Relive The Past
by Movespeed
Summary: Natsu's nakama lay dead, lifeless in their own pool of blood, things get worse when Zeref shows up. Natsu expects him to finish him off. Until Zeref makes a decision to send Natsu back in time. Possible Lemons. NatsuxHarem decided on vote. AU and OOC Natsu.
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

 **I decided to write a Natsu travels back in time fanfiction! So tell me either if its good or bad!**

 **Thanks, I would appreciate it. :)**

 **Okay on with the story!**

* * *

 **Alvarez Empire, Natsu's POV, Year x792:**

I was laying face-flat on the ground panting heavily, my body ached in pain as I thought, " _Everybody is dead because of me. Its all my fault! The pain i'm feeling right now is nothing compared to the pain I feel on the inside._ " I then slowly lifted my head up as I saw everyone's dead bodies on the ground with blood everywhere and on the left-side of me laid the lifeless body of Acnologia. I then heard a voice speak, "It seems you still aren't strong enough Natsu. You disappointed me." I then looked over in the direction where the voice came from my eyes widened as I said, "Zeref!" Zeref smiled a cold smile saying, "You're friends died because you were weak." I then began muttering, "They died because of how weak I am?" unfortunately Zeref had heard me as his smile began widening even more saying, "Yes it's all you're fault their dead because i'll repeat it again, because you're weak Natsu." I then began sobbing saying, "I-Its all m-my f-fault! ITS MY FAULT THEIR DEAD!" Zeref began chuckling trying to provoke me more, "Yes it's all you're fault Natsu. You shouldn't have stayed with them or you wouldn't have been this weak." I then saw Zeref walk forwards towards me as he bent down whispering in my ear, "You shouldn't stick with people any longer. You'll grow weaker and never will be stronger because of that.".

As I heard Zeref say that my eyes widened muttering, "Yes...everytime i've been with my nakama I have never gotten stronger...the only time I get stronger is either a power-boost or somebody gives me their magic..." Zeref began chuckling saying, "That's why you shouldn't stick with people you know the truth. Nakama will never help you get stronger. Only being alone and doing stuff on you're own gains you more experience and strength." I then stopped sobbing muttering, "It's all their fault I never got stronger." Zeref's smile widened even more as he thought, " _Yes that's right Natsu or should I say E.N.D.? You shouldn't think highly of people's lives or you will grow weaker and weaker thus never be able to strengthen yourself to-no past you're limits. Also don't forget brother will be watching over you._ " Zeref smiled warmly at the last part of his thought then he looked me straight into the eye saying, "Natsu I can send you back in time so you gain more power. No worries you're current strength will stay the same." my eyes widened as I asked, "Really!?" Zeref nodded his head now smiling warmly as he answered, "Yes I will send you back in time to before Igneel left you. So he can train you more than just the basics." I then began smiling as Zeref chuckled saying, "Be sure to be as strong no stronger than me when we meet again so you can kill me. Also i'll be watching over you to see how far you have progressed." I nodded my head in excitement awaiting for Zeref to send me back in time but I felt tremendous pain as I grabbed my right-eye as I asked, "WHAT WAS THAT?!".

I opened up my left-eye to see Zeref holding my right-eye while Zeref continued to smile warmly saying, "Onii-chan will be taking you're right-eye Natsu." my left-eye widened asking, "ONII-CHAN?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Zeref chuckled answering, "That's for next time when we meet but here take this." Zeref then threw me another eye as I stared at it while I heard Zeref explain, "Thats called **Demon's Eye** if you transplant it into yourself and activate it, you're magic power will increase tremendously every second, but it can't be functional without a **Devil's Heart**." my eye widened as I asked, " **Demon's Eye**? **Devil's Heart**?" Zeref nodded his head and poked his finger to the right-side of my chest saying, "You already have **Devil's Heart** its on this side of you're chest." Zeref then moved his finger away so I could feel the right-side of my chest and sure enough I felt a heartbeat but it felt cold and radiated power. I then transplanted the **Demon's Eye** grunting in pain but soon I managed to transplant it in asking, "How long till i'm able to see?" Zeref nodded his head and answered, "About 15 hours or so, and that eye makes you look scarier." I noticed that the **Demon's Eye** began glowing red as it transformed into a black eye with a red pupil in the center until I heard Zeref say, "Its time for you to head back now Natsu..." I looked up but the last thing I heard was Zeref saying, " **Black Arts: Jikan Hanten!** " then I fell into an unconscious state.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x774:**

Natsu had awoken as he looked at his body he then muttered, "Was that all a dream? I'm also a 9 year old now." Natsu then walked out of the cave he slept in looking at his reflection in the water as he saw his right-eye. Natsu's left-eye then widened saying, "It wasn't a dream!" Natsu then sprinted towards the cave until he heard a loud rumbling sound as Igneel roared, " **BRAT GET OVER HERE!** " Natsu jumped at the roar but quickly recovered as he sprinted over to Igneel and asked, "Hai otousan?" Igneel looked at Natsu then his eyes widened asking, " **NATSU WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU'RE RIGHT-EYE!?** " Natsu sighed and explained the whole story to Igneel. Igneel stared in shock as he then muttered, " **Alteast you'll know when i'll leave, but you'll also know that i'm inside of you.** " Natsu nodded his head smiling brightly asking, "So otousan can you teach me more advanced techniques in my magic?" Igneel chuckled and said, " **Fine you spoiled brat!** " Natsu then protested, "I'M NOT SPOILED!" Igneel began laughing as he said, " **Okay, the techniques i'll be teaching you are called [Fire Drive] and i'll also show you how to activate [Dragon Force] at will.** " Natsu's eyes widened as he sat flat down on the ground yelling, "TEACH ME!" Igneel chuckled then he began teaching Natsu.

 **End of chapter 1! Please review on either if its good or bad!**


	2. Dark Thoughts

**Chapter 2: Dark Thoughts**

 **Heres chapter 2!**

 **The pairings I have decided on are: Gruvia, GaLe, uhhhh...well just leave a review on what pairing you want. Also for you're information Natsu might not get paired. Notice the MIGHT. That is when I decide to pair him or not** **¯\\(º_o)/¯.**

 **I'm also thinking up of other pairings so leave a review on what pairing I should do! Arigato okay on with the story!** **〆(・∀・＠)**

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year** **x776:**

"So Igneel you have to leave next year huh?" a 11 year old Natsu asked while Igneel nodded his massive head answering, " **Yes, I have to leave next year. Atleast you successfully mastered the advanced arts this time.** " Natsu chuckled saying, "Hell yeah!" Igneel then asked, " **By the way Natsu. Where did you get that scar on you're right-eye from?** " Natsu's face darkened as he answered, "Acnologia. He gave me this scar." Natsu then started to rub the scar on his right-eye saying again, "It still aches no matter what and won't disappear even if I travel back in time." Igneel nodded his head and said, " **I'll go somewhere and get some food for us.** " Natsu began cheering yelling, "YEAH!" and then Igneel flew off leaving Natsu who's face immediately darkened again as he muttered, "Nakama. Do they help you get stronger? Or do they help you get weaker?" then Natsu heard Zeref's voice in his head but it was faint as he said, " _Nakama help you get weaker...remember what I told you..."_ Natsu nodded his head then he looked up into the sky muttering, "Nakama...they help you get weaker...I have noticed that...in every fight my power gets a boost just from saying "Nakama are everything." then that power-boost goes away right away...I want a permanent one." then a demon popped out of nowhere as Natsu sat up in surprise yelling, "A DEMON?!" Natsu looked up at the demon it was about 20 meters tall and had 2 ugly horns on it's head. Natsu charged forwards smirking slightly saying, "Perfect chance to see how strong i've gotten!".

Natsu had charged forward and once he came in contact with the demon he roared, " **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!** " he slammed his fist against the demon's skin but it didn't affect it at all the demon then swatted its hand sending Natsu back flying who hit his head on the back of a tree extremely hard as Natsu rubbed his head saying, "Ow...this body sucks. I'm to used to my older one." then Natsu got up and began charging again yelling, " **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** " a massive torrent of red flames shot out of Natsu's mouth engulfing the demon whole who didn't take any damage as the demon then shot out a beam of fire out of it's mouth with Natsu barely dodging it as Natsu thought " _Wait couldn't I have eaten it? Damn reflexes._ ", the demon had caused a massive explosion with the beam leaving Natsu shocked. The demon took advantage of Natsu's shock and kicked him sending Natsu flying through trees as he once again hit his head on the back of a tree bark Natsu rubbed his head in pain saying, "Ow...again." then Natsu got up wobbling a bit and glared at the demon as he coated himself in fire and lightning yelling, " **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR!** " Natsu shot out a massive torrent of red flames and lightning swirling around it as it grew in size continuing to engulf the demon in it who was roaring in pain and once Natsu was finished he collapsed on the ground panting heavily saying, "I *pant* did it! That *pant* was much harder *pant* but it would be a walk in the park if I had my *pant* old body back." then Igneel came back with food asking, " **BRAT WHO DID THIS?!** " Natsu quickly got up and ran towards his otousan.

As Natsu arrived where Igneel landed he raised his hand saying, "It was me!" Igneel stared at Natsu in shock asking, " **Natsu. What happened? I don't hear any emotion in you're voice whatsoever.** " Natsu shrugged saying, "Stop lying otousan! I always have emotion in my voice!" Igneel nodded his head saying, " **No. You're voice has no emotions in it whatsoever.** " Natsu's eye widened as he asked, "What do you mean?! I can't even shout?" Igneel nodded his head until his eyes widened yelling, " **NATSU LOOK OUT!** " Natsu turned around to see the demon slash its claw across his back as Natsu grunted in pain vomiting up blood. Natsu laid on the ground in pain as he laid in a pool of his own blood the last thing he saw before going unconscious was Igneel going berserk on the demon he smiled before he went unconscious from pain and blood loss.

Once Natsu had awoken from his unconscious state he saw that he was in a cave, but not his own as he heard another dragon's voice say but it was female, " **He should be alright in a week.** " then Natsu heard Igneel's voice say, " **Arigato, Grandeeney you're a lifesaver.** " Natsu's eyes widened as he muttered, "Grandeeney? Wendy's dragon?" then Natsu got up slowly and snuck out of the cave once he had snuck out of the cave he sprinted ignoring the pain he felt in his back. As Natsu got done sprinting panting heavily he laid himself against a tree muttering, "So that's where Grandeeney lived, but how did I lose my emotions?" Natsu then felt the back of his head pulling away immediately from massive pain occurring randomly he sighed and muttered, "Right it was because of me hitting my head twice on tree barks and very hard at that also. I'm surprised my cranium hasn't been shattered yet." then Natsu got up and began walking out of the forest until he remembered something muttering, "Shit...I lost Igneel..." Natsu then turned around walking back into the forest and to where his home or you could call it a cave. Once Natsu had arrived in his cave, he flopped down on the stone ground literally. He cracked the ground as he groaned in pain muttering, "Reminder. Don't do that when injured." he then fell asleep.

Natsu had awoken due to a loud roar, " **BRAT GET OUT HERE!** " Natsu immediately bolted upwards saying, "Hai otousan?" Igneel sighed and said, " **I'm still not used to you're emotionless face and voice now. I'm more used to a energetic little brat.** " Natsu sighed and said, "You suck..." Igneel began chuckling saying, " **Well i'm going to train you for 1 more year before I leave.** " Natsu nodded his head as they began training.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x777:**

Igneel had woken up like last time checking to see if Natsu was asleep luckily he was as Igneel prepared to go inside of Natsu until he heard a voice from behind him say, "Caught ya!" Igneel turned around in shock asking, " **Natsu? What the hell? Weren't you sleeping a second ago?** " Natsu nodded his head answering, "Nope that was a **Thought Projection**." Igneel sighed muttering, " **Can't believe a lousy Thought Projection managed to fool me. The great King of Fire Dragon's Igneel.** " Natsu just continued to stare at Igneel then his left-eye widened as Igneel disappeared and Natsu was thrown back grabbing his head in pain saying, "Ow..." then Igneel's voice spoke in his head, " **Ha! To damn slow brat! I thought you could have withstood that!** " Natsu sighed muttering, "Its not everyday you dodge something faster than light." Natsu then got up, still rubbing the back of his head, and saying, "I'm heading out now." Natsu then walked out of the forest he and Igneel had stayed in.

Natsu had arrived out of the forest covering his eye due to the bright sunlight. Natsu then met a old midget man or as you know Makarov. Natsu then thought, " _Master? No Makarov?"_ Makarov then asked, "Why are you wandering here and about little boy?" Natsu sighed answering, "1. You shouldn't call anybody little because you shouldn't be talking. 2. I'm wandering because I feel like it." then Zeref's voice spoke again, " _Natsu. I hope you remember that nakama make you wea-"_ Natsu had interrupted Zeref muttering under his breath, "Hai hai, nakama make me weaker and working alone gains me experience and strength." Zeref chuckled in his head saying, " _That's my little bro-I mean...never mind i'm done speaking to you. I'll speak to you in a couple of days._ " Natsu cocked an eyebrow at the first part but nodded his head muttering, "Yeah sure." then Makarov asked again, "Do you have anywhere to go?" Natsu nodded his head sideways answering, "No, I don't have anywhere to go." Makarov nodded his head while putting a finger to his chin as he then stretched a hand out saying with a bright and warm smile, "Well Fairy Tail is always in need of new family members! We would be happy if you would like to become Fairy Tail's newest family member!" Natsu sighed answering but he didn't take Makarov's hand, "Sure why not. I'll go." Makarov looked surprised at Natsu's tone muttering under his breath, "Why wasn't he happy to have a home?" then Makarov looked up at Natsu saying, "Follow me." Natsu nodded his head and began following Makarov.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x777:**

Natsu and Makarov had arrived at the guild, as Makarov slammed the doors open yelling, "BRATS WE GOT A NEW FAMILY MEMBER!" everybody started to celebrate as Natsu sighed and went to sit down at an empty table. Natsu sensed Gray, Erza, and Lisanna walking over to introduce themselves as he asked, "Yes?" the 3 began re-introducing themselves while for Natsu that is. "My name is Gray Fullbuster.", "My name is Erza Scarlet! Nice to have you in the family Natsu!", "My name is Lisanna Strauss! Nice to meet you Natsu-san!" Natsu sighed and answered without looking at the 3, "Nice to meet you too." then Natsu remembered Erza, Gray, and Lisanna's dead bodies he shrugged it off muttering, "That is the future. This is the past. Damn that's one point for me for a badass quote." Erza then demanded, "Look at us when you speak!" Natsu turned around and made a t(-.-t) face as Natsu flipped the 3 off saying, "Fuck off." that apparently pissed off Erza as she lunged at Natsu, but Natsu just backhanded her without using magic saying, "I'm far stronger than you. Come back in a few thousand years to challenge me." Natsu then thought, " _The only reason i'm this strong is because of E.N.D.'s power and I trained myself to kill Zeref..._ " everybody in the guild stared in complete shock as Macao said, "He beat Erza without even using magic!" people then began whispering, "Another monster joined." Natsu shrugged off the whispers and laid his head on the table muttering, "These are gonna be some long years before I meet up with Zeref again on Tenrou Island. Let's just hope Acnologia doesn't interfere or he escapes, but that will most likely happen."

Natsu then fell asleep with his head on the table ignoring the people who were still whispering about him being a monster. Natsu was awoken as he felt s barrel crash and get destroyed on impact on the back of his head Natsu lifted his head upwards muttering, "Ow." Natsu looked around the guild hall to see who did it unfortunately it was Mira who was fighting with Erza, while Natsu remembered something as he muttered, "Oh right I forgot they were rivals before Lisanna's 'supposed' death." Natsu then got up and began walking out the guild hall until Makarov shouted, "NATSU YOU DIDN'T GET YOU'RE GUILD MARK!" Natsu turned around and muttered, "Shit I forgot. Now I feel like Gildarts who's a completely oblivious idiot." Natsu then walked to where Makarov was sitting on his usual spot. Makarov then took out a stamp asking, "Where do you want it?" Natsu sighed and answered, "Right shoulder red please." Makarov nodded his head and stamped the Fairy Tail mark on Natsu's right shoulder, as Natsu then walked out of the guild.

When Natsu walked out of the guild hall he began strolling through Magnolia looking around muttering, "Same as always." Natsu then got a dark look on his face muttering, "What do you want Zeref? I thought you said you'll contact me in a few days." Zeref then spoke, " _Ahh, gomen. I forgot. Okay then i'll tell you the important news in a couple of days then._ " then the link was cut off as Natsu sighed muttering, "He's so oblivious just like Gildarts." Natsu then went outside of Magnolia and took down some trees trying to remember the hut he and Happy had, but he shrugged it off muttering, "Fuck it. I'll just build a nicer and neater hut." then Natsu started to construct his hut.

It had been a few hours since Natsu started to construct his hut, he finally finished it as Natsu came down from the roof wiping sweat off his forehead muttering, "Why do I break a sweat building a house, but not fighting people? That's just werid maybe I enjoy fighting too much." Natsu then went inside his house as it collapsed instantly he then made a (⊙＿⊙') face muttering, "Are you fucking kidding me?" then he made a (-, - ) face muttering again, "I'm too lazy to build another house. I'll just rent a place in Magnolia." as Natsu stretched his arms yawning, while he began walking back into Magnolia, but he collapsed on the ground instantly asleep muttering in his sleep, "Fuuuuck...".

When dawn broke Natsu woke up muttering while he rubbed his eyes, "Fuck I fell asleep." then he walked to the guild slamming the doors open saying while yawning, "Yo-o-o-o-o-o..." he then collapsed on the ground again asleep as everybody went into a panic while Wakaba shouted, "SOMEBODY GO CHECK ON HIM!" Gray went to check up on him sweatdropping as he said, "He fell asleep..." everybody in the guild jaw's dropped yelling in unison, "EHHHHHH!?" Natsu woke up and started to speak in gibberish, "Whaft the fwack har hou gyes so lwoud?" Gray sweatdropped still by Natsu's side answering, "Well you fell asleep and we all started to panic a bit." Natsu nodded his head and got up slouching slightly as he soon found his signature table and sat down in a seat and fell asleep again. Then just like that 7 years had passed.

* * *

 **Fiore, Hargeon Town, Year x784:**

"I can't believe he only dropped the price by 1000 jewels! Is that how much my looks are worth?" a girl named Lucy said in anger because her seduction sucked massive ass, then Lucy heard fangirls shouting, "SALAMANDER-SAMA! PLEASE LOOK OVER HERE!" Lucy then said in excitement, "The Salamander who used **Fire Magic** that can't be bought in stores?!" Lucy then jogged over to where the crowd was that apparently had surrounded 'Salamander.' as Lucy pushed her way through the crowd she then saw 'Salamander' as hearts formed into her eyes while she asked herself, " _Why do I feel this way? Is it because he's a famous mage?_ " she broke out of the effects as a figure wearing a black cloak along with a black hood but the most noticeable thing about the figure was that he had a white scarf around his neck as the figure asked with an emotionless tone, "So you're Salamander?" the 'Salamander' answered, "Why yes I am! Are you a fan? I could give you my autograph." the figure snarled saying with a cold voice, "Like I would like you're autograph Bora of Prominence." the now identified Bora broke out in a cold sweat but it wasn't noticeable as the figure got an evil smirk saying again, "There's no need to lie about it Bora. I know actually who you are and what kind of magic you use." Lucy was shocked as she muttered, "Bora?".

Bora's cold sweat began getting more noticeable as the figure's evil smirk grew wider and wider then the figure charged forward lashing at Bora who got sent flying back through several buildings and hitting the bell once again as Lucy walked up to the cloaked figure asking, "Um. What's you're name?" the figure turned around to look at Lucy he glared at her, but the look quickly softened into a small glare while Lucy still cowered in fear under the glare as the figure answered, "Natsu Dragneel." Lucy then asked, "H-How about I b-buy you some l-lunch?" Natsu nodded his head with his stomach rumbling as the 2 began walking to a place to eat not until Natsu collapsed on the ground asleep. Lucy went wide-eyed shouting, "HE HAS PROBLEMS!" Lucy then walked over to Natsu's sleeping figure and hauled him towards the place they were going to eat at. Once they had arrived Natsu was still asleep along with Lucy who was dragging him into the restaurant. Lucy had managed to haul Natsu to the table they were gonna sit at until she accidently dropped Natsu as his unconscious figure landed face-first on the table causing it to split in half while Lucy's eyes widened as she thought, " _THATS ONE HARD HEAD! I DON'T EVER WANNA TAKE A HEADBUTT FROM HIM!"._

Natsu woke up after he accidently split the table in half as he got up and sat on the seat saying, "Well hurry up and order." Lucy nodded her head and said, "I've never introduced myself my name is Lucy!" Natsu then asked, "Why didn't you tell me you're last name?" while he thought, " _Even though I already know it._ " Lucy turned pale stuttering out bravely, "N-None of you're business!" Lucy then shook in fear realizing what she just said, but the reaction she had expected was for Natsu to shred her to pieces but instead Natsu just stared at her and shrugged. Lucy let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding as she ordered the food for themselves.

Lucy was talking to Natsu about her dream to join Fairy Tail as she heard a voice say, "Natsuuu! Where's my fish?!" Natsu turned around and looked at a blue-cat who had wings as he answered, "No fish Happy." Happy then put on a cute face with tears in his eyes asking, "Why not Natsuuuuu!?" Natsu just stared at Happy with a blank expression answering, "Because I don't feel like it and if I were to do it I would fall asleep in you're fish." Happy began drooling as he said, "While... *slirp* I could always eat you're face as well!" Natsu glared at Happy saying, "That's stupid Happy." Happy cowered in fear at Natsu's glare but he nodded his head muttering cutely as he pouted, "I wanted fish.." Natsu then remembered Lucy's dream about joining Fairy Tail as he asked, "So you want to join Fairy Tail?" Lucy nodded her head in excitement while Natsu said, "Well come with me i'm a member of Fairy Tail as well. So I can get you in." Lucy nodded her head in excitement. Then once the 3 were done eating Lucy followed Natsu out of the restaurant and the 3 went their way to Fairy Tail not without taking a quick few stops and those stops were on top of mountains rescuing Macao after Natsu and Lucy also Happy but he was forgotten the 3 then finally returned to the guild with Natsu slamming the doors open and saying, "Lucy here wants to join Fairy Tail." everybody then began partying due to a hot babe joining the guild and also a new family member.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Lucy was looking around in awe the famous Fairy Tail fights had broken out with Gray beating the hell out of Loke and Elfman along with Cana who chugged a barrel of booze and demanded another one. Lucy then heard a voice ask, "A new member?" Lucy turned around as she saw Mirajane saying, "Its Mirajane-san! You look even more beautiful in person!" Mirajane smiled brightly saying, "Arigato! Ne Lucy was it? Where do you want you're guild mark at?" Lucy stuck out her right-hand and said, "On the pink on the back please!" Mirajane nodded her head as she went to get the stamp and once she did she stamped it on the back-side of Lucy's hand who stared at it in awe and happiness. Lucy then walked over to Natsu saying, "Natsu look I got my guild mark!" Natsu didn't even look at Lucy as he said, "That's nice Lucy." then Lucy saw a raven-haired teenager walk over to her saying, "He doesn't like communicating with people much, but also don't mess with him you don't even wanna know his strength. Also my name is Gray Fullbuster nice to meet you. Lucy was it?" Lucy nodded her head and began shaking a bit in fear of Natsu's power.

Natsu heard the conversation as he thought, " _Have I really changed that much since I traveled back in time? Forget it it's better this way. Besides I don't even have the emotions to love, be happy, get mad, or even laugh, the only thing I could do is watch in boredom of the world, but the worst thing is that deep slash that demon gave me left a massive scar. It still hurts my back sometimes, but not as much as this scar on my right-eye._ " Natsu then touched his scarred right-eye, he then stopped touching it as he heard Happy say, "Natsuuuuu! Get me some fish!" Natsu sighed and got fish out of nowhere chucking it at Happy's face sending the blue-cat flying and crashing into the wall of the guild hall as Natsu said, "There's you're fish Happy." Happy happily took the fish off his face not even bothering to notice that he was buried into a wall and then Happy began devouring the fish in a cute fashion.

Then Natsu got up and took a job off the request board as he muttered, "Daybreak." Natsu then walked out of the guild halls to where Daybreak resides at.

* * *

 **Fiore, Shirotsume Town, Year x784:**

Natsu was walking in Shirotsume Town as he found the mansion Kaby had 'lived' in. Natsu walked up the path towards the mansion as he slammed the doors open and walked to where Kaby and his wife were sitting at. Once Natsu had sat down he looked at Kaby who said, "I want you to pick up a book called Daybreak. I want that book burnt or brought back to me so I can burn it." Natsu nodded his head and asked, "Reward is 2,000,000 jewels right?" Kaby nodded his head while Natsu got up and began walking to Everlue Mansion.

Natsu had arrived at Everlue Mansion he sighed and said, "Shitty as ever." Natsu then barged through the gate piercing the metal easily and setting off the alarm for intruders, but he ignored it and entered the mansion. Natsu had entered the mansion saying, "I wanna get this job done, because this is really boring." then Natsu ran into the old coot Natsu sighed and disappeared reappearing in front of the old coot smashing his fist against his face blowing his head straight off his body while Natsu said with his face covered in blood, "Whoops, I overdid it, literally." Natsu then knocked out or in his case killed all the ugly ass maids and left Virgo alive as he said, "Turn back into you're key **Celestial Spirit**." Virgo did as Natsu said while she turned back into a key Natsu picked it up and examined it muttering, "This originally will be Lucy's though." Natsu then went inside the old coots library and immediately found Daybreak, and started to walk out of Everlue Mansion like nothing ever happened, but he frightened the citizens with his blood covered face.

Once Natsu had arrived at Kaby's mansion he explained about it being a letter from his father to him which made Kaby break out into tears as he and his wife left the mansion and moved back into their old shack. Natsu waved them goodbye and got onto a train muttering, "Good thing I overcame my motion sickness or this would have been a long ride." then a few hours passed as Natsu finally arrived back in Magnolia he took his shit off the train and walked off it casually and went back to the guild.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Natsu arrived back at the guild with his face still covered in blood causing all the guild members to look at him in fear, but Natsu soon noticed the blood and wiped it off on his sleeve making everybodies fear fade away. Natsu then realized something as he muttered, "Fuck...I forgot the reward." he then laid his head down on the table hearing Loke burst through the doors yelling, "ERZA IS BACK!" Natsu sighed and muttered, "Same as last time." then Erza's figure appeared as she held a massive horn covered in decorations answering people's questions on how she got it, "The village people gave me this as a reward for slaying a monster." then she looked at everybody and began giving out her lectures, "Cana sit properly and drink normally!", "Nab! Hurry up and pick a job already!", "And Macao!..." Macao cowered in fear but soon shouted out, "WHAT!?" Erza sighed and put her hand to her forehead saying, "All you guys do is cause trouble the Master may let it pass, but I won't!" Gray then muttered loud enough for Lucy to hear, "Typical Erza.".

Then Erza said, "Is Master here? I have to tell him something very important." the others nodded their head while Mira said, "He went to the Guild Master's meeting in Clover Town." Erza nodded her head and said, "Natsu, Gray, I need you guys to help me on this job." Gray looked shocked, while Natsu looked unfazed completely expecting it as he asked, "Can we bring Lucy along for experience?" Erza nodded her head and answered, "We need as much help as we can get." Happy raised his hand saying, "Aye sir! Don't forget about me!" Natsu sighed saying, "I keep on forgetting you are here its like you're a side-character." Happy pouted cutely asking, "So i'm not that important?" Natsu answered, "I never really did say anything about that did I?" Happy nodded his head with his ears falling down and resting on his head. Then Erza said, "We'll meet at the station at 11:00 AM sharp!" Natsu, Gray and Lucy said in unison, "Okay.".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2:**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I hope...also leave a review on which pairing I should use! I'm still thinking about wether if I should pair Natsu with anybody or naw because well you'll know soon enough.**

 **Also my bad if its a bit rushed. Heh... (-, - )**


	3. Eisenwald

**Chapter 3: Eisenwald**

 **Here's chapter 3!  
**

 **Vote for who Natsu should be paired with!**

* * *

 **Fiore, Train Station, Year x784:**

Natsu had arrived early along with Happy who was devouring a fish that he got out of nowhere as Natsu heard Gray and Lucy's footsteps he looked over to the 2 and said, "You're late. It's 10:58." Gray looked confused saying, "We're not late." Natsu shrugged saying, "In my case you are. I arrived here an hour early." Gray glared at Natsu saying, "You damn flamebrain!" Natsu then locked foreheads with Gray asking emotionlessly, "What'd you say ice princess?" Gray then answered, "You heard me! Flamebrain!" Natsu stopped locking foreheads with Gray as he sighed and punched Gray right in the gut sending him flying back against wall and unconscious while Lucy just stared in shock.

Erza had finally arrived as she noticed Gray asking, "What happened to Gray?" Natsu immediately answered, "He tried to pick a fight with me. So I dealt with him." Erza sighed, Lucy then said, "THAT'S ALOT STUFF YOU GOT THERE ERZA!" Erza looked back at her luggage it was towering over 5 then one piece of the luggage fell off hitting Happy as he dropped his fish and started to cry anime tears saying, "Myyyy fiiiiiiish!" Natsu sighed and muttered, "That part never happened. What caused it?" Natsu then heard Gray groan as Gray asked, "What happened?" Erza walked over to Gray asking, "Gray are you alright?" Gray shook in fear answering, "A-A-AYE!" Erza nodded her head and said, "Good. Now let's get on the train we've been wasting time." the 4 nodded their heads in agreement and entered the train.

The 5 were sitting on the train as Natsu fell asleep with his head on Happy's face who got stuck because of him. Happy struggled to get out of his spot saying, "Natsuuuuu! You're face is in the way! If you don't move i'll eat you're face!" Natsu didn't budge an inch Happy then said, "Fine i'll eat you're face now! Aye sir!" Happy then began nibbling on Natsu's face as he awoke saying, "What tickles?" Natsu then looked over to Happy who was still nibbling on his face. Natsu then asked, "Happy. Why are you nibbling on my face?" Happy looked up at him with the cutest face he could muster up answering, "Natsuuu...you didn't budge an inch and you fell asleep on my face!" Natsu sighed and said, "My bad." Happy looked up at Natsu saying, "AYE! Natsuuu! Where's my fish?" Natsu sighed and pulled out a fish from nowhere answering, "Right here." as Natsu chucked it at Happy, the fish landed straight in Happy's mouth as he began chewing on it without holding the fish.

Happy was eating his fish with a (・ω・) face. Lucy stared at Happy muttering, "Kawaii..." Happy looked up at Lucy asking in gibberish, "Mmmmphhh? (Did you say something?)" Lucy didn't understand Happy as she asked, "Happy can you take the fish out of you're mouth so I can understand you?" Happy didn't listen to Lucy as he did a full 360 and looked away from Lucy saying again in gibberish, "MMMmMmMph! (NOBODY GET'S MY FISH! AYE!)" Lucy then asked Erza, "Ne Erza. What kind of magic do you use?" Happy finished devouring his fish answering Lucy's question, "AYE! Erza's magic is beautiful! Her opponents blood goes everywhere and its funny!" Lucy just stared wide-eyed at Happy saying, "Okaaay..." Erza then said, "Oh no my magic isn't that beautiful. Gray's magic is far more beautiful." Gray looked shocked asking, "Really?" Gray then stuck out his left-hand with his right-hand's fist on the palm of the left-hand as the temperature got colder for a bit until Gray took his fist off his palm showing a Fairy Tail emblem made of ice. Lucy stared in awe saying, "That really is beautiful.".

Then Gray asked, "Ne Erza, what kind of mission are we going on?" Erza immediately answered staring outside the window, "The mission is to retrieve Lullaby from the hands of a Dark Guild named Eisenwald." Lucy then asked, "Whats a Dark Guild?" Gray answered, "A Dark Guild are guilds that aren't officially recognized by the Magic Council. Dark Guild's beliefs are also that the Magic Council's rules don't give them full-freedom so that's why they are called Dark Guilds." Lucy nodded her head in understanding and began shivering in fear when Erza said, "Eisenwald also has the 'Shinigami' Erigor also." Lucy continued to shiver in fear stuttering out, "S-Shinigami?!" Natsu sighed and looked up at the ceiling until he heard Lucy ask, "W-What kind of magic does Natsu use?" Erza, Gray and Happy nodded their heads in unison answering, "We don't know, we've never seen him use it before." Lucy was shocked she stared at Natsu before looking away slowly.

Then the train finally stopped as Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy walked off or in Happy's case fly off the train until Erza stopped in her tracks saying, "Dammit we forgot Natsu!" Lucy, Gray, and Happy paled at hearing those words as the train began moving.

* * *

 **Fiore, Train, Year x784:**

Natsu smirked slightly as the train began moving muttering, "Same as last time." then he heard Kageyama walk in asking, "Is this seat taken?" Natsu nodded his head saying, "Go ahead and sit." Kageyama nodded his head and sat down in front of Natsu noticing his guild mark Kageyama got up with an evil smirk on his face as he slammed his foot right into Natsu's face saying, "Ohh? So you're from one of those Legal Guilds? You know what we call them? Flies!" Natsu tried to get pissed until he remembered about his emotions being gone he slowly took Kageyama's foot off his face saying, "It's not like I want to be in one. I just feel like it." Natsu then thought, " _Great I sound like a tsundere now._ " after Natsu had taken Kageyama's foot off his face whom struggled to get it out of Natsu's grip, once Kageyama got his foot out of Natsu's grip he took a step back and said, " **Knuckle Shadow!** " Kageyama summoned a fist of shadow and threw it at Natsu who swiped it away saying, "Weak, you'll never be able to move up in the world if you had this kind of strength." Kageyama stared in fear until he broke out of it saying, "I NEVER SAID ABOUT MOVING UP IN THE WORLD! DID I?" Natsu shrugged his shoulders saying, "To bad. My view you look like a person who wants to move upwards instead of down to Hell.".

Kageyama looked shocked muttering, "How does he know?" Natsu heard him with his enhanced senses answering, "How I know? Instincts." Kageyama took a step back in fear saying, "There's no way, you could know that on instincts!" Natsu glared at Kageyama with cold eyes asking, "Ohhhh? So somebody really wants to goto Hell don't they? Because you're asking for a 1 way ticket." Natsu then disappeared and reappeared in front of Kageyama who thought, " _Who is this guy?! He's like some sort of beast! No worse! A demon!"_ Natsu then smashed his fist into Kageyama's gut causing him to cough up blood and get sent flying in the train and crashing into the metal wall creating a dent in it. Kageyama grunted in pain slowly opening his eyes revealing Natsu who was taking his time walking towards Kageyama.

Kageyama then tried to transform into the shadow's but wasn't able to as he felt depression he looked up towards Natsu who was coated in black and purple flames, until he realized something muttering, "Those flames are the cause of my depression!" Natsu put on an emotionless smirk saying, "The flames of emotions. Will hatred turn the flames black? Or will depression turn the flames purple? Both will, but to bad I don't have any emotions or these flames will be red." as Natsu stuck his hand forward saying, " **Fire Dragon's Depressing Typhoon.** " a massive torrent of black and purple flames shot out of Natsu's hand as it soared towards Kageyama then the roof of the train blew up as Erigor emerged grabbing the flute that Kageyama had dropped without noticing he then summoned the winds and carried Kageyama and himself out of the train. Natsu merely tched at the sight muttering, "They got away again." until Natsu heard Erza shout, "NATSU ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Natsu sighed and jumped out of the train answering, "Yes. Now let's get a move on." Natsu then got into the magic-powered car that Erza was driving as they drove to Oshibana Town.

The 5 had arrived in Oshibana Town with Happy asking constantly on the way, "Natsuuuu! Can I have fish?" Natsu nodded his head as he got out of the car saying, "No Happy." Happy began pouting cutely he then too got out of the car, along with the rest whom followed Erza towards the station which had a pile of Rune Knight's unconscious bodies on the floor as Natsu walked forward to hear if they were breathing saying, "Their dead." the 4 stared in shock until Natsu said again, "I'm kidding they are breathing." the 4 sighed a breath of relief wondering if that was the first time Natsu had ever joked about something. Then the 5 saw Eisenwald smirking evilly at the 5 as Erigor asked, "So the flies showed up didn't they?" Natsu then noticed Kageyama as he put on an emotionless smirk making Kageyama tremble in fear, Natsu then walked forward motioning the 4 to stay back as Erza said, "Oi Natsu! You're not an S-Class mage and i'm afraid you won't be able to take those guys on!" Natsu glared at Erza making her shiver in fear shocking the 3 as Natsu said, "Urusai Erza. I can be S-Class mage anytime I want. Just sit back and watch the show." Erza nodded her head in fear and did exactly what Natsu told her.

Natsu walked forward as Erigor flew out of the station saying, "Take down those damn pests!" the guild members did exactly what their Master ordered as they charged at Natsu who coated himself in his black and purple flames causing all of them to fall on the ground in depression each of them saying individually, "I want to die...this world is rotten.", "I-I killed somebody!", "My-my parents!" Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy stared in shock at seeing Natsu's magic for the first time with Erza asking, "What kind of magic is that?! It's causing them to get depressed." Gray put a finger to his chin not noticing he was stripping answering, "It may be an unknown magic!" Lucy and Happy nodded their heads in agreement still watching Natsu play with the Eisenwald members.

Natsu then turned around and looked at Gray saying, "Gray you're clothes." Gray looked down and made a (ʘᗩʘ') face before screaming, "AAAHHH! WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO?!" Natsu then said, "Urusai, stripper." Gray ignored Natsu and continued to look for his clothes as Natsu sighed while lightning began cackling around him with Natsu muttering, "It seems the lightning is fusing with my magic. Now Laxus's magic will merge with mine." Natsu had an emotionless smirk on at the thought of Laxus's lightning merging with his flames. Then Natsu glared at the depressed Eisenwald members and said, "Disappear." Natsu swiped his hand away blowing them all away with a strong force and sending them crashing into a wall. Natsu didn't give the mages anytime to recover as he stuck out is hand saying, " **Gravitational Pull.** " he pulled the mages at him as the mages got stuck to his outstretched hand stretching out his other hand Natsu said again, " **Fire Dragon's Depressing Iron Fist.** " he slammed his fist into the mage who was in front of him his fist struck the mage's stomach causing him to cough up saliva and blood. The force of the punch sent the mages behind the first mage flying back and crashing into the wall once again.

Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy stared in shock at how Natsu wasn't showing any mercy to the mages as they then saw him walk forwards saying again, "Disappear..." Natsu then engulfed his hand in black energy as Natsu heard a voice say in his head, " _Endingu Rengoku."_ Natsu then said, " **Endingu Rengoku! (Ending Purgatory)** " Natsu threw his fist engulfed in black energy at the fallen mages sending a massive torrent towards the fallen mages as it was about to engulf them until Erza interfered slashing away the energy shouting, "NATSU, FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS DON'T KILL PEOPLE EVEN IF THEY'RE EVIL OR NOT!" Natsu tched and said, "You're lucky that I wasn't using my full-power or else you would have been dead by now Erza." Erza glared at Natsu, but he was completely unfazed staring emotionlessly into Erza's eyes. Then Natsu thought, " _E.N.D."_ Natsu then looked away from Erza's glare and walked towards Kageyama who was standing still in fear staring at Natsu.

Natsu charged forward disappearing from sight and reappearing shocking Erza and the others as Natsu then punched Kageyama in the gut knocking him unconscious instantly he then carried his limp body until a figure came out of the walls and pierced Kageyama in the back with a knife with a K on it **(A/N In the manga Kageyama get's stabbed where in the anime he gets pierced by the dude's hand. That was for you're information just in case you didn't know :P)** Kageyama grunted in massive pain as blood began dripping out of his back and pooling onto the floor. Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Happy were shocked while Gray charged forward in his underwear yelling, "HOW COULD YOU STAB YOU'RE NAKAMA! **ICE MAKE: HAMMER!** " Gray summoned a massive ice hammer and slammed it down on the person who stabbed Kageyama in the back, but the person had a regretful face muttering, "I didn't want to do it, but I had to for the plan.".

Gray cocked an eyebrow still pissed off and ignoring that he was in his underwear asking, "What do you mean by plan?" the figure answered, "Erigor plans on going to where the Guild Masters are meeting at. Shit I shouldn't have told you that." Gray then got even more pissed as he slammed the person's head on the ground knocking him unconscious yelling, "ERIGOR IS HEADING TO CLOVER TOWN TO KILL THE OLD MEN NOT TO USE IT ON THE MICROPHONE HERE!" the 3 were pissed except Natsu who knew what was going to happen already. The 5 then ran out of the station and found a wind wall surrounding the area until Natsu said, "Oh yeah I forgot. Here Lucy a **Celestial Spirit** key and gold at that as well." Natsu took out Virgo's key and threw it at Lucy who caught while smiling brightly as she began forming a contract with Virgo while the 4 wondered on how to get out, but Natsu had a plan as he said, "I can dispel this wind wall." the 4 stared at him in shock and asked, "How?!" Natsu pointed over to Virgo answering, "Virgo can dig underground and we can jump into the hole. You guys gotta use you're noggins already." Natsu said the last part while tapping his head making the 4 think that they were idiots.

Virgo then dug underground and once she finished Virgo came up saying, "Princess the hole is finished, now will you punish me?" Lucy then yelled, "NO!" Virgo pouted saying, "Very well Princess." then Virgo disappeared in a golden light as Natsu had already jumped down the hole, then the others followed Natsu down the hole. As soon as the 5 arrived outside the wind wall Natsu propelled himself upwards with his black and purple flames saying with no emotion, "I'm going to Erigor you guys can use the magic powered car." Erza nodded her head and got in the magic-powered car and motioned the others to get in as they did with Lucy carrying Kageyama. Then Natsu disappeared.

Natsu had flown faster than Happy at max speed muttering, "Guess I have gotten stronger if i'm able to fly faster than Happy." Natsu had been there in a second already behind Erigor he said, "Oi, wind bastard. I'm going to beat the hell out of you!" Natsu then appeared behind Erigor saying, " **Torunēdoendingu (Ending Tornado)** " Natsu summoned a massive tornado made up of black energy obliterating everything in its path into nothing Erigor was almost sucked in, but he used his **Wind Magic** to propel himself forwards panting slightly he glared at Natsu and yelled, " **STORM BRINGER!** " Erigor shot a torrent of wind at Natsu who dodged it and said, " **Shūryō No Reiji! (E.n.d.'s Rage)** " Natsu shot a massive torrent of black energy engulfing Erigor whole who came out very bloodied and bruised as Natsu asked, "So you managed to survive that puny roar?" Erigor then muttered, "Puny?" Erigor then shouted, " **STORM MAIL!** " soon Erigor got coated himself in a wind barrier which blew anybody back in its range he then roared, " **STORM SHRED!** " Erigor sent waves of slicing wind at Natsu who dodged all of it and said while engulfing his hand with black and purple flames with lightning.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's Depressing Halberd.** " Natsu shot a massive torrent of black and purple flames with lighting swirling around it towards Erigor who got depressed muttering, "I wish I could kill more people." then he was sliced in half with blood pouring everywhere like a shower as his body parts fell into the endless canyon. Natsu put on an emotionless smirk saying, "The weak will never be able to live in this world. I learned that the hard way from Zeref. That's why I must get stronger to slay him. It's my destiny." Natsu clenched his hand tightly muttering, "Can't wait to fight him again." Natsu then burnt off the blood on his skin as he heard Erza and the others approaching he looked over to them and said, "I finished off Erigor." Natsu looked down and saw Lullaby as he was about to pick it up Kageyama's shadow hand took it and he then hijacked the magic-powered car and began flooring it to Clover Town yelling, "ITS EISENWALD'S WIN YOU PATHETIC FLIES!" the 4 except Natsu began shouting, "THAT TRAITOR!" or, "THAT BASTARD!" then they began sprinting their way to Clover Town leaving Natsu behind who sighed and began propelling himself into the air and flew towards Clover Town.

Natsu had arrived in Clover Town before Erza and the rest as he saw Kageyama panting heavily and laying against a tree saying, "If I play this then it's all over." Kageyama put the flute up to his mouth but was reluctant, until Makarov approached Kageyama from behind saying, "What do you have there young man?" Kageyama turned around in shock answering, "I-Its a flute do you want me to play a tune for you?" Makarov nodded his head and said, "Go ahead." Natsu then noticed the other guild masters watching Makarov he shrugged it off and watched as Kageyama moved the flute closer to his mouth with it shaking tremendously as soon as the flute was about to touch his mouth Kageyama collapsed on the ground saying, "I can't do it." Makarov then began lecturing him about something, but Natsu didn't listen at all, he just laid against a tree dozing off until he heard the flute speak, " **IF YOU WON'T PLAY IT I'LL PLAY IT MYSELF!** " then the flute began glowing a purple-light as it transformed into a giant monster that Natsu remembered from the first time he had fought it.

By the time the flute had transformed into it's demon form Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Happy had already arrived staring in shock at Lullaby's true form then an army in the distant mountains did a battle-cry yelling, "WE CAN DEFEAT IT!" Lullaby glared at the army in annoyance and shot a beam at the mountain the army was near creating a massive explosion and when it cleared the mountain was gone everybody was shocked at the display of power except Natsu who had saw it already while the army yelled, "RETREAT! WE CAN'T BEAT IT FUCK OUR EFFORTS LETS HAUL ASS!" then the army began running away like pussies.

Then Gray and Erza stepped up saying in unison, "We'll take care of it!" Happy and Lucy just asked in unison, "Eh? EHHH?!" then Gray and Erza charged forward before Lucy could convince them to stop.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail OST: Against Magic: Starts Playing:**

Gray and Erza had charged at Lullaby which swiped at them but missed as Gray shouted, " **ICE MAKE: LANCE!** " he shot lances of ice at Lullaby causing it to get pissed as Erza switched into her **Heaven's Wheel** armor shouting, "DANCE, MY BLADES!" more than 100 swords were summoned and circled around Erza as soon as she gave the command the swords launched themselves at Lullaby piercing through its wooden skin until it roared, " **I'M GONNA KILL YOU!** " it shot a beam towards the people on the ground until Gray interfered before the beam hit yelling, " **ICE MAKE: SHIELD!** " and then the explosion occurred creating a massive wall of fire, but then Natsu ate the flames patting his stomach saying, "Good meal." then he laid down against the tree again watching the fight while everybody stared at him in shock until Gray broke out his shock first and yelled, " **ICE MAKE: SAUCER!** " Gray created a spinning saucer which got sent flying towards Lullaby cutting it while Lullaby then prepared its melody saying, " **1 NOTE AND YOU'RE SOULS WILL BE MINE!** "

Lullaby then began to start playing it's note but it didn't come out right as it said, " **MY MELODY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUNY HUMANS DO TO ME?!** " Kageyama then yelled, "THEY MUST HAVE PUT SO MANY HOLES IN LULLABY MAKING IT'S MELODY INEFFECTIVE!" Lucy then said, "I was expecting more than that." unfortunately Lullaby heard that as it went on a rampage kicking everything yelling, " **FUCK THIS SHIT!** " Natsu sighed and got up and began walking up towards Lullaby saying, "Oi Lullaby. Quit throwing a tantrum." Lullaby glared down at Natsu but Natsu's glare was much more effective it made Lullaby take a step back muttering, " **No human should be able to scare me! YOU'RE A MONSTER!** " everybody then shouted except Natsu, "YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING!" Lullaby then argued, " **ITS NOT MY FAULT!** " everybody sweatdropped except Natsu who stood there without his glare and engulfed his hand in black energy surprising everyone with his magic except Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy as Natsu walked forward.

Natsu walked forward he then disappeared and reappeared in front of Lullaby's face saying, " **Endo no Energy ken (End's Energy Fist)** " he smashed his fist into Lullaby's face destroying the body instantly and shattering it into little fragments of wood then a pillar of white light shot up into the sky and then Lullaby returned to it's regular form with sparkles everywhere then everybody saw where the meeting hall used to be but instead there was a massive crater while the other Guild Masters shouted, "GET THEM!" Makarov's soul floated out of his body, as Erza carried Makarov and started to sprint along with Gray, Lucy, and Happy, but Natsu decided to fly to the guild wondering if it would be him or Erza that would get arrested.

 **Fairy Tail OST: Against Magic: End:**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Everybody had returned to the guild after the damage to Clover Town, Natsu walked outside and said, "Erza fight me." Erza stared up at Natsu and accepted the invitation with people whispering, "He's gonna get destroyed.", "Don't forget he beat Erza easily when they were kids!", "Yeah but that was when they were kids Erza's gonna crush him!" then people started walking outside to watch the fight and they started to place bets on Natsu or Erza. Erza got all of the bets because of how much she displayed her strength daily, but Natsu didn't get any because he rarely uses his magic in the guild. Then everybody started to form a crowd outside and the fight began.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. A Difference in Time

**Chapter 4: A Difference In Time**

 **Here's chapter 4!**

 **Erza: 1**

 **Mira: 1**

 **Minerva: 5**

 **Harem: 3**

 **Lucy: 1**

 **Minerva is in the lead! In chapter 10 I will decide the winner! Vote for who you want Natsu to be paired with! Heh I had to edit it gomen'nasai I forgot about the votes on chapter 2 xD**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Natsu and Erza had walked outside of the guild hall along with other members who wanted to watch the fight, even some citizens from Magnolia came into the crowd to watch the fight between Titania, and Salamander. Makarov walked outside and yelled, "PLACE YOU'RE BETS OVER HERE!" Happy then said, "I bet all my money on Erza." Natsu sighed and asked, "So. You don't have any faith in me?" Happy nodded his head yelling, "AYE SIR!" everybody else bet on Erza while Natsu no bets at all he then put on an emotionless smirk saying, "If I win all of you're guys jewels will be mine." Wakaba then said to Macao, "Oi, I got a bad feeling if he wins." Macao nodded his head in agreement and said, "Me to. It's a bad feeling not a good one.".

Makarov then said, "The rules will be no killing, and have fun!" then he started to countdown, "3, 2, 1, BEGIN!" Erza charged at Natsu saying, " **Re-quip! Fire Empress Armor!** " Lucy asked, " **Flame Empress Armor**?" Gray nodded his head not noticing that he was stripping answering Lucy's question, " **Flame Empress Armor** is a type of armor that Erza had which reduces the damage of fire attacks by half. She has the advantage against Natsu now." Lucy looked in awe and nodded her head in understanding now continuing to watch the fight.

Natsu saw Erza charge at him with her **Flame Empress Armor** he dodged her sword and punched her in the gut saying, " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.** " Natsu used his regular attack sending Erza back flying and crashing through a building, everybody in the guild went wide-eyed at Natsu's power, but Erza quickly recovered as there was a small burn visible on her stomach where Natsu punched her. Gray looked in shock at the burn muttering, "That's just crazy!" Natsu then lunged at Erza this time saying, " **Fire Dragon's Roar.** " he launched a massive torrent of black and purple flames down on Erza engulfing her whole in it as she screamed in pain, "AGHHHHH!" but Natsu wasn't finished yet, once the flames had cleared and appeared in front of Erza at insane speeds saying, " **Ken o Shūryō (Ending Fist)** " Natsu engulfed his hand in black energy gutting Erza once again as she coughed up blood and flew through another building Natsu then remembered Erza's limp dead body he grabbed his head in slight pain before the image disappeared.

Natsu then muttered after the image disappeared, "What was that?" but he was soon slashed by Erza's sword getting sent flying against a building, but Natsu quickly recovered saying, " **Shūryō no Reiji! (E.N.D's Rage)** " Natsu launched a massive torrent of black energy at Erza who dodged it and disappeared and reappeared in front of Natsu slashing him twice with the sword as 2 massive cuts appeared on Natsu's chest he ignored the pain and glared at Erza muttering, "Nobody dares to injure me any further." Erza cocked an eyebrow at hearing Natsu mutter that asking, "What do you mea-" but she was cut off when Natsu slammed his fist against her cheek creating a massive bruise as she skidded along the ground panting slightly while Erza's armor was cracked.

The spectators were shocked at seeing Erza's armor getting cracked easily, still watching the fight intently they saw Natsu disappear and reappear in front of Erza saying, " **Fire Dragon's Typhoon.** " he then engulfed Erza in black and purple flames she screamed in pain, "AGHHHHH!" then once the flames cleared it showed Erza down on the ground struggling to get up as Natsu said, "Erza. You shouldn't hold back. Even if I am you're nakama, because in the future you might or even will run into enemies who can beat you with a touch of a finger. So there is no need to hold back use that **Purgatory Armor** i've heard so much about." everybody stared in shock at Natsu giving Natsu a your-dead look. Erza finally got up asking, "I won't hold back if you don't hold back." Natsu snorted answering, "If I were to hold back who knows what will happen to everyone here?" Natsu then lifted his right-arm which was bandaged just like it was in x792.

Everybody stared at Natsu's right arm while Natsu said again, "What will happen if I were to unleash this right-arm?" everybody then was staring shock wondering what would happen if he would unleash it. Erza then said again, "If you don't hold back I for sure won't hold back." Natsu snorted again saying, "Erza you can't provoke me. The only person who could and only will be able to is 'him'." Natsu then thought, " _The only person who is able to provoke me is Igneel, or Zeref._ " then Natsu disappeared again reappearing in front of Erza saying, " **Endingu Rengoku! (Ending Purgatory)** " a massive torrent of black energy shot through Erza's stomach causing her to cough up blood and grab her gut in pain. Erza then muttered, "I have no choice." she then stood up wobbling slightly from the impact of Natsu's attack and yelled, " **REQUIP! PURGATORY ARMOR!** " Erza equipped her **Purgatory Armor** as it was black armor with many spiked features Natsu stared at it unfazed as Erza said, "People who have seen this armor didn't live to tell the tale!" Natsu tched saying, "We'll find out about that.".

Makarov was slightly worried about Erza and the rules well most likely because they weren't looking like they were having fun. Until Makarov saw Erza equip her **Purgatory Armor** yelling, "EHHHHH?!" then he saw Erza charge forward with the black mace she had when she equipped into the armor.

Erza charged at Natsu swinging her mace attempting to smash his head with it, but when it collided with Natsu's head it shattered while Natsu said, "You see, when I was a kid I had alot of run-ins with demons and such, most of my injuries involved my head. So now it is harder than you're mace whatever it's made up of." Natsu then cocked his fist backwards smashing it into Erza's face as she got sent flying backwards, but quickly recovered and Erza lunged at Natsu again ignoring the pain in her cheek and stomach, Erza summoned the mace again and swung it at Natsu but with a different pattern she swung it left and feinted it, thus swinging to the right confusing Natsu but he dodged quickly and shattered the mace again while Erza started panting heavily muttering, "Dammit summoning the mace over and over again it really drains out my magic." then her eyes widened as Natsu walked forwards towards her and once he came in contact with her he cocked his fist backwards saying, " **Shūryō no Kaitai Harubādo! (End's Demolition Halberd)** " Natsu shot a massive line of black energy towards Erza going for the kill until Makarov interrupted with his **Titan Magic** blocking the force of the blow grunting slightly in pain as massive cuts appeared on his body.

Makarov was glaring intently at Natsu saying, " **NATSU!** " Natsu sighed and began walking with his hands in his pockets saying, "That was boring. I'm outta here." as he disappeared from view while the other guild members were pissed because Natsu had gone for the kill. Then a frog-faced person wearing a purple robe came over saying, "Erza Scarlet is hereby arrested by the Magic Council for the destruction of Clover Town." the guild members were pissed because 1. It was Natsu who did it not Erza and 2. They arrested her while she didn't do anything.

Natsu was walking in a forest outside of Magnolia as he looked in the corner of his eye saying, "Ultear." Ultear came out of the bushes smiling asking, "How'd you find me Natsu?" Natsu sighed and ignored the question asking, "So. Are you and Ur doing well?" Ultear nodded her head clearly forgetting about the question she asked answering, "Hai, okaasan and I are getting along very well, but it was quite a coincidence though that you arrived and saved okaasan and informed me about it." Natsu snorted asking, "Coincidence? What do you ever mean?" Ultear looked confused at the question. Then a flashback starts.

* * *

 **Flashback, Brago, Year x774:**

 _"I WANNA GET SOME FOOD!" Natsu yelled as his emotions were still intact completely unaware about that 'year' he loses them. Natsu found a town and walked in it until he heard a massive roar, Natsu looked over to where the roar came from his eyes widened saying, "Deliora!" Natsu then sprinted over to where the roar came from as he saw Ur, Gray, and Lyon who was frozen while Ur began to cast **Iced Shell** Natsu's eyes widened yelling loud enough for Ur to hear, "DON'T DO IT!" Ur looked shocked as she looked over to Natsu asking, "A little boy?!" Natsu ignored her question and took off the bandages on his right-arm as it revealed a black tattoo which ran all the way up his arm then he yelled, " **Endoshīkurettoātsu: Sourusutīrā! (End Secret Arts: Soul Stealer)** " Natsu shot out a beam of black energy from his right-arm as it pierced right through Deliora then particles began to come out of Deliora while its size began shrinking smaller and smaller until it was completely banished from existence. _

_Ur, and Gray stared in shock at seeing Deliora easily beaten by an unknown little kid, but to sad for Lyon he couldn't stare in shock because he was frozen due to Ur as Ur walked over to Lyon's frozen body and removed the ice, once the ice got removed Lyon shouted, "UR DON'T DO IT!" he then looked around until he saw Ur. Lyon eye's began watering as he hugged Ur yelling, "BAKA! DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN BY FREEZING ME! I ALMOST WATCHED YOU DIE!" Ur began crying tears as well saying, "Gomen'nasai Lyon. I truly am." Gray then joined in on the sobbing saying, "No it's my fault! I'M THE ONE WHO RAN HERE SO I COULD TAKE REVENGE ON DELIORA, BECAUSE HE KILLED MY PARENTS! GOMEN'NASAI!" Natsu smiled warmly at the sight muttering, "You're welcome ice princess." Natsu then disappeared in a wisp of fire while Gray turned around hoping to thank Natsu as he asked, "Where did that boy go?" Ur nodded her head answering, "I don't know, but come on brats lets go back to training." Gray and Lyon nodded their heads in unison saying, "YEAH!"._

 _Natsu had arrived in the middle of nowhere until he ran into Ultear saying, "Yo Ultear!" Ultear turned around in shock asking, "How do you know my name?!" Natsu turned pale quickly answering, "Lucky guess?!" Ultear sighed and then turned around again wide-eyed asking, "HOW'D YOU GET INTO OUR AIRSHIP?!" Natsu looked confused as he looked around saying while punching his palm, "OH SO THIS IS WHAT GRIMOIRE HEART'S LIBRARY LOOKS LIKE!" Ultear turned pale asking again, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS IS GRIMOIRE HEART'S SHIP?!" Natsu sighed and started to rub the back of his head saying, "Ultear you're mother loves you. She always has but when she found out that you were 'dead' she was utterly sad." Ultear's eyes widened as she checked to see any detection of lies in Natsu's voice but unfortunately she found none, Ultear then began tearing up covering her mouth with both hands saying, "O-O-Okaasan!" Natsu smiled warmly grabbing Ultear's shoulder and squeezing it saying, "You should go back to her Ultear. Don't worry about this pathetic guild now. Go back to you're okaasan and live a life you've always wanted to live." Ultear took both of her hands from her mouth smiling warmly saying, "Yeah!" Natsu returned the warm smile saying, "Well I gotta go Ultear chowder!" he then disappeared in a wisp of fire and returned to the cave he and Igneel stayed in._

 **Flashback End:**

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x784:**

Natsu stared at Ultear who still had the confused look he noticed that she was wearing the same exact clothes she wore in x791 for the Grand Magic Games, Ultear then asked, "Natsu what happened to you?" Natsu continued to stare at Ultear as he broke away and looked into the sky answering, "Emotions happened to me." Ultear looked confused asking again, "Emotions?" Natsu nodded his head still staring up into the sky and clenching his hand answering, "Nakama...emotions...I don't need any of those...if that's all it requires to kill Zeref then i'm fine with no nakama, no love, no happiness, no peace, and no world to live in. All that matters is that I slay Zeref." Natsu clenched his hand tightly causing blood to pour out of it. Ultear stared at Natsu in utter shock muttering, "What happened to the nice cheerful boy I met back then?" Natsu had heard her answering, "He's dead. No longer in this world. A new Natsu Dragneel is born Ultear Milkovich..." then Natsu disappeared in a wisp of fire with his words echoing in Ultear's head.

Natsu had transformed into fire flying in the skies and landing in an unknown area sighing and looking around the landscape as he slowly rubbed his right-arm muttering, "This arm is aching to punch you Zeref." then Natsu got up and swung his right-arm against the landscape deforming it and blowing everything away with a single swipe of his arm he then muttered, "E.N.D. the strongest demon Zeref has created also known as Etherious Natsu Dragneel..." Natsu then rubbed his right-eye and slowly opened it as his vision got different one side had black surroundings in it while the other eye had a clear view of everything he looked around with his right-eye adjusting to the light. Then Natsu's magic power began rising tremendously as he then slowly closed it muttering, "Good it still works even if I haven't used it in a long time. This will be my trump card for fighting Zeref along with my right-arm." then Natsu began walking out of the area he was in.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Natsu had arrived back in Magnolia soon after he started to walk then he burst into the guild halls walking in as everybody stared at him fearfully. Natsu then found his signature table and sat down on it ignoring the stares and went into deep thought until he heard the guild doors open as Gray yelled, "UR! ULTEAR! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" Ur answered immediately, "I haven't seen my dear pupil in a while! So why can't I visit once in a while?" Gray chuckled a bit as Natsu looked over to him, noticing that Gray was smiling brightly and walked over to Ur and asked while rubbing the back of his head, "So how long has it been since I left?" Ur answered, "8 years Gray." Gray went wide-eyed asking, "That long?" Ur and Ultear nodded their heads in agreement smiling as brightly as Gray. Then Gray asked, "By the way where's Meredy?" Ultear soon was in deep thought answering, "She went shopping unfortunately." Gray nodded his head and motioned Ur and Ultear to follow him, while Natsu placed a magazine on his face so Ur doesn't recognize him.

Gray, Ur, and Ultear arrived at the table where Gray usually sits at as Ur asked, "Have you found the boy that we met in x774 yet?" Gray nodded his head sideways answering, "No unfortunately I haven't i've been searching everywhere for him, but nothing comes up." Ur nodded her head while folding her hands as Makarov walked over asking, "Gray who are these 2 beautiful young ladies?" Gray sweatdropped answering, "My teacher Ur, and her daughter Ultear." Makarov nodded his head with the other guys behind him with deep blushes on their faces saying in unison, "They're extremely beautiful." Ur and Ultear blushed slightly while Ur said, "Arigato!" the men's blushes deepened even more while Natsu slowly pulled the magazine off his head noticing the men's blushes he tched and placed the magazine back on his face.

"So Gray did you learn any new techniques?" Gray nodded his head answering, but Natsu didn't listen as he slowly got up and walked over to the bar saying, "Mira. Get me some steak that's on fire." Mira looked puzzled at the strange request, but nodded her head as she began burning the steak and set it on fire and gave it to Natsu who ate the steak in 1 bite and began eating the flames slowly to savor the flavor, as Mirajane looked in shock at Natsu eating the flames so casually like its an everyday thing while Mira then asked, "Natsu how are you eating those flames?" Natsu then answered, "The reason is, is because i'm a **Fire Dragon Slayer**." everybody in the guild stared at him wide-eyed yelling in unison, "EHHHHH?! NATSU IS A **DRAGON SLAYER**?!" Natsu stared at the guild members saying, "What? First time having one in the guild?" Natsu then thought, " _Except Laxus that is._ " as Natsu heard Laxus's voice say from the second floor, "Ohhh? So Natsu is a **Dragon Slayer**? I bet that I could still beat him in 1 hit." Natsu sighed saying, "Laxus you and me haven't actually fought yet so shut that big mouth of yours or else i'll do it myself." Laxus then got tick marks on his head asking with his lightning flaring around him, "Was that a threat I heard Natsu?!" Natsu sighed and didn't even answer Laxus giving him a 'Of course i'm threatening you. You fucking moron.' look.

Then a few hours had passed as everybody began walking out of the guild same with Natsu who was last until he heard Ultear's voice speak from behind him, "Natsu." Natsu turned around to stare at Ultear the 2's eyes made contact with each other while Ultear's had a 'I need to question you.' look as Natsu's had 'What? I'm busy here you know.' look then Ultear asked, "What did you mean by "That Natsu is dead now."?" Natsu sighed answering, "I knew that you'd say that, but i'll give you 4 words. I lost my emotions." Ultear went wide-eyed asking, "How?" Natsu put a finger to his lips saying, "Shhhh Ultear-chan you don't want anybody to eavesdrop on us. Even if they weren't I still wouldn't tell you how." Ultear was at a lost for words as she pouted cutely watching Natsu exit the guild. Soon Ultear had left the guild as well to meet up with her okaasan, but not without thinking, " _Since when did Natsu add honorifics on the end of people's names?_ "

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

Natsu had awoken in his apartment which he had rented for the past 7 years as he got up and brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, showered, and then headed out to the guild, but when he arrived there he saw iron poles running through it he sighed muttering, "I forgot Gajeel's a total douchebag in this timeline." then he entered the guild hall and went to the basement finding everybody there discussing on who did it and why they did. Then Makarov said, "It must have been Phantom Lord." the others nodded their heads in agreement while Erza said, "Well Phantom Lord is a rival guild of ours so its not surprising that they would do this. Atleast nobody was injured." everybody nodded their heads in agreement as Natsu exited out of the guild, but not without saying, "We should declare war on Phantom Lord they destroyed our home." Makarov had said, "No. We will not declare war on Phantom Lord even if they did destroy our home, but if they hurt one of our family members then its war." Natsu sighed and walked out of the guild hall.

A few hours had passed as Levy, Jet, and Droy were walking around Magnolia while Levy said, "I won't worry because I got Jet and Droy here with me." Jet and Droy began blushing saying, "LEVYYYY!" then a figure on top of a rooftop with metal piercing eyebrows and metal piercings in his nose as he jumped down from the building and struck Levy, Jet and Droy.

The next day Makarov and the other guild members had found Levy, Jet, and Droy pinned to a tree as Levy had a poorly drawn Phantom Lord mark on her stomach as Makarov got pissed he then began growing in size with his **Titan Magic** yelling, " **THIS IS WAR ON PHANTOM LORD!** " the other Fairy Tail members nodded their heads in agreement and began storming towards Oak Town where Phantom Lord's guild hall resides at.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4: My bad if that was a cliffhanger. Heh.**

 **Just for you're reminder up until chapter 10 don't forget to vote and whoever gets the most votes gets paired with Natsu! Arigato and chowder!**

 **Also gomen'nasai I had to skip the Galuna Island because well...Ur didn't die this time...makes sense right? Yes? Okay.**


	5. Phantom Lord Part 1

**Chapter 5: Phantom Lord Part 1**

 **Here's chapter 5!**

 **Harem: 9**

 **Ultear: 2**

 **Lucy: 1**

 **Erza: 2**

 **Minerva: 4**

 **Harem took the lead massively! Daaaamnnnn...the reason why Minerva is at 4 votes is because I miscounted xD.**

 **Oh yeah my bad if its a bit different...I forgot how it goes.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Phantom Lord Headquarters, Year** **x784:**

The same figure that attacked Levy, Jet, and Droy was sitting at one of the tables in Phantom Lord's Headquarters as he was eating iron while somebody said, "Gajeel you really did a number on those Fairy Flies! Can't wait to see the look on their face-AGHHH!" the man got smashed into a wall by a iron pole while the now identified Gajeel said, "Urusai, don't talk to me while i'm eating." everybody in the Phantom Lord guild hall stared in fear as Jose walked in smirking evilly asking, "So did you do it Gajeel?" Gajeel smirked while chuckling answering, "I took care of those Fairy Flies for you." Jose began laughing as he walked away then 2 men said, "We're going on a job." then the doors slammed open revealing all of the Fairy Tail members excluding Natsu who was somewhere apparently.

The Fairy Tail members then began charging in with Wakaba using his **Smoke Magic** to beat the hell out of several people while Macao used his flames to burn the guild members of Phantom Lord, multiple people began surrounding Erza as one of them said, "She's hot!" Erza then got furious equipping her **Black Wing** armor she beat every single of the Phantom Lord members who surrounded her, then most of the Phantom Lord members surrounded Makarov who transformed into a titan easily blowing away the members that kicking all of them as Gajeel then interfered saying, " **Iron Dragon's Roar!** " he launched shards of iron at some Fairy Tail members as they were easily taken out while Makarov shouted, "WHERE'S JOSE!?" Makarov then began stomping to another room in the guild hall of Phantom Lord.

Makarov stomped into Jose's room as he entered he saw him, Makarov then charged forwards swinging at Jose but he smirked as the blow phased right through him saying, "Well, that's rude Makarov, can't you tell this is a **Thought Projection**?" Makarov's eyes widened muttering, "A **Thought Projection**?" then Jose said, "Aria!" then Jose's projection disappeared while Aria came in view saying, "Hai, i'll take care of him Master Jose." Makarov cocked an eyebrow at Aria sensing that he was extremely dangerous he charged forward while Aria extended both of his hands saying, " **Metsu!** " Makarov fell to the ground with a thud while an explosion occurred as Makarov laid on the ground looking green, then particles began floating in the air while Aria explained, " **Metsu** a powerful move that removes all of the target's magic and gets more powerful depending on how strong the opponent is." then Aria disappeared in a wisp of air as Erza barged in yelling, "MASTER WHAT HAPPENED?!" she then saw Makarov laying on the ground turning even more green while Erza picked him up clearly pissed muttering, "Who did this?" then she exited out of the room and yelled to the Fairy Tail members, "RETREAT! THE MASTER HAS BEEN INJURED!" Fairy Tail members were shocked but they agreed and began retreating as Phantom Lord members began boasting about their 'victory'.

Erza had carried Makarov over to the infirmary room as Natsu entered the guild asking, "Wow. Whats keeping you guys so quiet?" the members glared at Natsu yelling, "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU?!" Natsu sighed scratching his chin answering, "Where was I? What happened? Answer my question first and i'll answer yours." the guild members glared harder at Natsu answering, "We attacked Phantom Lord, but Master was injured." Natsu nodded his head answering their questions, "I was on a job." Cana started muttering, "Was that a good time to go on a job?" Natsu heard Cana answering, "Yes it was a good time to go on a job. I needed the reward to pay for my rents." everybody then faceplanted yelling in unison, "YOU COULD DO THAT LATER AND HELP US DEAL WITH THIS CRISIS!" Natsu sighed saying, "Hai, hai..." Natsu then spotted Gray who was about to take off his underwear as he said, "Gray you're clothes." unfortunately Gray was too late as his boxers came off while Natsu said again, "Whoop there it is. Its dangling you might wanna put it back in Gray." Gray looked down and screamed like a girl yelling, "WHERES MY BOXERS?!" everybody faceplanted answering, "ITS IN YOU'RE HAND!" Gray sweatdropped as he looked in his hand and started to put on his boxers again.

Natsu then walked over to the bar realizing that their guild was still damaged he sat down on an empty table saying, "Porlyusica can treat Makarov." the others looked at Natsu as Erza said, "I'll bring him there." Natsu nodded his head placing it down on the table saying, "You better hurry and bring him to her, he doesn't have much time left." Erza looked wide-eyed but nodded quickly and began sprinting out of the guild hall. Natsu then got up and grabbed his reward and went to his landlord's place.

Natsu had arrived at his landlord's place as the landlord opened the door revealing an ugly old hag while Natsu muttered, "So my landlord is the same landlord as Lucy's? Damn." Natsu then handed his rent payment to the old hag saying, "Here's the payment old hag." the old hag got tick marks at the old hag part but nodded her head and closed the door on Natsu's face who began walking back to his place.

Once Natsu had arrived back in his place he saw Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy getting comfortable on his bed and chairs he sighed thinking, " _This is the complete opposite...it was suppose to be Lucy's place not mine..._ " Natsu then asked, "How'd you guys get in here? I'm pretty sure I locked my door and windows." Gray immediately answered while pointing to glass shards, "We broke you're windows." Natsu sighed again muttering, "If I were to be able to get pissed right now they would be dead..." Natsu then sat over and laid down on his bed asking, "So. Why'd you guys decide to enter my house instead of Lucy's?" Erza answered, "Because we thought we'll be safer if we were to stay with you." Natsu sighed muttering, "Great." then he said, "Fine you're able to stay, but if you break anything i'm bringing you're dead body back to Phantom Lord." the 4 turned pale and began shaking in fear nodding their heads saying in unison, "A-A-AYE!".

Natsu then fell asleep as he had a quite a dream...

* * *

 **Natsu's Dream:**

 _It was dark I was floating a black empty void as a voice said, "Come over here..." I did as the voice told me to with my body moving on its own I walked into the empty darkness then purple vortexes began filling the area then the voice said again, "Darkness...the world will be filled with darkness by you're hands E.N.D.!" my eyes stayed unfazed as I said with no care in the world, "So what? It doesn't matter anyways...anything to accomplish my goal even if it means repeating 'Nakama means nothing to me.' over and over again. Even if it did mean anything to me it wouldn't stop me from accomplishing my mission and that was what Zeref created me for. I must kill him." the voice sighed asking, "I'm disappointed in you...my son Natsu...to think that you would succumb this deep into the darkness." I stayed unfazed by the confession of my father answering, "I don't care otousan...I have and always will be in the darkness no matter what...even the light of a Fairy can not dwell me out of this darkness."._

 _Natsu then heard his okaasan's voice demanding, "Natsu Dragnee!l Come out of the darkness now and listen to you're otousan and I!" Natsu shrugged his arms sighing saying, "You aren't even alive anymore so what does it matter for anyways? I'm not gonna listen to some ghosts even if it is my okaasan and otousan...you may say I have problems...but this is the me right now...the old me is gone long gone in the past and future...remember that otousan and okaasan." then Natsu swiped his hand sending a massive torrent of black energy at the figures of his okaasan and otousan removing them completely from existence and his mind..._

 _Then he awakes..._

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Natsu had awoken up in his bed looking around realizing that it was dawn as he got up and went to take a shower, but as soon as he took his clothes off he walked into the shower not noticing that it was running he ran into Gray the 2 stared at each other asking in unison, "Why are you in here?" then they asked again in unison, "I'd like to ask you the same question ice princess.", "I'd like to ask you the same question flame brain." the 2 then locked foreheads while Gray asked clearly pissed, "You get outta here! I WAS IN HERE FIRST!" Natsu then argued back, "No, it was my turn to shower in the morning." then the 2 began fighting while Gray yelled, "FLAME BRAIN!" as Natsu said back, "Stripper." that pissed Gray off even more as he yelled, " **ICE MAKE: LANCE!** " Natsu was about to block the attack until Erza came in shouting, "WILL YOU PIPE DOWN YOU TWO?!" then the ice shards hit Erza breaking on impact as Gray turned pale while Natsu lifted up a hand saying, "Yo Erza. Thanks for blocking that attack for me. Let's hope you're injur-I mean not injured." Erza glared at Natsu and Gray while Gray cowered back in fear as Natsu stood still completely unfazed realizing something, "Oh. Grays out of the shower my turn now." then he got in the shower and turned the water to blazing hot causing the bathroom to steam.

Once Natsu was finished showering he saw Erza in a towel as he asked, "You going in next?" Erza nodded her head then she walked past Natsu who had 2 towels on one covering his lower half as the other he was using to dry his hair until he realized saying, "Oh god dammit. I keep on forgetting that I could use my flames to dry myself." Natsu then dried himself in an instant and walked over to his bed and put on his clothes and for some odd reason he had 100s and 100s of the same outifts then Natsu put on the outfit he had when he interrupted the victory of the strongest guild in Fiore in x792 he put on his black cloak and covered his legs in bandages and sat down on his bed sighing slightly. Until he then fell asleep and later awoke hearing Lucy's scream he looked outside seeing Lucy get kidnapped by Gajeel **(A/N Was it Gajeel?)** Natsu slowly got up rubbing his eye muttering, "I forgot that Lucy gets kidnapped don't worry Luce i'll be there in a second." Natsu then got up stretching his arms and collapsed on the ground asleep again snoring loudly.

Natsu had woken himself up in his dreams by slapping himself he got up and muttered, "Damn why do I keep on falling asleep randomly?" he shrugged it off and jumped out of his windows breaking it realizing, "Shit...I forgot this wasn't Lucy's place again. Gonna have to repair it with the reward I receive on the mission i'll be going on." then he walked down the road of Magnolia with his arms folded behind his head not giving a single damn in the world.

Natsu arrived at the Fairy Tail guild seeing Erza collapsed on the ground with her **Adamantine Armor** shattered as pieces laid around while Jose yelled, "WE GOT YOU'RE PRECIOUS LITTLE MEMBER!" the Fairy Tail members looked up in anger yelling in unison, "GIVE BACK LUCY!" Jose began laughing saying, "YADA! HER OTOUSAN PAID US TO DO THIS!" Lucy's eyes widened thinking, " _WHY OTOUSAN?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"_ Natsu began walking to the guild members saying casually, "Yo, whats up faggots?" the guild members glared at Natsu yelling in unison, "STOP ACTING LIKE ITS AN EVERYDAY THING! THEY GOT LUCY!" Natsu sighed scratching the back of his head answering, "Hai, hai I know sheesh, why do I always get yelled at?" the guild members ignored Natsu's question as ghosts began forming next to the guild members while they stared in shock and tried to destroy the ghosts but their attacks phased right through while Elfman asked, "How does a man take care of these things?!" Natsu sighed and watched the Fairy Tail members try and attempt to take out the ghosts.

The Fairy Tail members had the people who couldn't fight carried Erza inside the infirmary to recover while in another area Makarov had just awoken as he looked around asking, "Where am I?" then Makarov heard Porlyusica's voice answer, "You're inside my place Makarov. Don't move you need to recover." Makarov sighed as he got up saying, "My children need me Porlyusica, Porlyusica sighed saying, "Their fine by themselves Makarov." Makarov nodded his head sideways saying, "Doesn't matter a father has to be with his children in their time of need." Porlyusica sighed but smiled saying, "You haven't changed a bit." Makarov smiled saying, "I guess I haven't." he then walked out of Porlyusica's place and headed towards the guild hall.

Natsu had stopped watching the fight as he interfered by defeating the ghosts one by one asking, "How are you guys losing to these weak ghosts?" Natsu looked over to the exhausted Fairy Tail members who were panting heavily as they said in unison, "We *pant* don't know *pant* the ghosts were only as strong as *pant* foot-soldiers. *pant*." Natsu sighed a big sigh then he heard Jupiter begin to charge up muttering, "Dammit." then Jupiter fired again at the exhausted members and Natsu while Natsu said, "You guys are lucky that i'm here." then Natsu's body began getting engulfed in black energy as he said, " **Shūryō no Reiji! (End's Rage)** " Natsu shot a massive torrent of black energy colliding with Jupiter only holding it for a second until Natsu's roar overpowered Jupiter's cannon shot. The Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail members stared in shock while the Fairy Tail members began muttering, "Has he always been this strong?", "He's turning more and more into a monster.".

Natsu turned to look around at the guild members saying, "That's how strong I am, but you will never know my true power." Natsu said the last part darkly until Sol appeared out of the ground yelling, " **PLATRE SONATA!** " the attack hit Natsu dead on with an earth-fist which tore his black cloak completely revealing his bandaged arm, but then his lower and upper half of his body flashed a bit before disappearing as it showed half his chest and lower body made up of black marks and what seemed to be metal. Everybody stared in shock at Natsu's figure muttering, "That whole part of his body was coated in **Transformation Magic**?!" Natsu sighed grabbing his right-side which was covered in black marks and was made up of metal saying, "Yes it always has been an illusion or **Transformation Magic.** " Natsu then began muttering, "I don't remember how it happened either.".

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x776:**

 _Natsu got slashed on the back by the gigantic demon as Igneel lashed out on the demon yelling, " **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BRAT YOU BASTARD?!** " Igneel lunged at the demon as the demon was quick it easily evaded Igneel's attack and slashed at the right-side of Natsu's body tearing it all off while Natsu didn't even grunt or groan in pain he was just laying there motionless. Igneel got even more enraged while he began building up magic power into his mouth as he then launched a massive torrent of red flames at the demon. The flames sped at the demon while it was unable to dodge getting a direct hit from the roar then Igneel lashed forward slashing at the demon with his legs yelling, " **THIS IS FOR MY BRAT!** " Igneel kept on tearing off the demon's body parts 1 by 1 blood spraying everywhere until Igneel launched a roar creating a massive explosion, but not strong enough to obliterate the whole island or continent._

 _Then when the smoke cleared it showed that the demon had been obliterated then Igneel turned around and stared at Natsu while walking towards the motionless body of Natsu muttering, " **Don't worry brat. Grandeeney will be able to heal you in no time.** " Igneel then picked up Natsu's limp body and began flying to where Grandeeney resided at._

 ** _Flashback_ _End._**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Natsu then glared at Sol saying, "You're dead." then he engulfed his fist in black energy saying, " **Shūryō no Kaitai Harubādo! (End's Demolition Halberd)** " Natsu launched a massive line of black energy tearing through the ground like it was scissors cutting through paper, but Sol had already been gone by the time Natsu launched his attack as he tched and looked at the destruction it caused, the attack had split the lake apart and the Phantom Lord's guild hall it had also blown back the exhausted Fairy Tail member's from the sheer force the attack had along with the killing intent. Natsu then used his **Transformation Magic** again replacing his right-side with regular skin.

Then Natsu said, "I'm going in." the others nodded while Gray, and Elfman had followed Natsu up into Phantom Lord's guild hall.

Once the 3 had arrived in the guild hall of Phantom Lord, Natsu had called Happy over to watch over Elfman and to get him out of here just in case if he loses unfortunately Elfman heard it yelling, "REAL MEN DON'T LOSE FIGHTS!" Happy and Natsu ignored Elfman as Happy said, "Aye! I'll do it if you give me as much fish as I want!" Natsu sighed answering, "Fine." Happy then raised his hand and said, "AYE SIR! FREE FISH!" Happy then began flying to where Elfman ran off to.

Natsu had arrived in the room where Lucy was being held captive by Gajeel as Gajeel asked, "So are you the Salamander?" Natsu nodded his head answering, "Yeah, so what of it?" Gajeel answered immediately, "I'M GOING TO FIGHT YOU AND BEAT YOU IN A BLINK OF AN EYE!" the Phantom Lord members who were watching began snickering and muttering, "I feel bad for him. Gajeel is way to powerful." Natsu heard the mutters he began radiating half of his magic causing the entire split guild hall to begin shaking along with the ground below as he asked, "Ohhh? Did I just hear somebody insult me without ever knowing my strength truly?" the Phantom Lord members began shaking in fear yelling, "GOMEN'NASAI! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" Natsu ignored their cries asking, "Do you know what I do to people who make fun of my strength without realizing how powerful I am?" the Phantom Lord members gulped in fear as Natsu engulfed his hand in black energy and put on the most sadistic smirk he could muster up saying, " **Shūryō no Kaitai Harubādo! (End's Demolition Halberd)** " he launched a wide line of black energy engulfing all of the Phantom Lord members whole as they began screaming in pain, "AGHHHH!" soon the black line was dyed red and black while Lucy and Gajeel began shaking in fear.

Soon after the black line had cleared body parts were scattered everywhere along with guts and livers, Gajeel and Lucy threw up at the sight while Lucy began muttering, "How cruel!" Natsu still had his sadistic smirk on asking, "So. Who wants to fight me now?" Gajeel began shaking, but he put on a brave smirk saying, "Y-You're not half-bad!" then Gajeel realized he had fucked up big time. As Natsu's magic pressure got stronger and stronger forcing him onto the ground while Natsu stepped on his face asking, "Not half-bad? What do you mean by that? Do you mean i'm too powerful for you?" Gajeel continued to put on the brave act answering, "Ha! As if you could be stronger than me!" then again Natsu's magic pressure began rising tremendously again as Gajeel was forced harder onto the ground causing the metal floor to dent slightly from the pressure while the shaking got even deadlier then Natsu released the pressure and took his foot off of Gajeel's face then he kicked Gajeel in the gut sending him flying across the guild hall.

Gajeel had recovered quickly from the kick muttering, "Tch, that bastard is deadly." then Gajeel charged at Natsu yelling, " **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!** " Gajeel shot a torrent of iron at Natsu who countered with his own saying, " **Fire Dragon's Roar.** " a massive torrent of black and purple flames collided with Gajeel's roar but it easily overpowered his roar and hit Gajeel dead-on while he recovered slowly stumbling slightly muttering, "Tch, this bastard is a monster." then Natsu put on an emotionless smirk saying, "Why arigato." Gajeel's eyes widened as Natsu disappeared and reappeared in front of him kicking him in the gut for the 2nd time. Then their fight continues on with other members doing extremely hard fights as well.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5: Gomen'nasai for that cliffhanger! Heh. Currently harem is in the lead for you're reminder! Arigato for reading! I'll be working on chapter 6 now!**


	6. Phantom Lord Part 2

**Chapter 6: Phantom Lord Part 2**

 **Here's chapter 6! I think? Was it chapter 6? Nvm**

 **Harem: 10**

 **Lucy: 2**

 **Erza: 2**

 **Ultear: 2**

 **Minerva: 4**

 **4 more chapters until I decide which pair wins!**

* * *

 **Fiore, Phantom Lord Guild Hall, Year x784:**

Gray was fighting against Juvia until he felt a tremor asking under his breath, "Whats going on?" then he heard Juvia say, "Juvia is sorry but I have no choice to do this to you my love!" Gray sweatdropped asking, "What do you mean by love?" Juvia ignored his question saying, " **Water Slicer!** " Gray barely dodged the slicing water asking, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" then Gray said again, " **ICE MAKE: LANCE!** " Gray shot lances of ice at Juvia as it pierced through her while Gray was shocked then Juvia said, "Juvia's body is made up of water...yes falling ever so gently..." then Juvia stuck out her hand saying, " **Water Slicer!** " she shot slices of water at Gray who barely dodged as the slices of water cut through steel while Gray paled a little then Juvia said, "A forceful jet of water can even cut through steel. Think of it as normal water and you'll suffer pain." Gray broke out of his shock yelling, " **ICE MAKE: BATTLE AXE!** " Gray slashed at Juvia but once again it cut through water as Juvia said again, "Physical attacks are useless against Juvia. Yes falling so ever gently...".

Juvia then said again, "If you hand over Lucy Heartfilia, I will tell the Master to withdraw." Gray argued back, "NO I WILL NOT HAND OVER MY NAKAMA EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!" Juvia then got jealous thinking, " _Even if it costs his life?! LOVE RIVAL, LOVE RIVAL, LOVE RIVAL!_ " soon Juvia's water began boiling as she sent a torrent of boiling water at Gray who barely dodged as Juvia yelled, "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Gray was confused asking, "For what?!" Juvia ignored his question and continued sending a stream of boiling water at Gray who barely dodged again then the boiling water was about to hit Gray until he said, " **ICE MAKE: SHIELD!** " the shield blocked the boiling water, but it was slowly melting while Gray said, "The heat is to intense!" then vapor started forming as Gray used it to get away while Juvia watched it clear saying, "He's not only gorgeous, but he's also smart!".

Gray was sprinting down the halls of Phantom Lord's guild hall until a massive stream of water engulfed him as he said, "HOT!" then he was blasted back up onto the roof where Juvia was he was floating in the air while Juvia sent another torrent of boiling water at him, but Gray spun around in mid-air diving straight into the boiling water as he yelled, "FREEZE!" he froze the boiling water making Juvia shocked then once he got to the bottom after freezing all the water Juvia was frozen thinking, " _Juvia's boiling water was frozen? More ever..._ " Juvia soon blushed as Gray was grabbing her right-breast yelling, "AHHHHH GOMEN'NASAI!" Gray immediately took his hand off her breast not with-out squeezing it once though, then the ice instantly shattered while Juvia was thinking, " _He released me from the ice? Why?_ " Gray then asked, "Lets start over?!" while Juvia answered, "Juvia cannot. Juvia simply cannot bring herself to harm you." Gray then asked, "Huh?" while Juvia answered, "Juvia is stronger than Lucy. Juvia will be able to protect you." Gray then asked again, "Protect? Why protect me?" Juvia then answered, "I-Its be-because I lo-lo-love you..." the rain began pouring harder.

The rain was pouring harder as Gray stuck out his hand saying, "Sheesh, this rain is so depressing." Juvia then went into a trance muttering, "Depressing? Depressing?" then she yelled, "THIS MAN IS THE SAME AS THE OTHERS!" then water even hotter than the boiling shot at Gray as he tried to freeze it thinking, " _I can't freeze it?! This water is hotter than the one from before?!"_ then Juvia thought, " _JUVIA DOES NOT NEED LOVE ANYMORE!_ " then she began yelling, "I DON'T NEED LOVE! I DON'T NEED IT AT ALL!" then Gray was blasted to god knows where...then a flashback starts.

* * *

 **Juvia's Flashback:**

 _All the other kids didn't want me to be with them as one of them said, "I wish Juvia wasn't coming with us!" then the other boy said, "Yeah, whenever she's always around its always raining and depressing." then Juvia was in her room knitting the ghost she wore around her neck thinking, "Yes, Juvia is a rain woman." then a few days later Juvia was outside as the kid said again, "MAN HOW DEPRESSING!" Juvia was laying on the ground crying watching her precious knitted ghost get crushed by one of the little boys. Then few days later again Juvia was sitting in her room knitting hundreds and hundreds of the same ghosts sobbing tremendously._

 _Then years soon past as Juvia and Bora were on a date while Bora scolded me saying, "Why is it always raining?! I can't even go fishing or camping with you around, can I?" Juvia then answered, "Gomen'nasai, but even Juvia can't do anything about it."_ _then Bora began walking away saying, "It's so depressing, it's unbearable. Perhaps we should break up." then after the break-up Juvia was stalking a couple who said, "Man, this rain is so depressing!" as the other said, "It gets even more depressing when it rains." then another few days passed as Juvia was sitting behind a tree while a family eating at a picnic said, "This is really depressing." then a girl's voice said, "It's terrible when it rains, how depressing."._

* * *

 **Fiore, Phantom Lord Guild Hall, Year x784:**

"AFTER ALL, JUVIA IS MERELY A DEPRESSING RAIN-WOMAN! Despite that Phantom Lord still accepted Juvia as she is! Juvia is one of the Element 4! A PHANTOM MAGE! DIE!" Juvia shouted as she continued to engulf Gray in the torrent of boiling water, then she turned herself into water charging at Gray then Gray shouted back, "I'M NOT GONNA LOSE! NOT TO A PHANTOM!" then Gray blocked the torrent of water Juvia sent at him and then he yelled, "ARGHH!" while freezing the water then the rain was frozen as Juvia asked, "He froze the rain as well? Such incredible magic power!" then Gray cocked back one fist and shouted, " **ICE GEYSER!** " he slammed his fist down on the ground creating a geyser of ice which engulfed Juvia who was yelling, "AGHHHH!" then the ice broke as Juvia fell down the guild hall thinking, " _Defeat. With this everything is over. Like a raindrop Juvia will fall to the ground and scatter away like little droplets. An end befitting a rain woman needed by no one. Farewell my depressing self._ ".

Then Juvia felt Gray's hand grab her hand as her eyes widened while Gray yelled, "DON'T LET GO OF MY HAND! I'M NOT LETTING YOU FALL!" Juvia continued to stare at Gray, while she thought, " _He cares about me!? J-Juvia is speechless!_ " then with that Gray pulled Juvia up as their fight ended.

* * *

 **Fiore, Phantom Lord Guild Hall, Year x784:**

Natsu was fighting against Gajeel while Gajeel ate iron and said, " **Iron Dragon's Scales!** " soon iron scales began forming on Gajeel's body as he charged forwards towards Natsu who stuck out his hand and back-handed Gajeel sending him flying out of the guild hall, but he quickly recovered and jumped back in the guild hall wiping the blood away from his mouth Gajeel said, "Tch, stop playing with me dammit! I WANNA SEE YOU AT FULL-STRENGTH SALAMANDER!" Natsu sighed and said, "If you were to see my full strength everybody would be erased from existence." Gajeel and Lucy's eyes widened at his statement as Lucy asked, "N-Natsu w-what do you m-mean by that?" Natsu sighed answering, "Plain simple, I am only allowed to use my full-strength on one person, and that is 'him'." Gajeel and Lucy were confused asking in unison, "Him?" Natsu shook his head sideways answering, "The name of that person is secret." then Gajeel charged forwards at Natsu yelling, "I DON'T CARE IF WE GET ERASED FROM EXISTENCE JUST USE FULL-STRENGTH ALREADY SALAMANDER!" Natsu sighed and dodged Gajeel's punch he sent at him and then he slapped Gajeel's back saying, "Burn." then Gajeel was engulfed in flames.

Gajeel was screaming in pain as he asked while burning, "HOW...AGHHH! HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO BURN MY IRON SCALES?!" Natsu raised up his left-hand without even looking at Gajeel answering, "The flames of emotion. The reason why these flames are black and purple is formed by hatred and depression by itself causing it to be able to burn anything even you're iron scales. The side effect of it is where you'll soon get depression." just as Natsu said Gajeel began getting depressed saying, "I'm a pitiful and worthless person in this world. Everybody is higher up I deserve death." then the flames cleared showing Gajeel on the ground charred as Natsu muttered, "But we need you in the guild so the future doesn't change." then he grabbed Gajeel's body and untied Lucy saying, "Let's go." Lucy nodded her head in fear and followed Natsu.

* * *

 **Fiore, Phantom Lord Guild Hall, Year x784:**

"THE MAN ELFMAN WILL PROTECT FAIRY TAIL!" Elfman yelled while running down a hallway he ran over Sol but didn't notice it as an eyeball appeared and opened up, then Sol appeared out of the ground saying, "Salut!" then Elfman turned around and asked, "An Element 4?" then Sol said again, "My name is Sol of the Element 4, but please call me Monsieur Sol!" Sol then began wobbling weirdly while Elfman said, "Perfect timing. I'll force you to tell me how to stop this giant." then Elfman yelled, " **BEAST ARM: BLACK BULL!** " he transformed his right-arm into a bull's arm as he charged and threw a punch at Sol while Sol dodged saying while wobbling weirdly, "It seems that the rumors were true!" Elfman threw another punch at Sol saying, "I've had enough of you're nonsense!" he destroyed the ground that he had punched while Sol dodged again while he wobbled his arms around asking, "Didn't you have a little sister?". Elfman's eyes widened as Sol did a back flip and said again, " **Sable Dance!** ".

Elfman blocked the attack with his left-arm then Sol appeared right behind Elfman saying again, " **Roche Concerto!** " the rubble underneath Elfman began flying upwards as Elfman got hit repeatedly by the rubble saying in pain, "Arghhh!" Elfman then was thrown back but he landed on his feet glaring at Sol who said, "Non. Non. Non!" then Sol disappeared in the ground and reappeared from behind Elfman saying again, "Salut!" then he wrapped his body around Elfman while Elfman said, "You really creep me out." Sol then said again, "Non. Non. Non...three nons and you're quite in the sad state!" then Elfman demanded, "Unhand me, Monster Sol!" Sol then said, "It's Monsieur Sol!" then Sol unwrapped himself from Elfman's arm and kicked Elfman in the face sending him back flying while Elfman thought, " _He's way stronger than he looks!_ " then Sol said, "Speaking of which...you failed at a complete body takeover and went out of control..." then Elfman shouted, "THATS ENOUGH **BEAST ARM: IRON BULL!** " then Sol created an Earth statue of Lisanna while Elfman backed off saying, "LISANNA!".

Then Sol said, "I apologize, but as you were stepping on me previously, I read the gap in you're memory." Elfman then said, "Why you..." Sol then interrupted Elfman saying, "What a precious little sister of yours." then Sol said again, "Oh how rude of me...she's buried in the cold hard ground isn't she? Oh how sad..." then Sol said again, "How could you do such a cruel thing?" then the Earth statue of Lisanna's eyes opened asking, "Elf-niichan, my brother?" Elfman then got pissed and started to attempt a full body takeover. While Elfman thought, " _I won't be deceived, I gotta do this!_ " then Sol began rubbing his green mustache saying, "Non. Non. Non...you can't do that." What would happen if you made a debacle of a full body take over, and you lost control? Did you forget what you did last time?" then Sol created dozens and dozens of Earth Lisanna statues. Then all the statues gained the color of Lisanna's appearance.

Then the statues began saying, "Elf-niichan...", "How could you forget?", "How cruel...", "Why?", "Don't do it Elf-niichan." Elfman then stopped with his complete take over as he collapsed to his knee panting while Sol said, "You shouldn't try to do what you can't handle. It seems you're magical power has weakened considerably." Elfman then said while panting, "You coward...if you're a man, then fight me fair and square fist to fist!" then Sol asked, "If i'm a man you say? Non, non, non...I cannot let that pass." Sol then began collecting the Earth Lisanna statues saying again, "Not from someone with no right to question the manliness of others...trash like you who could kill his own little sister!" then Sol stuck out his right-arm and yelled, " **PLATRE SONATE!** " he launched a fist made up of Earth which created an explosion and a hole in the wall as Elfman heard Mirajane scream, "ELFMAN!" Elfman looked outside asking, "What? Why? Why are you there? NEE-CHAN!" then Sol appeared behind Elfman asking, "So she's you're older sister?" then he said again, "So she was once the feared Devil, Mirajane-sama? Lost so much of her magical power...what a pity and who could be the blame for it?".

Then Sol said again, "She is being punished for attempting to deceive us. It won't last long until she is crushed." Mirajane looked over and thought, " _Run..._ " then she shouted, "RUN! ELFMAN!" then Elfman shouted at Sol, "LET MY NEE-CHAN GO!" then Sol said while wobbling excitedly, "You will lose your elder sister right before you're eye, just like the younger, and that is because you are an impotent wizard who does nothing but spout bluffs about manliness!" then Sol summoned a yellow magic circle as pressure began crushing Elfman who grunted in pain as Sol said again, "As a gentlemen, I cannot forgive you. I will give you eternal suffering." then Sol said again, " **Sealing Magic, Merci la Vie!** " then Sol said again, "You will become one with the land, and continue to wander for eternity inside your own unpleasant memories!" Elfman began screaming, "NO!" then Elfman's eyes began watering as he muttered, "Nee-chan, Lisanna." by then tears began falling from Elfman's eyes as he heard Mirajane say, "Elfman! Elfman hang in there! I can't lose you too!" Mirajane was also crying while Sol said, "Now, its about time for the finale!" then Elfman asked, "Why's that?".

After Sol heard Elfman ask that he turned around asking, "Oh?" then he saw a yellow light then Elfman said, "I vowed to never see my sister's tears again! So what are ya' crying for?!" then Mirajane muttered, "That light..." as she then shouted, "DON'T DO IT ELFMAN, YOU CAN'T!" then Elfman began screaming, "WHO MADE HER CRY!?" then Sol said, "Its impossible! You are not capable of doing a full body Take-Over!" then the light that Elfman was radiating got brighter as a purple magic seal appeared blowing Sol away who said, "Incredible!" then after the light cleared it showed Elfman as a massive beast while Sol began screeching in fear saying, "I-It can't be...this is..." then Mirajane said, "A full body Take-Over... **Beast Soul**!" then Elfman began roaring while Sol began sweating bullets saying, "Non, non, non! With non of three you misunderstand me! I, Monsieur, gave you such a harsh trial for you to finally overcome your diffucult past, bonsoir!" then Sol said again, "You are indeed a man above men Elfman!" then he said again, "I Monsieur believe you could overcome it!" then he began sweating harder asking, "Right?" Elfman tilted his head in confusion while Sol said, "Now if you'll excuse me..." Elfman then swung his hand and sent Sol flying who did a back flip in mid-air saying, "How dare you!".

" **PLATRE SONATA!** " Sol yelled as he sent a massive fist made up of Earth at Elfman which exploded on impact as he then landed on the ground saying, "Non, non, non, don't let you're guard down now." then Elfman appeared from the rubble as Sol stared up in shock then Elfman began slamming his fist down as Sol said each time he got crushed, "NON!", "NON!", "NON!", "NON!", "NON!", "NON!" Elfman kept on punching Sol in the face repeatedly as each punch bruised Sol face even more making him look like he was born with a de-formed face then Mirajane said, "Elfman.." then Elfman sent Sol crashing and getting buried into the wall while he said, "Ooh...Oui...Je t'aime..." then Sol's soul began floating out of his body while Elfman grabbed his soul and shoved it back into his body. Then Sol began crying anime tears saying, "NO~N! AT LEAST LETTME FALL UNCONSCIOUS!" then Elfman began giving Sol another massive beating. Then Elfman heard Mirajane yell, "Elfman!" he turned his gigantic head around ignoring Sol's soul which said, "Au revoir..." Elfman's appearance then changed a bit as he ran outside and went towards Mirajane.

Once Elfman arrived to Mirajane she asked, "So...Can you...hear my voice?" then Mirajane asked again, "Could you have lost you're reason again? Elfman!" Elfman then separated Mira from the bars that were crushing her as she gasped in surprise while Elfman said, "Gomen'nasai nee-chan. You must never have wanted to see me like this again, because I wasn't able to control it Lisanna.." Mirajane then interrupted him saying, "You still have you're reason!" Elfman then said, "But I didn't know what else to do. I had to get stronger to protect you and Fairy Tail!" Mirajane then smiled brightly saying, "Hai.".

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Makarov had arrived as he saw his children panting heavily then he heard Bisca say, "Master is back!" then the Fairy Tail members began surrounding Makarov asking, "Are you alright Master?" Makarov smiled warmly saying, "Yes, I am alright my children. So where is Erza?" the guild members faces soon turned into frowns as Nab led Makarov to where Erza laid in the infirmary.

Makarov and Nab had arrived in the infirmary where Erza laid at, but then they saw an unexpected person, "Natsu..." Makarov said as Natsu looked his way then Makarov noticed Lucy in one of the infirmary beds then Natsu asked, "Already recovered?" Makarov nodded his head then he noticed that Natsu was carrying a teenager **(A/N I'm just assuming Gajeel is a teen because I don't know his age. xD)** the teenager had metal piercings for eyebrows and metal piercings in his nose as well Makarov then asked, "Natsu who are you carrying?" Natsu cocked an eyebrows answering "Gajeel Redfox the strongest wizard of Phantom Lord and a fellow **Dragon Slayer** like me." Makarov's eyes widened as his jaw dropped asking "Why'd you bring him here?" Natsu sighed answering immediately, "He's going to join Fairy Tail when we win against Phantom Lord." Makarov nodded his head then Erza awoke as she saw Natsu asking, "Natsu is that you?" Natsu nodded his head sideways answering, "Yes it is me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to leave now." Makarov and Nab made way for Natsu who was still carrying the limp body of Gajeel.

Then Erza bolted upwards when she heard Natsu say, "Erza if you beat the hell out of Phantom Lord i'll give you free strawberry cake." Erza then raised her arm up saying with a red aura surrounding her, "I'M GONNA BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THOSE PHANTOM LORD MEMBERS AND GET THAT STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Makarov and Nab sweatdropped muttering in unison, "Atleast she's all better now." then they watched Erza sprint out of the guild hall as she ignored the shocked stares of the other guild members. Makarov then said, "Nab you stay here and watch Lucy i'll go in and get Jose." Makarov spat out the last part as he walked towards the guild hall of Phantom Lord.

Natsu was walking with Gajeel laying on his shoulder, Natsu had arrived in a forest as he threw Gajeel against a tree saying in a cold tone, "Wake up." Gajeel's eyes slowly opened as he looked up and began shaking in fear stuttering, "S-Sa-Salamander w-w-what the hell are you doi-doing here!?" Natsu didn't answer he just said, "You're joining Fairy Tail like it or not." Gajeel froze in fear but he nodded his head saying, "H-Hai..." Natsu nodded his head saying, "Good now get back to the guild." Gajeel nodded his head slowly and got up slowly as Natsu said, "You're slow." then he kicked Gajeel in the side sending him flying to the guild hall while Gajeel was screaming all the way to the guild hall.

* * *

 **Fiore, Phantom Lord Guild Hall, Year x784:**

Erza had ran into Jose as Jose was radiating a dark aura which chilled her down to the bone until Jose said, "Aria can deal with you." then Erza saw a figure who was Aria wearing bandages around both of his eyes and no hair was visible he was wearing a large green coat and began smiling then Erza saw Jose walk into his room as she yelled, "GET BACK HERE!" Erza then heard Makarov's voice from behind her say, "No worries Erza i'll take care of Aria and Jose." Erza looked shocked, but nodded her head while she looked for other Phantom Lord members. Aria smirked saying, "Remember how I stole you're magic? Well i'm gonna do it again! **Mets-** " Aria was interrupted by Makarov's giant fist which slammed down on him instantly knocking him into unconsciousness as Makarov sighed and began walking forwards with a glare muttering, "Jose he'll get what he deserves for hurting my children.".

Makarov had arrived in Jose's room as Jose was waiting for him, but Jose figure was different he had a very sadistic smile on saying, "Ahh, so Makarov is finally here huh?" Makarov glared at Jose saying, "You have alot nerve to hurt my children." Jose began laughing as he yelled, " **DEAD WAVE!** " Jose sent a wave of darkness at Makarov who blocked and put both of his hands in a circular motion as a bright light formed in the center then Makarov said, "Jose, you will not come out of here unscathed." Jose took a step back in fear while Makarov began saying, "3, 2, 1..." Jose then said, " **Dead Wave!** " as Makarov finished, "1...FAIRY LAW IS INVOKED!" a massive magic circle appeared above the Phantom Lord's guild hall then a bright light engulfed the entire guild hall.

Once the light faded away Jose collapsed on the ground looking pale while Makarov said, "Punishment for hurting my children Jose. This would have never happened if you hadn't started this guild war, besides guild wars are forbidden by the laws of the Magic Council so you're title will most likely by stripped away from you." then the Phantom Lord guild hall collapsed as the Fairy Tail members in it got out safely along with Makarov who flew out with his **Flight Magic** then soon every member of Fairy Tail except Natsu was on the ground until they heard a teenager's scream as they then turned their heads in the direction where the scream was coming from until Makarov shouted, "GAJEEL?!", "AHHHHH!" Gajeel shouted as he ran straight into Levy and landed on top of her saying, "Oww...hmmm? Oh a cushion nice. *squeeze*." Levy screeched as she slapped Gajeel against the face who asked, "W-What'd I do wrong?" then Jet and Droy yelled in unison, "THATS NO FAIR! YOU SQUEEZED LEVY'S BREAST!" Gajeel cocked an eyebrow asking, "Breast? I thought it was a cushion." everybody's eyes widened as they yelled in unison, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT! HAVE YOU EVEN GOTTEN THE 'TALK'?!" Gajeel tilted his head in confusion, "The talk? What the fuck is that? Is it iron?" the guild members faceplanted in unison saying, "You know. We're not even gonna bother explaining to you.".

Then a few minutes had passed while Erza heard Natsu's voice ask, "Did you guys cause this destruction?" every guild member turned their head in Natsu's direction as they saw his appearance he was holding a stack of hamburgers and had a crown on his head while Mira asked, "Natsu what is that you're holding and what are you wearing?" Natsu immediately answered, "Oh this. I stole the food from some rich guy along with this crown I stole it from the king of Fiore. Got any problems?" Makarov turned pale with his jaw dropping as his hair disappeared he then yelled, "HOW'D YOU GET TO THE CAPITAL OF FIORE SO FAST!? AND HOW'D YOU MANAGE TO GET THE CROWN?!" Natsu answered immediately, "Secret." then he ate all of the hamburgers in one bite saying, "Come on, let's repair the guild hall." the guild members nodded in unison and began repairing the guild hall while Makarov suggested, "Lets make it bigger!" everyone agreed with his statement.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6: Heh gomen'nasai if that was a cliffhanger was it? Meh anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now time for chapter 7!**


	7. Tower of Heaven Part 1

**Chapter 7: Tower of Heaven Part 1**

 **For some reason it feels like the story is progressing to fast. Is the story progressing to fast? Leave a review and i'll read it to see either if progression is to fast or not. Or is it perfect?**

 **Harem: 13**

 **Ultear: 2**

 **Lucy: 2**

 **Erza: 2**

 **Minerva: 5**

 **Oh yeah, I seem to make some mistakes so I would appreciate it if you would point it out! *Coughs into hand* Well I also forgot how the Tower of Heaven went so i'm just gonna wing it.**

 **Damn! You guys must really love harems?! If harem wins, who do you want in it?**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

The guild hall was still being constructed as Lucy walked over to Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy asking, "You guys wanna goto Akane Resort? I got tickets that Loke gave me." Erza immediately answered, "I wanna go!" Lucy sweatdropped at Erza's childish answer as she said, "Okay. We'll leave tomorrow!" then Erza turned back around to look at Natsu asking, "Natsu where's my cake?", "Hmm?" Natsu asked while turning to look Erza into the eye asking, "Did I say something like that?" Erza paled yelling, "YOU FORGOT MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!" her yell scared the living daylights out of the other guild members who were constructing still while Natsu sighed saying, "Hai, hai here's you're strawberry cake." Natsu then threw a plate at Erza with a strawberry cake on it while she barely caught it, but once she did she began devouring the cake like there was no tomorrow.

Once Erza finished her cake she overheard Gray saying to Natsu, "It was quite the surprise to hear that Loke was actually a **Celestial Spirit**." Natsu just nodded his head saying, "Yeah, quite a surprise." then Erza heard Ur's voice say, "So, Gray who are you talking to?" Erza then noticed that Natsu had stiffened a bit while Gray answered, "Natsu." Ur chuckled then began walking over to Natsu saying, "Ne, Natsu-kun arigato for being friends with Gr-" but she soon stopped in her tracks and began muttering, "Salmon hair, that arm bandage, thats no doubt its him...he's been alongside Gray this whole time!" Gray looked confused asking, "Ur, why'd you stop talking and walking all of a sudden?" Ur then said while stuttering, "G-Gray, N-N-Natsu-k-kun is the o-one who saved our liv-lives in Br-Brago..." Gray's eyes widened as he asked, "It was you?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAVED US IN BRAGO?!" Natsu sighed answering, "Looks like secret is out. Yes it was me Gray." Gray began shaking as he thought, " _Our savior has been right next to me this whole time? And what have I done to him? I've always made fun of him despite his power being far greater than mine. I feel so guilty now..._ ".

Erza was utterly shocked she had listened to Gray's story about a kid who defeated the demon Deliora and saved him, and his sensei not to mention the sensei's other apprentice, Erza then asked, "N-Natsu it was y-you who saved Gray and his sensei?" Natsu sighed answering, "Yes it was me who saved ice princess's teacher and the other apprentice." Erza nodded her head then Natsu went back home ignoring Gray's apologizing.

Natsu had went back home and laid on his bed muttering, "So he finally found out huh?" Natsu smirked slightly muttering, "Its you're turn now Jellal." then Natsu closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Fiore, Akane Resort, Year x784:**

Once Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy had arrived at the resort Lucy, Gray, and Happy went to the beach while Natsu pretended to as he watched Erza walk off to her room, then he slowly follows her.

Natsu had followed Erza to her room as he saw her lay down on a chair and slowly drift off to sleep, Natsu then decided it was a perfect time to walk out of the shadows and once he did he heard Erza muttering, "No..." Natsu cocked an eyebrow asking under his breath, "Is she dreaming about the tower?" then he walked over to where Erza's chair resides at, but Natsu ignored the chair and walked over to her bed and laid down on it and fell asleep instantly.

" _Freedom is just an illusion._ " Erza's eyes shot open as she was breaking out in cold sweat and also panting heavily, once she was done panting Erza got up and looked into the mirror muttering, "Do I hide behind my armor to much?" then she equipped into a purple dress which revealed part of her breasts, then she looked into the mirror again and posed, then Erza noticed Natsu laying down on her bed asleep Erza then yelled, "NATSU HOW'D YOU GET IN MY ROOM?!" unfortunately that didn't wake up Natsu as he continued to snore muttering, "Food..." Erza then stomped over to Natsu and slapped him repeatedly until he finally awoke answering, "What?" Erza then asked, "How'd you get into my room Natsu?" Natsu started to stretch letting out a big yawn answering, "Secret." Erza sighed as she watched Natsu leave her room.

After Natsu had left Erza's room he walked down the corridors then he saw the door leading the the casino as he muttered, "This is where I met block-face." then he opened the doors up and started to play the roulette game while Natsu noticed Gray playing slots as he also saw Juvia reveal herself to him which shocked Gray to the core. Natsu then lost the game he was playing saying, "Tch, even if I lose my emotions this game still annoys me." then Natsu noticed Wally as he turned around asking, "Hey blockface why is you're face so blocky?" Wally gained tick marks on his head explaining, "This is an adult place young man, you aren't suppose to scream and yell in frustration." Natsu sighed asking, "Well, did I ever scream and yell in frustration? No, so urusai." then Wally got out a gun and pointed it at Natsu's head saying, "Die." everybody around Wally began running away in fear as Natsu sighed saying, "You know, this pathetic gun won't kill me." Wally's eyes widened as Natsu was engulfed in black energy, then Wally dropped his gun watching Natsu get up with his black aura still surrounding him, then Wally felt Natsu's hand grip around his face as Natsu said, "Nobody, tries to threaten me with a gun.".

Natsu's grip on Wally's face tightened even more as Wally screamed in pain, then Natsu looked over in Gray and Juvia's direction seeing Simon, he then looked over in Erza and Lucy's he also saw Sho and Millianna, Millianna had captured Lucy while Sho caught Erza in his cards, Natsu then threw Wally at Sho as Wally disappeared and reappeared in front of Sho creating a massive shockwave from the force of the throw, the force of throw caused Sho to accidently release Erza from the cards and once she was freed she asked, "Sho, Mllianna, Simon, and Wally why would you guys do this?" Sho answered, "For true freedom, Jellal promised us that." Erza's eyes widened as she argued, "No! Thats not true freedom!" Natsu sighed as he walked over to the 4 saying to Simon, "I sense that you are against this kind of idea am I right?" Simon stared at Natsu in shock saying, "How'd you know?" Natsu immediately answered, "Well, thats because I don't know." everybody face planted yelling in unison, "EHHHH?!".

Natsu sighed at their reactions asking, "That was not the kind of reaction I was expecting. I was expecting more of a like you know interrogation." Natsu then heard someone's voice say, "Oh! What an unexpected encounter Natsu-kun!" Natsu turned around as he asked, "Ultear?" Ultear smiled warmly at him then she asked, "What are you doing here in Akane Resort?" Natsu snorted ignoring the question saying, "I'd like to ask you the same thing." Ultear pouted answering, "I told okaasan that I would be vacationing here, but she also said not to pick up any guys and seduce them. Whats wrong with her?!" the others sweatdropped as Natsu stared at Ultear asking, "If she said that. Are you a slut?" Ultear turned red yelling, "N-NO! I AM NOT A SLUT!" Natsu snorted again asking, "In that outfit? Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if you were lying. It looks like you're clearly trying to find guys to seduce." then Siegrain appeared behind Ultear saying, "Come on Ultear we gotta get back to the Magic Council." Ultear nodded her head and said goodbye to the rest while Erza glared at Siegrain.

After Siegrain and Ultear disappeared Natsu walked away from the group and laid down on the floor muttering, "So you're still in Grimoire Heart huh Ultear? I Natsu Dragneel hereby is disappointed in you. Its funny I sound like a King declaring a noob to knight." Natsu sighed a big sigh muttering again, "It seems that I still haven't convinced you haven't I? You're still obsessed with this Zeref nonsense. Ultear if you get any closer to Zeref. **I'll have no choice but to slaughter you.** " Natsu muttered the last part in a demonic voice as Natsu then got up and began walking back towards the group and then he tried to convince Wally, Simon, Sho, and Millianna that Jellal was fooling them all this time.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magic Council, Year x784:**

Ultear was in Siegrain's office as Ultear asked, "How is the R-System project going?" Siegrain smirked evilly answering, "It's going fine, but do you think that Natsu guy still thinks he managed to convince you?" Ultear's face darkened as she growled out, "Yes, he thinks that he managed to convince me to love my 'dear' okaasan, but she abandoned me and replaced me with 2 worthless boys! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT DIMWIT STILL CAN'T TELL I WASN'T CONVINCED!" Siegrain began laughing saying, "Let it all out Ultear." Ultear glared at Siegrain saying, "Urusai." she then stomped out of the office.

* * *

 **Fiore, Akane Resort, Year x784:**

Natsu had managed to convince Simon, Sho, Millianna, and Wally to agree to help them while Natsu thought, " _If I were to have my emotions right now I think I would be extremely happy, but do I care for them or not? Its quite the hard answer if you don't have emotions._ " then Natsu said, "Lets go get Jellal." everybody nodded their heads in agreement and went to the Tower of Heaven.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Magic Council, Year x784:**

All the council people had gathered for a meeting to talk about the Tower of Heaven, "I've got some news." Siegrain announced to the council members whom gathered around Org then asked, "Whats the news?" Siegrain immediately answered, "The R-System still exists." every council members faces turned pale as one of them shouted, "THATS IMPOSSIBLE! WE TOOK DOWN ALL 7 TOWERS!" Siegrain then argued, "Oh, its possible it just seems that we all missed the last one, and the worst news is that my twin brother Jellal is the one running it." the others then began arguing then Siegrain interrupted saying, "The name of the tower is called Tower of Heaven." the council members told him to shut up and organize an army to take it down Michello then said, "I feel like we don't have enough information, the only information we have is that the cult leader is Jellal.".

* * *

 **Fiore, On Boat, Year x784:**

Natsu, Sho, Millianna, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Erza, Simon, Wally, and Lucy were traveling on boat towards the Tower of Heaven, then once they arrived Sho told them about Jellal's plans, everybody was shocked except Natsu who already knew the plans, then the 10 entered the Tower of Heaven as they ran into grunts, but swiftly defeated them soon the 10 had ran into the mercenaries Jellal had hired to fend off intruders, while Natsu said, "You guys go on ahead i'll take care of these douchebags." as he thought, " _Time for payback on bird bitch here._ " Natsu then asked, "So who the hell are you guys?" the 3 answered in unison, "Death's Hand Caucus and this will be you're grave!" the 3 then charged at Natsu who asked, "You mean you're graves right?" then the 3 began burning in black and purple flames roaring in pain while Natsu had a sadistic smirk on saying, "I have no idea how this sadistic smirk appeared, but the thing I know for sure is that I am really enjoying watching you guys writhe in pain even though I can't enjoy shit for shit because my emotions are gone.".

The 3 continued writhing in pain while Natsu asked, "What's your guys names?" the 3 said in unison still roaring in pain, "Ikaruga!", "Vidaldus Taka!", "Fukuro!" then Natsu's smirk disappeared saying, "Nice knowing you for the past 10 seconds now **disappear.** " Natsu then swung his arm sending a torrent of black energy at the 3 and obliterating them from existence.

Then Natsu stepped over the 3's ashes saying with a cold tone, "Pathetic, utterly pathetic, I can't believe that bird shit actually managed to eat me. It makes me wanna puke for how weak I used to be." then Natsu proceeded to walk again.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magic Council, Year x784:**

"We must fire Etherion." Siegrain said while the council members had doubtful looks on their faces as one of them asked, "Siegrain, but that would mean killing you're own brother." Siegrain just said again, "I don't care he's the one who succumbed to darkness so fire Etherion if you don't agree we'll decide it on either if we fire it or not on votes." Ultear raised her hand up saying, "I vouch for that." then the council members looked at each other while Org said, "Raise you're hands if you want Etherion fired." only a few hands were raised as the rest were down while Siegrain said, "Tch, I demand a re-vote!" Org then looked around asking, "Re-vote?" the people didn't raise their hands up as Siegrain began getting irritated demanding another re-vote and he started to explain, "If we don't use Etherion we're only giving Jellal more time to finish the Tower of Heaven! We must use it now!" Org sighed again asking, "Anybody here wanna re-vote?" this time most of the members raised their hands up due to hearing Siegrain's reasoning.

Siegrain smirked evilly looking around saying, "Who votes for Etherion to be fired?" this time most of the hands raised up while Siegrain counted saying, "Its 10 to 5 **(A/N I just made up a number I don't exactly remember how many there were. :P)** so that means Etherion will be fired." Org tched and said, "Fine. Everybody go get prepared to fire Etherion in an hour!" the council members nodded their heads and began walking to where Etherion resides at and began charging it to fire.

* * *

 **Fiore, Tower of Heaven, Year x784:**

Natsu was walking towards to where Jellal resides at as he heard yells above him, "JELLAL YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Natsu covered his ears muttering, "Ow...".

Erza and the rest were fighting Jellal as she asked, "Jellal what happened?" Jellal ignored her question saying, " **Dark Mass!** " tentacles made up of darkness shot out at the 9 hitting Gray, and Lucy which caused them serious damage then Gray yelled, " **ICE MAKE: FLOOR!** " while Lucy also said, " **I Summon Gate of Thee! Taurus!** " a bull of black and white was summoned as he goggled at Lucy's body saying, "MOOO! LUCY YOU HAVE A NICE BODY AS ALWAYS!" Lucy sweatdropped saying, "Just attack him already!" Taurus did what Lucy said as he jumped into the air yelling, " **RAMPAGE!** " he smashed the ground with his axe sending a wave of flying rocks at Jellal who dodged the attack saying, " **Ghosts Fireworks!** " he shot waves of ghosts at the 9 while some of them dodged while the unlucky ones who got hit were, Erza, Simon, Sho, and Millianna. Gray then shouted, " **ICE MAKE: GEYSER!** " as Lucy then closed Taurus's gate and said, " **Gate of the Crab, I OPEN THEE! CANCER!** " Lucy then summoned Cancer who had both of his scissors in his hand asking, "What do you wish me to do-ebi?" Lucy answered immediately, "Cut that guy's hair off or something just do anything!", "Hai-ebi." Cancer said before charging towards Jellal.

Gray charged at Jellal while he was distracted with Cancer yelling, " **ICE MAKE: LANCE!** " he shot lances of ice at Jellal who managed to deflect them, but then Erza appeared behind Jellal saying, " **RE-QUIP! BLACK WING ARMOR!** " Erza equipped her armor and slashed at Jellal creating a deep cut on his arm which dripped blood as she then said, " **MOON FLASH!** " she sent a point-blank slash at Jellal causing an explosion, then when it cleared it showed Jellal who was cut badly and also had blood dripping down on both of his arms until Simon appeared from behind saying, " **Dark Burst!** " an explosion of darkness occurred behind Jellal throwing him forwards towards Erza who kicked him in the gut sending him back flying as Jellal grabbed his gut in pain saying, "Y-You bastards...just 30 minutes until Etherion is fired!" then he charged forwards again saying, " **Meteor!** " Jellal then was engulfed in a golden light as he began flying around and hitting the 9 simultaneously as the 9 were all thrown back back Jellal's attack as he said continued to launch a furry of attacks on the downed mages until Gray got back up yelling, " **ICE MAKE: HAMMER!** " he summoned a massive hammer made up of ice above Jellal but he quickly shattered the hammer.

Sho then said, " **Projectile Cards!** " he sent a volley of cards at Jellal who deflected it easily as Millianna said, " **Kitten Blast!** " Millianna shot a spiral of tubes at Jellal as it hit Jellal dead-on making him skid back a few inches as Jellal said, " **Dark Grab!** " he grabbed Erza and threw her against the wall knocking her unconscious as Jellal then said again, " **Meteor!** " he was soon then engulfed in a yellow light repeatedly hitting Gray, and Lucy over and over again, until Jellal heard Wally say, " **Polygon Rifle!** " Wally turned his arm into a rifle shooting magic bullets at Jellal, but all of them missed then Jellal prepared to use **Altairis** which killed Simon last time.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magic Council, Year x784:**

The council members were preparing to fire Etherion as they were in position chanting the words to fire it as Siegrain asked, "How long till it fires?" Org immediately answered, "It should be fired in 20 more minutes." Siegrain sighed as he began getting impatient.

* * *

 **Fiore, Tower of Heaven, Year x784:**

Natsu was slowly walking his way up to Jellal he ran into some grunts here and there, but he swiftly defeated them as he put on an emotionless smirk saying, "I wanna test 'that' out on Jellal..." then Natsu ran into a dozen grunts tching he just swung his arm sending them all flying and out of the tower. After Natsu had swiftly defeated them he went to the prison cells looking around as he saw Grandpa Rob, Natsu then stopped walking muttering, "Grandpa Rob? How is he alive? Isn't he supposed to be dead?" then Grandpa Rob noticed Natsu saying, "Oh why hello there youngster!" Natsu tched asking, "What?" Grandpa Rob answered with a story, "I'm glad i'm not dead. I was about to save poor Erza, but then a dragon interfered and saved us all." Natsu's eyes widened for the first time since he lost his emotions asking, "Dragon? Thats not what happened...wait Igneel...".

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x776:**

 _" **Hmph, that brat sure is a heavy sleeper, even if he had lost his emotions.** " Igneel said as he heard Natsu mutter in his sleep, "The Tower of Heaven, i'll destroy it for Erza..." Igneel cocked an eyebrow if he had any that is asking, " **Tower of Heaven?** " then Igneel's eyes widened muttering, " **The Resurrection System!** " then Igneel swiftly flew upwards blowing Natsu and causing him to faceplant against a tree bark, but Natsu paid no sign of waking up while Igneel flew to the Tower of Heaven._

 _Igneel had arrived at the Tower of Heaven as he saw the guards fighting against a bunch of kids and adults, he snorted asking, " **Pathetic guards, I can't believe they can't even hold their ground against mere children.** " then Igneel saw an old man with his arms spread out protecting a red-haired girl as a projectile came in for the kill, but soon Igneel doved down as fast as he could and absorbed the blow while the old man asked, "A dragon?!" Igneel nodded his head and flew around the tower destroying parts one by one with his roar, then once he was finished destroying the tower he muttered, " **Let's hope they don't rebuild it ever again.** " then Igneel saw the slaves getting onto boats to freedom while he also saw some kids stay behind with a azure-haired kid as Igneel muttered, " **They better not.** " then he flew away_

* * *

 **Fiore, Tower of Heaven, Year x784:**

Natsu was walking until he got lost several hundred times, well not really hundred times more like hundred-thousand times then he finally found Jellal and the others, but he arrived as Jellal was throwing his **Altairis** , Erza then stood up front blocking the blow as it went towards Lucy, and Gray, but then Simon interrupted, but Natsu then muttered, "Shit!" then he disappeared and reappeared in front of Simon taking the blow full-on saying, "You guys owe me, now if you'll excuse *yawn* i'm gonna take a nap." then Natsu collapsed on the ground asleep as everybody yelled in unison, "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO NAP!" then Jellal broke out of his shock hearing Natsu breathing saying, "IMPOSSIBLE YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD FROM THAT ATTACK!" then in Natsu's sleep he punched Jellal in the gut and then changed his position. While Jellal flew back against the walls...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7: That cliffhanger...was that a cliffhanger? Nvm okay time to work on chapter 8! Harem is in the LEAD massively! I'm gonna mention this again if harem wins (which it might) who do you want in it? Don't decide now, lets vote for it after it wins because someone might make a comeback...now i'm gonna goto McDonalds now so yeah...okay bye..**


	8. Tower of Heaven Part 2

**Chapter 8: Tower of Heaven Part 2**

 **Hey guys! Here's chapter 8! I'm also back from McDonalds...it was delicious...except fried rice is more delicious...**

 **Harem: 13**

 **Ultear: 2**

 **Lucy: 2**

 **Erza: 2**

 **Minerva: 5**

 **The People in the harem will be: Lucy, Erza, Cana, Mira, Ultear, Yukino, Kagura, Jenny, Flare, Chelia, Sayla, Brandish, and Meredy.**

 **Oh yeah I forgot to mention it's my first time so be gentle with me...no not in that way, I meant by doing a harem...and also lemons...just to point it out.**

* * *

 **Fiore, The Magic Council, Year x784:**

"15 minutes remaining until Etherion fires." Org said while Yajima said, "I know i've told you guys this a hundred times, but i'm completely against Etherion firing at the Tower of Heaven because there might still be some innocent people there." Siegrain then argued back saying, "Well you did say MIGHT not ARE! So we're still gonna fire it." Yajima began getting angry, but he held it in.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Tower of Heaven, Year x784:**

"You guys are all pathetic and weak!" Jellal said while laughing like a maniac as Natsu was still asleep while the others were all beaten down to where their bodies won't listen to them, but the only one who was standing was Erza who yelled, "JELLAL!" she charged at Jellal swinging her swords at him, but Jellal swiftly dodged saying, " **Dark Mass!** " Jellal shot tentacles of darkness right in Erza's face, throwing her backwards and hitting the wall of the tower while Jellal then said again, " **Dark Grab!** " he summoned a hand which grabbed Erza and brought her towards him, then once Erza came in contact with Jellal he gutted her causing Erza to cough up blood and get sent back flying again.

Natsu then awoke as he saw Erza get sent back flying rubbing the back of his head while yawning, then he said, "Man...that was a good nap." Jellal then charged at Natsu who dodged the punch through instincts asking, "It's not nice to punch someone when their off guard." Natsu then punched Jellal in the gut causing him to vomit up blood as he looked up at Natsu saying, "You..." Natsu then put on a smirk saying, "It's time for 'that'." Jellal shivered in fear hearing Natsu say 'that' as Natsu then said again, "Time to use it..." Jellal then had the suspension killing him asking, "WHAT IS 'THAT'?" Natsu's emotionless smirk grew even wider as he threw his hand forward saying, " **Troll Arts: Tent Pitcher!** " he then grabbed Jellal's manhood causing him to scream like a girl in pain as Natsu yanked it forward making it look like Jellal pitched a tent, Jellal then screamed like a girl yelling in pain, "AHHHHHHHH!" Natsu began chuckling slightly saying, "You scream like a girl." then Jellal said while trying to put his manhood back in position, "OF COURSE I DO! ANY GUY WOULD SCREAM LIKE THAT IF THEY HAD THEIR DICKS YANKED FORWARD FORCEFULLY IT HURTS LIKE HELL!".

Then Natsu took off his shirt and turned around saying, " **Troll Arts: Oppai Power.** " Jellal then got a massive nosebleed as there was a fully nude Erza tattooed onto Natsu's back as Jellal's nosebleed caused him to fly backwards yelling, "WHERE'D YOU GET THAT FROM!?" Erza also saw that tattoo stuttering out, "N-Natsu! Wh-Where'd you g-get that ta-tattoo from?!" Natsu answered, "Oh this? I had Happy tattoo it on my back when I examined you're body in you're sleep. I had to develop a new technique so I decided on this." Erza was soon redder than her hair yelling, "YOU EXAMINED MY BODY IN MY SLEEP?!" Natsu nodded his head asking, "Is that a bad thing?" Erza immediately answered, "YES OF COURSE ITS A BAD THING! I THOUGHT YOU RAPED ME!" Natsu tilted his head in confusion asking, "How is it bad? Its just skin, and why would I rape you in you're sleep?" Erza then cooled down saying, "Gomen'nasai that I yelled at you." Natsu just said, "Oh, its alright, just be thankful that I didn't tear you're skin off in you're sleep because that would be bad." Erza then began shuddering in fear.

Jellal then finally got his dick back in place yelling, " **METEOR!** " he then charged at Natsu who dodged easily then he kicked Jellal in the stomach causing him to vomit up more blood and get sent flying through the roofs of the Tower of Heaven. Jellal quickly recovered as he flew back into the tower with his **Meteor** Jellal then said, " **Dark Mass!** " he shot tentacles of darkness at Natsu who tched and asked, "So you wanna play that game? Fine then." then he said again, " **Thorns!** " Natsu summoned thorns and countered the tentacles muttering, "Good thing Mard Geer taught me this."...

* * *

 **Flashback, Year x780** **:**

 _It had been 3 years since Natsu joined Fairy Tail, but today it wasn't normal like the other days he called a meeting with Tartaros, they all arrived as Natsu asked Mard Geer, "Can you teach me you're curse?" Mard Geer cocked an eyebrow, then soon his eyes widened as he got out of his chair bowing answering, "Gladly Master E.N.D." then Mard Geer motioned Natsu to follow him as they began training._

* * *

 **Fiore, The Tower of Heaven, Year x784:**

Jellal was shocked as he asked, "What kind of magic is that?!" Natsu immediately answered, "Secret." then he heard Erza ask, "You really like keeping secrets do you?" Natsu then answered immediately, "I might like holding them, but most of them are too dark for you." Erza and Jellal were confused but they didn't wanna dare dwell any further. Then Jellal yelled, " **Darkness Cage!** " Jellal shot balls of darkness out of his hand which wrapped themselves around Natsu retraining his movements as Jellal laughed like a maniac saying, "YOU CAN'T GET OUT OF THAT NOW!" Natsu sighed saying, "Weak." then he easily broke the tentacles wrapping around him as Natsu then said, " **Chaos.** " he stuck out his hand as purple energy began shaking the tower cracking the walls all around everybody then the walls began floating upwards along with the floor above, the rubble then went towards the purple energy and was absorbed into it as Natsu then said again, " **Boost**." he then boosted the purple energy at Jellal who barely dodged while the purple energy created a massive explosion causing the tower to be blown in half.

Everybody stared in shock at Natsu's power as Gray muttered, "So this is the power that defeated Deliora?" Natsu then heard Jellal say, " **Meteor!** " Jellal then flew out of the smoke with a golden light wrapped around him as he then charged at Natsu at blinding speeds, but Natsu managed to dodge and then Natsu said, " **Darkness.** " Natsu stuck out his hand as darkness shot out of his hand and began sucking everything in its path into the darkness as it went right at Jellal who began going as fast as he could in fear then Jellal said, " **Altairis!** " Jellal threw the black orb at the darkness Natsu summoned, but it just got sucked right in then the darkness headed towards Jellal.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Magic Council, Year x784:**

"PREPARE TO FIRE ETHERION!" Org shouted at the top of his lungs then all of the council members said in unison, "We pray to the sacred light. Release Etherion!" then Etherion fired onto the Tower of Heaven..

* * *

 **Fiore, The Tower of Heaven, Year x784:**

Jellal was about to get sucked into the darkness until Etherion hit the tower causing it to shake, then once it cleared the tower had transformed into a giant lacrima Jellal tched and said, "Half the tower will be fine." then his **Thought Projection** came out of nowhere and merged with Jellal while Jellal said, "Now that half my power is back I can easily crush you!" then Jellal charged at Natsu yelling, " **METEOR! DARK MASS!** " Natsu dodged his **Meteor** and the tentacles, then Natsu turned around saying, "Even with you're power back you're still pathetic." but then Jellal zoomed past Natsu as he grabbed Erza, then Jellal flew over to where he was gonna sacrifice Erza. Erza tried to break out of Jellal's grip but she couldn't as the etherion sucked Erza in it.

Erza was getting sucked in while Natsu said, "Wow...you won't even fight me, you said you could crush me easily, but your just a big pussy who's just all talk." Jellal then yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT?! I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO BACK-TALK ME YOU COCKY BASTARD!" Jellal then flew at Natsu as he punched Natsu in the gut while Natsu said, "I let out some gas from that punch...I really needed to get it out..." Jellal then paled taking a step back and wiping his hand yelling, "YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Natsu then said, "Maybe I am, or maybe i'm not?" then Natsu took off his shirt which he somehow put back on sub-consciously saying, " **Troll Arts: Oppai Power.** " and once again Natsu revealed a fully nude Erza which gave Jellal a massive nosebleed as he flew out of the tower, while Natsu muttered, "That's one of my trump cards for Zeref as well...".

Jellal had flown out of the tower with a nosebleed yelling, "THAT'S SO HOTTTTTT!" but he soon recovered saying, " **Meteor!** " then he flew at blinding-speeds towards the tower and once he arrived he saw Natsu waiting for him with a hand up saying, "Yo. Whats up Jellal?" then Jellal felt a foot on his manhood hearing Natsu say, " **Troll Arts: Dick Kick.** " Jellal then flew up into the sky while roaring in pain, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu looked up at the sky with his hand on his forehead muttering, "I originally formed the **Troll Arts** to fuck with people, but for some reason I decided to use it in combat. Quite artistic of me." then Natsu saw Jellal flying down unconscious as he said, "Whoops, guess I kicked to hard." then Jellal faceplanted on the etherion floor, causing him to wake up yelling, "DAMN YOU!" then Jellal charged at Natsu with **Meteor** yelling, " **TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: SEMA!** " the sky above the Tower of Heaven turned dark as it started to swirl like a cyclone then a meteor fell down while the 9's jaws dropped while Natsu looked up at the sky saying, "Ohhh...intriguing...never mind boring..." then Natsu countered with his own attack saying, " **Endo no Himitsu Geijutsu: Enerugīshawā! (End's Secret Arts: Energy Shower)** " then black energy began falling from the skies and started to hit the meteor with a flurry of attacks.

Black energy was fighting with the meteor Jellal summoned until finally the meteor was completely destroyed as the tiny parts of it began falling into the nearby ocean then Natsu charged at Jellal saying, " **Endingu Rengoku! (Ending Purgatory)** " a black torrent of energy shot through Jellal's stomach causing him to cough up blood while Jellal said, "I won't lose! **Ghost Fireworks!** " he launched the attack point-blank in Natsu's face and started to laugh like a maniac asking, "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" Natsu then answered, "I didn't like it. It was just a nuisance." then Natsu came out of the smoke unscathe while Jellal stared wide-eyed and jaw dropped while Natsu then said, "Do you want to see a nice technique?" Jellal took a step back while Natsu said, "I'll take that as a yes." then Natsu said again, " **Dragon Force.** " Natsu then soon started to grow scales on his arms and legs along with his face while his hair jutted back a bit, soon Natsu was engulfed with a black and purple aura while Jellal collapsed to the ground saying, "I wish I was never a virgin..." Natsu then cocked an eyebrow at Jellal's depressing statement.

Then Natsu began walking over to Jellal asking, "Wanna feel a light kick of a dragon?" Jellal looked up in fear while the others behind Natsu muttered, "He can activate it at will?!" then Natsu asked, "So you wanna feel a light kick from a dragon?" Jellal began crawling backwards saying in fear, "N-N-NO! I DON'T! P-PLEASE DON'T!" Natsu cocked an eyebrow asking, "Yes? Who knew you were a masochist i'll give you what you want." Jellal turned pale along with the others yelling in unison, "HE DIDN'T GET ANY OF THAT!" then Jellal took a light-kick in the stomach from Natsu which sent him flying at blinding speeds and then Jellal flew away from the tower from the force of the kick. Natsu then turned around to see Erza almost completely sucked in he sighed and started to scratch the back of his head asking, "Since when did Erza get in there?" the 8 ran over to Erza and attempted to pull her out answering in unison, "THE WHOLE TIME IDIOT!" Natsu sighed and said, "Don't call me an idiot. If you do you know the outcome.." the 8 then paled answering in unison, "GOMEN'NASAI!" then the 8 finally managed to get Erza out of the Etherion shouting in unison, "ERZA!' then the 8 hugged her tightly while Erza asked, "Why are you guys so clingly?!" then she glanced over at Natsu who began walking away from the 8.

Then Natsu said, "You 8 get out of here i'll destroy this clumsy tower." the 8 looked over to Natsu in concern, but they reluctantly agreed and began sprinting out of the tower, once Natsu had made sure they were gone he said, " **Darkness.** " Natsu then summoned a massive black hole which sucked in the Tower of Heaven whole he then sighed while scratching the back of his head muttering, "Good thing I learned how to do **Curses** or else it would take a few hits to break this tower completely." then Natsu began walking over to the ocean seeing, Wally, Millianna, Simon, Erza, Sho, Gray, Lucy, and Happy as Natsu walked over he heard Happy say, "Natsuuuuu! I haven't gotten much screen time lately!" Natsu cocked an eyebrow asking, "Screen time?" Happy nodded his head and was about to say something until Natsu shoved a fish down his throat causing him to choke, but Happy managed to swallow it saying, "AYE! Arigato for the fish!" Natsu sighed then he looked over to Millianna, Simon, Sho, and Wally asking, "So, you guys wanna join Fairy Tail?" the 4 looked at each other and agreed to join while Natsu said, "Millianna you join Mermaid Heel." Millianna pouted asking, "WHY?!" Natsu then glared at her answering, "Because I told you to." Millianna gulped in fear and said, "AYE!" then she sprinted all the way over to where the Mermaid Heel guild resides at.

After Natsu had made sure that Millianna disappeared from sight he said, "Yosh, let's head back to Fairy Tail and get you're guy's guild marks." the 3 nodded their heads in excitement and began following Natsu to Magnolia.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Magic Council, Year x784:**

"It seems that the Tower of Heaven has been destroyed by Fairy Tail." Org said in a rubble in ruins because Ultear destroyed the Magic Council, then some council member asked, "Fairy Tail?! That troublesome guild!?" Yajima then answered, "Yep, Fairy Tail." then they began rebuilding the Magic Council.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Sho, Wally, and Simon had arrived at the guild hall while Natsu said, "Shit we completely forgot about Juvia." the 7 looked at each other and nodded in agreement as Natsu pushed the guild doors open saying, "We're back with some new members." everybody in the guild hall looked over to Natsu and said in unison, "AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! CELEBRATE!" then Simon, Sho, and Wally walked nervously into the guild and got their guild-marks, then Natsu saw Juvia asking under his breath, "How'd the hell did Juvia get here so fast?" then he walked over to his signature table and sat down at it along with Gray, Erza, and Lucy following as he asked, "Why are you guys at my table?" the 3 began shaking nervously asking in unison, "We wan-wanna form a team with you..." then the guild went silent as everybody paled with their mugs of beer dropping on the floor, hell even Cana dropped her barrel while everybody yelled in unison, "EHHHHH?!" Natsu sighed as he saw Levy trudging nervously towards him as Natsus asked, "What Levy?" then out of the corner of Natsu's eye he noticed Gajeel staring at him completely clueless about whats going to happen.

Levy then soon answered, "N-Natsu I-I-I need to t-tell you something..." Levy then turned a deep shade of red while Natsu cocked an eyebrow saying, "Sure...actually about no." then Levy's eyes widened as tears started to form in her eyes while she said, "Fine i'll tell you here and now." by then everybody in the guild hall was staring intently at the 2 while Gajeel continued to stare at Natsu while Natsu asked, "What are you going to tell me?" Levy then stuttered out while rubbing her fingers together, "I-I lo-love y-you..." everybody in the guild went pale again while Jet and Droy yelled in unison, "LEVY NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu began chuckling shocking everybody as he answered in a cold demonic voice, " **No, beat it brat.** " Levy began sobbing as Gajeel came down yelling, "SALAMANDER WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM?!" Gajeel then attempted to punch Natsu in the gut while he caught it answering in his still demonic voice, " **What's my problem? Oh as you can see, this brat is my problem, go ahead and take her away.** " Gajeel glared at Natsu while some of the guild members were glaring at Natsu while Jet and Droy were secretly celebrating Levy's rejection.

Then Gajeel took Levy away still glaring at Natsu while he told Levy encouraging words, then Natsu sighed again while folding his arms behind his head saying, "That was a fucking nuisance." Natsu then glanced in the corner of his eye seeing Gajeel comfort Levy as she cried into his chest then he looked over to Jet and Droy who were smiling warmly at Natsu with anime tears running down their face muttering, "Arigato, for rejecting her Natsu-san!" Natsu unfortunately heard their mutters as he tched and continued to glance over at Gajeel in the corner of his eye. Natsu then chuckled slightly muttering, "They should give me the alias 'The Heartbreaker.' because I sure as well probably shattered Levy's heart completely, but Gajeel will be there for her." then he drifted off to sleep...until Natsu awoke to hearing that their announcing the contest of Miss Fairy Tail...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8: About the part with the GaLe well, I wasn't planning on adding that in so full credit goes to Johnny Spectre *clap* *clap* for giving me the idea of adding it in...*more clapping* okay on to chapter 9!**


	9. Battle of Fairy Tail Part 1

**Chapter 9: Battle of Fairy Tail Part 1**

 **Here's chapter 9!**

 **Harem: 13**

 **Ultear: 2**

 **Lucy: 2**

 **Erza: 3**

 **Minerva: 5**

 **1 more chapter until harem wins! And one more chapter to see how Natsu handles his harem! :P Just watch fucking Ultear make a comeback i'm gonna break my laptop and smash it to pieces if we manage that somehow. But wait if I do that I won't be able to write...oh no...meh fuck it.**

 **I will only allow a certain amount of people in Natsu's harem well...why you ask? Because I sometimes forget about some characters existence like how I forgot about Juvia completely in chapter 8...so yeah...choose wisely!**

 **Oh yeah once again i'll be winging it on this arc because I also forgot about it went. xD**

 **People in Natsu's harem:** **Lucy, Erza, Mira, Ultear, Yukino, Kagura, Flare, Sayla, Brandish, Minerva, Sorano, Kyouka, Hisui, and Meredy.**

 **I have decided on those 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,... fuck it I lost count but whatever. Nvm its 14. Oh yeah also don't blame me if I forget about some of these girl's existence xD I tend to forget about them if i'm focusing on one character. Like how I forgot Juvia last chapter. xD**

 **Also i'll add in Kagura Flare, Minerva, Yukino, and Meredy in the harem after the 7 year time-skip because Minerva probably like a kid at this time. While Meredy doesn't look as hot as she is in the time-skip. Yeah Meredy is hot as fuck after 7 years.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Natsu had heard Max announce about the Miss Fairy Tail contest and whoever the winner was earns 200,000 jewels. Natsu then heard Lucy say, "200,000 jewels?! I could pay 2 months of rent with that!" Natsu sighed again muttering, "Come to think of it...what will happen with Nirvana?" but he shrugged the thought off and went up to the second-floor which allowed anybody to go up there now, then Natsu heard Lucy say, "I'm joining the Miss Fairy Tail contest!" then Natsu got up and walked out of the guild hall muttering, "Laxus, we'll finally be able to fight...again." then Natsu walked off into the distance looking like a badass, but he ruined it by walking into a house like the oblivious idiot he is.

Natsu rubbed his head saying, "Ow..." then he looked up realizing that it was Lucy's house he got an emotionless smirk saying, "Let's see how Luce likes it whenever I do it to her." then he barged into Lucy's house through the window and slept on her bed. Natsu awoke when he heard Lucy's yell, "NATSU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE, AND IN MY BED?!" Natsu got up rubbing his eyes saying, "Holy shit, pipe down, remember that i'm a **Dragon Slayer** so I probably just went deaf from you're oblivious yelling." Lucy paled as she said, "GOMEN'NASAI!" Natsu then saw Lucy get on her knees apologizing repeatedly.

While Lucy was down on her knees begging, Natsu got up and said, "Fine, i'll accept you're apology, but you have to do anything I say." Lucy looked up at Natsu saying, "Hai!" Natsu then smirked evilly saying, "Suck me off..." Lucy's eyes widened as she asked, "S-S-Suck you off?!" Natsu nodded his head saying, "Now, that's an order." Lucy finally caved in saying, "FINE!" then she began sucking something off.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Erza had wandered into Lucy's house as she heard a moan, Erza pressed her head against Lucy's door hearing another moan as she slammed it open yelling, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" then Erza saw Lucy sucking on a popsicle while Natsu said, "Yo, Erza." Lucy then took the popsicle out of her mouth whining, "WHY DO I HAVE TO SUCK ON THIS POPSICLE IN A SEDUCTIVE WAY?!" Natsu then answered, "Well, I did tell you to suck me off." Lucy then turned red yelling, "I THOUGHT YOU MEANT THE OTHER WAY!" Natsu then said, "Ohhhh, you meant that way, I was wondering if I said something wrong." Erza had turned red at hearing the explanation yelling, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT NATSU! I'M SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!" Natsu sighed and began scratching the back of his head saying, "Suuuure...how am I suppose to know that meaning? I read it off of one of you're eroge novels Erza." Erza turned redder than her hair yelling again, "HOW'D YOU EVEN GET YOU'RE HANDS ON THOSE ANYWAYS?!" Natsu immediately answered, "Master." Erza then began fuming in anger muttering, "I'm going to beat the hell out of that old coot.".

Natsu then pulled down his pants and began walking around in his boxers while Lucy turned red as Erza asked, "Natsu, I know we used to bathe together when we were kids, but is there any need to walk around in you're boxers?" Natsu sighed while stretching answering, "If I walk around in pants my manhood just doesn't feel as free, when i'm in my boxers it feels more free then it would wearing pants." Gray then burst out of nowhere with no clothes on whatsoever saying, "I agree with Natsu-san! Walking around in boxers or no boxers makes you're manhood much more free!" Lucy screeched yelling, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" while Erza sighed asking, "Ne, Gray since when did you call Natsu, Natsu-san?" Gray then answered, "Since I found out he saved me, Ur, and Lyon I have to pay my respects to our savior." Natsu sighed muttering, "I can't believe ice princess is actually being nice to me for once.".

Natsu then pulled down his boxers saying, "It's so hot outside." Lucy and Erza turned red saying in unison, "ITS BIG!" while Gray shouted, "ITS SMALL! Oh wait thats mine never mind." Natsu snorted asking, "Gray did you really call you're manhood small? No manhood is small, what I mean by 'no manhood is small' is just take Viagra." Gray started laughing asking, "OKAY NATSU-SAN! WHERES THE VIAGRA!" Natsu shrugged and began digging through Lucy's drawer as he pulled something out saying, "Lucy, I can't believe you use dildos." Lucy turned redder than Erza's hair yelling, "THOSE AREN'T MINE!" Erza then paled saying, "T-T-Those a-a-are m-mine..." Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy who came out of nowhere stared at her while Happy said, "Pffff! Erza masturbates while looking at a picture of Jellal! Pfffff!" Happy tried to contain his laughter in until Erza kicked Happy straight through 5 buildings in Magnolia.

Natsu sighed asking, "Why does everyone seem so childish?" then Natsu dug deeper into Lucy's drawer finding about 5 of Erza's dildos until he pulled out a container saying, "Found the Viagra." then Natsu tossed the container towards Gray who asked, "Wait, why does Lucy have Viagra in her drawers?" then everybody looked at Erza who stuttered out, "I-I t-t-thought J-Jellal might need them...so I hid them in Lucy's drawer..." Lucy then yelled, "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!?" Erza then looked at Lucy answering, "Gomen'nasai Lucy...I truly am! Please hit me!" Natsu then said with a saluting position, "All hail, Masochist Erza." Erza then turned redder than her hair as she attempted a kick at Natsu who grabbed her foot and spun Erza around until she got dizzy and began wobbling everywhere. Then Gray said, "HAH! How does it feel to get thrown around like its nothing Erza?!" Erza then recovered instantly as she ran at Gray smashing him into a wall as Gray said again, "G-G-Gomen'nasai E-Erzaaaaa...".

Natsu had stared at Erza and Gray then Natsu got a series look on his face somehow because well, he still doesn't have his emotions as he asked, "Have you guys ever heard of The 7 Warlocks of Ishgar?" Gray, Happy, and Erza stared at Natsu with serious expressions as Erza answered, "Yes." Lucy stared in confusion asking, "Who are The 7 Warlocks of Ishgar?" Natsu immediately answered, "They are 7 dark mages who were granted that title by the Magic Council, people say they are as strong as the 1st Wizard Saint. They also get do to whatever they want as long as they obey the council." Lucy then was shocked yelling, "W-W-WHAT THEIR ALL AS STRONG AS THE 1ST WIZARD SAINT?!" Natsu nodded his head and then his face went emotionless saying, "Yesterday while I was traveling around I saw Akifuyu Harunatsu of The 7 Warlocks of Ishgar obliterate an entire nation like it was nothing." Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Gray stared at Natsu in shock.

* * *

 **Flashback, Year x784:**

 _Natsu was taking a walk as he was close to Magnolia so Simon, Sho, and Wally can join the guild then he heard men yell, "GET HIM!" Natsu looked over the ledge he was sitting on seeing a black-haired man with black eyes Natsu heard him say, " **Angel Freezer**." Natsu then saw Akifuyu stick out one hand as a small torrent of golden ice shot past the nation, then soon the entire nation was frozen in golden ice along with the forest around Akifuyu as Natsu heard him say, "Tch, weak, give me more opponents who are stronger." then Natsu watched Akifuyu walk away._

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Natsu then got up and stretched saying, "I'm outta here, I got a meeting to attend to." then Natsu walked out of the house while Gray asked, "I wonder what kind of meeting Natsu-san has to attend." then Natsu walked towards the Magic Council.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Magic Council, Year x784:**

"This meeting better hurry up or else i'll miss my porn." said an unknown figure while another figure said, "Urusai Kaga, you can watch you're porn anytime after this meeting is done." the now identified Kaga argued back, "Urusai Akifuyu! I WANNA GET BACK TO MY PORN!" Akifuyu merely sighed saying, "Dip shit." then another figure said, "Now, you guys shouldn't be fighting." then Kaga and Akifuyu looked over to the figure who said that with tick marks on their heads yelling in unison, "URUSAI RAIKOU! YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING!" the now identified Raikou got tick marks on his head asking, "You wanna go?" then Akifuyu argued back, "HELL I WANNA GO ALRIGHT!" but they were stopped as another figure came in asking, "Why do you guys fight all the time?" the 2 dark mages looked over to the figure saying in unison, "Kaze.." then they tched and walked back to their seats while another figure came in yelling, "THE ONE AND ONLY DAICHI IS HERE!" Daichi then looked around oohing as he saw Kaga waving as he smiled asking, "YO, KAGA WANNA WATCH PORN WHEN WE GET BACK!?" Kaga then shouted back, "HELL YEAH!".

Then another figure came in saying, "Damn, you guys like porn to much." then Daichi and Kaga glared at the figure yelling in unison, "URUSAI ARASHI!" Arashi then began crying anime tears saying, "I just wanted to look like a badass!" then another figure came in saying, "PANDA MAN IS HERE SO DO NOT FEAR!" the 6 looked at the proclaimed panda-man saying in unison, "Urusai, Haruki." Haruki slouched down in depression as he slumped down in his chair and faceplanted on the table saying, "You guys suck..." then the chairman of the Magic Council came in shouting, "SHUT IT ALL OF YOU!" the 7 glared at the chairman, but he didn't flinch saying, "As you recall 3 years ago Alvarez had invaded our country!" Akifuyu then raised a hand lazily asking, "But didn't Emperor Spriggan say that he ordered them not to come here but they didn't listen for shit?" the chairman stood still dumbfounded then saying, "Okay, you made you're point meeting over." then he walked away as fast as he could while the 7 sighed hearing Raikou say, "That was a fucking waste of time." then he disappeared, while Haruki yawned under his panda outfit saying, "Good thing these are **Thought Projections**." then just like Raikou they all disappeared 1 by 1.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Magic Council, Year x784:**

Natsu had arrived at the meeting room opening up the door saying, "I'm here...where is everybody?" then Natsu shrugged it off and began walking back to the guild hall.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Natsu was walking his way as he remembered, " _The 7 Warlocks of Ishgar helped Fairy Tail in the battle with Alvarez but I still can't believe we lost every member of the 7 Warlocks of Ishgar beaten and killed easily by that bastard of Magic King._ " then Natsu arrived in front of the guild hall trying to enter it but he hit a barrier instead asking, "What the hell?" then he heard Makarov and Gajeel shout, "NATSU! SALAMANDER!" then Natsu remembered, " _This. This is where Laxus goes crazy and decides to try and rebuild Fairy Tail!_ " then Natsu asked, "What happened?" clearly knowing what happpened then Makarov answered, "Its Laxus! He had Evergreen petrify the contestants he also threatened us that every hour he'll destroy one statue!" Natsu nodded his head saying, "Alright, i'll get them back for you." Makarov was shocked muttering, "Natsu really has changed since he went on that mission with Erza and the others." then he remembered something yelling, "OI, NATSU CAN YOU DECODE THESE RUNES?!" Natsu turned around saying, "Nope, don't know how." Makarov and Gajeel paled while they slumped down in disappointment watching Natsu walk further away.

Natsu was walking away sighing muttering, "Where is Laxus again? Meh fuck it." Natsu then cocked his fast backwards saying, " **Demolition Fist of the Flame Dragon King!** " Natsu sent a massive torrent of black and purple flames which obliterated all of Magnolia while Natsu looked around pointing while saying, "Found him." then he began walking towards Laxus who had a O_O face on while Natsu said again but loud enough for Laxus to hear, "I found you!" Laxus took a step back and began running away while Natsu said at the top of his lungs with no emotions visible, "Hey get back here Laxus!" Natsu then began speed-walking muttering, "I'm to lazy too run i'll just walk." then he continued to speed walk towards the running Laxus.

While Natsu was chasing Laxus he muttered, "Shit I missed Gajeel's shitty Best Friend song." then eventually he ran into Alzack who was forced into fighting Jet and Droy, Natsu cocked an eyebrow and stopped speed walking asking, "What's up guys?" the 3 sighed in unison, "Nothing..." Natsu then sighed saying, "Its the sky you idiots." the 3 went wide-eyed at Natsu's joke until Alzack said, "I have no choice but to defeat you Jet and Droy...I GOTTA SAVE BISCA! **GUNS MAGIC: TORNADO SHOT!** " then soon Jet and Droy were engulfed in a tornado as it threw them out while Alzack said again, "GOMEN'NASAI ITS FOR BISCA!" Jet and Droy muttered in unison, "Y-Y-You ba-bastard you should h-have t-t-tuned d-down the p-power..." Natsu sighed and crouched down beside Jet and Droy asking, "Can I make you feel more pain?" Jet and Droy yelled in unison, "HELL NO!" then they grunted in pain as Natsu sighed saying, 'Fine have it you're way." then he began speed walking towards Laxus again whom was still running his ass off around Magnolia.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Freed had found Reedus who tried escaping Magnolia to get help while Freed ran infront of Reedus saying, "You will not be able to exit nor enter, I have put runes around the entire city." then Reedus said, "OI, OUT OF THE WAY!" then he made a painting come to life as he commanded it to charge at Freed who easily sliced through it and sliced through Reedus who fell to the ground unconscious and in pain, then Freedus said, "Laxus will be the new guild Master." then he began walking back into the city.

Freed was walking around in Magnolia until he met Alzack who yelled, "BRING BISCA BACK!" Freed chuckled asking, "Well if you wanna bring her back so much why come to me?" Alzack then answered, "I'LL KICK ALL 3 OF YOU'RE GUYS ASSES FOR BISCA! **GUNS MAGIC: TORNADO SHOT!** " Freed then smirked and cut the tornado in half saying, "Gomen'nasai Alzack but unfortunately you ran into one of my traps which drains anybody of their magic if they use it in here." Alzack then collapsed on the with hardly any magic left saying, "Y-Y-You b-bastard.." then Freed ignored Alzack and began walking through Magnolia again.

Back at the guild Gajeel comes over and said while eating iron at the bar, "Heh, I bet I can get through the barrier you old coot!" Gajeel then got up and walked towards the door and just like Makarov he slammed into it grabbing his head asking, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Makarov was wide-eyed and jaw dropped asking, "Gajeel are you over 80?!" Gajeel nodded his head answering, "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!" Makarov then nodded his head saying, "Good point." then Gajeel sat on his ass wondering on how they could exit the guild hall.

Natsu was chasing Laxus, but he couldn't find him until he heard Mystogan say, " **Skyscraper!** " Mystogan then planted his 5 staffs into the ground as Laxus got into an illusion about the ground breaking while the church blew up, but wait there was no church. Then Laxus was propelled into space getting an illusion of him getting wrapped in 4 belts as a frog-like demon appeared out of nowhere popping out of the eyeball Laxus saw while he asked, "WHAT IS THIS?!" then Laxus said again, "DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS WILL DEFEAT ME?!" then he broke the illusion as he grinned confidently at Mystogan. Then Laxus shot a bolt of lightning at Mystogan who sent the attack back at him saying, " **Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water** " the attack got sent back at Laxus who took it head-on asking, "Do you really think my own attack will harm me?" then Mystogan said again, " **Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!** " then 5 magic circles appeared above Laxus's head which engulfed him in a concentrated beam but Laxus also hits Mystogan with his own attack as the 2 caused damage to each other while Laxus said, "YES, THIS IS THE BATTLE TO DECIDE WHO IS THE STRONGEST IN FAIRY TAIL!".

Then Natsu arrived saying with one hand up, "Yo, Laxus. I came here to kick your ass." Laxus turned around asking, "Natsu?".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9: Cliffhanger? Meh anyways I hope you liked the new additional OC's I added! I decided to use the OC's names from my other story because I felt like it and I couldn't come up with any more cool names so here are the information I can provide you with right now on their characters. Oh yeah I got this idea from NatsuHaremFan...arigato.**

 **Name: Kaga Zuchi**

 **Age: 24**

 **Alias: King of Fire Gods**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Favorite Activity: You should have found out by now...yes its watching porn.**

 **Occupation: Formerly dark mage currently in The 7 Warlords of Ishgar**

 **Appearance: I already know his appearance i'll leave it up to your imagination.**

* * *

 **Name: Akifuyu Harunatsu**

 **Age: 26**

 **Magic: Ice Angel Slayer Magic**

 **Alias: Heavenly Angel**

 **Favorite Activity: Picking fights and eating.**

 **Occupation: Formerly dark mage currently in The 7 Warlords of Ishgar**

 **Appearance: Black hair and black eyes.**

* * *

 **Name: Raikou Shadou**

 **Age: 22**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Alias: Thunder Demon**

 **Favorite Activity: Trying to become like a boss.**

 **Occupation: Formerly dark mage currently The 7 Warlocks of Ishgar.**

 **Appearance: I'll leave it up to your imagination once again.**

* * *

 **Name: Kaze Hiryu**

 **Age: 20**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Alias: Wind God**

 **Favorite Activity: Scaring the shit out of people.**

 **Occupation: Formerly dark mage currently The 7 Warlocks of Ishgar.**

 **Appearance: I'll leave it up to your imagination once again.**

* * *

 **Name: Haruki Panda**

 **Age: 29**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Alias: Panda God**

 **Favorite Activity: Pretending to be a Panda and says "RAWR" all the time even though people correct him that panda's don't say rawr.  
**

 **Occupation: Formerly dark mage currently The 7 Warlocks of Ishgar.**

 **Appearance: Panda outfit. ?**

* * *

 **Name: Daichi Ayashi**

 **Age: 24**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Alias: Hydra God**

 **Favorite Activity: Watching porn with Kaga**

 **Occupation: Formerly dark mage currently The 7 Warlocks of Ishgar**

 **Appearance: I'll leave it up to your imagination.**

* * *

 **Name: Arashi Dokueki**

 **Age: 27**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Alias: Ruler of the Phoenixes**

 **Favorite Activity: Trying to be badass but fail tremendously**

 **Occupation: Formerly dark mage currently The 7 Warlocks of Ishgar**

 **Appearance: Its up to your imagination once again...**

 **Now thats all the information I could provide you with on their characters! :) I hope you liked the new addiction of new OC's if you don't...I'm not crying at all...not at all...poor Mavis Vermillion...Zeref never got the chance to fuck her. He's still a sad lonely virgin.**


	10. Battle of Fairy Tail Part 2

**Chapter 10: Battle of Fairy Tail Part 2**

 **HAREM HAS OFFICIALLY WON! VOTING IS OVER!**

 **The people who will be in Natsu's harem are: Lucy, Erza, Mira, Minerva, Meredy, Flare, Kagura, Sorano, Kyouka, Hisui, Ultear, Sayla, Erza Knightwalker, and Yukino.**

 ***Coughs into hand* also just for you're information. They won't immediately love Natsu, but they'll make progress not unlike some stories where they immediately fall in love and have sex and stuff.**

 **Oh yeah update schedule on weekdays the updates will be alot slower due to school, college whatever, on weekends its alot faster as you can already tell...lol. I also will forget about some of the girls in Natsu's harem *coughs into hand* reason...because you notice sometimes that I sometimes completely leave out a character like their existence was never there. Example: Chapter 8 I literally forgot about the existence of Grandpa Rob and Juvia lawl.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year** **x784:**

"Natsu?" asked Laxus who continued to damage Mystogan with his lightning while Natsu answered, "The one and only, Laxus." Laxus then stopped attacking Mystogan and charged at Natsu yelling, "YOU BASTARD!".

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"Tch, I gotta find Natsu-san but this bastard is blocking the way!" Gray said as he fought Bickslow who said, " **X FORMATION!** " Bickslow then crossed his arms with an X formation which blocked Gray's **Ice Make: Hammer** attack as Gray said, " **ICE MAKE: GEYSER!** " he then created spikes of ice under Bickslow who dodged saying, "Not bad! But can you withstand this?!", " **BARYON FORMATION!** " Bickslow's dolls began spinning in circles as a large whirlwind was produced then a magic beam shot out of the center of Bickslow's dolls as it hit Gray dead-on who got thrown backwards grunting in pain as he struggled to get while Bickslow launched another attack saying again, " **BARYON FORMATION!** " he then launched another beam at Gray who was laying on the ground as it came in contact with Gray causing him to go unconscious while Bickslow began laughing and continued to walk around Magnolia.

Gray was laying on the ground thinking, " _Gomen'nasai Natsu-san if you saw me you would probably be disappointed..._ ".

Back with Natsu, Laxus, and Mystogan, Laxus had charged at Natsu yelling, "YOU BASTARD!" Natsu dodged the punch and took off his shirt saying, " **Troll Arts: Instant Kill!** " Natsu turned around revealing a fully nude Makarov as Laxus turned pale and began vomiting and collapsed to the ground saying, "GOD BLARGHHH! GOD DAMN YOU! STOP FOOLING AROUND AND GET SERIOUS FOR ONCE! PEOPLE WHO AREN'T SERIOUS BLARGHH! WON'T LIVE LONG IN THIS WORLD ONLY SERIOUS ONES LIVE LONG!" Natsu then glared at Laxus making him shake as he said, "I am serious...Laxus. I intend to keep on this non-serious act, if I don't keep up on this non-serious act. You're all gonna die, for not getting stronger." Laxus began shaking even harder asking, "W-What do you mean f-f-for not getting stronger?!" Natsu answered immediately, "Tragedy, have you ever heard of the Alvarez Empire?" Laxus then stopped shaking and smirked a cocky smirk answering, "So what? Their probably just a bunch of chumps. Who cares if they have 430 guilds united! I'm stronger than all of them combined!" Natsu snorted and glared harder at Laxus as black horns began forming out of Natu's head as he said, " **Well, then you're gonna die instantly in Alvarez, they have the Spriggan 12, 12 extremely powerful wizards who all match the strength of the 1st Wizard Saint.** " Laxus began stuttering but with his confident smirk on, "Y-Yeah right!".

Natsu then sighed saying with his voice radiating power, " **That cockiness will never get you anywhere Laxus, go on keep up the tough guy act and i'll show you who really is stronger. Trust me...if you don't you're life will come to an end as you burn in Hell.** " Laxus then stopped shaking thinking, " _HE'S WEAKER! HE'S WEAKER THAN ME I'LL PROVE TO HIM WHO IS STRONGER!"_ Laxus then charged at Natsu yelling, "I'M STRONGER! A PATHETIC WEAKLING LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T TALK THAT WAY TO ME! I THE STRONGEST IN FAIRY TAIL!" Laxus then engulfed his hand in lightning smashing it against Natsu's cheek as he smirked cockily saying, "All bark and no talk." then Natsu said, " **All bark and no talk? You shouldn't be talking, after all that ranting of being the 'strongest' in Fairy Tail look at how much damage the 'strongest' did to me. Nothing, you're so weak even the lowest and lowest of demons could beat you with a touch of their finger.** " Laxus snorted asking, "The lowest of demons can beat me with a touch of a finger?" then Laxus yelled, "THATS PATHETIC I'M STRONGER THEN DEMONS!" Laxus then flew at Natsu with his body engulfed in lightning as he charged head on at Natsu.

Natsu then asked with Laxus charging at him, " **So. You really want me to demonstrate then? I'll show you how strong a demon really is.** " then Natsu dodged as Laxus flew past him while Natsu delivered a light kick to his gut causing him to vomit up blood and get sent flying into the skies while Natsu said, " **A demon's power is far greater than that of humans. Learn that already! Darkness!** " Natsu then created a massive pillar of darkness sucking in all of the rubble while Mystogan fled the scene. The pillar of darkness had engulfed Laxus who struggled to breath as the pillar cleared while he fell down from the skies. Laxus recovered quickly as he flew around with his lightning then Natsu said, " **Laxus you might wanna get serious. I know you're a Dragon Slayer so there is no need to hide it.** " Laxus's eyes widened as he asked, "HOW'D YOU KNOW!" then he landed on the ground causing to crack as he began screaming, while his shirt tore off and he got bulkier, then scales began forming on his arms while Laxus shouted, " **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!** " he sent a massive torrent of lightning at Natsu who countered with his own roar, " **Fire Dragons Roar!** " Natsu's roar easily overpowered Laxus's while he dodged it.

After Laxus had dodged Natsu's roar he began getting depressed saying, "I'm scum." while Natsu chuckled saying, " **The flames of depression it makes anybody de-impossible!** " Laxus had got up no longer depressed yelling, "I'M THE STRONGEST! I WILL NOT BE DEPRESSED!" Natsu took a step back muttering, " **It's not overpowering his will! How did he manage to overpower the will of despair?!** " Natsu took one more step back saying again, " **Flames of Emotion: Hatred!** "' Natsu shot a massive torrent of black fire at Laxus who dodged. The black flames had obliterated the ground and radiated intense heat burning clothes within a certain radius. Until Natsu said, " **I have no choice but to use a mini-powered roar...** " Natsu then began sucking in air as the ground cracked and began floating upwards due to the massive amount of magic power that was being released. Natsu then said, " **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!** " a massive torrent of lightning and black flames shot at Laxus who went wide-eyed and took the blow full-on as Natsu grunted in pain while his flames began radiating lightning while Natsu muttered, " **It seems the lightning has fully merged with my flames.** " then Natsu took another step back asking with his horns going back into his head, "So that wasn't enough huh?" then Laxus got up roaring, " _ **Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!**_ **RAGING BOLT!** " then a large bolt of lightning struck at Natsu, but he dodged hearing Gajeel say, "SALAMANDER!".

Natsu turned around saying, "Gajeel." Gajeel then said while laughing, "Gihihihi, i've come to save you're ass Salamander!" Natsu then snorted asking, "Since when do I need help?" then Gajeel answered immediately, "Because we're nakama!" Natsu then chuckled saying, "Never thought you'd ever say that." then Gajeel said again, "Urusai Salamander! Also Laxus put up some weird lightning orbs around Magnolia!" Laxus then began laughing saying, "It's called **Thunder Palace**! It will go off soon enough if I don't get the position of Guild Master! Everybody in Magnolia will die! Then I will rule and create a guild that is feared!" Natsu then snorted asking, "Feared? Trust me I can do much better work at that." Gajeel then asked, "Wait a minute those scales...don't tell me Laxus is a **Dragon Slayer** as well?!" then Laxus said again, " **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!** " a massive torrent of lightning shot out of his fist as Natsu dodged it while the lightning hit Gajeel paralyzing him instantly. Natsu snorted asking, "Was that suppose to hit me? I'll show you a true breakdown fist." then Natsu cocked his hand backwards saying, " **Fire Dragon's Breakdown Fist of Hatred!** " Natsu then launched a massive torrent of black fire as it was bigger than Laxus's then the attack hit Laxus dead-on who grunted in pain.

Laxus then wobbled while getting up noticing that his **Thunder Palace** was getting destroyed one by one.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, A Few Minutes Ago Year x784:**

Erza had been petrified until it somehow broke as she asked while looking around, "What happened?" Makarov turned around in surprise asking, "Erza?!" he then answered, "Evergreen did it." Erza then began fuming as she yelled, "I'M GOING TO KICK HER ASS!" Erza then stomped out of the guild hall while Makarov and Gajeel yelled in unison, "OI, CAN YOU HELP US WITH THESE RUNES!?" Erza then shouted back, "GET LEVY TO DO IT!" then she sprinted all the way to where Evergreen was.

* * *

 **Alvarez Empire, Unknown Area, Year x784:**

"So this is what Alvarez looks like huh?" said an unknown figure as another figure said, "Urusai, Akifuyu." Akifuyu glared at the figure saying, "Urusai, Kaga." the 2 then locked foreheads asking in unison, "YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" then said again in unison, "OH ITS ON!" they then swapped punches that sent a massive shockwave throughout the whole Alvarez Empire causing it to shake while Akifuyu and Kaga stopped fighting sighing in unison as Akifuyu said, "Kaga, its your fault that we probably exposed ourselves." Kaga then got tick marks on his head yelling, "EHHHH!? YOU MEAN YOU RIGHT?! NOT ME?! YOUR THE ONE THAT CAUSED THAT SHOCKWAVE!" then they began fighting again on their way back to Fiore then on the way back Akifuyu said with his arms behind his head, "I gotta get home. Chowder." then he disappeared while Kaga also disappeared in a wisp of black fire.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, A Few Minutes Ago Year x784:**

Erza was running around Magnolia until she dodged golden needles hearing Evergreen say, "How did you return from being petrified? Well, fine by me then, it just means I get to have more fun tormenting you more." Erza then glared at Evergreen saying, "Evergreen..." then Evergreen asked, "It really makes me angry, why are you the Fairy Queen, Titania?" then she said again, "I am the number one fairy!" then Erza glared a glare that could kill at Evergreen. Erza then charged at Evergreen with both swords in her hands she slashed at Evergreen who dodged while the pillar of iron right next to them got sliced into pieces from the force of Erza's attacks then the 2 landed on the ground with Evergreen saying, "As expected of you Erza..." then Erza said, "Never thought you'd ever challenge me...if I defeat you everyone will return to normal!" then Erza lunged again at Evergreen who said, "Think you are up for it?" then Evergreen lifted up her glasses and stared at Erza who closed her real eye and kept her artificial one open. Evergreen then asked, "Who would have thought that you had an artificial eye?".

Then Evergreen said again, "In that case... **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!** " golden needles shot at Erza repeatedly, but Erza dodged all of them as she slashed at Evergreen again who flew into the sky saying, "Take this!" while Erza said, "Wait!" Evergreen was engulfed in a golden light as she flew with Erza following on behind her. While Erza was chasing Evergreen who was still flying Evergreen sent more golden needles at her, but Erza deflected all of them hearing Evergreen say, "To think that your defenses can actually withstand these many needles...impressive, but I wonder how you'll handle twice as many!" then Evergreen launched twice the amount of needles at Erza who deflected most of them while some grazed her arm and leg causing her to flinch a bit then Evergreen began laughing saying, "From today forwards the title Titania belongs to me! For I am a true fairy!" Erza then re-quipped her boots into swords that were attached to her foot as she began flowing through the golden needles towards Evergreen said, "I-Impossible!" Erza then threw the 2 swords on her foot at Evergreen as the swords pierced through her shirt sending Evergreen flying back and causing her to get pinned against an sandstone pillar.

Then Erza landed in front of Evergreen saying, "While your actions are unforgivable your still a member of Fairy Tail, also if you desire to call yourself Titania so badly, feel free to do so. I don't even know how I got that title in the first place." then Evergreen tched while Erza said again, "If you cease this foolishness, and return everyone to normal, I won't hurt you." Evergreen then began chuckling asking, "Aren't you being a bit naive here?" then she began to bluff, "My stone eyes have another power. Remote control...now bow down before me!" Erza then began walking forwards towards Evergreen who said again, "If you do not, I shall turn those petrified girls into dusts!" Erza's eyes widened as she got pissed switching out of her maid outfit which for some reason she wore then once the bright-light disappeared it showed her in her **Heavens Wheel** armor while Evergreen's face looked like this O_O thinking, " _Ohhhh...shit...just...got...real..._ " then Evergreen heard Erza ask, "Oh?" then she said again, "If your persistence lies in winning or losing rather than your own life, then that's fine by me." then Erza said again, "By taking your soul, I shall put the souls of those crumpled maidens to rest." Erza then glared her hardest glare at Evergreen who began sweating bullets.

Evergreen then began screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" then she was silenced by a hard metal sound as Erza's metal fist collided with her face then Erza said, "And thats how you bluff." then Evergreen said with Erza's fist still in her face, "Mmpphhh...(Surrender...)" then Evergreen went unconscious as the other petrified girls reverted back to their normal forms.

Back at the guild hall Levy, Lucy, Mira, Cana, and the other girls were reverted back to normal while Lucy asked, "What happened?" Makarov then answered, "It was Evergreen but it seems that she was defeated by Erza." Lucy was confused asking, "Evergreen?" Makarov nodded his head answering, "Of the Thunder God Tribe that Laxus leads." then Makarov asked, "Levy can you decrypt these runes for us?" Levy then nodded her head answering, "Hai Master." she got to work.

Then finally after a few minutes Bisca said, "Don't shoot those lightning lacrimas! They contain **Organic Link Magic!** " Erza then said, "I don't care! I'll take all of them down! Everybody lend me your magic power!" the Fairy Tail members then heard Warren's voice through telepathy say, " _Everybody! We need your power to take down Laxus's **Thunder Palace**!_ " Erza then asked through the link, " _How do you know about the **Thunder Palace**?_ " Warren immediately answered, " _It was because Gray told me! Come on we all gotta get into position to destroy the lacrimas!_ " Erza nodded her head and began walking to her position along with the other members. Then they heard Makarov collapse to the ground as Erza asked, "MASTER WHATS WRONG?!"

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Natsu was fighting against Laxus who was panting heavily while Natsu hasn't even broken a sweat asking, "Laxus, have you always been this weak?" Laxus roared in rage answering, "I'M NOT WEAK! **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HALBERD!** " Natsu dodged the thin stream of lightning as he then said, " **Vortex of Darkness**." a vortex of darkness was created as it spiraled towards Laxus engulfing him whole in it while Laxus began roaring in pain hearing Natsu ask, "Shall I make you disappear? Or do you want to live? Your choice." Laxus immediately answered, "I WANNA LIVE!" Natsu put his hand against his ear asking, 'What was that? I couldn't hear you over your screaming." Laxus then yelled louder while beginning to cry tears, "I WANNA LIVE I BEG YOU!" Natsu began chuckling sadistically asking again, "Ehhh? What'd you say? Come on, its okay, sob harder, feel more pain, beg more, and maybe i'll let you go..." by now Laxus was sobbing waterfalls begging constantly as he fell to his knees, "PLEASE, I BEG YOU PLEASE LET ME LIVE! *sob* *sob* *hiccup* LET ME *sob* LIVE *sob* PLEASE!" Natsu then covered up both of his ears asking, "What was that? Hmmm? Come on thats not enough begging, if you plead more and sob more i'll probably let you go.".

After Laxus heard Natsu say that he was crying so loudly and hard that oceans poured from his eyes as he continued to beg, "PLEASE! *sob* I BEG *sob* YOU TO *sob* LET ME GO!" Natsu then began laughing hysterically asking, "What was that?! More begging! More! More! Hahahahaha! I haven't laughed this good in a while since I lost my emotions!" Laxus's eyes widened as more tears streamed down his face thinking, " _L-Lost...emotions?_ " then he broke out of his thoughts sobbing harder as his bones were being crushed begging more, "P-P-PLEASE! *sob* L-L-LET! *sob* ME L-L-LI-LIV-LIVE!" Natsu's hysterical laughter began getting louder as he shouted, "MORE! HAHAHAHAHA! I FEEL SO GREAT! I HAVEN'T FELT THIS GOOD IN SUCH A LONG TIME! HAHAHAHA! BEG MORE, PLEAD MORE! CRY MORE! BLEED MORE! HAHAHAHA! SCREAM MORE!" Laxus then began screaming in pain as his tears ran out gasping in pain and for breath Laxus shouted, "PLEASE! LET ME LIVE! I BEG YOU!" Natsu then laughed even harder saying, "SORRY BUD! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL KEEP MY WORD?! I'M GOING TO BREAK AND SMASH EVERY SINGLE BONE IN YOUR BODY AND SLASH YOU UNTIL YOUR BODY IS COVERED IN WOUNDS AND BLOOD! YOU'RE GONNA GET THE SPECIAL TREATMENT! HAHAHAHAHA!" then Natsu began walking over to Laxus with his left-eye glowing red for some odd reason.

Natsu walked over to Laxus as the vortex of darkness disappeared. Natsu grasped Laxus by the throat choking him as he lifted him up asking, "The special treatment is here!" Natsu then got a sadistic smile as his hand was engulfed in black flames then Natsu pierced his hand through Laxus's stomach laughing hysterically asking, "HOW DOES IT FEEL?! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO GET YOUR INSIDES BURNED?! EHHH?! HAHAHAHA!" Laxus vomited up blood answering with his voice barely reaching Natsu, "W-W-Why d-didn't you l-l-let me l-live?" Natsu's smile widened even more answering, "No reason. For strength. That's all I exist for. I learned that the hard way trust me." then Natsu heard someone's voice shout, "LAXUS ITS AN EMERGENCY ITS YOUR GRAN-N-N-NATSU!" Natsu looked over to where the voice came from as it was Levy, Natsu also forgot about Gajeel who was staring wide-eyed at Natsu's brutality, Natsu then flung Laxus's unconscious body sending him flying and crashing at the wall while Levy asked with tears streaming down her face, "H-H-HOW C-C-COULD YOU!" then Natsu also saw Mirajane run over shouting, "LEVY WHATS WR-L-LAXUS! W-W-WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" Mirajane then ran over to Laxus's body and grabbed his shoulder shaking his unconscious body still shouting, "LAXUS! LAXUS!".

Laxus then woke up coughing blood everywhere answering Mirajane, "I-It w-w-was N-N-Natsuuuuu..." then with that Laxus went to another unconscious state as he couldn't bare the pain he felt on the inside. Mirajane then got up with her hair foreshadowing her eyes as she asked, "N-Natsu w-why would you do this to Laxus?" Natsu immediately answered with his sadistic smile gone, "The reason why I did it was because, he tried to prove that he was stronger than me, and I proved him wrong, as I told him, 'The weak will never live, the strong will always trample.' didn't he always say that? Or did he not? Because I know for sure I didn't actually say 'The weak will never live, and the strong will trample.' hell I don't even remember if I said that or not." then an image flashed in Natsu's head as it showed Laxus's limp dead body he grabbed the left-side of his head in pain and collapsed on his knees panting heavily asking under his breath, "W-What the h-hell was that?!" then Natsu muttered with his eyes widening, "I-Its not my fault...it's not my fault that I almost killed Laxus...I let my demonic instincts take over..." then Natsu got up while ignoring the shouts of Mira and Levy as he walked out of the destroyed church with a killing glare on his face.

Then Natsu exited Magnolia as he also ignored the fact that Mira and Levy were probably going to tell the Master what happened as he sensed them carrying Laxus's unconscious body he sighed and walked outside of Magnolia to a certain area...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10: That cliffhanger? Anyways harem has won! Voting is now finished! Arigato for voting! And prepare for chapter 11!**


	11. Akifuyu: Haunting Past

**Chapter 10.5: Haunting Past**

 **Here's chapter 10.5 a litte short side-story! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Fiore, Unknown Area, Unknown Person's Memories, Year x766:**

 _It all began with a tragedy that started his life on the path of darkness..."NO PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SON! I BEG YOU!" the woman then got slashed by a man who had a very sadistic smile on his face licking the blood clean off his blade saying, "Gomen'nasai dead lady, I don't spare people. I kill em." the proclaimed lady was still alive stuttering out, "A-A-A-Akifuyu...p-please l-live...LIVE MY SON!" the now identified Akifuyu sobbed a stream of tears he collapsed on the ground screaming with a very dark aura surrounding as massive amounts of magic power released causing the attackers to collapse on the ground due to the force Akifuyu then said, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR KILLING MY OKAASAN!" Akifuyu got up and began charging at the men slashing them, tearing their bodies in half, but whats worse was that he was enjoying it all, once Akifuyu was finished killing all the men he ran out of the village with tears streaming down his face thinking, "OKAASAN! WHY DID THOSE MEAN MEN HAVE TO KILL YOU!? IS THIS THE KIND OF TRAGEDY AN 8 YEAR OLD SHOULD GO THROUGH?!"._

 _Akifuyu had sprinted all a far distance into the forest he was in he collapsed to his knees panting heavily as he saw a very bright golden figure it had flown its way towards Akifuyu asking in a booming voice, " **Human...no I shall not call you human...I sense tremendous magic from you...what brings you here?** " Akifuyu immediately answered, "POWER! I WANT POWER TO SLAUGHTER THOSE WHO SLAUGHTERED MY FAMILY!" the figure chuckled asking, " **You sure you can handle the harsh training?** " Akifuyu nodded his head as the figure laughed and began walking motioning him to walk with him as Akifuyu thought, "He accepted me quite fast..." then an image popped up showing dead bodies with blood splattered everywhere...then he awakes..._

* * *

 **Fiore, Unknown Area, Year x784:**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Akifuyu screamed grabbing his head with both hands as cold-sweat dripped down onto his pajamas as he then got out of his bed changing from his pajamas and then Akifuyu prepared his shower getting in he drenched himself with freezing water, Akifuyu sighed muttering, "Okaasan, otousan...will I ever be able to walk the right path ever again?"...then silence fills the area...as Akifuyu makes his decision...he says his decision...but it is not clear...what path he will take...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10.5**


	12. Oracion Seis Part 1

**Chapter 11: Oracion** **Seis Part 1**

 **Here's chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it! *Coughs into hand* Oh yeah I forgot to mention, i'm from Japan. So i'm really good at English as you can tell, but terrible at Japanese because English was one of the 1st languages I learned, so I only know a few Japanese words :( which totally sucks...which means I can't read any raw light novels or mangas.**

 **If you're wondering why Natsu went all psycho on Laxus. Well i'll explain it to you in later chapters...or this one...*rubs hands together in an evil fashion* and it'll be worth it.**

 **Will Nirvana change Natsu in this arc? Yes it will. Just to clarify you're questions in your minds or whatever, but Natsu will not ENTIRELY be changed. His emotions will still be gone, but here i'll explain it to you.**

 **Once Natsu gets in the effect of Nirvana his joyful side will come out but his emotions will NOT return. In order for his emotions to return he has to do a certain thing again, *cough* smash *cough* his head *cough* into a tree *cough* repeatedly, I mean its pretty obvious right? Lol. Except Natsu is a dumbass.**

 **Again, for your clarification, if your wondering will Natsu be excommunicated? No he will not. You'll find out :P trust me.**

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x784:**

Natsu had walked back to the cave where he and Igneel once stayed at, Natsu laid down against the tree looking up into the sky muttering, "Was what I did right? Everything has been reversed. Will Fairy Tail accept me again?" Natsu then stared at the ground as he got up muttering, "I've decided." as Natsu then walked back to Magnolia.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Mirajane and Levy had returned Laxus to the guild hall as people asked them what happened while Levy answered, "Its nothing!" then Mira thought, " _That wasn't the Natsu I know...it looked like he had been taken over...by an evil spirit._ " Levy then sighed as the questions that got bombarded their way finally faded then she asked Mira, "Ne Mira, did you figure out that, that Natsu wasn't our Natsu? He seemed different, like he would kill anybody without hesitance." Mira nodded her head in agreement answering, "That wasn't our Natsu. Our Natsu wouldn't start laughing hysterically and start killing guild mates with no hesitance. He's been possessed by something." Levy nodded her head in agreement hearing somebody slam the doors open asking, "How's Laxus?" the guild members turned their heads in the direction where the voice came from as they asked in unison, "Natsu?"

"Natsu?" Natsu nodded his head asking again, "Where's Laxus at?" Macao answered, "He's in the infirmary." Natsu nodded his head and began walking over to the infirmary. Once Natsu had arrived in the infirmary Laxus was awake as his eyes widened in fear stuttering out, "N-Natsu!" Natsu sat down on the chair saying, "Gomen'nasai Laxus. I wasn't myself at that time." Laxus's eyes widened as he remembered the time where Natsu's eye turned red then he asked, "You were possessed?" Natsu nodded his head answering, "Unfortunately I was. I would never hurt my nakama." Natsu then stuck out his hand thinking, " _Especially since i'm from the future. I will be sure to change it all. No matter what happens. I won't let you die._ " Laxus was dumbfounded as he slowly stretched his hand out to grab Natsu's as he smiled saying, "I accept your apology Natsu." Natsu smiled a warm smile for the 1st time saying, "Arigato, Laxus." then Natsu left the infirmary while Laxus still smiling muttered, "Nakama? Eh? Not bad Natsu. I feel guilty now doing all of this. I'll be sure to protect this guild." Laxus then smiled as Makarov entered the room as he looked over to him in surprise asking, "Old man?! Are you alright?" Makarov cocked an eyebrow at Laxus's unusual behavior as he asked, "Laxus...whats up with your unusual behavior?".

Laxus's smile widened even more answering, "Old man. I know the meaning of nakama. Natsu had taught me it." Makarov's jaw dropped as his eyes widened asking, "Ehhh?!" then Makarov began chuckling saying, "It seems you actually may be ready for the position of Guild Master once I retire." Laxus's smile widened even more as he thought, " _Arigato, old man. Natsu, you really have taught me a lesson. I'm not strong. I'm weak, but i'll grow stronger with my nakama._ " Natsu was standing outside of the infirmary smiling with his eyes closed while his smile disappeared as an argument occurred in his head, " ** _KILL, SLAUGHTER ALL!_** _"_ a cold voice had said in Natsu's head while he argued back, " _Urusai, E.N.D.! I don't care if you're my alternate-personality! You will soon be under my control. You hurt my nakama. You almost killed Laxus. I cannot forgive you E.N.D. wait why am I scolding myself?" " **Because your an idiot, you cannot prevent the onslaught of E.N.D.! I will gain control over your half Natsu Dragneel!** ", "Not if I can gain your half first E.N.D. this is a battle in the mind of the body. I will master you and use your power to kill Zeref."_.

Then Natsu sensed Mira and Levy walk over as Mira asked, "Natsu I know that, that was a spirit who possessed you. Tell us the truth." Natsu sighed answering, "It wasn't a spirit Mira. It was the dark side of me. I currently have control on my right-half of my body and the dark side has control of the left-side of my body." Levy then smiled warmly saying, "Atleast it wasn't you!" Natsu chuckled slightly making Mira and Levy wide-eyed as Natsu asked, "So Levy, how are things with Gajeel?" Levy turned red as she answered, "N-N-NOTHINGS GOING O-ON WI-WITH US!" then Gajeel came over and wrapped his arm around Levy saying, "Pipsqueak and I get along just fine. We're friends." Natsu chuckled asking, "So. You're guys relationship hasn't even progressed past friends?" Levy turned a deeper shade of red answering, "W-We're just friends." Gajeel began laughing answering, "Gihihihi! It's pretty damn obvious this pipsqueak likes me!" Mira then began giggling saying, "The romance ship is on the sail!" Levy then turned even redder as she stuttered out, "I-I-Is it that obvious?" then Jet and Droy yelled in the distance, "LEVY NO! GAJEEL IS TAKING HER AWAY FROM US! KILL HIM!" Jet and Droy then began charging at Gajeel who easily defeated them as they groaned in pain.

Natsu then got a frown on his face thinking, " _I still have a long ways to go before I reach Zeref's level, but that damn Magic King is probably even higher than Zeref himself. Not to mention Acnologia will also pose a threat I have to take him out on Tenrou Island.", " **Then why don't you use my power? I'll lend you all of my strength for you to use...** ", "URUSAI! Your probably gonna take over my whole body!"_ then Natsu broke out of his thought while Gajeel asked with a serious face, "So I heard that you were possessed by a spirit while fighting Laxus. Is that true?" Natsu nodded his head as he folded his arms answering, "Its the other half of my body that was unleashed. Its power is to great and I can only control a portion of it. I still have about 85% until I completely gain full-control." Gajeel nodded his head saying, "Well, Salamander, when you gain control over that, me and you are going to fight! Gihihihi!" Natsu chuckled again answering, "Hai, hai." then Mira said, "Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy, I need you guys to come here a second." the 5 looked at each other and nodded their heads in unison and began following Mirajane who stopped at the bar and pulled out a pen which could write in the air **(A/N I forgot what it was called.)** Mirajane then drew an oval as it had 3 circles in there with each circle having a name "Grimoire Heart", "Oracion Seis", "Tartarous.".

Then Mirajane began explaining, "This is the Balam Alliance. Its an alliance that the strongest dark guilds in the world formed. Currently they have every single dark guild under their control." Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy were shocked asking in unison, "Every dark guild?" then Lucy asked, "How strong are they?" Mirajane then made a frown answering, "We don't know how strong they exactly are. But tomorrow you 5 will be heading out to meet the Allied Forces." then the 4 asked again in unison, "Allied Forces?" Mirajane nodded her head answering, "Its an alliance our Master had agreed to make to destroy part of the Balam Alliance and the guild we'll be destroying is Oracion Seis, they control one-third of the Balam Alliance despite having 6 members, beware they are extremely powerful wizards." Lucy then asked in fear, "6 members?! And they control one-third of the Balam Alliance?! I got a bad feeling.." then once Mirajane was done explaining she said, "Get ready for tomorrow because its going to be a long day and possibly your last." Lucy began shaking in fear as she answered, 'W-W-Why meeee?" Natsu then answered, "Come on Lucy, don't whine about it." Lucy then said, "A-Aye!" then the 5 began getting prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Fiore, Allied Forces Meeting Place, Year x784:**

Natsu and the 4 were riding on a carriage as Gray's constant annoyance of saying, "Natsu-san have I gained your approval?" Natsu then asked, "What approval?" Gray answered, "So, you can train me!" Natsu scoffed asking, "Train you? Get stronger on your own." Gray slouched slightly while he said, "H-Hai Natsu-san." then the carriage man said, "We have arrived at your destination." the 5 hopped off the carriage and paid the man as they began walking into the hall, once the 5 had arrived, they saw 3 handsome men while Natsu muttered, "Ugly..." while the other one had a big butt chin, with his hair curled to the right-side while Natsu asked, "So, who the hell are you guys?" but the 4 ignored Natsu's question as they began fawning over Erza, and Lucy whom Erza was frightened saying, "I-Ichiya! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she then kicked Ichiya away from her burying him in the wall while the other dudes began begging, "Please kick us too!" Erza got tick marks on her heads and answered their wishes.

Then more forces arrived as a white-haired teenager the possibly a few years older than Gray, along with a bald man, and a woman with pink-hair who kept on saying, "LYON-SAMA I LOVE YOU!" Gray's eyes widened as he smiled yelling, "LYON YOUR HERE AS WELL?!" Lyon looked over to where Gray was smiling as well asking, "Gray! What are you doing here?" the bald-man then glared at Natsu while Natsu asked, "Why the glare much _Jura_?" Natsu spat out the last part while Jura asked, "Why is a member of The 7 Warlocks of Ishgar here?!" Natsu snickered answering, "There is already 7 Warlocks of Ishgar. So are you counting me as the 8th Warlock of Ishgar? Oh how flattered I am." Jura then spat out, " _Like I would care, your the leader of The 7 Warlocks of Ishgar the strongest among all of them._ " by then Natsu's face had been covered in saliva while Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Erza paled as Natsu did an uppercut on Jura who got sent flying through the roofs while Natsu said, "Don't spit all over me. You pest." then he thought, " _Gomen'nasai Jura, you were a good friend of Fairy Tail, I feel guilty being an asshole to him, but I can understand how he feels when talking to a dark mage._ " then Erza asked Natsu, "Natsu is it true that you formed The 7 Warlocks of Ishgar?" Natsu sighed answering, "Yes, I formed them with 1 reason in mind, destroy the _Alvarez Empire_." Natsu spat out the last part while Erza nodded her head in understanding still in shock at hearing that Natsu was the leader and creator.

Another force had arrived as it was only only a little girl with long blue-hair along with a white-cat as they introduced themselves, "M-M-My n-n-name is W-Wendy M-Marvell a-a-and if I c-could b-be of u-use! A-Arigato!" then the white-cat said, "My name is Carla." then Jura came out of nowhere asking, "A little girl? How strong is she since Cait Shelter only sent 1 member?" Natsu smirked muttering, "Wendy its finally time for you to return to the guild. Argh...dammit E.N.D. I only have 55% left until I finally came complete control over E.N.D." then Ichiya said, "Men! I'll be going to the restroom men." Ichiya then walked over to the restroom while Natsu remembered thats where Angel had made her first move so he followed Ichiya to the restroom.

Ichiya was taking a piss...a long one. Natsu pretended to use the stalls as he heard **Gemini** knock Ichiya unconscious and transform into him Natsu then tried to move as he muttered, "Shit, I really did have to take a piss." then he back-handed **Gemini** while he used the restroom once he finished he picked up **Gemini** and said, "I know your there. There is no need to hide." Angel then came out of hiding asking, "How'd you know I was here?" Natsu sighed while Angel blushed slightly muttering, "I feel attracted for some odd reason." then Natsu disappeared and punched Angel in the gut saying, "Gomen'nasai Angel of Oracion Seis, no matter how beautiful you are. I have no choice but to do my job. Thats how I roll." then Angel was sent flying and crashing into the wall as the impact created a small human-shaped crater while Natsu sighed scratching the back of his head muttering, "It seems this will be quite fast for Oracion Seis as long as i'm here, but i'll play along for now. I would like to see how Nirvana affects me." Natsu then grabbed the real Ichiya's body and took **Gemini's** key and grabbed Angel / Sorano's unconscious body and began walking out of the bathroom.

Natsu was carrying Sorano muttering, "She smells nice. Where is Oracion Seis's main headquarters at anyways?" then he walked out of the restroom while Erza ran over to Natsu and asked, "Are you alright? We heard some explosions in the bathroom." Erza then saw Sorano and pouted asking, "Who's she?" Natsu immediately answered, "Angel of Oracion Seis." everyone looked in awe at how easily Natsu had taken out a Oracion Seis member while the Blue Pegasus guys began fawning over the unconscious body of Sorano while Ren said, "W-What a stunning beauty. I-I can't look any longer i'll only be more attracted." then Ichiya woke up answering, "I agree men!" while Natsu said, "Oh yeah, Lucy I got you a new key." Natsu then handed the key over to Lucy who blushed slightly said, "Wait! I can't make a contract with another **Celestial Spirit** if they're owner is still alive!" Natsu then said, "You can make a contract with them if they have a change of heart and leave their original owners." Lucy nodded her head as Angel slowly woke up and said, "Giv-Give me my key back!" Sorano then lunged off of Natsu's shoulder causing him to fall forwards as he fell on top of Sorano who fell on the ground yelling, "KYAA!" Natsu chuckled slightly saying, "Thats why you don't leap off of other people's shoulders it may cause a misunderstanding just like this one." while Natsu felt the stares of the Blue Pegasus men who said in unison, "Nice going Natsu-kun!" then Natsu heard Gray say, "That's Natsu-san for you!" while Lucy and Erza glared at Natsu yelling in unison, "NATSUUUU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Natsu raised both hands up asking, "Is this really the time to be messing around? You guys have to get serious for once. This is Oracion Seis we're talking about.". then everybody got serious nodding their heads in understanding.

Then Natsu got off of Sorano as he knocked her unconscious again, while he flopped her onto his shoulder saying, "Let's go." the others nodded their heads in agreement and began following Natsu.

The allied forces arrived in an area as they saw the rest of Oracion Seis who were apparently looking like they were expecting them while Brain asked with wide-eyes, "I-Impossible Angel?! How'd you manage to defeat her?!" Natsu then raised a hand up answering, "Pretty simple, she got distracted by my handsomeness no kidding, I saw her get a tint of pink on her cheeks when she saw me. I'm the trump card, but this is no time to explain things, i'm gonna squish all of you!" Natsu then chucked Angel at Brain while Cobra interfered smacking away Angel's body while Natsu said, "Hmmm, thats not nice to fling around a beautiful body. Even though I can't feel love I can still tell that she's beautiful." while Natsu said that he disappeared and reappeared behind Cobra who's eyes widened then he smirked cockily saying, "I can hear your every move!" Natsu then sent a punch at Cobra who dodged it with ease then Cobra slashed at Natsu saying, " **Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " Natsu dodged and slashed at Cobra saying, " **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " Natsu's attack was dodged by Cobra again who said, "I can hear your attacks!", "Yeah I heard you the first time." Natsu said while he started to launch a flurry of attacks at Cobra who dodged most of them while he then was hit in the stomach by Natsu's foot causing him to cough up blood and get sent flying and crashing into a tree.

Natsu then charged at Racer who slowed down Natsu's speed with his magic and ran around Natsu and kicked him in the side of the face sending Natsu back flying whom recovered quickly saying, " **Endingu Rengoku! (Ending Purgatory)** " Natsu sent a torrent of black energy at Racer who got hit dead-on with the attack while Natsu muttered, "Only 44% left till I completely overpower E.N.D." then Natsu disappeared again and reappeared in front of Racer who got knocked down onto the ground from the attack, but Racer dodged Natsu's punch as Brain recognized Wendy while he smirked evilly and kidnapped Wendy secretly while the other Allied Forces were fighting off Hoteye whom defeated them easily as Wendy screamed yelling, "LET ME GO!" then Carla said, "LET WENDY GO!" Carla lunged at Brain who used his staff to send a torrent of darkness at Carla going for the kill, until Natsu rescued Carla saying, "It's alright we'll rescue her eventually." Brain then disappeared along with the other Oracion Seis members.

Natsu tched and said, "Let's go. We gotta rescue Wendy." the other members nodded their heads in agreement, but then Lucy said, "We gotta save Erza! She was bit by that snake!" Natsu then thought, " _Crap! I forgot that happens!_ " then he walked over to Erza and tried to cure her...as he tried to remember what cured Erza last time...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 11: Cliffhanger...also I hoped that cleared the concept of Natsu going psycho on Laxus! Also the reason why Natsu wasn't excommunicated is because its pretty obvious right? Levy, Mira, and Gajeel could obviously tell something was up with Natsu. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Thanks for reading this far! I appreciate it. Get ready for chapter 12.**


	13. Oracion Seis Part 2

**Chapter 12: Oracion Seis Part 2**

 **Here's chapter 12! I hope you enjoy it. :D**

 **Also my bad if the updates are getting a bit slower. Heh i'm working on 2 stories right now. xD**

 **If you wanna find out what the story is just check out my profile page. Arigato!**

 **Oh yeah I forgot to add Brandish in the harem if you guys were wondering! Heh arigato to maks for pointing it out. :) Brandish will still be in the harem.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Unknown Area, Year** **x784:**

"This is bad, does anybody know a cure?" Natsu asked while he examined the bite on Erza's arm, then Ichiya said, "Men! I can try and save my honey Erza, with my **Pain Relieving Perfume!** Men!" Ichiya then took out his **Pain Relieving Perfume** and unleashed it as it healed everybody within its range except Erza wasn't affected while Erza was still in pain as the Blue Pegasus members said in unison, "Impossible, Ichiya-san's / my perfume didn't work?!" Erza then began crying out in pain begging, "Please cut off my arm.","Okay." Natsu said as he picked up a sword that Erza summoned and began to swing it down until Gray stopped him saying, "WAIT, WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY!" Carla then said, "That's true! If we can find Wendy she can heal the wound because she's a **Dragon Slayer**!" everybody was surprised except Natsu who threw the sword away saying, "Then lets rescue Wendy, i'll get Erza she's safer with me." Jura then glared at Natsu spitting out, " _You, better not rape her._ " Natsu sweatdropped asking, "Do I look like a rapist? Exactly." as Natsu picked up Erza who grunted in pain then Natsu began walking saying, "We'll split up." while Ren said, "Blue Pegasus has an airship, we can use that to flank Oracion Seis!" Natsu nodded his head ordering, "Go get it now." the Blue Pegasus members nodded their heads and sprinted to where the airship lays at.

The Blue Pegasus members arrived at where the airship resided at while Ren said, "Ahhh! Beautiful as ever **Magic Bomber Christina!** " Hibiki then walked forward as he activated his **Archive Magic** activating Christina saying, "Christina is activated! All aboard!" then the Blue Pegasus members got on the airship.

Back with Natsu and Erza, Gray had tried following Natsu so he can observe how he fights to gain power, but obviously Gray was found out as Natsu kicked him in the distance while Gray yelled still flying, "NATSUUUUUUUUUUU-SAAAAAAAANNNN!" as Gray then disappeared in the sky in a blinking light, while Natsu continued walking forwards with a barely-conscious Erza on his shoulder asking, "Erza, are you alright?" Erza tried saying that she was fine, but it came out as, "Ughhhh..." Natsu sighed muttering, "We gotta find Wendy fast." then he said, " **Boost.** " Natsu disappeared in a flash of black energy. Natsu had reappeared in an unknown area sighing, as he scratched the back of his head asking, "Did I go the wrong way?", "Ughhhhh..." Erza answered as the poison spread to various parts of her body, Natsu sighed muttering, "Damn, I gotta find Wendy already. **Boost!** " Natsu then disappeared again, as he arrived in front of a cave.

"I-It can't be!" Wendy said as Happy said behind her, "Jellal!" Jellal's body fell out of the tomb and collapsed on the floor as Wendy slowly crawled over, tearing up she asked, "I-Is i-it really y-you Jellal?" Brain then said, "You have 5 minutes to make your decision." Wendy began shaking, while her eyes began leaking tears, deciding which decision she should choose, then Wendy begged, "Please, g-give me more time." Brain sighed saying, "No, only 5 minutes.", "PLEASE, GIVE ME M-MORE TIME TO THINK OVER IT!" Wendy shouted at the top of her lungs, Brain was shocked, but he answered, "Fine, i'll give you 15 minutes." then he walked out of the cave along with Cobra, Racer, Midnight who had awoken at some point, and Hoteye. Wendy then crawled closer to Jellal's body still sobbing slightly.

Wendy was still crying over Jellal's pale body as 15 minutes already passed while Brain and the others came in, "So, you didn't heal him yet did you?" Brain asked while Wendy nodded her head hearing Brain say again, "Well, looks like I have no choice but to kill him." Brain was about to launch the killing-blow until Wendy shouted, "WAIT! NO I'LL HEAL HIM PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" Brain stopped barely an inch from Jellal's head smirking slightly demanding, "Hurry up." Wendy nodded her head in fear and began crawling forwards towards Jellal as a green light appeared on both of her hands and the wounds Jellal had disappeared along with his pale color. Soon Jellal woke up and looked around in confusion hearing Brain say, "Ahh! Jellal your finally up!" Jellal stared around in confusion until Natsu's voice echoed off the walls, "Wendy, Happy. I know your in here." Jellal and Brain looked over at Natsu hearing Happy yell, "NATSUUUUUU!" Happy flew over to Natsu and grabbed his arm saying, "I-I WAS SO SCARED!" Natsu looked down saying, "Ew. Get off me faggot." he threw Happy off his arm while Happy had swirls in his eyes asking, "W-Was that necessary?" Natsu chuckled answering, "I just felt like it. Buddy." Happy then got up in excitement yelling, "AYE! NATSU CALLED ME BUDDY!".

Natsu stared at Jellal asking, "So, hows it going Jellal? Or are your memories gone?" Jellal stared at Natsu answering, "Erza..." Natsu sighed while scratching the back of his head saying, "Guess thats he only thing you remember...here catch." Jellal's eyes widened as Erza's body collided with his as he said, "MMMPHHHHH!? Mmmmpphhh. (What the hell?! Oh hey this is soft.) Natsu heard Carla shout, "WENDY!" Carla ran over to Wendy who was crying saying, "G-Gomen'nasai h-he s-saved my life!" as Natsu heard Brain say, "Kill them Jellal!", "Ohhhh, not so fast Mr. Brain. **Darkness**." Natsu said as Brain fell into a hole which Jellal created hearing Natsu ask, "Seriously dude? I was gonna suck him into the darkness." then Jellal walked out of the cave with Erza still on his shoulders hearing Happy say, "He's kidnapping Erza!", "And so casually at that as well." Natsu added in muttering, "Nakama aren't everything remember those words." then Natsu began following Jellal with Wendy, Carla, and Happy on his shoulders as Brain said, "COBRA! FOLLOW JELLAL! RACER DEAL WITH THE PESTS OUTSIDE!", "SHIT!" Gray yelled as Racer ran out of the cave.

In the middle of nowhere, "I heard you Brain. I can hear them as well." Cobra said as he and his snake began going to where Jellal was.

* * *

 **Unknown, Unknown Area, Year x784:**

*Slap* *slap* *slap*, "...what the hell..." a figure said while another figure was jerking off at max speed as the other figure turned pale saying, "NO! ITS NOT WHAT IT L-LOOKS LIKE!", "Oh, I know perfectly well what it looks like _Kaga._ ", "URUSAI ARASHI!", "YOU SHUT UP!" Arashi argued back, "NO YOU!" Kaga said as he put his manhood back in his pants as the 2 began fighting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" said another figure in the shadows that was holding a pack of jewels, "URUSAI, HARUKI!" said Kaga and Arashi in unison while Haruki got tick marks on his panda-mask saying, "RAWR, PANDA MAN IS JOINING IN!", "PANDA'S DON'T SAY RAWR!", "URUSAI!" Haruki yelled as he joined in on the fight, "Who's fighting?" another figure asked as it was revealed to be Kaze while the 3 stopped fighting and disappeared reappearing in front of Kaze yelling in unison, "URUSAI, KAZE!" then the 3 punched Kaze in different sections of his body but their attacks phased right through him, "Ohhh? So you guys wanna fight?" Kaze asked as he sucked in air saying, " **Roar.** " a massive torrent of wind shot from his mouth and engulfed the 3 whole.

The sheer power of the wind lifted up the ground, it caused the entire forest around the 3 to shake and start to float up in mid-air, while the wind pierced and obliterated several mountains like it was nothing, Kaze looked up smirking as the sky was split in half, then he looked down saying, "That's the kind of power The 7 Warlocks of Ishgar should demonstrate. I know we're all equal in power, but. You need to demonstrate it more and gain a reputation of fear.", "We know that already. Sheesh." Arashi said as he got up stretching his arms along with the other 2 who said in unison, "Yeah, we know that.", "What'd you guys do?" Akifuyu asked while the 4 turned around muttering, "Akifuyu..." Akifuyu's appearance has changed, his hair was now white with his eyes blood-red that radiated killer intent as he asked again, "Well. What'd you guys do?" the 4 ignored his question asking in unison, "Have you decided?" Akifuyu smirked answering, "Yes, i've decided.".

"What decision have you decided on?" Kaze asked while the other 3 stared intently at the 2, the sky then turned dark as the ground split with Akifuyu answering, "I've decided on the path of destruction. Not light nor darkness. I've decided on the destruction of this world. This world will be obliterated from this universe.", "Hmm, so thats what you decided on...Akifuyu." the 5 turned around in shock stuttering out, "N-N-Natsu..." Natsu smirked asking, "This is merely a **Thought Projection** right now i'm currently dealing with Oracion Seis, and Akifuyu how are you going to decide on the destruction of this world?", "Heh, on how i'll do it is by destroying every continent on this planet, and slaughter every single human being, except us because we're not exactly humans. We're out of their pathetic race, the only race we fit in is...גאָדס" everybodies eyes widened except Natsu who smirked saying, "What a nice name for the new race. Well if you'll excuse me now. I have to go back to Oracion Seis and defeat them. Good luck on wiping out the human race. **Because before you do that. I'm gonna wipe the floor clean with the Alvarez Empire's blood of every citizen and Spriggan 12.** " the 5 shivered in fear at Natsu's voice as he disappeared.

* * *

 **Fiore, Unknown Area, Year x784:**

Natsu opened his eyes up sighing with Wendy, Carla, and Happy slouched on his shoulders as he finally found Jellal hearing Erza say, "No! Don't sacrifice yourself to destroy Nirvana!", "Gomen'nasai Erza. I don't remember what I used to be like. But I can tell that i've done terrible things to you. This is the only way to atone for my sins." Jellal said while Natsu came in view throwing Wendy at Erza demanding, "Wendy heal Erza now." Wendy got up and began shaking saying, "H-H-Hai..." Wendy began healing Erza as the poison disappeared while Natsu looked in the corner of his eye saying, "Cobra no need to hide." Cobra didn't come out as he thought, " _How'd he sense me!?_ " Cobra then heard Natsu's movement as the rock he was hiding behind shattered into pieces with Natsu saying, "Its not nice to ignore people. It may piss them off." as Natsu kicked Cobra in the face sending him flying, but Cobra quickly recovered.

Natsu looked up at the pillar of light with black particles swirling around it muttering, "Up close it looks even more amazing. Now that I think about it wasn't this the cause of Sherry going crazy?" Natsu then jerked upwards as a emotionless smile appeared on his face saying, "Oh! What a beauty Nirvana is! Especially you Erza Scarlet!" by now Wendy was done healing Erza who blushed madly at Natsu's statement asking, "Natsu, what happened?!", "Oh I don't know! Hahaha! Its probably Nirvana!" Natsu answered as he did joyful spins constantly as he stopped saying while grabbing his face, "What the hell?! Stop acting joyfu-! Hahaha! I twirl and I spin!" by now Cobra, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, and the Exceeds were sweatdropping muttering in unison, "That's way out of character for him.", "Hahahaha! Fuck her right in the pussy! Hahaha!" Natsu said while Erza, Wendy, Cobra, and Jellal paled asking in unison, "W-What'd he say?", "Hahaha! I kick and I spit!" Natsu then kicked Cobra in the face and spat on him still laughing.

* * *

 **Fiore, 30 Minutes Before Nirvana Activates, Gray vs Racer, Year x784:**

"The hell magic motorcycles?" Gray asked as dozens of motorcycles appeared out of nowhere along with Racer who rode his own which was red saying, "These bikes are made to match my own speed. Slow pokes can't handle them.", "Oh we'll see about that!" Gray said as he managed to get on a motorcycle while Racer said, "Ohh? Look at him go." then Gray said, "This bucking bronco is mine!", "Ne, thanks for equipping SE plugs in these bikes!" as Gray equipped the plug while it began sucking his magic power. Then he said again, "Its definitely tough to make sure I don't lose all my magic power from these things.", "I don't have a choice, let's go!" Gray said again as he sped up. "Sounds like fun!" Racer said as he said again, "Your challenging me to a race? There ain't no rules, so you better be prepared!" then Gray and Racer began speeding up while Racer said, "Ohhh? You've got some nice styles despite being a goody-two-shoes from an official guild!", "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail! **Ice Make: Lance!** " Gray said as he launched a volley of ice lances at Racer who dodged while it created an explosion along with Racer and Gray who sped off the cliff with Racer saying, "Your still too slow!".

"Damn it, its hard to aim!" Gray said in anger then the 2 landed on ground and began speeding up again while Racer said, "Do you really have the speed to pass me? **High Side Rush!** " Racer summoned dozens and dozens of wheels which shot themselves at Gray with him barely avoiding them asking, "Tires?", "Not bad! But the Dead Grand Prix has just gotten started!" Racer said, as the 2 sped into a dark tube while Racer spun his motorcycle around saying, "There! Try getting past this!" then Racer's motorcycle's back opened up as red beams shot at Gray who's eyes widened at the sight, then he barely dodged as the beams created a big explosion with Gray exiting the tube saying, "God dammit! This is nuts!" as Gray turned his head around seeing Racer right behind him saying, "What's wrong hot stuff?" Racer's motorcycle's front and front wheel opened up as it revealed the same red lasers which shot at Gray again. Gray sped up and began flooring it barely dodging the red beams Racer was sending his way while Lyon and Sherry were feeling the tremors that it was causing.

" _I can't lose! For Erza!"_ Gray thought while he continued to dodge Racer's constant shooting of lasers.

* * *

 **Fiore, Nirvana Activated, Unknown Area, Year x784:**

"Hahahaha! You got spat on bitch!" Natsu said as he kicked Cobra in the gut causing him to vomit up blood, "Y-Y-You bas-bastard!" Cobra said attempting to get up while Natsu delivered another kick to his gut saying, "Hahaha! Look, look, look! He vomited up piles of blood! Hahaha!", "Hahaha! He really did! Aye!" Happy said while poking the pile of blood saying, "AYE! I wonder if it tastes like fish!" Happy then began drooling with Natsu saying, "Hahahaha! Your a dumbass! Hahaha it tastes like copper, or iron! Trust me! I've tasted it whenever I lost a tooth!".

* * *

 **Fiore, 30 Minutes Before Nirvana Is Activated, Unknown Area, Year x784:**

"I guess I have no choice but to wake him." Brain said he then snapped his fingers while Midnight's eyes slowly opened up as he got up saying, "Yes...father."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12: Cliffhanger? Meh.**

 **I re-edited this so just so your not confused I added the "30 Minutes Before Nirvana Is Activated" so it should make sense now! :D**


	14. Oracion Seis Part 3

**Chapter 13: Oracion Seis Part 3**

 **Here's chapter 13!**

 **After this arc is over. The story WILL be neater than this arc. Because damn. This arc is pretty fucking messy from my re-reading. xD**

* * *

 **Fiore, 30 Minutes Before Nirvana Actiaves, Unknown Area, Year x784:**

"Yes...father." Midnight said as he walked out of the cave he and Brain were in.

Once Midnight had exited the cave he smirked and walked in another direction.

* * *

 **Fiore, 20 Minutes Before Nirvana Activates, Christina, Year x784:**

"Ichiya-san beware for that Midnight guy!" Eve said as he was heavily injured from his battle with Midnight, "Men?" Ichiya asked.

* * *

 **Fiore, 25 Minutes Before Nirvana Activates, Unknown Area, Year x784:**

Eve was running randomly in the forest until he ran into a male who had black hair with red eyes as Eve asked, "Who are you?! Wait your that sleeping guy!", "I'm Midnight of Oracion Seis." Midnight answered while Eve took a step back saying, " **White Fury!** " as he launched a volley of snow at Midnight, but instead of hitting him it missed him completely. Eve went wide-eyed asking, "Nani?! How'd my attack miss?" then Eve was hit by a force as he got sent flying back, but quickly recovered, but once again was thrown down onto the ground hearing Midnight say, "How weak.", "Isn't there anyone strong?" Midnight asked while he left the scene leaving Eve who was groaning in pain on the ground.

* * *

 **Fiore, 25 Minutes Before Nirvana Activates, Unknown Area, Year x784:**

" _For Erza's sake!_ " Gray thought as he sped off the cliff and ran into Lyon shouting, "LYON GET ON!" Lyon turned around in surprise asking, "Gray?!", "Perfect timing get on!" Gray said, "What?" Lyon asked, "Just get on already!" Gray said in a hurried tone, Lyon sighed as he began walking forwards and got on the bike with Sherry asking, "Lyon-sama?", "Don't worry stay here on standby!" Lyon said as he and Gray sped off.

Gray and Lyon were speeding after Racer with Lyon asking, "Gray! Wheres Wendy?", "Don't worry Natsu-san saved her! Even though that was expected!" Gray answered while Lyon said, "I-I see impressive." as Gray asked, "By the way, can you launch magic at him. I can't hit him while i'm the one driving.", "While you just watch carefully. I'll show you how **Creation Magic** is done!" Lyon answered hearing Gray say, "Put your money where you're mouth is!", "Here I go!" Lyon said as he put his fist on top the palm of his other hand saying, " **Ice Make: Eagle!** " as eagles made of ice shot at Racer who jumped off his bike while the eagles destroyed it as Gray asked, "Did you get him?!", "No doesn't look like it! There was no reaction!" Lyon answered while Racer appeared above the 2 saying, "Enough playing around." Racer then disappeared and reappeared smashing the bike in half, hearing Gray and Lyon say in unison, " **Ice Make: Ape / Hammer!** " an ape appeared in front of Racer while it attempted to punch him, but Racer disappeared and reappeared in front of Gray who created a hammer of ice above him, but once again Racer dodged it.

"That's some speedy creation magic you got there!" Racer said reappearing, saying again, "Fast is good! But you're not there yet!" Racer then kicked Lyon who got sent flying, as Racer disappeared again and reappeared in front of Gray and kicked him in the stomach also sending him flying. When Racer reappeared Lyon and Gray were on the ground on their knees hearing Racer say again, "You just can't catch up to my speed." then Racer disappeared again with Gray saying, "I can't hit him!", "Calm down Gray he's at 4 o'clock! If you concentrate you can follow anyone!", "Concentrate eh?" Gray asked, "Yosh, lets do this Lyon!" then Gray and Lyon stripped at the same time with Racer sweatdropping muttering, "What the fuck why did they strip? And damn that was fast." as Lyon said, "Fire on my mark, and don't hold back!" unfortunately Sherry was watching the fight from a distance with a blush on her face thinking, " _Why did he take off his clothes? Is that also...love?_ ".

Gray and Lyon stood back to back smiling while it soon disappeared as they began concentrating while Racer was disappearing constantly until finally Lyon shouted, "NOW! 50 METERS IN FRONT!", "I SEE YOU!" Gray said as he began to use his magic saying, " **ICE GEYSER!** " while the attack barely missed Racer as Lyon said, " **Snow Dragon!** " he created a dragon made of snow, but it also missed, "Damn it! He's sped up even faster!" Gray said then Racer ran through the 2 asking, "Whats the matter? I'm right here!" as Lyon was sent flying he saw birds fly out of the trees at insane speeds while his eyes widened muttering, "I see so thats how it is!", "You'll never hit me with those attacks, not once in you're life." Racer said, saying again, "No one can keep up with my speed." while Sherry muttered, "He's strong is this what Oracion Seis really is?", "Now I need to finish you off and bringing back that girl." Racer said, "Lend me you're ear Gray." Lyon said while Gray looked over to Lyon who said again, "I've found his weakness.", "Lyon-sama what could he be talking about?" Sherry asked.

"Have a strategy session? How pointless." Racer said, "Understand?" Lyon whispered in Gray's hear who asked, "What?!", "Exactly as it sounds." Lyon answered while he froze Gray in a geyser of ice. "You are no longer needed!", "Oi, Lyon! Damn you!" then the geyser began growing in height, "Lyon-sama what are you doing?" Sherry asked staring up in shock, "God dammit, let me go, Lyon! Don't give me this crap!", "Just stay up there and watch Gray!" Lyon said, "Turning on you're nakama? That's harsh man." Racer said while he folded his arms, "Don't get me wrong." Lyon said, "He's not my nakama." Lyon said again, "We just happened to have the same teacher. That's all." Lyon said, "Why you." Gray muttered under his breath hearing Sherry say, "But, Lyon-sama!", "No complaining! Lamia Scale will be bagging this one!" Lyon said, "Let's go, Sherry!" Lyon said again, "H-Hai." Sherry said hearing Racer say, "That confidence isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Well, your chances were zero anyways." Racer said again, "Yap-yap-yap little doggy!" Lyon mocked while Racer disappeared as Sherry said, " **Doll Attack: Rock Doll!** " Sherry created a doll made up of Earth as it swung a fist at Racer who disappeared again saying, "Nice power! But it lacks speed!", "Slow, slow!" Racer said again while he constantly attacked the doll, "I can't see! In that case **Wood Doll!** " Sherry said as she created a doll made up of wood. "You can't catch me with magic like that!" Racer said again while he constantly dodged the attacks, "Then about this?" Sherry asked as she controlled the branches to ensnare Racer who said, "Oh crap! Psych!" Racer disappeared while Sherry asked, "He slipped out?!" while Sherry got hit hearing Racer say, "YOU'RE SLOW!" as a snow dragon hit Racer hearing Lyon say, "Are you slow in the head?!" then Racer disappeared and said, "You're the one that's slow in the head!" as Lyon stopped running and turned around saying, "You're weak point is the weakness of you're attacks! No matter how fast you are! **Ice Make: Hedgehog!** " as Lyon created spikes on his back.

"Close in on me and you're shish kebab!" Lyon said, "What will you do now?" Lyon asked with a smirk while Racer also smirked saying, "Such a fool you are... **Gear Change: Red Zone!** " as Racer instantly disappeared and reappeared in front of Lyon who's eyes widened, feeling a kick to the jaw Lyon got sent flying down to the ground as he crashed creating a small crater. "Now that was my top speed! You think i'll be serious on weak opponents like you?" Racer asked, "Really? I'm not done yet!" Lyon said while running away then Racer appeared in front of him asking, "Oi, oi where do you think you're going?" then Racer kicked Lyon who swiftly recovered and began running in the opposite direction as Lyon felt another kick to his back crying out in pain, "Lyon-sama." Sherry said while she watched Lyon get thrashed around by Racer who asked, "What happened to that momentum you had at first?" as he kicked Lyon down on the ground who slowly got up and began running away again with Racer saying, "Well you are damn tenacious...", "How far is he going?" Sherry asked.

Lyon had ran to the edge of a cliff spinning around he said, " **ICE MAKE: EAGLE!** ", "Huh? Don't you understand you can't hit me?" Racer said while dodging all of the eagles, "Oi, oi whats wrong? Thought you could stop me with that?!" Racer said again as he thrashed Lyon around again until Racer sent Lyon down crashing on the ground disappearing again he reappeared in a crouched position and sat in front of Lyon asking, "You said that I don't have any way to seal the deal with you. Well since you asked." then Racer pulled out one of the spikes that the ice Lyon had shot created, he prepared to use it to stab Lyon he put the ice close to Lyon's neck saying, "This should do nicely. As long as I have the speed I have the chance to get you first before you use magic." Lyon by now was panting heavily while Racer continued, "There's nothing wrong with being arrogant when you are young, but you up against the wrong dude. I'm one of Oracion Seis. Six Generals. Six Prayers. Six pillars that will never crumble.", "But what about Angel? She was defeated by Natsu." Lyon said while Racer stared at him answering, "That doesn't count. That was totally unfair at that time.", "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Lyon shouted while Racer continued, "Only death awaits those who rock the pillars." by now Racer had readied his hand for the pierce.

"As I thought, when I saw the birds flying by in the skies so fast, I figured out how you're magic works." Lyon said while Racer gulped as Lyon continued, "You're magic doesn't increase you're speed. It lowers the speed of you're opponents, or more accurately it slows down their sense of time in a certain area. In other words you slow me down, and since the magic only affects a certain area, when someone sees you outside your range." then the ice geyser that Lyon had created, it's top shattered while it revealed Gray as Lyon said, "They can take away you're speed.", "That's why you had me get so far away from him?!" Racer asked in a panic while Gray was preparing an arrow. "I see it. I see it all." Gray said, "But at that range there's no way he'll hit!" Racer said, "Oh he'll hit. It doesn't matter how far away he is, cause their is nothing stronger than a member of Fairy Tail and THE STRENGTH OF THEIR PASSION!", " **Super Freeze Arrow!** " Gray said as he shot the ice arrow right at Racer.

While Racer covered his eyes from the brightness saying, "Its fast!" then Racer's green glasses's lenses shattered while his eyes were wide as he thought, " _My prayer, to be faster than anyone...to be faster..._ " then the ice arrow hit him dead-on creating an explosion of ice, once it cleared it showed Racer down on the ground with his eyes closed, "We did it Lyon." Gray said somehow fucking appearing out of nowhere right next to Lyon **(A/N Like seriously how the hell did he get there so fast in the anime? He was on top of the geyser WTF?!)** "We still got 4 more of these guys." Lyon said, "I actually thought you 2 were fighting back there!" Sherry said in a worried tone. "I'd expect nothing less from an older pupil." Gray said while smirking, "Can you stand?" Gray asked with Lyon answering, "Don't make fun of me." then the 3 noticed Racer slowly getting up yelling, "IT'S NOT OVER!" as Racer took off his jacket revealing a explosive lacrima saying, "I SWEAR ON THE NAME OF ORACION SEIS IF I'M DEFEATED YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME!", "Thats..." Gray said while Sherry said, "An explosive lacrima.", "You bastard are you planning on..." Gray said while Racer said, "One man. One kill!", "Um, you mean 1 man 3 kills?" Gray asked while sweatdropping, "URUSAI!" Racer yelled.

"Why you!" Gray said while he began to cast his magic, but collapsed on the ground saying, "Shit, this is a bad time to run out!" as Racer began running at the 3, while Racer was about to reach them, but Lyon sprinted and charged at Racer like a bad-ass as the 2 fell off a cliff with Gray saying, "LYON! THAT WAS BADASS! BUT YOU'RE PROBABLY DEAD! SHIT!" then the magic bomb was about to go off while Lyon muttered, "Sheesh, all the things I have to do for a younger pupil. Thanks for calling me a bad-ass as I always was one.", "NO YOU WEREN'T!" Gray shouted, hearing Sherry say, "LYON-SAMA!", "NANI?! WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE THIS EXPLODES?!" Lyon shouted, "JUST TO CLEAR IT UP!" Gray shouted back then the lacrima exploded with Lyon shouting, "THANKS ALOT! FAGGOT!" as a massive explosion engulfed the area below while Gray scratched the back of his head saying, "Sheesh, come on Lyon let-OH SHIT! LYON JUST EXPLODED! WE GOTTA FIND HIM JUST IN CASE IF HE SURVIVES COME ON SHERRY!" as Gray began sprinting his way down.

Sherry began shouting, "LYOOOOOON! LYOOOOOOON-SAMAAAAAA!" while Gray's shout was heard from below as tears began forming in his eyes, "LYOOOOON! GOMEN'NASAI I TAKE THAT BACK! YOU ARE A BADASS!".

* * *

 **Fiore, 15 Minutes Before Nirvana Activates, Unknown Area, Year x784:**

"Impossible...Racer's been defeated." Brain said as he felt another mark on his face disappear while the 1st one disappearing was due to Natsu kicking Angel's ass.

* * *

 **Fiore, Nirvana Now Actiaved, Unknown Area, Year x784:**

"Damn it is that Nirvana?!" Gray asked while Sherry behind him had her eyes covered with her bangs as she opened up 1 eye and stared evilly at Gray.

With Jura and Hoteye. Hoteye's eyes were wide as he stared in shock at the activation of Nirvana along with Jura who's mouth was wide open.

With Brain and Midnight, "N-Nirvana!" Brain said with wide eyes as Midnight said, "Congratulations. I'll deal with the guild wizards before _midnight._ ", "Father, you head over to that light." Midnight said again, "Yes." Brain said as he began making his way towards the light.

"Dammit what was that?" Gray asked as he began lifting up pieces of trees to find Lyon while Sherry thought, " _Who's fault was it that Lyon-sama..._ ", "LYON! ANSWER ME LYOOOOOONNN!" Gray shouted at the top of his lungs while Sherries eyes widened as she thought again, " _His fault?_ " as wood began swirling around Sherry and slowly made its way towards Gray, but somebody grabbed the roots and destroyed it as Sherry heard the voice say, "Hahaha! No you don't! Hahaha! You won't attack Gray! Hahaha! **Bitch Slap!** Hahaha!" as the figure slapped Sherry across the face and sent her flying back crashing into a tree the figure was revealed to be Natsu who was laughing saying again, "Hahaha! You're pathetic! So weak! You fell into the pits of Nirvana for having negative emotions! Hahahaha! I got you're little lover boy here! Hahaha!" behind Natsu was a conscious Lyon who was groaning in pain while in the other hand was Racer who was unconscious as Sherry came to her senses saying, "Lyon-sama!" Sherry ran her way to Lyon while Gray turned around saying, "LYON?! NATSU-SAN?!".

"Natsu-san why are you so cheerful?" Gray asked while Natsu answered, "Hahaha! Haha-God dammit! It's from Nirv-Hahaha!-SHIT! Nirvana! Hahahaha! I can barely contro-Hahaha! My true side!-Hahaha!-FUCK!" as Gray sweatdropped with wide-eyes saying, "It feels quite weird seeing you so joyful Natsu-san.", "Hahaha! I agree!" Natsu said as he began twirling around, but said again, "Hahahaha! We gotta get to Nirvana! Hahaha! I spin and I spit!" as Natsu kicked Racer in the face and spat on him laughing. While Gray, Sherry, and Lyon sweatdropped asking in unison, "How do we stop it?" Natsu immediately answered, "Hahaha! You stop it by destroying the cores on the inside! Hahaha!" Lyon, Gray, and Sherry nodded their heads and began following Natsu who started to walk his way towards Nirvana.

"W-W-What the hell?" Jura asked as Hoteye said, "It was all for my brother!" as Jura asked, "S-Since you're so cheerful can you explain Nirvana?" Hoteye immediately answered, "Why yes! Nirvana is a weapon which converts light into darkness and darkness into light it feeds off of negative emotions and turns the person evil or good if their in between the line of good and evil! Yes for love!" as Jura muttered, "No way..." while Hoteye began walking forwards and hugged Jura saying, "I will fill this world with love! Yes!" then the 2 heard rustling in the bushes as Natsu, Gray, Lyon, and Sherry came out with Natsu saying, "Hahahaha! We gotta find Brain! Hahahaha!".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 13: Cliffhanger? Meh.**


	15. Oracion Seis Epilogue (Rushed)

**Chapter 14: Oracion Seis Epilogue**

 **Here's chapter 14, finally this arc is over!**

 **Wow 69 reviews. Let's leave it at that. I like that number.**

 **This chapter is rushed ALOT! So its gonna be a SUPER short chapter, because I got homework to do. So yeah. Heh.**

 **You really cannot call this a chapter. But I am because...well fuck it. I'm just gonna call it a chapter and get going on my homework. I hate Science.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Unknown Area, Year** **x784:**

"Hahahaha! We gotta find Brain!" Natsu said while Lyon, Sherry, and Gray came out from the bushes behind him while Jura asked, "Do you know where he is?", "Hahaha! He's in Nirvana's core! Hahaha! Along with the other Oracion Seis members! Hahaha!" Natsu answered while everyone began running towards Nirvana.

* * *

 **Fiore, Unknown Area, Year x784:**

"How are my attacks not hitting?!" Erza asked while Midnight said, "Yes my **Reflector** can warp and twist anything.", "What magic!" Jellal said while he was on the ground.

With Natsu, Jura, Gray, Sherry, Lyon, and Hoteye, "Brain!" Jura said as the 6 ran into Brain who smirked asking, "What do we have her-!" but was interrupted as Natsu slammed his fist into his face answering, "Hahahaha! We're in a hurry!" then the 6 ran off each of them stepping on Brain as hard as they could to inflict more damage to him. " _Oi! You guys! To stop Nirvana we need 6 people to destroy the 6 legs of Nirvana in unison!_ " Hibiki's voice said through telepathy while Erza asked after she defeated Midnight, " _Where is it located at? Not the legs, but where are the cores located?_ ", " _I'll link everyone a map towards where the cores are."_ Hibiki answered as everybody got map data in their heads while Natsu said, " _Hahaha! I'm going to the 1st leg!_ ", " _Men! I'll get 3rd! My parfum tells me its nearby!_ ", " _Urusai Ichiya, its the map data, also i'll be going to the 2nd one._ " Erza said through telepathy, " _I'll go 4th._ " Lucy said, " _5th._ " Gray said, " _6th! I'll get 6th!_ " Wendy said.

Once the 6 had arrived in their positions they all destroyed it in unison, after that had happened Jellal was soon arrested by the newly formed Magic Council while the other Oracion Seis members were also arrested even Hoteye, but he let himself get arrested. Then after those events were over Cait Shelter was revealed to be all made up of **Thought Projections** and the one who made them was none other than the Guild Master who was the person or ghost who created Nirvana. Erza offered Wendy to join Fairy Tail which she agreed now happy that she gets to spend time with real people other than projections.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla, and Wendy arrived in the guild hall as Natsu said as his cheerful side was gone, "Oi, we got a new member." everybody looked in his direction and saw Wendy who was embarrassed by their stares saying, "U-Um m-my name is W-Wendy Marvell, and i'm the **Sky Dragon Slayer**!" after Wendy had said that everybody continued to stare at her as she said, "You, probably don't believe me don't yo-", "A DRAGON SLAYER?! SUGOI! THATS 3 DRAGON SLAYERS WE HAVE IN OUR GUILD NOW! PARTY!" everybody shouted in unison while Wendy's eyes widened as she began smiling and went to get her guild mark.

Everybody was partying as usual while Natsu sighed muttering, "Its time." as soon as he finished muttering that sentence the bells of Magnolia rang constantly while everybody stopped partying hearing Gray say, "He's back!", "Who's back?" Lucy asked while everybody yelled in unison excluding Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Natsu, "GILDARTS IS BACK!" then everyone began partying harder as Magnolia transformed into a walkway for Gildarts while Lucy went wide-eyed asking, "The city transformed?!", "Aye! If Gildarts were not to pay attention he could destroy a city on accident!" Happy said while Lucy asked, "SO HE'S AN IDIOT?!", "Yeah, he's an idiot." Natsu answered as he looked outside seeing the figure of Gildarts get closer to the doors and finally he arrived.

Gildarts opened the doors up and walked in without paying attention as Mira walked in front of Gildarts saying, "Welcome back Gildarts!", "Hmm? Oh miss, i'm pretty sure there was a guild called Fairy Tail around here." Gildarts said while Mira answered, "Oh this is Fairy Tail, and i'm Mirajane by the way.", "Mira? Ohhhh?! You changed alot! Look at the place!" Gildarts said as he looked around fascinated at the newly built hall. Then Gildarts looked at Natsu smirking saying, "Yo Natsu! I'm back.", "Nice." Natsu answered as he didn't look Gildarts way and then he walked out of the guild hall.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 14: Could you really call this a chapter? Meh.**


	16. A Difference in Time!

**Chapter 15: A Difference In Time?!**

 **This won't be the Edolas arc, because it is completely different. :) Trust me you'll find out.**

 **Leave a review if this chapter was good or not! Because for some odd reason I feel like it won't be good...**

 **Thanks to those who added this to their favorites and are following! It makes me happy as a writer! :D**

 **Yay this chapter has some development to Natsu and Erza's relationship! Soon it will be another harem member's relationship that will approve in later chapters :). Guess who?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, well...I would make Natsu so overpowered that his sheer power will break the whole world into 4 pieces.**

 **I haven't been updating lately, because i'm working on another story. Lawl** **ヽ༼ ಠ益ಠ ༽ﾉ**

* * *

 **Fiore, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Year x784:**

 _"So its time for Edolas huh?_ " Natsu thought as he looked around the guild hall and sighed, while he scratched his head muttering, "I've been completely out of character ever since I went back in time, and its all because of _him._ " Natsu spat out the last part as he heard Gildarts say, "Yo Natsu! How have ya been!?", "Good." Natsu answered plainly while Gildarts came over and said, "Don't be such a party pooper! Ne, where is Lisanna anyways?", "She died.", "O-Oh r-really? G-Gomen'nasai to bring that up." Gildarts said while Natsu leaned in closer to him whispering in his ear, "Don't tell anybody about the future, and about Lisanna, let them find out themselves." Gildarts smirked whispering back, "Damn, I know sheesh." soon he announced, "Well! I'm gonna head to my place now and look at some porn magazines! Natsu wanna come along?", "Nah, i'll be there in a few hours." Natsu answered while Gildarts shrugged and said while he walked through a wall, "Well, suit yourself!".

"Natsu are you a pervert?" Erza asked Natsu while he shrugged saying, "Obviously i'm not, but I can be one if you want me to." Erza turned redder than her hair as she imagined Natsu being a pervert, soon she backed off saying, "N-No, y-you don't have to be one.", "Okay." was Natsu's response as he went to the job list and picked out a random job asking, "Oi Erza wanna go on this job with me?" Erza looked dumbfounded as she answered, "Sure, Natsu." Natsu smirked saying, "Its where we have to work at this restaurant, you have to dress as a kawaii maid.", "Hai, is that the new fashion for today?" Erza asked while Natsu shrugged answering, "You decide." then Erza asked again, "Whats the reward for the job?", "5,000 jewels.", "Not that much." Erza said while she rubbed her chin, but shrugged it off as Natsu said again, "We have to be there by noon, and right now it is currently 11:30 so go get ready.", "What about you?" Erza asked, "I'm already ready." Natsu said while Erza looked closer as her eyes went wide asking, "S-Since when did you put that on?!", "Hmm? Oh just now." Natsu answered as he was wearing a butler outfit.

After Erza had re-quiped into her maid outfit she looked at the time muttering, "11:55, guess i'll check up on Natsu to see if he wants to go early." as Erza looked in Natsu's direction, but found him asleep on the table as she ran over to him and began shaking him saying, "Oi! Natsu! This is no time to sleep!", "Mmphh, 5 more minutes.", "No! Not 5 more minutes! It'll be noon by then!" Natsu's eyes slowly opened as he looked up at Erza and rubbed his eyes asking, "What time is it?", "11:55." Erza answered instantly, "Then give me 3 more minutes." Natsu said as he slammed his head down on the table and fell asleep again which angered Erza while she slammed her fist on his head yelling, "WAKE UP!" the yell caused the guild members in the guild to shiver in fear as Natsu bolted upwards rubbing the back of his head as he got up saying, "Fine, fine, i'm up, you happy now?", "Yes." Erza answered, "Natsuuu! Where are you going?" Happy asked as Natsu answered, "On a job with Erza.", "Pfff, you lllllikeee her!" Happy said while he giggled as Natsu attempted to throw a punch at him, but Happy dodged saying, "Aye! Ever since I hatched on that day, I remember our training!", "Heh, so you really do remember." Natsu said with a smirk. "AYE!" Happy answered.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x778:**

 _"Ah, finally! Happy's egg is hatching." a kid Natsu said while he watched Happy's egg hatched open revealing the blue cat as Natsu said, "I'll name you Happy!", "Aye!" Happy said, while he stared in Natsu's eyes, "Happy, from today forward, I will be training you in the arts of magic.", "Magic?" Happy asked in confusion as Natsu nodded his head answering, "Magic, the kind of magic you will learn is called **Gravity Magic** it allows you to control and change the gravity in an area.", "Sugoi!" Happy said with shining eyes as Natsu nodded his head and said, "Here's a demonstration. **Gravitation Pull.** " as Natsu pulled a tree off its roots and forced it to fly his way, as Natsu caught the tree he swung it back and forth saying, "You can do all kinds of things with **Gravity Magic**.", "That's amazing!" Happy said while Natsu chuckled saying, "You can already speak full sentences as its only been 5 minutes since you hatched.", 'AYE!" Happy said._

 _"I will also teach you in close combats as well." Natsu said as he got into position while Happy struggled to get into position, as Natsu asked, "Ready?", "A-Aye, I d-don't k-AYEEEEEE!" Happy shouted as he got sent flying into the skies from Natsu's punch whom said, "The one thing you should always remember is not to let your guard down, these years are going to be fun." Natsu said the last part with an emotionless smirk as he watched Happy descend from the sky._

* * *

 **Fiore, Restaurant, Year x784:**

"Natsu! Don't eat the orders!" Erza said as she took a blushing customer's order, hearing Natsu say, "But I can't resist this delicious food!", "Well, too bad!" Erza shouted as she went into the employees only area to prepare the food for the customer that ordered it, "Hey Erza.", "Yes, Natsu?" Erza asked as Natsu answered, "Have you been noticing that the guys are always ordering more from you, and that their blushing like crazy.", "R-Really?" Erza asked while Natsu nodded his head observing her as he answered, "You got a really nice figure, I wouldn't be surprised if all the guys would wanna bang it.", "N-NATSU!" Erza shouted as she was redder than her hair as Natsu asked, "What? I'm just voicing my opinions, you don't like it?", "I-I-I r-really wouldn't s-say that." Erza answered as she looked away from Natsu who somehow managed to get a confused look on his face.

"Hmm, you can really make a fortune though if you were to sell your body to people." Natsu said to Erza as he handed his customer's food to them, hearing Erza say, "I wouldn't wanna give away my dignity to some random filthy man, I would rather give it to somebody who I love.", "Like Jellal?" Natsu asked as he walked over to Erza and looked her straight into the face hearing her answer with a blush, "I r-really don't know if I were to give it to Jellal, or somebody else." somewhere in the Magic Council's prison cells Jellal had sneezed. "Hmm, so you would give it to that piece of chicken?" Natsu asked pointing to a piece of chicken as he began drooling muttering, "I so wanna eat that...", "W-Why would I give my dignity away to a piece of chicken?!" Erza asked while Natsu wiped his drool away to only drool more answering, "Heheh, because I would...", "W-What?!" Erza asked dumbfounded by Natsu's answer as the 2 walked into the employees only area.

"Ne, Natsu have you always been so mean, and dark to people?" Erza asked as Natsu answered, "No, It just happened due to a certain tragic event in my life, _which I hope never happens again._ " Natsu muttered the last part under his breath as Erza asked, "What kind of tragic event?", "Its not something to talk about, since you kept your Tower of Heaven business a secret as well.", "Y-Yeah, g-gomen'nasai for trying to dwell into your past.", "Its alright." Natsu said as the 2 stopped their conversation and went back to work, not talking to each other for a half hour until Natsu started up the conversation again, "So Erza, what would you do if a random man were to steal your first kiss?", "Well, of course i'll slug them, why'd you ask that all of a sudden?" Erza asked as Natsu answered, "Well, I just get a really bad feeling what would happen if a man were to do that." while Natsu began imagining things muttering, "Oh god, that man would be so fucked...", "You say something?" Erza asked with a slight blush on her face, "I'm fine." Natsu answered as he walked out of the employees only area and delivered a customer's orders.

"Natsu, what would you do if a random girl stole your kiss?" Erza asked while Natsu cocked an eyebrow asking, "Why'd you ask me that all of a sudden?", "Because you asked me the same thing." Erza answered as she leaned closer to Natsu, "Answer my question." Erza demanded while Natsu sighed and answered, "Well, of course i'll probably hunt them down, and rip their lips right off their mouths.", "Ouch, that sounds painful." Erza said as she cringed a bit from the answer, but Natsu chuckled saying, "Oh the looks on their faces.", "I wouldn't find that quite funny." Erza said with a frown while Natsu scratched the back of his head apologizing, "Gomen'nasai, I accidently let my sadistic side out.", "Its okay." Erza said as she walked away from Natsu and delivered an order to a perverted customer who attempted to flirt with her, which caused Erza to almost slug him, but if it weren't for Natsu stopping her, everyone would be dead because of her.

"Hey, Erza!", "Yes, Natsu?" Erza asked as Natsu answered, "What time is it?", "Let's see its, hmm, its 2:30 in the afternoon." Erza answered as she asked, "Why do you need to know the time?", "Oh, just to see how long we have till we leave and finish this job." Natsu answered as Erza pouted muttering under her breath, "I like this job though.", "You like this job?" Natsu asked as he unfortunately heard Erza who was shocked, but soon nodded her head answering, "I actually like this job, because i'm working with you.", "Heheh, that sounds like a love confession." said Natsu as he chuckled, while Erza blushed asking, "W-Where'd you even get that idea from?!", "Oh, i'm just assuming." Natsu answered as he shrugged it off and got a plate of food to deliver to one of the customers.

Soon it was 3:00 in the afternoon as Erza and Natsu were finished with the job while Natsu chuckled saying, "It seems our relationship progressed.", "I-It has?!" Erza asked dumbfounded while Natsu answered, "Yeah, it seems that it has." Erza by now was blushing madly muttering, "Relationship has progressed..." then Erza and Natsu arrived at the restaurant owner's house as it was Yajima who said, "Erza!", "Yajima-san?" Erza asked while Yajima smiled saying, "Come on in and grab your reward!" Erza looked at Natsu who nodded his head and motioned her to get the reward which took her several seconds, as Natsu and Erza were walking away from Yajima's house, Yajima was waving them good-bye while Erza waved back, but unfortunately Natsu didn't.

* * *

 **Fiore, FT Guild Hall, Year x784:**

"We're back!" Erza said as she slammed the doors open making everybody look their way, soon Natsu faceplanted hearing Gray shout, "NATSU-SAN!", "Gomen Gray, i'm heading to Gildarts." Gray slouched muttering, "Damn, I was hoping you could train me." by now Natsu was gone while Erza walked over to the bar and ordered a strawberry cake.

* * *

 **Fiore, Gildart's Place, Year x784:**

"So Gild-...stop reading your damn porn magazines.", "Hmm? Oh Natsu! I didn't notice you were there." Gildarts said with a smile as he put away his porn magazines, but Natsu burned it to ashes saying with a demonic voice, " **Nobody reads porn while i'm saying something...** ", "MY PORN MAGAZINES!" Gildarts said with anime tears running down his face as he picked up the ashes, but the ashes flowed out of his hands like a river while he turned around with his face all mushed up saying, "YOU HARHARHAR MY DROPTHATDURDUR MAGAZINES!", "Hmm, say it in non-gibberish language please." Natsu said while Gildarts kept on saying, "YOU WAHHHH! MY PORN MAGAZINES! WHYYYY?!" Gildarts then picked up the ashes again and stared at Natsu with puppy eyes, while anime tears continued to stream down his face asking, "W-Why are you so cruel?", "Don't know what your talking about." Natsu said while he looked away from Gildart's gaze and began whistling.

"YOUR SO CRUEL! WAHHHHH!" Gildarts shouted as he began flailing around on the ground, saying, "PORN MAGAZINES IS LIKE A MAN'S LIFE FORCE! YOU JUST OBLITERATED MY STASH! WAHHH NOW I'M GONNA DIE A EARLY DEATH!", "Don't matter." Natsu said while he ignored Gildart's flailing as he sat down on his destroyed couch. Natsu coughed into his hand to signal Gildarts to stop flailing like a bitch as he stopped and looked at Natsu with puffy eyes, while Natsu said, "So in about half an hour from now the anima portal while open and everything will be sucked up, thus causing everybody to disappear and turn into lacrimas," Gildarts nodded his head and asked, "So, we goto this Mystogan person and get him to give us these pills so we can use magic in Edolas?" Natsu nodded his head answering, "Yes." soon the 2 heard a knock on the door as Gildarts said, "Come in." the person opened the door revealing Mystogan who asked, "You wanted to talk to me about something?", "Hai." Natsu answered as he motioned Mystogan to take a seat.

"Okay, so the thing we need to talk to you about is anima.", "Anima?" Mystogan asked while Natsu nodded his head asking, "Do you know when it'll open?", "No, not that I know of, anima won't open this time Natsu.", "Wait this time?" Natsu asked as Mystogan nodded his head answering, "I was in Edolas until, I somehow disappeared and reappeared here. I had to relive my adventures as well. So did you reverse time or not?", "Yes, well, no not exactly, but it was Zeref who sent me back in time.", "That explains everything." Mystogan said while nodding his head, "Hey atleast tell me when it'll open next time.", "It won't open ever again Natsu. Since Edolas is an alternate universe, time hasn't been reversed at all there. So everyone is still living peaceful, where here, time is reversed.", "Really? Thank Mavis, that we don't have to go through all that crap again, but wait what about Pantherlily?", "Oh Lily? He came along with me, come on in." as soon as Mystogan said that Lily came into the room saying with a smirk, "Where's my partner at?", "In the guild hall." Natsu answered instantly, while he stopped Lily from going to the guild hall and motioned him to sit on the couch.

"So what about Lisanna?" Natsu asked with a serious look on his face as Mystogan sighed answering, "Well, since she got transported to Edolas again, she immediately got kicked out of it, she had no magic for the same amount of time she was gone, so right now her magic should be slowly recharging, and if a little portion of her magic is returned, Lisanna will instantly be transported back to Earth Land.", "I see." Natsu said as he sniffed the air and said again, "I smell her scent.", "Where?" Mystogan asked as Natsu walked towards the door, opening it he pointed to the forest answering, "The forest where Erza, Gray, Happy, Lucy, and I appeared in.", "Oh I see." Mystogan said while everybody went to the forest.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x784:**

Natsu, Gildarts, Mystogan, and Pantherlily walked into the forest, following Natsu who was sniffing the air, as he pointed to the left saying, "Lisanna, is in those bushes.", "Hai." Mystogan said as he sprinted over to the bushes and dived in it, once Mystogan dived into the bushes the 3 heard a scream yelling, "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" then a slapping sound was heard as Mystogan came out of the bushes holding a blushing Lisanna, but the most noticeable thing about Mystogan was that he had a massive red mark imprinted onto his cheek, as Gildarts began snickering saying, "He got slapped hard.", "Urusai." Mystogan said as he threw Lisanna at Natsu who asked, "NATSU?! IS THAT YOU!?", "Yes, yes." Natsu answered as he dodged Lisanna's body which collided with the ground. Lisanna slowly got up rubbing her forehead she asked, "Was that really necessary to throw me and not catch me?!", "Yes." Natsu and Mystogan answered in unison.

"Lisanna, we need to bring you to your siblings, because its starting to rain." Gildarts said as he pulled out 3 umbrellas and gave the 2 to Natsu and Mystogan, while Mystogan shared an umbrella with the chibi Pantherlily, as Gildarts had a perverted look on his face, while he was sharing an umbrella with Lisanna. Soon hearing Natsu say, "Come, we need to head to the graveyard, its Lisanna's anniversary of her supposed 'death', so right now Mirajane and Elfman should be mourning at her 'grave'.", "Hai." the 4 said in unison as they walked over to the graveyard.

* * *

 **Fiore, Graveyard, Year x784:**

"Go on." Gildarts said as he lightly pushed Lisanna from under his umbrella, while Lisanna ran in the rain towards Mira and Elfman shouting, "MIRA-NEE! MIRA-NEE! ELF-NIICHAN!" Elfman and Mira looked in disbelief, in the direction where Lisanna's voice came from as Elfman began sobbing, dropping the umbrella at the same time. Mira also began sobbing saying, "No way...Lisanna!" soon Mira and Elfman ran towards Lisanna as they got grouped up into a group hug, "Welcome home..." a sobbing Mirajane said, but Natsu interrupted saying, "Hmm, this really looks fitting for a sad scene, just add some sad music here and there a-", "WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT!" Gildarts shouted while he was close to sobbing at the touching reunion. "Sheesh, my bad, damn." Natsu said as he backed away from a teary-eyed Gildarts.

"L-Lisanna how are you alive?" Mira asked in joy while Lisanna answered, "I'll explain it when we get to the guild hall." Mira and Elfman nodded their heads smiling brightly as the trio of siblings walked over to the guild hall, leaving Gildarts, Natsu, Mystogan, and Pantherlily behind. "Lily, after the guild's reunion is finished you go in there and declare to Gajeel that your his partner.", "Got it." Pantherlily said with a smile as Natsu looked at Mystogan saying, "Its quite weird still seeing you here considering that you are the Prince of Edolas.", "Yeah, it just doesn't feel right." Mystogan said while he was smirking under his mask.

"EHHHHHH LISANNA?!" shouted the whole guild while Natsu said, "That's our signal.".

* * *

 **Fiore, FT Guild Hall, Year x784:**

"S-Sugoi, so you went to an alternate universe?" Erza asked in awe while Lisanna nodded her head, and noticed Gajeel slumping in depression hearing him say, "I'm the only **Dragon Slayer** without a cat." Lisanna then saw a small cat who had bear-like ears as he said, "I can be your partner." Gajeel looked down at the ground and began sobbing tears of joy saying while he grabbed and crushed Pantherlily into a bear hug, "I GOT MYSELF A PARTNER! WHATS YOUR NAME PARTNER?!", "P-Pantherlily, s-stop your crushing me.." Pantherlily answered while Gajeel put him down chuckling.

By now everybody in the guild was partying excluding Natsu who fell asleep face-first onto the table, but he wasn't actually asleep, he was expecting something.

"OI SALAMANDER, LITTLE GIRL, HOW ABOUT OUR CATS HAVE A LITTLE FIGHT!?" Gajeel asked as Gildarts laughed saying, "Hahaha! That sounds great!", "Happy, Lily, and Carla, fight!" Natsu said lazily as the 3 exceeds didn't budge a single inch soon Happy said, "I haven't been waiting for it!", "I never said that." Natsu said as Gajeel also said, "My Lily, is the strongest of the strongest!", "Well, my cat is the bad assiest of the bad assiest!", "THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Gajeel said while he attempted to lock foreheads with Natsu, but got punched in the face by him.

Makarov soon hopped onto the stage along with Mystogan, Laxus, Gildarts, Erza, and Mirajane as he announced, "Quiet! Right now I will be announcing the participants for this years S-Class wizard advancement exams!" cheer soon erupted in the guild hall, but Gildarts silenced them saying, "The master isn't done speaking yet.", "This years exam will take place on Fairy Tail's holy ground Tenroujima! Each of your hearts, powers, and souls! I have judged them all this past year! There will be 8 participants! Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Cana Alberona! Levy McGarden! Elfman Strauss! Juvia Lockser! Freed Justine! and Mest Gryder!" Makarov finished, "HELL YEAH!" Gray said while Levy asked, "Finally I can...", "LEVY IS GOING TO BE THE NEXT S-CLASS WIZARD!" Jet and Droy said in unison, "J-J-Juvia is a participant in the S-Class Exams?", "Those who are men should become S-Class mage!", "Good luck Elf-niichan!", "To follow in Laxus's footsteps." after the announcements Natsu walked up to Mest and said, "Doranbolt." Mest stiffened as he turned around asking, "W-W-Whose this D-Doranbolt person you are talking about?", "Don't lie.", "W-Well gotta go!" Mest soon sprinted out of the guild hall after Makarov had announced, "Choose your partners! It will take place in 1 week, and you can't choose an S-Class mage!".

Natsu had chosen Happy for his partner.

Gray had chosen Loke for his.

Cana had gone with Lucy.

Levy went with Gajeel.

Elfman went with Evergreen.

Juvia went with Lisanna.

Freed went with Bickslow.

And finally Mest went with Wendy.

Then just like that 1 week had passed as the S-Class participants and their partners had boarded the ship to Tenroujima...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 15: Lawl, that cliffhanger.**


	17. Tenrou Island Part 1

**Chapter 16: Tenrou Island Part 1**

 **Here's chapter 16! :D**

 **I've been waiting to write this arc, and I finally am able to! I got an amazing idea, but i'm gonna save it for later chapters. Lawl.**

 **Thanks for adding this to your favorites and follows! :D**

 **This arc will be quite long...if I do say so myself! :D Okay fuck the notes and onto the story!**

* * *

 **Fiore, FT's Ship, Year x784:**

"Oi, we there yet?" Natsu asked in an annoyed tone, while Gray asked, "I agree with Natsu-san! Are we there yet?", "Stop calling me Natsu-san." Natsu said as Gray said, "Why should I? Its always respectful to pay respects to those who saved your lives!", "I don't give a single damn, that was an accident anyways.", "A-A-ACCIDENT?!" Gray shouted while he blocked Natsu's view who said, "Oi, get out of my way.", "Nope, not gonna happen Natsu-san!", "For the 10th time ice princess, stop calling me Natsu-san.", "And for the 10th time Natsu-san, its respectful to pay your saviors a very large amount of respect.", "Fuck off already..." Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Natsu-san!", "Happy, beat the hell out of droopy eyes for me.", "Aye! **Gravity Change: 15!** " Happy said as he increased the force of the gravity and slammed everyone down onto the ship's deck, while Natsu said, "Good job Happy.", "Aye! Now for my reward give me fish!", "Sure, whatever." Natsu said as he handed Happy a piece of fish who started to devour it, "When Acnologia arrives, I got something up my sleeve for him..." Natsu said with an evil smirk, while Happy caught sight of it as he dropped his fish saying, "WHOA! I GOT A BAD FEELING ABOUT THAT SMIRK! A-AYE!", "You know what it is, right...Happy?" Natsu asked as Happy nodded his head saying with a straight face, "Its very dangerous.", "Heh, I am proud of this spell." Natsu said as he asked again, "Old man! We there yet?", "Hold on Natsu, don't be so impatient and we'll get there faster.", "Well, fuck this ship, I can only handle transportation for 3 hours. Happy!", "Aye!" Happy said as he activated his **Aera** and carried Natsu to Tenrou Island while Makarov's shouts were heard, "GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS! AND WHILE YOUR AT THAT RELEASE THIS ANNOYING PRESSURE!", "AYE!" Happy shouted in the distance releasing his magic, as every S-Class candidate bolted upwards shouting in unison, "THAT DAMN CAT! WHEN DID HE LEARN THAT KIND OF MAGIC FROM ANYWAYS?!".

* * *

 **Fiore, Tenrou Island, Year x784:**

With Natsu and Happy, "Natsuuu! I see Tenrou Island in the distance!", "Okay, Happy, that's where Gildarts, Erza, Mystogan, Laxus, and Mira will be at.", "Aye!" then Natsu looked behind him saying, "Oh look Happy, they stopped that means its time for them to get off.", "Aye!" Happy said while he carried Natsu asking, "Natsu, how did all of us die?", "I'll explain it in a later time buddy." Natsu answered as Happy asked, "Aye, in the previous timeline did you have your emotions?", "Yes, I did Happy." Natsu answered as they arrived onto the shore of Tenrou Island.

"That damn Natsu leaving us all behind!" Gajeel said as Bickslow and Freed jumped off the ship hearing Freed say, "The runes will wear off in 5 minutes!", "Tch, AND THAT DAMN BASTARD PUT UP HIS RUNES!" Gajeel shouted with an annoyed look visible on his face, hearing Levy say, "No worries Gajeel! I can decode this for us!", "Good job shrimp! Gihihi!" Gajeel said which made Levy blush slightly, "Ohh! Arigato Levy! That means all of us can get off here!", "Gomen Lu-chan! I made it to where only Gajeel and I can pass through!" Levy said as she and Gajeel went through the runes making everybody pissed.

With Natsu and Happy, Natsu said, "We're going to E path for Gildarts.", "Aye!" Happy said as he and Natsu walked into E path.

Natsu and Happy had exited E path as they ran into Gildarts who smirked saying, "Yo, Natsu.", "Gildarts." Natsu said while Gildarts continued, "Ever since that day, you told me about you being from the future, I didn't believe you at first, until you told me very important information, that was secret even to the guild.", "And what was that again?' Natsu asked as Gildarts answered, "You told me about Cana, and my wife who died years ago, you also told me about my favorite stuff, and private information, that was when I first believed you, but since you are here now, I would like to see your strength with my own eyes!", "If you insist." Natsu said as Gildarts walked forward saying with a smirk, "It also seems that you might have chosen the short straw.", "Not so." Natsu said while Gildarts came in range with him he said again, "I just hate holding back, you know that right Natsu?", "Of course I do Gildarts." Natsu answered engulfing himself in black and purple flames as it grew brighter and hotter, soon Gildarts covered his eyes from the brightness of the flames hearing Natsu say, "Since you hate holding back so much, i'll say this only once Gildarts...I'm all fired up!" then Natsu and Gildarts charged at each other.

* * *

With Lucy and Cana, the trio had chosen Path B and unfortunately with their luck had ran into Freed and Bickslow as Lucy started to break out in a cold sweat asking, "F-F-F-FIGHT?!", "Exactly." Freed answered while Bickslow said, "If one of our pairs win, we can pass through that gate over there!" as he pointed to a rusty gate, "I'm gonna be the one to reach S-Class mage and stand on the same level with Laxus!" Freed said as Cana argued, "Fine! I got my own reasons of becoming an S-Class mage! And I won't let this chance pass by! So its on!" Lucy then took off her pink backpack. "B-Before that though, can you put some c-clothes on!" Freed said with a blush as Bickslow said, "Its fine! Leave them off!", "WHAT ARE YOU A PERVERT?!" Freed asked with his blush deepening, "EH?!" Lucy asked as she covered her breasts, while Cana and Lucy were wearing swimsuits.

"I like those swimsuits though. " Bickslow said while Freed argued back, "I don't! Its distracting!", "Oh? Then about this! **Sexy Lady Cards!** " Cana said as she threw her cards at Freed, while the cards got buried into the ground. as women in bikinis came out and started clinging to Freed whose blush turned an even deeper shade of red asking, "L-Ladies coming out of cards?!", "YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF DECENCY!" Freed shouted again, "Keep it together Freed!" Bickslow said as he watched Freed get pulled back and forth by the women, "Whats going on?" Lucy asked while Cana answered, "I knew it! Freed has a weakness to women!", "Fine, guess I have to deal with you instead." Bickslow said as he got into position, "LUCY!" Cana shouted while Lucy nodded her head and took out a key saying, " **Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!** ", "Totally fan service version!" Virgo said as she was wearing a bikini, "A-ANOTHER ONE!" Freed said with wide-eyes, "That doesn't work on me unfortunately!" Bickslow said, "HERE I GO BABY!" Bickslow said again.

"Virgo's duties! Make grime and mold vanish from the bathroom! Serve Lucy-sama faithfully even if she acts irresponsibly! GO outside and separate the trash!" Virgo said while one of Bickslow's dolls collided with Virgo's face and began smacking her repeatedly, "YOUR SO WEAK!" Lucy said with wide-eyes as Cana asked, "WHY'D YOU PICK HER?!", "I thought another women might be effective!" Lucy answered, soon Bickslow's dolls began charging at Lucy and Cana, while the 2 dodged them barely, "I don't wanna hurt you too much! So hurry up and take a nice nap!" Bickslow said, Lucy then was smacked down onto the ground screaming like a girl, "Damn!" Cana said as she threw her cards at 2 of Bickslow's dolls, "Your not gonna hit my dolls!" Bickslow said, "HERE WE GO BABY!" Bickslow said again while Lucy got up and said, "I'M COUNTING ON YOU ARIES!" Lucy then summoned Aries who said, "I-I'm s-sorry!", "Do something!" Lucy said while she dodged Bickslow's dolls.

"Yes, i'll try! **Wool Bomb!** " Aries said as she shot purple wool and engulfed Bickslow in it, who asked, "What's this fluffiness?!", "I-I'm sorry." Aries apologized, "Another one!" Freed said still getting snuggled by the girls, " **Wool Wall!** " Aries said as she extended both of her hands forward and created a wall of purple wool, "S-So f-fluffy." a very red Freed said, "J-Just looking at it makes my thoughts fuzzy!" Freed said as his face got redder, "Oi, baka! You aren't focusing on the problem at hand!" Bickslow said still engulfed in the wool. Lucy then charged forward and said, "Luuuuucyyyy KIIIICK!" as she kicked Bickslow straight in the jaw sending him flying backwards, "We did it just like I planned!" Lucy said as she shot her arm upwards, "They remembered what happened last time so they underestimated our strength!" Lucy said again, "Did I do okay? I'm sorry.." Aries said as she disappeared hearing Cana ask, "Um...Lucy Kick?", "UGH! Knock it off!" Freed demanded as the women were still fawning over hiim.

Finally the women disappeared into cards while Freed sighed a breath of relief, "Crap the effect wore off!" Cana said in shock, "*sigh* You caught me off guard and make my thoughts all fuzzy! BUT here I go!" Freed said as he unsheathed his sword hearing Lucy say, "HE'S MAD!", " **Dark Ecriture! Wings!** " Freed said as he made wings out of what looked like swords and flew up into the air, then Cana took out her cards and threw them at Freed, but once they came in contact with them Freed slashed the cards to tiny pieces, soon he attempted to land a slash on Cana, but she dodged falling onto the ground, but quickly recovering, "Cana!" Lucy yelled as Cana said, "I'm not gonna lose here! **Prayer's Fountain!** " Cana threw a card onto the ground, while a fountain of water shot out and aimed itself towards Freed who slashed it out of the way saying, "Its useless!", 'Again?!" Cana asked while Lucy said with realization, "Water!", "Lucy, this water is for attacking! Its to dangerous to touch!", "I'll be fine!" Lucy assured as she took out a key and said, " **Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!** ", "ANOTHER SWIMSUIT?!" Freed shouted with wide-eyes.

"Aquarius get Freed!" Lucy said while Aquarius got tick marks on her head as she glared at Lucy tching, she smashed her pot against both Cana and Lucy's heads, "Ouch! What was that for Aquarius?!" Lucy asked, "They're the enemies!" Lucy said again pointing to Freed, "Whats with the outfit? You'll need 100 more years of experience if you mean to draw a man's attention with a swimsuit!" Aquarius said, "YOU BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cana asked as Aquarius asked, "EXCUSE ME?!", "W-Wait, Cana!" Lucy said while Cana said again, "DON'T YOU KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ALLIES AND ENEMIES?!", "All little girls are my enemies! Got that?!" Aquarius asked locking foreheads with Cana, "What do you think, that soft, supple skin equates to justice?!", "The way you are you won't get a single boyfriend! 0 points! You score 0 points as a women!" Aquarius said, "Your acting all cocky because a couple of men are here?! That's a cheap women who'll stoop to anything!" Cana said, soon Aquarius disappeared saying, "I've got a date with my boyfriend, _with my boyfriend._ " as Lucy said, "OI AQUARIUS COME BACK HERE!", "Um, we're not done here." Freed said in annoyance.

Cana then said, "Screw it! I'll use the same technique again!" as Cana threw her cards, while more women appeared and started cuddling Freed who asked, "WHAT THE HELL?! THIS AGAIN?!", "C-Cut it out I can't fight like this!" Freed said again, "AND ON TOP OF THAT!" Cana said throwing dozens and dozens of cards which appeared to be more women. All the women started snuggling up to Freed yelling unison, "FREED-SAMA!", "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Freed shouted as he threw all the girls in different directions, but the girls came back saying in unison, "Your so mean!", "That seems sort of uncomfortable." Lucy said, "Yosh! Go!" Cana said throwing more cards, which summoned even more women, "HAIII! LOOK AT ME FREED-SAMA!" all the card-women said in unison, "Look at me too! See?!" all the card-women asked in unison.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Freed asked taking big steps backwards, "FREED-SAMA YOUR SO KAWAII!" all the card-women said in unison, "NANI?!" Freed asked staring at all the girls in shock, "A-A wall of ladies?!" Lucy asked as all the card-women were stacked on top of each other. "Hmph, what do you think?" Cana asked with a smirk. Freed turned pale as all the women were oohing him, "This is a piece of cheesecake!" Cana said while she played with her hair, then both Lucy and Cana's eyes widened in shock asking in unison, 'What are we suppose to do now?!", "We can't actually win like this can we?!" Lucy asked still in shock, soon Freed cut his way out and ran into Cana's trap saying, "Oh crap!", " **Summoned Lightning!** " Cana said shocking Freed with lightning which knocked him 'unconscious' as both Lucy and Cana said in unison, "W-We beat him!", "Look the passage is open now!" Lucy exclaimed as the 2 cheered and ran through the passage way.

Soon after the 2 had ran through the passage gate Bickslow got up asking, "Are you really sure about this Freed?", "Yeah." Freed said getting up from his feigned unconsciousness, "If it were for anybody else, I would have gone all out, but I owed those two." Freed said again, "I decided that if we were to meet here on the battle path, that we'd throw our fight." Freed said again, "But that idea for you having weakness for women is bit over the top." Bickslow said chuckling, "Right?" Freed asked as Bickslow said, "And I was excited to be next to Laxus as an S-Class mage too.", "Its not that important, but its for Fairy Tail." Freed said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Gajeel and Levy had gotten the quiet path...

And now...we go back to the battle with Gildarts and Natsu...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 16: Lawl, that cliffhanger though! xD**

 **Thanks for adding this to your favorites and follows! Makes me happy! :D**


	18. Tenrou Island Part 2

**Chapter 17: Tenrou Island Part 2**

 **...I got nothing this time. Except here's chapter 17.** **(** **ી** **(΄◞** **ิ౪◟ิ‵** **)ʃ) -Me when I turn into a motherfucking Grandpa.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Tenrou Island, Year x784:**

"I'm charging forwards." Natsu said lazily as he ran like a old man towards Gildarts who also said lazily while holding a hand up, "Wait, i'm not ready yet.", "I'm gonna make you cry, it hurts." Natsu said as he continued to run forward like an old man while Gildarts said with a poker face, "It hurts.", "No seriously." Natsu said with his own poker face, "I-I-ITS A BATTLE OF 2 EXTREMELY LAZY PEOPLE!" Happy shouted in shock, "Gooooo..." Natsu said lazily as he approached Gildarts and sent a light punch at his arm, while Gildarts blocked it saying, "Gooooo." as he punched Natsu back, while it soon turned into a lazy brawl, Natsu kicked Gildarts in the gut while he punched Natsu in the face, as Natsu said, "Fuck this...lets actually use our magic for once.", "I agree." Gildarts agreed with a yawn, as Natsu coated himself in black and purple flames asking, "Here I come?", "Why'd you turn that into a question?" Gildarts asked, while Natsu answered, "Well, uh, I kinda remember what happened last time.", "Damn you..." Gildarts said.

"Guess i'll charge forwards then. " Gildarts said, walking forward he soon approached Natsu and sent a blast of **Crash Magic** at Natsu, who dodged it saying, " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.** " Natsu slammed his fist coated in flames at Gildarts who blocked it, but soon said, "Ugh, I feel so depressed.", "Ugh, I feel depressed too." Natsu agreed while Happy shouted, "YOUR ALWAYS LOOKING DEPRESSED! AND FEELING IT TOO!", "Oh right, I forgot." Natsu said with a poker face as he punched Gildarts in the face sending him flying back. Gildarts soon recovered saying, "Your stronger than you look!", "Well, that's because, never judge a book by its cover, if people do that, they're dead." Natsu said with a dark aura surrounding him, "R-Right m-my mum taught me that when I was younger.", "You had a mom?" Natsu asked while Gildarts shouted, "EVERYBODY HAS A FAMILY!", "I don't." Natsu said shaking his head, while Gildarts glared at Natsu asking, "Isn't Fairy Tail your family?", "Not really, their all good friends, but I can't consider them family.", "Why's that?" asked Gildarts with his glare fading away, "You see, I never really had a family, nor will I ever have one.", "Aye, its actually true!" Happy added.

"The only family I had was Igneel." Natsu said while he punched his stomach hearing Igneel shout in his head, " _ **OI!**_ ", "I-I see." Gildarts said slumping a bit, but soon recovered and charged forwards at Natsu as Gildarts sent a point blank blast of his magic at Natsu, which hit him dead-on, but when the smoke cleared it showed Natsu completely unharmed as he jumped up into the air and slammed his foot down onto Gildarts, who blocked it with his arm again, soon Gildarts used the ground as a cushion to prevent himself from getting buried into the ground hearing Happy say, "He used the ground as a cushion!", "I know that." Natsu said as he did a flip, landing on the ground, Natsu began doing a weird spin, which looked like he was break dancing, as Natsu jumped up and slammed his foot down onto Gildarts who caught it asking, "Is that all?", "Not really." Natsu answered saying again, "I wouldn't bother going all out on you.", "Why's that? I thought you said to never judge a book by its cover?" Gildarts asked with a smirk while Natsu answered, "Never underestimate the amount of power a **Dragon Slayer** holds especially a 1st generation **Dragon Slayer**.".

"I wouldn't wanna piss off a **Dragon Slayer** it would be bad..." Gildarts said sweat dropping as he held both of his hands up in self-defense, "Yeah, you wouldn't." Natsu agreed nodding his head, while he got up and coated himself in flames with lightning swirling around it saying, " **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode.** ", " **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode?** " Gildarts asked in confusion while Natsu charged up a roar saying, " **Lightning Flame Dragon's Demolition Roar!** ", "THAT'S STRONGER THAN THE FIRST ROAR OF THE LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON!" Happy shouted watching Natsu unleash a massive torrent of flames and lightning, which engulfed Gildarts who began screaming, shouting, "IT HURTS!", "Ha, I knew I could make you say that." once the lightning and flames cleared it showed a very burnt Gildarts, with sparkling electricity, as Gildart's hair jutted upwards from the lightning as he said, "D-Damn you, Natsu.", "Ha, I didn't know such a day would come for me, when I would hear you scream, 'It hurts.'." Natsu mocked.

The mocking caused Gildarts to get pissed as he sent a blast of magic which disassembled Natsu, as thousands and thousands of chibi Natsu's fell from the sky as all of them asked in unison, "This again?", "Aye!", "Urusai, Happy.", "A-AYE!" then Natsu charged at Gildarts with all of his chibi figures saying in unison, "Guess i'll use the same tactic as last time." as all the chibi Natsu's started punching Gildarts rapidly, and since he was stronger since the previous time line, Gildarts was thrown around like a punching bag saying each time, "God...dammit...DAMMIT RETURN TO NORMAL!" then Gildarts returned Natsu to normal who sighed and said, "Worked again, thank Mavis." then Natsu was punched in the face by Gildarts who shouted, "THAT WAS ANNOYING!" Natsu was flying and crashing into a wall as he recovered quickly, wiping blood away from his mouth Natsu said, "No one has ever seen this form before. You should be honored, because I am going to use it now, and you also pissed me off with that punch." Natsu said with a glare as Happy took a step back in fear asking, "T-T-THAT?!", "Yes 'that' Happy, not the one we were talking about on the ship.", "A-AYE!" Happy shouted taking a few steps away from Gildarts and Natsu's fight.

Soon Natsu's magic power began to rise as he bent his knees saying, "Gildarts, be lucky if you were to survive this...", "N-Nani? A-And why are you pissed from that one punch?" Gildarts asked in shock, as he watched Natsu, but Natsu didn't answer his question. Then Natsu coated himself in black flames, the flames shot up into the sky, forming a massive pillar, the flames began swirling in the sky as Natsu said loud enough for Gildarts and Happy to hear, " **Release...** " then Natsu's magic power disappeared completely, while Gildarts asked looking around, "His magic power disappeared?!" as he looked up into the sky, still seeing the black flames swirling up into black clouds, he looked down and heard Natsu say still in his same position, " **Absorb...** " all the black clouds in the sky shot down onto Tenrou Island causing a small earthquake, as Natsu began absorbing the pillar, while inside the pillar of black flames or clouds, Natsu's eyes began glowing red soon saying, " **Fire God Slayer Mode.** ", " **G-God Slayer?!** " Gildarts asked in disbelief as the pillar was fully absorbed, revealing Natsu who had grown in size, while his eyes had changed colors from black to red, his hair slightly jutting backwards as he said, " **The power of the Flame God, I will use this to defeat you, even though it wasn't necessary, I deem you worthy enough.** " then Natsu charged at Gildarts.

As Natsu was charging forwards Gildarts said with both of his hands sticking out, " **Crash!** " a massive torrent of crash shot forwards at Natsu who swiped it away saying as he punched Gildarts in the face, " **Fire God's Supreme Fist!** " Gildarts was sent flying backwards as he got buried into a wall, quickly dodging another punch from Natsu, Gildarts jumped out of the human-shaped crater he got buried in, as he watched Natsu completely obliterate the bolder, Gildarts then charged forwards and landed an uppercut on Natsu saying, " **Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!** " a massive pillar of crash formed under Natsu, but he dodged it in time and said, " **Fire God's Bellow!** " a gigantic torrent of black flames shot towards Gildarts who tried to turn it into cubes, but wasn't able to as he asked, "Nani?!" soon he was engulfed in the flames, hearing Natsu say, "The flames of a god are so hot, that it burns even magic." once the flames cleared it showed Gildarts down on the ground severely burnt, Natsu walked over and said, "I win Gildarts.", "Y-You pass..." Gildarts said coughing up smoke, while Natsu turned around saying, "Good thing I didn't use full power of else you would have been dead by now.", "Heh, don't fuck with me." Gildarts said with a smirk as Happy and Natsu walked out of the area.

"We won this time Natsuuu! Can I have fish now?" Happy asked, while Natsu handed Happy a fish saying, "Here.", "Aye! Arigato for the fish!" Happy said, as he began devouring it, "Happy you know whats funny?" Natsu asked while Happy asked, "Nani?", "Its funny about the fact that I told Gildarts not to go on that SSS-Class mission, it seems he didn't, so he has all of his internal organs in tact along with his leg and arm, so that meant he was at full-power, instead of it being cut like somewhat in half.", "Aye!" Happy said, "But you did warn him about Acnologia right?" Happy asked as Natsu nodded his head answering, "Yes, I've also informed Mystogan about it since he was in Edolas and didn't know what happened, I will keep it a secret from everyone, because I don't want them to know the future, its better staying in the shadows.", "Aye!" Happy said still devouring his fish, while Natsu and Happy were walked out of the area the 2 heard Gildart's voice say, "I'M NOT DONE YET!" the 2 turned around and saw Gildarts releasing all of his magic power, the power of Gildart's magic formed a massive white pillar, which shot up into the skies and began shaking the island while Natsu smirked asking, "Ohhh? Who knew that you'd use that again?", "I did." Gildarts answered with his eyes starting to glow red.

Natsu sighed and motioned Happy to stay behind, which he did, as Natsu began walking towards Gildarts the pressure started to increase the closer he got to Gildarts, once Natsu came in contact with Gildarts, he ignored the pressure trying to force him down onto the ground, Natsu shoved his hand through the white pillar and grabbed Gildarts face and slammed his head against a bolder, shattering it instantly Gildarts began struggling saying with a muffled voice, "MMMPPHHHH! (Let my head go!)", "Hmm?" Natsu asked as he brought Gildarts head out of the shattered bolder and threw him against a wall, which he got buried in. "Now for extra precautions." Natsu said while he kicked Gildarts ass literally, Gildarts was thrown farther into the wall as Natsu said again, "There, now he's unconscious, which means I actually win." then Natsu began walking out of the exit along with Happy.

* * *

Natsu and Happy had finally got out of the area where they had fought Gildarts in, Natsu scanned the area and spotted the other candidates who passed, as Natsu saw Levy, Gajeel, Lucy, Cana, Gray, and Loke, the 6 noticed Natsu and Happy as Gray said, "Natsu-san!" Gray ran over towards Natsu who punched him in the face saying, "Urusai. Your annoying me.", "MMPPHHH! (Gomen'nasai Natsu-san...)" Gray said with a muffled voice as he was buried into a rock.

Then the 8 of them heard Makarov coughing into his hand and saying, "Now then, I think that everybody is here...", "Master!" Lucy said as she looked over in the direction where Makarov's voice came from, "I will now announce the results, to date!" Makarov announced, "Cana, and Lucy defeated Freed and Bickslow in battle, and passed through!", "WHAT?!" Gray shouted in the background as Makarov continued, "Natsu and Happy, somehow managed to get through Gildarts.", "THAT'S NATSU-SAN FOR YOU!" Gray shouted in the background, "I didn't do anything though." Happy said while sweatdropping, "Levy and Gajeel got good luck, and managed to get the quiet path!" Makarov, "YOUR SAYING I GOT GOOD LUCK?!" Gajeel asked clearly annoyed while Levy giggled and put up 2 fingers making a peace sign, or as you all know a typical anime girl's pose, "Gray and Loke defeated Mest and Wendy in battle, and got through!", "Did Juvia fail?" Gray asked slightly annoyed while Makarov's face came into view saying, "OOOOOOOHHHHH!, "WHATS UP OLD MAN?!", "J-Juvia and L-Lisanna, h-hit upon her...THE FEMALE KNIGHT WHO KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT HOLDING BACK!", "HOLY SHIT!" shouted Gray in the background.

Currently where Juvia, Lisanna, and Erza were, Erza had just finished up her battle with them while Juvia and Lisanna has X's in their eyes, as Erza said, "The end!", "W-We lose..." Juvia and Lisanna said in unison, "Then, all we're missing is Elfman and Evergreen." Lucy said while Cana said, "If we consider whats left, the route they must have g-gotten..." soon Lucy and Cana paled saying in unison, "Mirajane!", "S-Sucks to be them." Levy said sweatdropping, "Well, I could have still won." Gajeel said cockily, "HOLD IT!" resounded Elfman's voice from somewhere in the woods, "We beat Onee-chan!" Elfman said coming out of the bushes with Evergreen supporting his body, "We've past through the first test!" Evergreen said, "Incredible!" Makarov said while Gray's voice was heard again in the background, "WHAT THE HELL?!", "How did you beat Mira?!" Happy asked while Evergreen and Elfman paled, "I-I can't say as a man..." Elfman answered going even more pale.

"L-Lets just say we managed to find an opening to slip through." Evergreen said as she was about as pale as Elfman, "W-What'd they do I-I wonder?" Lucy asked sweatdropping, "Anyways, the teams that passed the first test are: Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loke, Lucy and Cana, Gajeel and Levy, Elfman and Evergreen. Those five teams, now we will begin the second test!" Makarov announced, "Natsu, get up." Happy said while Natsu lazily said, "Wait for him to announce it then i'll get up...", "Aye.." Happy said flopping down on the stone block that Natsu was sitting on, but then Natsu got up unexpectly saying, "Gray, Cana, Levy, Elfman, i'm gonna become S-Class mage, watch me bitches, for I am the strongest. No kidding, no jokes, i'm not lying." the 4 shivered while Gray said, "T-That's Natsu-san for you...AGHHH!", "Urusai, and stop calling me Natsu-san ice princess." Natsu said as he punched Gray in the face burying him into a rock.

Soon the 4 said, "As a man, I will take up on your challenge!", "MMMPPPHHHH! (I accept your challenge as well Natsu-san!)", "Neither will I!" Levy said while Natsu asked sweatdropping, "When the fuck did I announce it as a challenge?", "You didn't." the 3 answered in unison while Natsu flopped back down on the stone saying, "Do whatever you like."

"Now then, I will announce the second test for the S Class Wizard advancement exam!" Makarov announced, "The second test is searching for the grave of our Guild's founder! Mavis! The 1st Master of Fairy Tail!", "Founding Guild Master?" Lucy asked, "Mavis's grave." Cana muttered, "You have only 6 hours! Hear that? ONLY 6 HOURS! I'll be waiting at Mavis's grave." Makarov finished as he walked away towards Mavis's grave, Natsu then got up and said, "Come, Happy.", "Aye!" Happy answered as he followed Natsu as the others went on their owns paths...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 17: Cliffhanger? Meh, heheheh...**


	19. Tenrou Island Part 3

**Chapter 18: Tenrou Island Part 3**

 **Here's chapter 18! Yes! Finally! Part 3! Fuck.**

 **Well, if you haven't read chapters 430+, then there is quite a few spoilers in here. I'm warning you! No seriously. I'm not lying.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Tenrou Island, Year x784:**

"AHHH! A MONSTER!" Lucy shouted while she and Cana sprinted away from a big monster, "Hurry, Lucy!" Cana said as she continued sprinting, the monster closed in on Lucy who screamed shouting, "GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE!" Lucy then had escaped the monster leaving Cana behind who shouted, "OI, LUCY DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!", "GOMEN'NASAI CANAAA!" Lucy shouted running away in the distance.

The thing Cana and Lucy didn't notice, is when the trio ran past a rock, which held Levy, and Gajeel behind it as Gajeel asked sweatdropping, "This island is fucking crazy, how did Salamander even defeat that Gildarts guy anyways?", "Ohh? So now you call Natsu, Salamander!" Levy said giggling while Gajeel got a pissed look on his face asking, "Since when did I not call him Salamander?", "On the ship." Levy answered instantly still giggling as Gajeel paled muttering under his breath, "I don't wanna piss Salamander off, he can throw me around like a rag doll.", "I heard that!" Levy said as Gajeel said loudly in a whisper, "Oi! Keep it down!", "G-Gomen'nasai." Levy said looking down at the ground.

* * *

With Gray and Loke, "TO BECOME AN S-CLASS, THIS AIN'T NOTHING!" Gray shouted as he and Loke were sprinting away from a pack of gigantic pissed off birds while Loke shouted, "I AGREE! THIS AIN'T NOTHING!" soon the bird's began lashing out trying to bite off Gray and Loke's heads which only caused them to sprint faster hearing Gray shout, "SPRINT, SPRINT FASTER THAN THE WIND!", "I'M TRYING TOO!" Loke shouted in agreement as he and Gray picked up pace.

* * *

"OVER HERE EVERGREEN!" Elfman shouted as he and Evergreen were also sprinting away from a gigantic monster, which looked like an oddly deformed pig, "URUSAI! DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!", "WON'T DO, BECAUSE I'M A MAN!" Elfman shouted.

* * *

With Natsu and Happy, "Won't do, big o'l monster." Natsu said engulfing his hand in flames as he smacked a green-ass monster away, sending it crashing through the forests, the monster was 'killed' instantly, "Won't do, if anyone or anything gets in Natsu's way, their dead! Aye sir!" Happy said while shrugging his furry arms, "Good job as always Natsu!" Happy said in awe as he flew through the forest to examine the dead monster, "Of course I did a good job, I always do." Natsu said, "Ugh, i'm a dead monster...", "AHHHH, WHAT THE HELL ITS STILL ALIVE! KILL IT QUICKLY NATSUUUU!" Happy shouted as he began flying in circles, while Natsu sighed scratching the back of his head, then he stretched his arm outwards and grabbed the monster's face saying, "Where's the 1st's grave?", "I-I don't know...", "Hai." Natsu said as he buried the monster's face into the ground.

"This second test is still a pain in the ass." Natsu said, "Aye!" Happy said while Natsu said again, "Screw this second test, I'm going to take out Grimoire Heart faster than the first time they came around.", "Aye!", "Mystogan!" Natsu said, then the sounds of sticks getting crunched were heard, while Mystogan appeared from the bushes asking, "Hai, Natsu?", "Can you locate if Grimoire Heart is here yet?", "They aren't here, but almost." Mystogan answered instantly. Natsu nodded his head saying, "Okay.".

"Oh, Happy, you know how the island is shaped?", "Aye?" Happy asked while Natsu answered, "The top of the island looks suspicious, and if you have a weird mind, the top kinda looks like a mushroom.", "Aye! I don't want any mushrooms near me..." Happy complained.

* * *

At the examiners base on Tenrou Island...

"Nani?! Evergreen and Elfman are getting married?!" Erza asked dumbfounded as she was cooking, "And while I was still blanked out, it seems they landed some attacks on me." Mirajane said, rubbing the side of her cheek which was bandaged, "HOLD IT! Whens the wedding?! And wait, when did those two start...", "No, no, I think it was a plan just to catch me off guard!" Mirajane said with her usual smile visible on her face, "But, is it really possible?" Erza asked with Mirajane answering, "Those two? I don't exactly see it clearly, but if they were to get married and have children..." Mirajane soon visioned a baby which had spiky hair and glasses on it, while the baby had a visible glare on it's face, as it said, "I'm a baby!" by the time Mirajane was done visioning the baby, she began crying, "Don't cry Mira, its cute the way you imagined it though...".

"A-AYE! CUTE?! HOW THE HECK WAS THAT CUTE?!" Happy's voice shouted in the distance while Erza looked around asking, "Happy?", "F-Forget Happy's voice, but Elf-niichan and Evergreen, they're actually kind of birds of a feather actually..." Lisanna said, as Juvia began imagining Evergreen and Elfman together, soon Juvia began steaming with her face as red as Erza's hair, "K-K-Kids..." Juvia said, "By the way where is Freed?", "They went back to the guild with Gildarts." Erza answered, "That was fast, I wish, I was able to see them off...", "Actually, where did Mest and Wendy go?" Erza asked, "They're late." Mira said in worry as Lisanna asked, "Did they forget the meeting place?", "Kids...", "Mest, huh?" Lisanna asked with Juvia saying in the background, "Kids...", "I didn't meet him in Edolas, so I don't know much about him." Lisanna said, "He joined during the two years I was away, right?" Lisanna asked.

"Did he?" Mira asked while Erza said, "I feel like he's always been here there.", "Guess he doesn't have that much of a presence." Mira said looking up at Erza, "Juvia, will go look for them, it is a little worrying." Juvia said now standing up, "Then i'll go as well." Erza said taking off her apron, which revealed her wearing a black bikini, "Waiiiiit..." resounded Natsu's voice as he and Happy walked out of the bushes, "Natsu?" Erza and Mira asked in unison as the 2 had a slight tint of pink in their cheeks.

"Why not?" asked Erza as Natsu answered instantly, "Because, that Mest guy, is not actually a member of Fairy Tail.", "Nani?!" the 4 girls asked in unison as Erza said, "He's always been a member of Fairy Tail...", "Not really, what I'm just trying to point out is that, I will go look for Mest, you guys stay back.", "H-Hai..." the 4 said in unison, not wanting to anger Natsu, even if that were possible.

Soon Natsu and Happy walked out of the examiners base and went Mest and Wendy's way, while Natsu stopped muttering, "Fuck, I forgot all about Zeref..." as Happy heard him, going wide-eyed he shouted, "AYE SIR, I'LL BRING YOU TO ELFMAN AND EVERGREEN RIGHT AWAY!" then Happy sprouted his wings and carried Natsu towards Evergreen and Elfman.

* * *

Meanwhile with Evergreen and Elfman, the two were still sprinting full-speed as Elfman shouted with his tongue dangling out of his mouth, "REAL MEN DON'T RUN AWAY FROM THEIR ENEMIES!", "URUSAI! CAN'T YOU BE QUIET FOR ONCE?!" Evergreen shouted at Elfman the deformed pig-monster soon lashed out a paw or claw, as Elfman dived forward and grabbed Evergreen yelling, "WATCH OUT!" the 2 then rolled down into a cave, which the deformed pig-monster tried to follow them, but couldn't get through the tiny hole that Elfman and Evergreen had fell through.

"Ow..." Elfman said still holding onto Evergreen who went wide-eyed and threw him off asking, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", "That thing from before was a tactic to throw Mira off guard! ALL AN ACT! I sure hope you didn't actually think I had a thing for you!" Evergreen said again, Elfman just stared at Evergreen with a blank expression, sweatdropping he said, "Not for a second...but I am thankful. That was one excellent underhanded plan you thought up of.", "Don't call it underhanded!" Evergreen argued

A few seconds later, a man wearing a black robe, along with his black hair and eyes, or as you all know the person, his name is Zeref Dragneel, the brother of Natsu Dragneel. Zeref was walking towards Evergreen and Elfman's position, as every step he took, killed the landscape around him, once he arrived outside the forest he looked around with his hair foreshadowing his hair saying, "People, why are there people on this island? And i'd thought there wouldn't be anybody at this place.", "Who the hell are you?!" Elfman asked, "Only members of our guild can enter here." Evergreen said, "Guild? Oh, so this island is controlled by a guild?" Zeref asked with the wind blowing his hair back and forth.

"Hey you!" Elfman said while Elfman was about to say something else, but Zeref interrupted shouting as he shot his arm outwards, "NO! You mustn't get close to me...", "What the hell are you saying?" Elfman asked, "I know i'll leave, but please don't get close to me." Zeref said with his arm still stretched outwards, "C-Can we just leave him alone now?" Elfman asked while Zeref's eyes went wide as he jerked a bit, soon clenching his head with one hand saying, "I-Its no use! Here it comes! ..., the predatory of death! IS COMING!" then all the leaves around Zeref began evaporating into dust while a black sphere surrounded him, as Zeref made grunting noises the sphere of death shot at Elfman and Evergreen, but the 3 soon heard a voice say, "Get down...I said get down..." as Elfman and Evergreen's faces were slammed onto the ground by Natsu, who chuckled saying. "I've done your faces in hard.".

"N-Natsu..." Zeref said with tears streaming down his face as Natsu asked, "I'm here, do you remember?", "R-Remember what?" Zeref asked with his tears falling down harder than before. Natsu sighed as he recalled a memory.

* * *

 **Flashback, Fiore, Magnolia, Year x777:**

 _"Gomen, i'll tell you the news in a couple of days then." Zeref's voice said through telepathy while Natsu cocked an eyebrow, but nodded his head. Then Natsu went somewhere..._

 _After Natsu had woken up, he looked at the failed house he tried to re-create, but shrugged it off as he went to the guild._

 _A few days later Zeref had contacted Natsu who was sitting in the forest, as he said in a very weak voice, "Natsu, this is the news I need to tell you about..." Natsu cocked an eyebrow asking, "You sound weak, what happened?", "That's what I will explain...", "Get on with it." Natsu said as Zeref continued, "The magic I spent to send you back in time, it drained my entire magic container, I will soon fade away in this time-line, the reason for that is due to me sending you back in time, so everyone in this time-line will fade away, including your dead nakama. I know I'm immortal, but like I said, if I were to send a person back in time, I would soon fade away, from the changes I made with history.", "I see.." Natsu said with a bit of sadness visible in his tone, while Zeref chuckled continuing, "I've always wanted to tell you this, because in the past, or your current time-line, I will not remember anything, and this consciousness will fade away, but...I am your brother, Natsu..." Natsu's eyes did the impossible as they widened, while he asked, "What'd you say?", "I'm your brother Natsu...", "Your my brother?", "Y-*wheeze*-es I am your brother Natsu, don't forget it..."._

 _"So, Natsu its time for me to finish up before I fade away, Natsu, this is the last request from your brother, and I will say. Always remember me, always, as I was a loving and caring brother who loved you very much as a little brother, we're family, don't forget it. REMEMBER NATSU!" Zeref said. as Natsu's eyes widened, while memories from 400 years ago flowed into his head._

 _By now Natsu had somehow broke out in tears saying while clutching his heart, "I remember all of it now, even though I have no emotions to express, my heart aches, it feels like my emotions are trying to return, but yet, are unable to fulfill that mission...Zeref?" no response, Natsu began chuckling as he put on a smile asking, "Worst time to fade away, right?", "But that doesn't matter you were in the future, and this is the past, you are still alive in my heart, and memories, but in this time-line, you are an enemy." Natsu soon stopped sobbing as he got up and began walking towards the guild hall, but unfortunately, Natsu didn't notice Gildarts suppressing his magic power, as he was hiding behind one of the trees with a shocked expression, along with his eyes wide. Because, Gildarts had just heard the whole conversation, except he didn't hear Zeref's voice, all he heard was Natsu talking to himself._

* * *

 **Fiore, Tenrou Island, Year x784:**

"Natsu! Whats up?! Do you know that guy?!" Elfman asked while Natsu got up and stared at Zeref, who was still crying as Zeref asked, "Natsu, why are you here?", "Shut the fuck up." Natsu answered while Zeref stared at him, as Evergreen and Elfman sweatdropped at Natsu's answer, then Natsu disappeared and reappeared in front of Zeref with a sadistic grin on his face, as Natsu buried his fist in Zeref's cheek sending him flying back, while Zeref flew through the forest thinking, " _Natsu, you are definitely ready to obliterate me from this world, I don't want to steal anymore lives, so please kill me."_ soon Natsu appeared above Zeref, who was still crashing or tumbling through the forest while Natsu slammed his foot into Zeref's gut causing him to cough up blood and sent crashing down to the ground, as Zeref crashed into the ground he created a human-shaped crater along with tiny little cracks forming around it.

Natsu walked over to Zeref and asked, "Do you wanna die?", "Yes." Zeref answered instantly as Natsu cocked his fist back, and slammed it forwards, but an explosion interfered which caused Natsu's fist to miss Zeref's head by an inch, then Natsu looked up and muttered, "Grimoire Heart...".

* * *

 **End of Chapter 18: I got nothing to say here except yeah, I did something different from most of the time travel stories, where instead of Zeref actually remembering, he doesn't. Quite a change right? Yeah, I know right.**


	20. Tenrou Island Part 4

**Chapter 19: Tenrou Island Part 4**

 **Cool chapter bro.**

 **Thanks.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Tenrou Island, Year x784:**

"Tch, I missed your head by an inch." Natsu said clearly annoyed as he took his hand out of the ground, while Zeref continued to stay buried in the ground asking, "Natsu, are you going to kill me or what?", "Yes, I will." Natsu answered as he lunged his hand forwards and yanked out Zeref's heart causing him to grunt in pain, but soon Zeref's heart restored while Natsu sighed, scratching the back of his head Natsu said, "It seems I have to use the powers you gave me." Zeref soon smiled commanding, "Do it Natsu, kill me, end this pathetic life.", "If you insist." Natsu said with a sadistic smirk as he sprouted 2 black horns from the top of his head, and demonic scales began forming on his arms, soon saying, " **Zeref, your death, will reach the other Etherious instantly.** ", "Hurry up, and kill me already Natsu." Zeref demanded, while Natsu cocked his fist backwards and launched it forwards, but unfortunately, another explosion interfered, which swerved Natsu's fist off course as his fist got buried into the ground again, but this time a massive explosion erupted from Natsu's punch, which engulfed both Natsu and Zeref.

* * *

With Wendy, Mest, and Pantherlily.

" **Bleve!** " Azuma said as he launched a torrent of explosions point-blank at Pantherlily's face who muttered, "The same as last time, but right now, it is different since I have my sword." as Pantherlily took out his sword and swung it at Azuma, which hit him dead-on creating a large cut on his chest, as Azuma smiled saying, "Good, a worthy opponent that can give me a good fight!" then Azuma recovered and kicked Pantherlily in the face sending him flying back. but Pantherlily quickly recovered, as he summoned his **Aera** and flew towards Azuma and began lashing out at him. Azuma dodged most of the slashes, but the last slash cut him directly across the chest again, creating an even deeper wound than before.

Azuma then said while extending both of his arms outwards, " **Tower Burst!** " a massive pillar of explosions formed under Azuma, as the ground was getting obliterated one by one from how much damage the explosion was creating, soon when it cleared, the 5 had saw a massive explosion of purple and black erupt in the nearby distance while Azuma muttered under his breath, "What is that?" as Azuma then looked around seeing Mest, Wendy, and Carla down on the ground, but no Pantherlily to be seen.

"Guess, that other cat got obliterated from the explosion, and I thought that was gonna be a fun fight, but sadly it turned out to be boring." Azuma muttered under his breath as he saw a shadow appear on the ground, looking up Azuma saw Pantherlily charging downwards at him with his sword unsheathed and in position to get the kill, Azuma's eyes widened as he dodged the attack, a explosion of dust was created when Pantherlily came in contact with the ground, coughing Pantherlily said, "You almost got me there, Azuma of Grimoire Heart and The Seven Kin of Purgatory." Azuma smirked saying, "You survived my attack, and not only that, but managed to dodge it." Pantherlily smiled saying, "Well, your going to get beaten.", "I most certainly won't because I am the strongest of The Seven Kin of Purgatory!" Azuma declared as Pantherlily charged at him.

Pantherlily charged at Azuma who extended one of the tree's roots and said, " **Burst Claw!** " as the roots exploded next to Pantherlily, while Azuma also managed to land a blow on him, but Lily quickly recovered and landed an uppercut on Azuma causing him to get lifted off his feet, Azuma soon gained a smirk on his face saying, "Good, finally somebody who is able to quench my thirst for fighting." Azuma then recovered and merged with a tree, soon sending out a fist made out of the tree's bark, the attack hit Lily dead-on, but he blocked it asking, "That all you got?!" Lily then cut the bark with his sword and proceeded to charge at the tree Azuma merged with.

Pantherlily smashed his fist into the tree that Azuma was merged with, but Azuma had escaped in time saying, " **Terra Clamare!** " Azuma then ensnared Pantherlily with roots and began releasing all of the magic power stored within the Earth, as a massive explosion then occurred while Pantherlily roared. Once the explosion cleared there was a visible large crater, while Pantherlily laid on the ground panting heavily, along with Azuma who was shaking slightly from the spell muttering, "That took up most of my magic power." then Pantherlily got up while Azuma's eyes widened while another smile formed onto Azuma's face saying, "Fantastic, you are very durable, and a very strong opponent, that can still withstand my attack.", "Heh, _if it weren't for those years of training, I would've been definitely dead by now..."_ Pantherlily muttered the last part, then he charged forward and slammed his fist in Azuma's face sending him flying back, along with blood spewing out his mouth.

"Defeated...I am utterly pathetic, I am weak." Azuma said while sighing as he laid down on the ground ignoring the blood dripping from his nose and mouth, he looked up and said to Pantherlily, "You, have been the first opponent in ages to defeat me." Pantherlily smirked asking with his smirk fading away, "Why do you guys want to reach Zeref?", "If we ensnare Zeref into our hands, we are one step closer to the very first magic in the world, the source of all magic.", "What would you do if you were to snatch the source?" Azuma then smiles and asked, "You know Jellal?" Pantherlily nodded his head sideways answering, "I've heard it from other guild members. but no.", "Well, he dreamed of paradise, a-" Azuma tried to explain further when Pantherlily silenced him saying, "You need to rest, I don't want you wasting anymore energy talking." the unconscious Azuma then muttered in his unconscious state, "Paradise...".

Pantherlily sighed and looked around asking, "Wendy, Mest, Carla, are you guys alright?", "Hai..." the 3 said in unison, slowly getting up, Wendy asked, "Lily-san, who knew that you were that strong?", "I don't know." Pantherlily answered instantly while Mest muttered, "He beat one member of The Seven Kin of Purgatory? What is Fairy Tail? How strong are they?" Pantherlily then looked at Mest and said, "Go, get outta here, nobody wants a Magic Council member on our island, the Magic Council is a disgrace." Mest slumped a bit in sadness as he nodded his head and walked away, going to the ship where Lahar and the other Magic Council grunts were stationed at.

Soon grunts began falling from the skies, as other members of The Seven Kin of Purgatory descended onto Tenrou Island.

* * *

With Makarov.

" **Grimoire Heart...** " Makarov said in his giant form as Hades muttered under his breath inside the ship, "Boy...".

* * *

With Natsu and Zeref.

" **Tch, dammit, I keep on missing along with these random explosions.** " Natsu growled out as he cocked his fist back and said with his fist collecting particles from the atmosphere, " **Ethernano Demolition Fist.** " Natsu slammed his fist down into Zeref's face creating a massive explosion of black light, which obliterated and killed the area around Natsu and Zeref, when the explosion cleared Zeref was no longer in the hole while Natsu scoffed and started sniffing the air, as he looked to the West he saw Ultear holding Zeref's body as she blushed saying, "Zeref is ours Natsu-kun.", " **Ultear...** " Natsu said in a demonic tone which sent shivers up Ultear's spine.

Ultear soon jumped backwards and said while still holding her orb and Zeref, "Kain, deal with him.", "..." was Kain's reply as he walked in front of Natsu and said, "Oiii! Nobody gets in Ultear's way!", " **Oiiii, urusai, and get outta the way.** " Natsu said walking towards Kain and slapping him away like it was nothing, as Kain started crashing through the forest at an intense speed.

" **Great, now I have to follow Ultear.** " Natsu said rolling his eyes as he began tracing Ultear's scent with his nose.

Natsu was running through the forest, still tracing Ultear's scent he finally made it to where Ultear was, as she was standing in front of Gray who was staring at her in utter disbelief asking, "U-Ultear?", "What? _Gray._ " Ultear spat out glowering at Gray who asked, "What are you doing in a Dark Guild?!", "I have no intention of explaining it to you.", "Does Ur know about this?!" Gray asked with his tone getting angrier each time, "Of course she doesn't." Ultear answered while Gray then shouted, "THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR?! YOU HAVE YOUR MOTHER! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!", "SHE ABANDONED ME AND TOOK IN TWO LOUSY PUPILS!", "SO WHAT?! SHE TOOK US IN FOR A REASON! AND I HEARD HER SOB AND MUTTER EVERY NIGHT ABOUT YOU!", "THAT'S A COMPLETE LIE!", "NO IT ISN'T!", "Ultear, chill the fuck out." a normal-form Natsu said while Gray looked over and said with wide-eyes, "Natsu-san!", "Shut the hell up stripper." Gray then looked down and started shouting, "WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO?!".

Natsu looked over at Gray and sighed muttering, "I can't deal with this Natsu-san bullshit anymore." then he heard Ultear ask, "N-Natsu-kun?", "What do you want?" Natsu asked with a glare which caused Ultear to get chills as she backed away asking, "W-What happened to Kain?!", "That fatass? He got defeated instantly." Natsu answered as he began twirling a finger around asking, "Woooo, wow, you Seven Kin of Purgatory are extremely weak, aren't ya?", "N-No we aren't! We're the strongest of all the Dark Guilds! Grimoire Heart! And we're the strongest team The Seven Kin of Purgatory!", "Yeah right, I bet Tartaros can do better." Natsu said while sighing at the same time, which pissed Ultear off who slammed both of her hands on the ground and shouted, " **ICE MAKE: ROSEN KRONE!** " as pinkish and purplish ice formed into a swirl of thorny roses, but Natsu destroyed the sculpture instantly saying, "That all you got? I'm disappointed in you Ultear.".

Ultear then got tick marks on her head as she said, " **Luminous Minutes!** " Ultear duplicated her orbs and launched the orbs at Natsu which looked like beams to him, but he quickly dodged them, as he also destroyed some orbs, scoffing Natsu said, " **Roar.** " a massive torrent of black energy shot from his mouth and flew towards Ultear who went wide-eyed and dodged it asking, "What was that?! I heard you could only use **Dragon Slayer Magic** is that your element?!", "Never believe the information you get, it might just be wrong." Natsu answered as he ran towards Ultear and slugged her in the stomach causing her to cough up blood and get slammed into a tree.

"Natsu-san! I found my clothes!", "Just shut up already!" Natsu said clearly annoyed as he back-handed Gray who landed on the ground with a, "OOFFFF!" Natsu then sighed, scratching his chin Natsu muttered under his breath, "Last time, didn't ice princess defeat this bitch? Or wasn't I not here?", "N-Natsu-san..." Gray coughed out, slowly getting up Gray had blood dripping from his mouth along with a very bruised face asking, "W-Why do you hit me every time?", "For you to stop calling me Natsu-san.", "B-But Na-Natsu-s-OOOHPPHHH!" Gray's face was buried into the ground while Natsu muttered under his breath, "Damn, its really irritating whenever he does that, its just way to out of character for him. I'll return him back to his original character after Grimoire Heart is defeated, but for now, I don't have enough time, because if I were to do it right now. Everyone would possibly be dead." then Natsu got up and looked towards Ultear who had disappeared while Natsu was distracted, Natsu sighed muttering, "My luck, and she got away with Zeref as well.".

Soon, Natsu began sniffing the air again for a trace of Ultear's scent, which he almost found instantly.

Natsu soon saw a black light into the sky muttering, "Makarov...I guess that's what happened last time, but killing Zeref is more important." then Natsu began sprinting towards Ultear's scent.

Ultear was sprinting at full-speed with Zeref cradled onto her shoulder as she said while panting, "*pant* I have to get *pant* away from Natsu-kun! *pant* He's very *pant* dangerous!", "Found yaaaa." a lazy voice said while Ultear turned around with wide-eyes seeing Natsu behind her with an utterly bored expression on his face, soon Ultear felt a foot to her face as she was sent flying forwards.

Natsu sighed, scratching the back of his head he lifted Zeref off the ground and engulfed his hand in black energy saying, " **Ending Purgatory.** " he attempted to slam his fist into Zeref's face, but Ultear had recovered in time to snatch Zeref away as Natsu growled saying, "Fucking 3rd time already, you bitch, get back here." then Natsu disappeared and reappeared in front of Ultear as he asked while kicking her around, "I'm going to give you the beating of the century, Ultear Milkovich, you stole Zeref away from me three times! Three times I said! I will make sure you'll never forget this beating." Ultear was then thrown around like a rag doll, crashing through trees, and after every crash, she spewed up blood screaming in pain, "AAHHHHHHH!", "Ultear Milkovich, you shouldn't mess with Fairy Tail, or more like in my case, don't mess with me." Natsu said as he lifted Ultear up by the collar and threw her around saying, "This is a lesson to you Ultear, you should have never joined Grimoire Heart, and you should have continued living a peaceful life with your mother, you should respect me for it.", "*pant* *pant*" was Ultear's reply as she was panting heavily.

Then Natsu stood in front of Ultear saying, "Where is Meredy at?", "S-She's on this island! I don't know where!" Ultear said in a panic, while Natsu scoffed saying, "I'll now continue with the beating, "No...no...NOOOOO!" Ultear shouted as she attempted to sprint away from Natsu, but she got ensnared in his grip as Natsu threw her around again like a rag doll, but Natsu had a expressionless face on muttering, "I didn't wanna do this Ultear, but you left me with no choice." Natsu then threw Ultear against another tree, which got blown away from the impact Ultear made with it, as Ultear coughed up blood muttering, "Both of my arms are broken along with my legs, my spine is severely fractured... **R-Restore!** " Ultear then restored her cracked bones and got up, then began sprinting away from Natsu who asked while appearing in front of her, "Who said that you could run away?", "Move!" Ultear demanded trying to sprint around Natsu who blocked her away answering, "No, I'm not moving until the punishment is over." Ultear then gulped as Natsu cradled her neck and threw her against another tree.

* * *

With Juvia.

"Who are you?" Juvia asked while she was standing in front of a girl who had pink hair and green eyes as the girl answered, "I am Meredy of The Seven Kin of Purgatory.", "Seven Kin?' Juvia asked as Meredy said, "I am going to kill Gray Fullbuster, so get out of my way, or else I will have to kill you." Juvia then got a killing-glare on her face as she asked, "Juvia's, Gray-sama is gonna get killed you say?", "Hai." Meredy answered while Juvia shouted, "GRAY-SAMA WILL NOT BE KILLED BY YOUR HANDS! I WILL PROTECT GRAY-SAMA!" as Juvia then lunged forwards at Meredy.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 19: Nice ending bro. Thanks.**


	21. Tenrou Island Part 5

**Chapter 20: Tenrou Island Part 5**

 **Thanks for the chapter bro.**

 **No problem, a chapter that focuses mainly on Natsu is the best.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Tenrou Island, Year** **x784:**

"Ultear, I'm finished with your beating." Natsu said while he slapped Ultear across the face, as she then woke up and asked, "Where am I?", "On Fairy Tail's private territory is where you are." Natsu answered while Ultear looked up in fear and asked, "N-NATSU?!", "Remember the beating, Ultear?" Natsu asked leaning closer to her face as Ultear nodded her head answering, "H-Hai...", "You see that tree over there?" Natsu asked pointing to the gigantic tree that rests in the center of Tenrou Island, "H-Hai, its destroyed.", "Without that, everyone's magic power won't come back, and it totally wasn't me that destroyed it." Natsu said while Ultear nodded her head asking, "W-What do you want me to do about it?!", "Restore it." Natsu answered as he poked his finger to Ultear's forehead.

"F-F-Fine!" Ultear stuttered out as she got up, but fell down immediately with a "KYAA!".

"That..." Natsu said, while Ultear blushed saying, "I-ITS NOTHING!", "Sure." Natsu said in a sarcastic tone.

"URUSAI!" Ultear shouted as Natsu bonked her head with his fist saying, "Don't tell me to shut up.", "G-Gomen'nasai..." a teary-eyed Ultear said as she rubbed her head.

"Well? Get off your ass and restore that tree." Natsu demanded as Ultear looked up at him and stuttered out, "I-I-I can't get up...", "Okay, then your utterly useless to me now." Natsu said, cocking his fist back, Natsu slammed it forwards and buried it into a tree, his fist was barely an inch away from Ultear's head who let out a squeak saying, "I-I'll ge-get up..." Ultear then got up slowly, but began wobbling as Natsu caught her while she blushed saying, "A-Ar-WAHHHHH!" Natsu had interrupted Ultear by throwing her towards the destroyed tree saying in the distance while waving, "Cross-Dressing Old Guy SSO3 is launching to the moon!", "EHHHHHH?! AND SINCE WHEN DID I CROSS-DRESS AS AN OLD GUY?!" Ultear shouted in disbelief as she continued to fly towards the tree.

Natsu sighed while grabbing both of his sides, he said, "That was a pain in the ass, to try and get her off her ass.", "Aye.", "Happy.", "Aye?", "Go help the others.", "Aye!".

"Yosh, I got that Zancrow bastard to deal with." Natsu said as he slammed his fist into his palm, and began walking away, while he ignored The Great Tenrou Tree getting repaired, soon after the tree was repaired everyone in Fairy Tail's magic power began restoring.

Natsu was walking along the forest, as he carried a limp Zeref on his shoulder muttering under his breath, "Zeref, Zeref, oh how sad you must be from living a dreadful life of immortality, cursed with a power that kills all, but don't fear for I am here, to kill you that is.", "Ughhhh..." Zeref said in his unconscious state. Then somebody jumped out of the bushes making Natsu jumped up as he accidently threw Zeref into the distances Natsu looked behind him, cold sweat dripping down Natsu's body he said, "Are you fucking kidding me?! That's the direction to The Alvarez Empire! Okay who the fuck jumped out of those bushes?!", "Natsu-san!", "Gray you bastard!" Natsu said as he kicked Gray in the face sending him flying across Tenrou Island.

"God dammit, ice princess, its all your fault Zeref got away. _To the Alvarez Empire that is._ " Natsu grumbled under his breath as he tracked Zancrow's scent, and finally found it as he said, "Found you." then Natsu began sprinting in Zancrow's direction.

* * *

Natsu was sprinting through the woods, pushing branches out of the way, or in his case destroying the branches in his way. Natsu had finally arrived to the area where Zancrow was as he saw him fighting against Wendy who was trying as hard as she could, while Zancrow wasn't even trying asking, "That all you got LITTLE GIRL?! I'M GOING TO ROAST ALL OF YOU, AND NAME YOU ALL THE FAIRY BARBECUE SAUCE! AND THE SAUCE IS YOUR BLOOD! GAHAHAHA!" Zancrow cackled at the last part while Natsu appeared behind him asking with his hair foreshadowing his eyes, "Oi, what are you doing?", "Oh? Another fairy to roast? My day!" Zancrow said while Natsu grabbed Zancrow's face and demanded, "Answer my question.", "Who the hell are you?!" Zancrow said now engulfing his body with black flames.

"Me? I don't know." Natsu answered waving off Zancrow's flames as Zancrow said, "Oh, so your Salamander aren't you? You guys cause quite ruckus in the Balam Alliance.", "Took you long enough to realize." Natsu said while Zancrow began cackling saying, "You were trained by a tiny-bity-puny dragon!" Natsu then snorted asking, "So what? Were you trained by a god to receive those flames?", "If you could consider Master Hades as a God, then I probably was!" Zancrow answered as Natsu then said, "So, you weren't trained by a God, I was trained by a real dragon unlike you who received your magic from a human.", "Urusai! You were trained by tiny-creatures like these? Seriously? Seriously?" Zancrow asked while holding up a gecko while Natsu sweatdropped answering, "Well yeah, if you could call Igneel a gecko, then I probably was trained by one. Anyways, where the hell did you grab that gecko from?" Zancrow just stared at Natsu until he burst out into laughter asking, "Gihahaha! What do you mean? Like seriously?!".

"Seriously." Natsu answered while Zancrow stared at him and then Zancrow's eyes widened when Natsu disappeared and reappeared in front of Zancrow saying, " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu slammed his flame-covered fist at Zancrow's face sending him flying back while Zancrow recovered saying, "Not bad for a puny **Dragon Slayer!** But now let me show you the power of a God! **Bellow of the Fire GOD!** " Zancrow then launched a massive torrent of black-flames at Natsu who opened his mouth and began eating the flames, as Zancrow stared dumbfounded asking, "How are the flames of a god getting eaten?!", "Because, this is nowhere near a God's level." Natsu answered as he finished eating the flames and said, " **Roar of the Dragon Flame God!** " a massive vortex of black and purple flames shot towards Zancrow's way, obliterating everything in its path Zancrow dodged saying, "Its like an apocalypse!", "Apocalypse...I like that word." Natsu said as he appeared in front of Zancrow and punched him in the gut causing Zancrow to cough up blood.

"Whats your name?" Natsu asked clearly already knowing it, but he thought that it would be suspicious if he said Zancrow's name, so he decided to ask for it, "Me? My name is Zancrow! One of The Seven Kin of Purgatory! And I will be the last face you will ever see once you enter the afterlife! **Flame God's Kagutsuchi!** " Zancrow then engulfed his body in flames and charged at Natsu, as a massive ball of black flames erupted from Zancrow who cackled asking, "Gihahaha! How does it feel? How does it feel to feel the heat of a God's flames?!", "Lets see, well, i'll answer your question, it doesn't affect me that much." Natsu answered as he flew out of the flames completely unscathed and kicked Zancrow in the face, as Zancrow got sent flying saying as he crashed into a tree, "IMPOSSIBL-GAHHH! MMPPHH! (YOU GOD DAMN PUNY **DRAGON SLAYER!** )", "Never pick a fight you can't win." Natsu said while he waved his hand around.

"Time to finish him off." Natsu muttered as he walked forwards towards the buried Zancrow, then Natsu was standing in front of Zancrow's struggling body, Natsu kicked Zancrow repeatedly until he had enough and muttered, "Since his head isn't showing, there's only one weak spot..." Natsu then looked down at the center of Zancrow's legs and muttered, "This is gonna hurt alot Zancrow, it may hurt your pride as a man as well." Natsu then kicked Zancrow's manhood as he screamed, "MMMMMMMMMMMMPHHHHHHH! (GAHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S NOT COOL MAN!)" as Zancrow fell unconscious with his soul floating out of his mouth while it said, "...Worst way to die...", "Your not dead Zancrow." Natsu said as he shoved the soul back into Zancrow's body. Then Natsu walked away saying, "I'm gonna go now and hunt for more Grimoire Heart members, Wendy, make sure you heal Carla, and maybe Pantherlily.", "H-Hai Natsu-san!" Wendy said while Pantherlily was in his chibi form saying, "Right, arigato, for the healing Wendy.", "Your welcome." Wendy said smiling, while she continued onto Carla.

* * *

Natsu was walking through the forest, he looked around at the trees muttering, "I can't believe how gigantic the trees are on Tenoru Island." then he heard Juvia's voice scream, " **WATER SLICER!** " Natsu cocked an eyebrow muttering under his breath, "Oh yeah, I didn't actually see who Juvia fought, did I?" as Natsu walked in the direction where Juvia's voice came from, he cocked an eyebrow muttering, "Is that Meredy? What the hell? She looks like a kid, 7 years really can change people alot. Especially, people who used to be so evil." Natsu then walked over to Juvia saying, "Yo, Juvia!", "Ah! Natsu-san!" Juvia said while turning around as she ran towards Natsu and asked with puppy eyes, "DOES NATSU-SAN KNOW WHERE GRAY-SAMA IS!?", "Oh yeah, I whooped his ass about half an hour ago.", "YOU WHAT?! JUVIA IS ASTONISHED!", "Really?" Natsu asked while Juvia nodded her head and glared at Natsu saying, "NOBODY HURTS JUVIA'S GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia tried lashing out at Natsu, but Natsu punched her in the face saying, "Save it for later." Juvia then fell on the ground unconscious.

Natsu looked over to Meredy and sighed, Meredy was sobbing as then Natsu felt incredible magic power muttering under his breath, "Its that bastard Bluenote..." Natsu looked over to Meredy as he walked over and crouched down next to her, Meredy was laying on her back in a puddle of water, Natsu sighed muttering under his breath, "Juvia, you sure did a number on Meredy here, possibly a-well I don't know what she did, I mean she collapsed sobbing like a bitch, how am I supposed to know what Juvia did?" as Natsu sighed again he sat down next to Meredy's body saying, "Gildarts, Freed, and Bickslow should be here by now since Bluenote is here as well. Everything is going well, even though I ended my fights half an hour earlier.".

Meredy soon stirred as she opened her eyes and looked up at Natsu asking, "Who are you?", "Natsu Dragneel, of Fairy Tail.", "Fairy Tail?" Meredy asked as Natsu lifted her up and said, "Ultear, get out of those bushes.", "H-HAI!" Ultear squealed out as she jumped out of the bushes clearly terrified of Natsu, Meredy soon jumped out of Natsu's arms and ran towards Ultear saying, "UL!", "Meredy!" Ultear said with a smile as she hugged Meredy. Natsu looked at the scene unfold, while he soon looked up into the sky muttering, "Acnologia..." then Natsu saw a massive purple magic circle appear in the sky as a purple pillar shot from it, Natsu then muttered, "Happy, I can't believe Bluenote can get beaten by you now, that's just utterly pathetic.", "Um, Natsu-kun?" Ultear asked while Natsu took his attention away from the purple magic circle asking, "What do you want?", "Um, can me and Meredy get a boat off this island?", "Oh yeah there's a boat over on the shore over there." Natsu answered pointing to the South, Ultear and Meredy nodded their heads in unison and limped their way towards the shore.

Natsu watched Ultear and Meredy walk towards the South Shore, until the 2 finally disappeared from sight, he sighed and jumped up into the air muttering, " **Boost.** " Natsu then boosted himself towards Bluenote's area.

* * *

Flying above the area where Bluenote was, Natsu descended onto the ground asking, "Happy, did you do this?", "Aye sir!" Happy answered while Natsu looked at the destruction, whistling he said, "Nice job.", "Aye! Can you give me fish as a reward, Natsuuuu?!" Happy asked with watery eyes as Natsu sighed and threw Happy a fish, which he happily caught and began devouring the fish.

"Natsu-san!", "For the fucking 1,000,000th time! Stop calling me Natsu-san!" Natsu said as he punched Gray in the face sending him flying back, "I feel like you've been abusing Gray for a while." Happy said still munching on his fish as Natsu nodded his head answering, "Obviously, I mean, he won't stop calling me Natsu-san, so obviously I'm gonna beat the living fuck out of him.", "Aye, it does get annoying after a while." Happy said now munching on the fish's bones.

"Hmm, by the way where is Gildarts?" Natsu asked looking around while Happy answered, "Your on top of him." Natsu looked down and said, "Oh, there's Gildarts.", "Damn you Natsu..." Gildarts said with tick marks visible on his head, "Oh yeah Gildarts.", "What?", "This." Natsu said as he handed Gildarts a magazine, while Gildarts stared at it asking, "What the hell is this?", "A magazine for you to get over your perverted-ness.", "OI, I DON'T NEED THIS!", "Yes you do. At your place, you had an entire safe full of magazines.", "So what?" Gildarts asked with a bit of worry visible in his tone, "*sigh* Have it your way.", "F-Fine... _I need to collect more, before this crazy-bastard burns em all to ashes again._ " Gildarts muttered the last part while Natsu looked around and said, "I'm gonna go look for Freed and Bickslow, lets go Happy.", "Aye sir!".

* * *

Natsu and Happy were walking in the forest until they both heard Bickslow say, "Stand up.", "You have no path to forgiveness." Freed said.

Natsu and Happy then pushed through the bushes with Happy saying, "Aye sir! We have arrived!", "Natsu!" came Pantherlily's voice as Natsu looked in the direction where it came from as he said, "Yo, whats up Lily?", "Nothing much, its just that Freed and Bickslow defeated Rustyrose one of The Seven Kin of Purgatory.", "Okay, so that makes...Zancrow...Azuma...Rustyrose...Kain...Meredy...Ultear...and we're missing one person." Natsu said while Pantherlily's eyes widened saying, "Capricorn!" until everybody had heard rustling in the bushes and out came Lucy waving her hand while smiling, as she said, "Look! I got myself a new celestial key! And its gold at that as well!", "Ne Lucy, by any chance is that Capricorn's key?", "Yeah." Lucy answered as she put Capricorn's key away.

"Has anyone seen Master by any chance?" Levy asked while Natsu nodded his head and pointed in Lucy's direction saying, "Makarov, should be over there, right behind Lucy.", "EEEKKK!" Lucy screeched out as she said again, "DON'T TOUCH MY ASS!" as she kicked Makarov in the face who was badly injured with his battle with Hades while Makarov said, "Oh, my bad my bad!", "That was on purpose you old coot." Natsu said while staring at Makarov, who gave him a perverted smile, "Besides, that's not how your suppose to do it." Natsu said while scolding Makarov who paid intention intently as Natsu finished, "You gotta be straightforward, for example. *clown horn sound effects*" Natsu had grabbed Lucy's left breast and began squeezing it asking with a straight face, "Why do these breasts make clown noises?", "Ohhh! Your a master Natsu!" Makarov said in awe as Lucy attempted to kick Natsu with a very red face, "DON'T SQUEEZE MY BREAST!" Natsu dodged the kick as he bonked Lucy on the head saying, "It was only a demonstration, get over it. Its not like I stole your dignity or anything. Besides I'm not even a pervert anyways.", "H-Hai..." a teary-eyed Lucy said while rubbing her head.

Everyone stared in shock excluding Happy and Makarov while Levy muttered, "H-He's pretty straightforward.", "I-I agree..." Lisanna said, "He's a true man!" Elfman said while he laid down on the ground next to Evergreen who sweatdropped muttering, "He's crazy.", "I know right." Natsu said with a sadistic smirk which sent chills up everyone's spines. "Now all that's left is Hades himself." Natsu said while the others nodded their heads in agreement as Natsu asked, "Wheres Erza at?", "Right here!" Erza said as she ran out of the bushes and asked, "I heard a clown noise, where did it come from?!", "Lucy's breast." Natsu answered while Erza turned red and walked over to Lucy and squeezed her breast which let out a clown horn while Erza pouted saying, "That's no ordinary breast.", "I agree." Makarov said nodding his head while Erza looked down and said, "Master! Are you alright?! You got wounds all your body!", "Y-Yes Erza I a-GAHH!" but Makarov was interrupted as Erza slammed his head into her armor, which made a loud clanging noise, "Gomen'nasai, if I wasn't there! Somebody please hit me!", "Okay will do!" Natsu said as he prepared a kick, but was held back by Lucy who said, "DON'T DO IT!".

"Why can't I hit her? She literally said it herself!" complained Natsu who was still being retrained by Lucy who answered, "If you were to do that, you would overdo it!", "Not really." Natsu muttered under his breath as he lit his leg on fire and shot it at Erza saying, "Wish granted Erza!" the heat of the fire melted Erza's armor and sent her flying forwards as she crashed into a tree and got buried in it, completely unconscious, Erza's body fell onto the ground, while everyone paled saying in unison, "When she wakes up, we're all dead...", "Really?" Natsu asked as he broke free of Lucy's grip and walked over to Erza's body and began poking her face, as Erza soon stirred, while Gray came out of the bushes very bloodied, mostly the blood coming from his nose and mouth as he said, "Natsu-san!", "Stop calling me Natsu-san you bastard!" Natsu said while he sighed and then announced.

"Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy, we are going to infiltrate the Grimoire Heart airship, and defeat Hades, while Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily, go inside the ship and explore for any secrets. Since Grimoire Heart means 'Devil's Heart' there's a possibility of one being in the airship.", "Aye sir!" Happy said while Carla and Pantherlily nodded their heads in unison while Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy said in unison, "You can count on us!", "I won't really be counting on you, most likely you guys would probably die." Natsu said with a straight face while the 4 slightly paled and sweatdropped, soon Natsu got up and said, "Yosh! Time to beat the shit out of Hades!" then Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, and Lucy, along with the exceeds walked towards the Grimoire Heart airship.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 20: Next chapter is POSSIBLY the finale. If I decide to make it the finale that is.**


	22. Tenrou Island Part 6

**Chapter 21: Tenrou Island Part 6**

 **Nice chapter bro.**

 **Thanks.**

 **The Finale!**

* * *

 **Fiore, Tenrou Island, Year x784:**

"We've arrived." Natsu said as he gestured to Grimoire Heart's airship, "Acnologia..." muttered Natsu as he then said again, "Hey droopy eyes, make a staircase for us.", "Hai, Natsu-san, **Ice Make: Stairs!** " Gray said as he created a staircase of ice, Natsu then walked up the stairs with Gray following on behind him, while Erza, Wendy, and Lucy followed on behind Gray.

"What's this?" Gray asked as he looked around in awe while the 5 heard Hades voice say, "Fairies, welcome to my domain.", "Never mind that, lets start fighting." Natsu said with a sadistic grin on his face as Natsu charged forwards at Hades who shot chains out of his hand and caught Natsu, soon Hades began flinging Natsu back and forth, while Natsu broke free and said, " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " a torrent of black and purple flames shot from Natsu's mouth as Hades was engulfed in it, screaming Hades began saying, "I feel so depressed...our dream is just a dream...", "Yes it is." Natsu said as the flames cleared and then Natsu slammed his fist into Hades face throwing him against the wall of the airship.

Hades then got up and said, " **Piercing Bullet!** " Hades made a gesture with his fingers making it look like a gun, as piercing bullets shot out of his fingertips and hit Wendy, Gray, Erza, and Lucy who screamed in pain, but then Gray got up and said, "I'm not done yet!" **Ice Make: Hammer!** " Gray sculpted an ice-hammer above Hades head while Wendy said, " **Sky Dragon's ROAR!** " a stream of wind shot out of Wendy's mouth while both the hammer and roar collided with Hades at the same time, creating a blinding explosion, once the explosion cleared Hades was shown undamaged as he asked, "Is this all Makarov's brats can do?", "Nope." was Natsu's reply as he slammed his fist in the back of Hades head saying, " **Dragon Flame God's Superior Fist!** " a vortex of black and purple flames shot out of Natsu's fist as Hades was sent flying forwards, while Hades crashed into the wall Erza used it to her advantage as she said, " **Re-quip! Heaven's Wheel! Dance my blades!** " Erza equipped her **Heaven's Wheel** armor and commanded the swords to pierce Hades, but Hades recovered fast enough to dodge the swords.

As Hades dodged the swords he said, " **Amaterasu: Formula 28!** " Hades drew runes in the air as a explosion occurred, the explosion threw Wendy, Lucy, Erza, and Gray off their feet while Natsu managed to stay on the ground, as he then said, " **Thorns!** " Natsu shot thorns at Hades which pierced him in the stomach and arms, while Natsu said, " **Inhale.** " Natsu pulled Hades towards him with the use of air, as Hades came in range of Natsu's attack, Natsu cocked his fist back saying, " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu slammed his fist into Hades cheek throwing him against the wall Hades said, "I feel, so depressed...", "Obviously you do, this is the effect of my flames." Natsu said while walking forwards towards Hades who was leaning against the wall as Natsu said, " **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike.** " Natsu grabbed Hades face as an explosion of flames occurred and engulfed Hades whole.

Natsu had took a few steps back when Hades got up and said, "Hmph, so it seems that Makarov really does have some good brats." Hades then took off his eye patch saying, " **Demon's Eye...open.** I'll show you all, a special...The depths of magic, this is a realm which far surpasses your imagination.", "Impossible!", "This can't be!" Wendy and Gray said while they were both staring at Hades as Natsu said, "Don't falter, continue charging forwards, it doesn't matter if his magic power keeps on growing, because I am more stronger!", "Lets go Natsu-san!" Gray said as he charged forwards and said, " **ICE MAKE: LANCE!** ", " **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!** ", " **Open! Gate of the Lion: Loke!** ", "What can I do for you Lucy? Go on a date? Or maybe get married?" Loke flirted as Lucy said, "URUSAI THIS ISN'T THE TIME! Attack that guy!", "Hai." responded Loke as he charged forwards at Hades.

" **Regulus Impact!** " Loke said as he punched Hades, but Hades wasn't affected as he asked, "Is that all?", "Nani?!" Loke asked dumbfounded as Hades punched him in the gut, sending him flying backwards Hades soon summoned dozens and dozens of blobs while Natsu said, "One of Zeref's infamous **Black Arts** this is gonna be annoying.", "Oh, so you know your stuff, don't you kid?" Hades asked cockily as he commanded the blobs to charge forwards at the 5, but Natsu swiftly destroyed it as he said, "Happy!", "Aye! We destroyed the heart!", "Good." Natsu said as all the blobs of Earth collapsed onto the ground while Hades eye stopped glowing and reverted by to its normal form as Hades asked, while he grabbed his eye, "Nani?! My heart?", "Has been destroyed." answered Natsu as he landed an uppercut on Hades saying, " **Flame Pillar!** " a massive pillar of flames formed underneath Natsu and Hades as it engulfed them both, and once the flames cleared Hades was shown on the ground unconscious.

" _That went faster than expected..._ " Natsu grumbled under his breath as the other members ran over saying, "Natsu! Lucy! Gray! Erza! Wendy!", "Our names don't get honorable mentions?" Happy asked with puffy eyes, as the other guild members came over and asked if they were alright, while Makarov was being carried by Laxus as Makarov said, "Master Precht...", "Boy..." muttered Hades as he awoke from his unconscious state.

* * *

"The guild had re-entered Tenrou Island, while Grimoire Heart's airship retreated into the distance with the rest of their members intact excluding Ultear and Meredy who left the island by themselves, Zancrow had survived this time, Azuma as well, even Hades, the change Natsu has made in history, will most likely make a big impact on the future, since Grimoire Heart is intact, they may or will never give up on their mission for Zeref it is a possibility, but considering Natsu giving them a beating, most likely their scared of him, so that dream is fucked big time." said a narrator.

On Tenrou Island.

"Hey, Laxus, I heard you tried to take over Fairy Tail, but failed big time!" Gildarts said with a smug look on his face as Laxus was annoyed saying, "Urusai, you damn old geezer!", "OI, WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?!" Gildarts asked pissed while he and Laxus locked foreheads as Laxus answered, "Its obvious I'm talking to you!".

"Gray-sama! Hurry, hurry!" Juvia said while she chased Gray with her ass sticking out as Gray said while running away from Juvia, "OI, I'M NOT INTO THAT STUFF!" Natsu watched the scene unfold as he sighed and looked over to a line, which formed because Wendy was healing people, and right now she was currently healing Levy who said, "Arigato, for the healing Wendy!", "No problem, this is actually a time where I'm useful for once!", "Yeah it comes in handy." Bickslow said while Elfman said behind him, "A man!", "Make sure you get healed up Lily." Gajeel said while he was kneeling behind Levy, "Gajeel, you took more serious damage than I did." Lily said in his chibi form, "Looks like there's a line." Levy said while smiling as Wendy was still healing her, "Its alright! I'm actually being useful!" Wendy reassured.

"Wendy, switch places." Erza said as she was wearing a nurse uniform "(Wooooooow!)", "Erza-san, that outfit! A nurse?" Wendy said as Carla came into view saying, "You don't have any healing power!", "Difference in ability, doesn't matter in battle Wendy, its your heart that's tested!" Erza said while Wendy looked scared asking, "B-Battle?!", "Oi, don't go scaring Wendy!" Carla said, "Here she goes..." Levy said while she was on her knees. Erza then walked forward and sat down on a crate as she crossed her legs she said, "Now, tell me straight out, where does it hurt? Shall I lower the fever first? Or would you prefer in injection?" "(What kind of injection? Natsu's voice said in the background)", "Great, here she goes..." Gray said, "This is messed up." Gajeel said, "NO CUTTING IN LINE DAMMIT!" Bickslow shouted as Natsu cut to the front of the line while Makarov, Laxus, and Gildarts entered the line as well.

"Wait in line you bastards!" Elfman said in annoyance, "MALES!" Carla said with wide-eyes, "That was my time to be useful.." Wendy said as she slumped down onto the ground while Levy reassured her saying, "I-Its okay! You gotta take a rest once in a while!", "Is it because my breasts are small?" Wendy asked while Levy got a look of shock on her face as she looked at her own breasts.

"Trying bandages is more difficult than you think!" Erza said as she was having a hard time wrapping bandages around both Gray and Gajeel, while Natsu came up behind her and said, "Erza, that's not how you do it.", "O-Oh really?" Erza asked as she let go of the bandages while Natsu nodded his head answering, "That's the wrong way to do it, you gotta do it this way." Natsu then began fixing the bandages as he made it even worse hearing Gajeel shout, "OI, SALAMANDER, YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE!", "Call me by my name, Gajeel..." Natsu said with a glare as Gajeel had cold sweat dripping down his face as he said, "Hai...Natsu...", "Good, now that we've cleared all that up." Natsu said while Juvia said in the background, "Juvia didn't know that Gray-sama liked to be the one that was punished instead of punishing!", "G-Gajeel..." Levy said with an annoyed face.

Soon Makarov announced, "The S-Class exams will be put on hold.", "MY CHANCE FOR BECOMING AN S-CLASS MAGE IS RUINED!" Gray shouted as he kept on prancing around while the others stared in shock excluding the S-Class mages and Natsu.

* * *

"Gildarts, fuck fishing." Natsu said as he was fishing with Gildarts who said, "You don't understand! Fishing is a man's romantic adventure!", "Oh really? Because fishing for me is like taking a shit on Happy's face.", "EH?!" Happy asked in shock as he took his head out of the bucket of fishes, "I never said you could eat the fish." scolded Gildarts as Happy ignored him and put his paw into the fish and tried to grab one of it.

"The hunter's instinct driving up...the feeling of being one with nature! A serious battle of eat or be eaten! This indeed is a man's play festival!" Gildarts said while Natsu was snoozing away then Natsu's fishing rod jerked a bit as he woke up saying still half-asleep, "I caught Erza...", "Natsu, you caught something!" Gildarts said excitedly as he motioned Natsu to reel in the string as Natsu yanked the fish out of the water, as it was a massive fish, Happy began drooling saying, "NE, NATSUUU! CAN I EAT THAT FISH?!", "Hell no, this fish is mine for tonight." Natsu said as he killed the fish and roasted it with his flames.

"Gildarts!" Lucy said while Gildarts put up a hand saying, "Hold on a second! Natsu has finally awoken his manly spirit of romantic adventure!", "Cana, said she has something very important to talk to you about." Lucy said ignoring Gildarts's statement, "Huh?" asked Gildarts while Lucy went and pulled Natsu away saying, "Natsu, Happy, you guys come with me!", "Let me goooo! My fucking fish I roasted, I wanted to eat it!" Natsu said while struggling to get out of Lucy's grip while he said, "Gigantic fish, gone, plain gone, right away, I was gonna eat it...my fish..".

* * *

"Then after Lucy had dragged Natsu away, Cana had told Gildarts that she was his daughter as Gildarts freaked the fuck out, he listed about 20 different individual girls, but he finally came to a conclusion on a girl named Cornelia, she was Cana's mother, but unfortunately, she died. The end, now that's out of the way, Acnologia's roar resounds throughout the island." the narrator explained.

"What was that?!" Levy asked while all of the S-Class candidates and their partners nodded in agreement, looking up into the sky Natsu confirmed, "Its a dragon.", "D-Dragon?!" Wendy asked while Gajeel muttered, "Is it...", "The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse." Makarov said now walking forwards as he stopped walking and asked, "Is this the one called Acnologia?", "Yeah, that's the one." Gildarts answered while Lucy said as she grabbed her head, "Real dragons exist...", "Acnologia...we meet again at last..." Natsu muttered while Freed said, "ITS COMING DOWN!" everybody looked up in the air as Acnologia descended onto the island, as he descended onto the island, the force of Acnologia landing created a massive shockwave. Acnologia then began roaring while Gildarts's eyes widened as he said while gesturing, "EVERYBODY GET BACK!", "Master!" Mirajane said while Acnologia started to roar, the roar sent an powerful shockwave towards the wizards, as it destroyed everything in its path, the simple roar blew everything the entire forest, like it was nothing.

The simple roar, blew up part of Tenrou Island, as the wizards that were thrown back by the force of the roar got up and stared in shock and fear, "I don't believe it!" Elfman said in shock, "How powerful is that thing?!" Levy asked while she was supporting Gajeel with his arm wrapped around her. "What is this? It did this with its roar alone? What is that monster?!" Cana asked with wide-eyes as Gildarts was behind her, "Its, tch, what is it doing? Admiring its work?" Gildarts asked while he said again, "I guess that was its way of introducing itself, for now. WE'RE ALL STILL ALIVE RIGHT?! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SCARED! WE GOTTA GET OFF THIS ISLAND RIGHT AWAY!", "Gray-sama?" Juvia asked with a blush on her face as Gray was giving her a piggyback ride. Acnologia then let out another roar as Gildarts shouted, "HERE IT COMES! HAUL YOUR ASSES TO THE BOATS!", "RUN, WE'RE ALL GOING HOME TOGETHER! FAIRY TAIL!" Erza shouted.

Everyone then began running even Natsu who muttered, "I gotta plan this out perfectly.", "Wendy! I thought you could talk to dragons! Can't you do something?!" Carla said, "It's not only that I can talk to them! All dragons have a high level of intelligence!" soon everybody had stopped running as Acnologia landed on the ground beside them, and took a step, which nearly crushed Freed and Bickslow, Acnologia then went in front of the wizards and blocked their paths, as he let out a tiny roar, and then lunged at Freed and Bickslow, trying to bite them. "What's it doing?!" Gajeel asked, "Bickslow! Freed!" Everygreen said in worry, "It cut us off?!" Gray asked, "Why?! Why are you doing this?! Answer me!" Wendy asked. Acnologia then slammed its foot down onto the ground creating a shockwave, and then he began swinging his tail back and forth, easily destroying another forest. The shockwave of the tail's attack hit Elfman as he flew backwards towards Erza and Evergreen who shouted, "ELFMAN!" Evergreen then got wings on her back and flew to Elfman's aid as she got him, hearing Erza shout, "NO EVERGREEN!", "Evergreen?!" Elfman asked while the 2 were slammed down onto the ground by Acnologia's hand.

"This can't be happening..." Levy said, while Makarov went up to the front and threw off what looked like a shirt that you can get from Hawaii, "RUN TO THE SHIP!" Makarov said as he began using his magic to turn into a giant. Once Makarov was full-size he lunged forward and wrapped both of his arms around Acnologia's neck and then the 2 began wrestling while Gray said, "Ridiculous! There's no way he's gonna win!", "Master, please stop!" Erza said, " **RUN!** " Makarov commanded, "Under the circumstances, we should also..." Freed said, "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE LIGHT OF FAIRY TAIL!" Bickslow said as he was laying on the ground, "WE'RE GONNA CRUSH YOU!" Evergreen said as she struggled to get up, "YEAH!" Elfman agreed, " **ARE YOU GONNA IGNORE YOUR MASTER'S ORDERS TILL THE VERY END?! YOU DAMN BRATS!** " Makarov shouted as he continued to wrestle Acnologia, "The end?" Mira asked while covering her mouth with her hand.

"LETS GO!" Laxus said as he ran with tears in his eyes, which the others noticed as they reluctantly followed Laxus while Erza said, "Master..Please be safe!", " _Good, one day you'll understand. Tears are hollow. Are you sad because someone's going to die? Has sadness ever killed a person? The answers are deep inside your hearts. My proud little brats! Live on...INTO THE FUTURE!_ " Makarov thought as Acnologia pinned him to the ground and began digging his claws into his chest. Makarov began screaming as it slowly turned into a laugh as he thought, " _For the first time, I acted like a parent. I have no more regrets!_ " after the thought finished Makarov closed his eyes awaiting death, but then Natsu ran over as Makarov's eyes widened hearing Natsu say, " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu slammed his fist into Acnologia's head causing the dragon to recoil backwards, while Makarov said, " **Natsu!** " then he looked behind himself and saw all the other S-Class candidates and their partners. Makarov then turned back into his regular size.

Makarov was laying on the ground as he grabbed his wound, seeing Erza stand in front of him in a protective stance he asked, "Erza! You too?!", "I was against it-" came Laxus's voice as he was standing on the left side of Makarov while he finished, "-but do you think the people in your guild would run away, leaving a senile old fool behind?", "BRING IT!" Erza said as she pointed her toward at Acnologia, then everyone began charging as they all used their strongest attacks on Acnologia.

Makarov then began crying as he said, "Bakas!" Laxus then engulfed himself in lightning as he shouted, "HEY, MORONS! ALL THE POWER YOU HAVE! ANYBODY WHO SAYS "I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE THAN THIS", I'LL KICK YOUR ASS! COMBINE YOUR PUNY FAIRY TAIL POWERS WITH MY LIGHTNING ATTACK! AND LETS KNOCK THIS BASTARD FOR A LOOP!", "Laxus!" said the Thunder God Tribe, "Laxus-san?" Wendy asked as the others smirked hearing Laxus say, " **RAGING BOLT!** " then the others combined their attacks with his, " **SUPER FREEZE ARROW!** ", " **HEAVEN'S WHEEL! BLUMENBLATT!** ", " **WATER NEBULA!** ", " **SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!** ", " **SAGITTARIUS NOW!** ", " **EVIL EXPLOSION!** ", "Been a long time since the Raijinshuu fought together!", "Really let em have it!" soon all the attacks combined into one as a vortex of cyan and lighting formed and hit Acnologia head-on, the attack engulfed Acnologia in a massive sphere of blue and yellow, while Acnologia roared inside the attack.

But unknown to the mages was that Mavis Vermillion, was watching the fight as she prayed for them.

"Damned monster, you took everything we got and your still grinning?! YOU GUYS LAST CHANCE TO TAKE HIM DOWN!" Laxus said as he put more power into his attack, "GO NATSU!" Laxus shouted as the **Dragon Slayers** had their exceeds carry them up into the air as the 3 said in unison, " **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!** ", " **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!** ", " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " the 3 roars merged together and hit Acnologia dead-on, which sent him flying back against a rocky wall, which was obliterated instantly.

After Acnologia had collided with the rocky wall, a massive pillar of water appeared, while the 3 slayers landed on the ground, "Did they get it?" Gray asked while Gildarts answered, "No, its just playing with us!" then Acnologia appeared out of the ground while Natsu muttered, "I should have used my full power on that roar, I need to use 'that' quickly.", "It ascended again!" Erza said while Elfman said, "Shit! Its looking as healthy as ever! That's not a man!", "Bastard..." Gajeel muttered, "Even though we gave it all we had..." Wendy said as she collapsed onto the ground. Acnologia then began preparing his roar. As Gajeel shouted, "BREATH ATTACK!", "Oh no..." Juvia said, "Everyone! Hold hands!" Mirajane said as she stretched out her hand, "Everyone! Join your hands together and show them the bond of our guild!" Gray said, everyone then held their hands together excluding Natsu as heard Makarov say, "Natsu! Grab hold onto one of our hands!", "No can do." Natsu said as he walked towards Acnologia who was preparing his roar while everyone stared at him dumbfounded.

"You guys go on ahead! Leave me here." said Natsu while the others were begging him to grab one of their hands, but Natsu kept on denying the requests, until Acnologia finally released his roar as everyone then shouted excluding Natsu, "TO FAIRY TAIL!" a golden light formed in the center of their circle, then Acnologia's roar hit the island, which obliterated it instantly, while Natsu was flying in the air as he said, "Acnologia, long time no see.", " **E.N.D., I will take my revenge on you for killing me in the future...** ", "You deserved it." Natsu said as he and Acnologia lunged at each other.

* * *

Meredy and Ultear were staring in shock as Ultear said, "T-The island was obliterated...".

With the Magic Council's fleet. Doranbolt was staring in shock along with Lahar and the other Rune Knights as all they could do was watch in fear at Tenrou Island get blown to pieces.

* * *

Natsu and Acnologia were charging at each other as Natsu said, " **Release Etherious Form!** " Natsu sprouted 2 black horns from his head, as he tore off his bandaged right-arm and then marks began forming all over his body, then Natsu said again, " **Dragon Force!** " Natsu activated **Dragon Force** which tripled his power even more as he said again, " **Lightning Flame God Mode!** " soon Natsu's eyes began turning red as he finished, " **Demon's Eye, release!** " Natsu opened up his scarred right-eye while his magic power began rising at a tremendous rate, while Natsu said, " **Acnologia, this is my full-power, that I was saving to use on both you and Zeref.** ", " **Hm, what an intriguing site, E.N.D., but can you really match the power of the Dragon King Acnologia?** ", " **Of course I can, in the past, we've fought countless times as they were all draws, but here I am now, I have more power on my hands which is enough to defeat you.** ", " **I would like to see you try!** " Acnologia said as he prepared a full-powered roar and then he unleashed it at Natsu who countered with his own.

" **Ending Rage of the Lighting Flame God!** " Natsu said, the 2 roars clashed with each other, with Natsu's briefly overpowering Acnologia's which hit Acnologia dead-on and sent him crashing down into the ocean, Acnologia then recovered saying, " **Cheap shot...** " as Acnologia lunged at Natsu and slashed his claws against his chest creating large wounds on it, while Natsu's transformation magic was undone, as Natsu said, " **Good thing that I got my old body parts during the 1 week before the the S-Class exams started.** " then Natsu slashed Acnologia saying, " **Lighting Flame God's Claw!** " Acnologia was slashed halfway down his scales, as blood poured out like a river, but Acnologia flew towards Natsu and head-butted his stomach throwing Natsu across the ocean, who quickly recovered and said, " **Ending Rage of the Lighting Flame God!** " Natsu sent a massive vortex of black and purple energy with lighting swirling around it, Acnoloiga countered with his own roar, but once again Acnologia's roar was overpowered as he said, " **Tch, it seems that I only have my current strength in this time-line instead of the future.** " Natsu then appeared behind Acnologia and slashed him again, causing more blood to pour out of Acnoloiga's wound.

Acnologia roared out in pain as he retreated thinking, " _ **I need to get back the power I had in the future, or else I'm no match for him! I can't believe I am thinking this way, but if I wanna rule the world, it is also necessary to retreat once.**_ ", " **Looks like I drove him away.** " Natsu said as he closed his scarred right-eye and sealed his **Etherious Form** again.

Natsu descended onto the water as he swam to shore, once Natsu got to shore he began stretching saying, "Where am I? Oh, I'm in Hargeon Port it seems. Guess I need to head back to Magnolia, to tell them the news." then Natsu began walking towards Magnolia to tell the Fairy Tail wizards about what happened.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 21: The end of the Tenrou Island arc! Yaaay, this time Natsu didn't get stuck in Fairy Sphere.**


	23. Incident

**Chapter 22: Incident**

 **Here's chapter 22! Okay, romance has already started, its just progressing at a slow pace, but this chapter will speed up the progression.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

Natsu had made it to Magnolia as he muttered under his breath, "Great, now what am I going to do for the next 7 years? Meh, probably just fuck around with Tartaros, or Mard Geer since he's so loyal to me, I should make him jump off a cliff or something, besides they can just revive in Hell's Core." then Natsu had made it to the front of the guild hall as he opened up the doors, while Macao looked over and said, "Nats-wait where are the others?", "Tenrou Island was destroyed, by Acnologia." Natsu answered as the guild members all slumped down in depression as Wakaba asked, "T-They aren't dead are they though?", "No they aren't dead." this answer made the whole guild cheer up as Macao said, "Well, when are they coming back?", "In 7 years, because they activated one of the 3 Fairy Spells called **Fairy Sphere**.", "7-7 years?!" Max asked as Jet and Droy said in unison, "WE WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE LEVY FOR 7 YEARS!".

"If I were you, I would get to training, so the others wouldn't be disappointed if they came back and saw you still weak." Natsu said while Nab asked as he stared at the job board, "How are we gonna train?", "Simple, I will spar with you guys.", "S-Spar with you?!" Nab asked in shock as he took his eyes off the request board as Natsu nodded his head answering, "For the next 7 years.", "SUGOI! IMAGINE HOW STRONG WE'LL BE IN 7 YEARS!" Jet and Droy shouted in unison, but then the doors were slammed open revealing Doranbolt and Lahar, who looked shocked at seeing Natsu as Doranbolt said, "N-Natsu, your alive?!", "Of course I am, do you actually think that puny roar could kill me?", "Y-Yes..." Doranbolt answered as he took a fist to the face hearing Natsu say, "Like that could kill me! Now if you'll excuse me I got a meeting to intend to.", "Wait!" Lahar said as he soon asked, "Aren't you sad about the other Fairy Tail members dying?!", "Dead? They aren't dead you idiot." Natsu said as he punched Lahar in the face sending him flying across the guild hall.

Lahar was buried into the wall with blood dripping from his mouth as he said, "G-Gomen'nasai for asking...", "Now I have to leave." Natsu said clearly annoyed as he walked into the distance while he said, "Training starts tomorrow!", "HAI!" said all the Fairy Tail guild members in unison.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magic Council, Year x784:**

"He's late again." said a familiar voice as another familiar voice said again, "Well its alright, Natsu-san is always late after all.", "Guess your right.", "And I always have been.", "Not always, but more like never.", "OH YOU WANNA GO?!", "HELL YEAH I WANNA GO BITCH!", "Silence, Kaga and Haruki." came Natsu's voice as Kaga and Haruki silenced themselves and sat down.

"Natsu-san!" said Kaze as he walked up to Natsu and demanded, "FIGHT ME!", "Urusai." Natsu said as he back-handed Kaze in the face and sent him crashing into a wall, "H-He made Kaze look so weak..." came Daichi's voice as Kaga said, "Oh! Daichi wanna watch some porn when we get back?!", "Sure thing!" Daichi replied as he stuck his tongue out of his mouth and did a thumbs up.

"Can you actually consider these guys Dark Mages?" muttered the chairman as he was sweatdropping at the childish sight, "I'm here bitches!" came Arashi's voice as Natsu said, "Wow, your even later than me.", "That's because badass people, GOTTA MAKE BADASS ENTRANCES!", "That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard." Natsu said as Arashi slumped down into his seat, but unfortunately Kaga moved it as Arashi landed on his ass as he said, "OI, WHO MOVED MY CHAIR?!" by now Kaga and Daichi were snickering madly while Haruki pointed a finger at Kaga saying, "It was Kaga.", "KAGA, YOU PORN WATCHING BASTARD!" Arashi shouted as he punched Kaga in the face sending him crashing into a wall.

"SILENCE!" came the chairman's voice as Natsu glared at him saying, "Your the one that needs to be silenced." the chairman then had cold-sweat dripping down his back, but he didn't falter as he said, "I have gathered you all here to discuss an important matter!", "And what is that?" Akifuyu asked as he appeared out of nowhere, "Its discussing about Alvarez! It seems the Emperor has returned!" by now Natsu had cold sweat dripping down his face as he whistled, while everyone looked his way asking in unison, "It was you wasn't it?", "No idea what your talking about." Natsu said as he looked away and continued to whistle.

"URUSAI, ITS SO EASY TO TELL THAT YOUR LYING!" everyone shouted in unison, "What to you ever mean?" Natsu asked as he looked even further away from their gazes, "You are the worst liar in the universe." Akifuyu said sweatdropping, "No I'm not." Natsu said again as he looked back at the others. "Well this meeting was worthless like all the others, so I'm outta here!" Natsu said as he disappeared along with the others who nodded their heads in agreement and left.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"God, that was tiring." Natsu said with his arms folded behind his head as he stopped walking and said, "Haruki come out.", "H-HAI!" came Haruki's voice as he jumped out of nowhere and said, "Haruki, reporting for duty!", "What?" Natsu asked as Haruki stiffened a bit as he answered, "N-Nothing...", "Why are you stalking me?" Natsu asked while Haruki stiffened even more answering, "I wanted to challenge you to a fight.", "Oh okay." Natsu said as he punched Haruki in the face and sent him flying across Magnolia, "Now that's out of the way." Natsu said now stretching as he heard Haruki's voice say, " **Light.** " a massive vortex of blue light shot at Natsu who dodged asking, "So, you actually wanna do this don't you?", "Of course I do." Haruki answered.

"First, lets take this outside of Magnolia, because, look around you, its still under construction.", "Oh, okay." Haruki said as the 2 walked outside of Magnolia and into a forest.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x784:**

Natsu and Haruki walked into the forest as Natsu turned around seeing Haruki stick out his hand and saying, " **Pillar.** " a massive pillar of blue light shot out from the Heavens as Natsu dodged it saying, " **Energy.** " Natsu shot black energy out of his hands as it went straight to Haruki who dodged the black energy while saying, " **Bellow.** " Haruki shot a massive torrent of blue light from his panda-mask as Natsu dodged asking, "How the hell did you do that without destroying your mask?", "Because, I'M A PANDA RAWR!", "Pandas don't say rawr.", "URUSAI!" Haruki said as he lifted his leg up and said, " **Quake.** " Haruki slammed his foot down onto the ground creating a massive shockwave which blew away the entire forest and created an earthquake throughout Magnolia as Natsu was blown backwards, but he quickly recovered.

Once Natsu recovered he lifted up his foot saying, " **Eruption.** " as Natsu slammed his foot down on the ground, while lava began spewing out of the ground, Haruki dodged the pillars of lava and landed a punch on Natsu's face saying, " **Fly.** " Haruki sent Natsu flying backwards who recovered quickly saying, "You've grown stronger Haruki.", "Hai." Haruki responded as he stretched both of his arms outwards, Haruki's arms were pointing upwards as he began kneeling soon saying, " **Pegasus Slayer Secret Arts: Heaven's Shower!** " the sky had turned a bright shade of blue as massive pillars of blue energy began destroying everything in its path that it touched, the pillars of blue energy rained down on the Earth like a shower hose. Natsu dodged most of the pillars while one struck him as he grunted in pain, but soon said, " **Boost.** " he boosted himself forwards and landed an uppercut on Haruki as he said, " **Energy Pillar.** " a massive pillar of black energy formed under Haruki as he was sent flying into the heavens.

Soon Haruki landed on the ground as he said in annoyance, "Tch, ACTUALLY TRY!", "Why would I bother getting serious on you?" Natsu asked while he shrugged both of his arms, unfortunately that pissed Haruki off as he began sucking in air, as his magic power began increasing, Haruki's magic power caused the ground to crack and also lifted the ground upwards as he shouted, " **CRY OF THE LIGHT PEGASUS!** " a massive torrent of blue light shot from Haruki's mouth as it obliterated everything in its path and even things that weren't in its path, Natsu easily dodged the torrent as the torrent of blue light hit a mountain creating a massive explosion, once the explosion cleared the mountain was no longer there, and what was left of it was only a massive crater in the ground.

"Heh, so how do you like my power now?" Haruki asked as Natsu nodded his head answering, "No where near my level.", "Grrr, **LIGHT PEGASUS'S WING SLASH!** " Haruki shouted as he sprinted forwards and slashed both of his arms in a circular motion, which hit Natsu dead-on, but Natsu wasn't affected that much by it as he turned around and said, " **Roar of the Fire Dragon!** " Natsu shot a massive vortex of black and purple flames which engulfed Haruki whole who began screaming saying, " **BLACK LIGHT!** " Haruki then shot black light from his hand which absorbed the flames as he came out injured badly with his panda outfit charred as Haruki said, "YOU BURNT MY PANDA OUTFIT!", "Buy a new one.", "NO, MY MOM MADE THIS FOR ME!", "Then ask her to make you another one.", "Good point." Haruki said as he patted himself.

" **PEGASUS SLAYER SECRET ARTS: HEAVEN'S LIGHT!** " Haruki shouted as the sky got a massive hole in it then a massive pillar of golden light shot down from the Heavens and struck Natsu dead-on who grunted in pain asking, "That all you got?" as Natsu said again, " **Black Hole.** " Natsu absorbed the golden light into darkness as he said again while sticking his hand out in Haruki's way, " **Release.** " the golden light shot out from the darkness and hit Haruki dead-on who began eating the light saying, "THANKS FOR THE MEAL!", "No problem." Natsu said as he watched Haruki finish eating the golden light as Haruki said, " **Light Flight.** " Haruki then was engulfed in a blue-aura as he said, "A stage that is behind the ultimate stage of a **Pegasus Slayer** this is known as **Light Flight.** " Haruki said as he sprouted 2 Pegasus wings from his back and began flying at blinding speeds towards Natsu, who was punched in the face by Haruki who shouted, " **LIGHT PEGASUS'S SUPERIOR FIST!** " Natsu was thrown across the forest, as he recovered saying, " **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!** " a massive torrent of black and purple flames with lighting swirling around it shot towards Haruki who swiped it away.

"I'm done playing around." Natsu muttered as he got up and said, " **God Slayer Mode: God Slayer Secret Arts: Shower of Hell.** " the sky soon turned a deep shade of black as black flames began raining down, setting fire to anything it touched Natsu looked behind him and muttered, "Good, Magnolia isn't getting affected by the damage we're causing here." Haruki's panda outfit then caught fire as he began shouting, "I SURRENDER I SURRENDER JUST PUT THIS DAMN FLAME OUT ALREADY! OR ELSE MY MANHOOD IS GONNA SHOW, BECAUSE I'M NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES UNDER THIS OUTFIT!", "You should have told me that first!" Natsu said with tick marks on his head as he put out the flames and punched Haruki in the face which rendered him unconscious, Natsu then sighed and muttered, "Back to the guild hall.".

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x784:**

"What was that tremor earlier?" Nab asked Wakaba who shrugged his shoulders as the doors were slammed open seeing Natsu there who had a few bruises on his body as Wakaba asked, "Natsu, how'd you get those bruises?", "I just fought someone, who was stalking me.", "O-Okay..." Wakaba said as Natsu said, "Chop, chop, get ready for tomorrow because we're gonna start training.", "HAI!" everyone said in unison as they scrambled to get to bed, as Natsu stopped Alzack and Bisca while Natsu said, "You lovebirds are going to sleep together.", "L-Lovebirds?!" Alzack and Bisca asked in unison as they were both blushing madly while Natsu said, "Night!" as he knocked both of them unconscious and lifted their bodies to the bed.

"And that kids, is how you get people to hook up." Natsu muttered under his breath as he placed Alzack right next to Bisca on the same bed, as Alzack murmured something in his sleep as he wrapped his arms around Bisca's waist thinking that it was a stuffed animal.

* * *

Then the next day came as everyone woke up excited about sparring with Natsu, while Alzack and Bisca were red as they woke up in the same bed, then Natsu announced, "From today onwards, I will be Temporary Guild Master.", "Haii!" said the guild in unison as everyone went outside and began sparring with Natsu, who was lazily waving his arm back and forth.

Then Natsu sensed Kaga and Daichi in the bushes as he motioned the guild members to stop sparring with him, as Natsu walked towards the bushes he blew the bush away as it revealed Kaga and Daichi fawning over a porn magazine as the 2 looked up and said in unison, "Uhhh, hi Natsu-san...", "Get over here, I got a task for you 2.", "W-What is it?" Kaga asked in fear as Natsu said, "You 2 will be sparring and training those weak faggots for the next 7 years.", "EHHHHH?! THEN WE WON'T HAVE ANYTIME TO WATCH OUR PORN!" Kaga and Daichi shouted in unison while the Fairy Tail guild members paled and shouted in unison, "THAT'S WHAT YOUR WORRIED ABOUT?!", "PORN IS DAICHI AND I'S LIFE SOURCE!" Kaga shouted as he grabbed his head and took out another porn magazine which he and Daichi began fawning over, "Nobody reads porn while I'm talking." Natsu said as he burnt the porn magazine while Daichi and Kaga shouted in unison, "OUR LIFE SOURCE! WE'RE GONNA DIE IN 2 SECONDS!".

"Its already been 2 seconds." Natsu said as he beat Daichi and Kaga up and then said again, "Train them for 7 years non-stop, _now._ " Daichi and Kaga nodded their heads in fear as they got up and Kaga said, "Uhh, I'm Kaga Zuchi.", "I think I heard that name before..." muttered Jet as Daichi said, "Uh, my name is Daichi Ayashi.", "I think I've also heard that name before." muttered Macao, but they shrugged it off as the Fairy Tail members began sparring with Daichi and Kaga.

And then just like that 7 years had passed...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 22: We now know Haruki's magic! Pegasus Slayer Magic! A mythical creature who might or might not exist. Whoop.**


	24. 7 Years Later

**Chapter 23: 7 Years Later.**

 **Here's chapter 23! Whoopy!**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x791:**

"Master!" came Jet's voice as his appearance hasn't changed a single bit from 7 years ago, "What?" asked Natsu as Jet opened the door saying, "Its been 7 years. Do you know when they should come back?", "Yes, they should be back by today." Natsu answered as his hair was slightly longer, and both of his legs were bandaged along with his arms.

Natsu then got up and walked out of the office as he saw Nab take a job while he muttered, "7 years already, huh? It seems Nab also broke that habit of "Trying to find a job, that suits him the best" now Nab takes regular jobs." Natsu then looked around the guild hall as he scratched his head saying, "This year, we will be participating in the Grand Magic Games.", "Its our first time participating right?" Wakaba asked while Natsu nodded his head answering, "I've waited 7 years for this, 7 years, I didn't enter us in the Grand Magic Games because when the others got back, I wanted to participate as well.", "Heheh, typical Natsu." Macao chuckled as Natsu looked over to the corner of the guild hall saying, "Kaga, Daichi, stop watching porn.", "H-HAI!" the 2 said in unison as they shut the laptop off and bolted upwards.

"Kaga, Daichi, your time is up, you guys can go now.", "FINALLY! FREEDOM AT LAST!" Kaga and Daichi shouted in unison as they burst out of the doors and ran to freedom, "Freedom? Did we enslave them or something?" Natsu asked while Max shrugged his shoulders answering, "You did force them to train us for 7 years.", "Ah, okay, I see." Natsu said while nodding his head.

"OI, KAGA YOU FORGOT YOUR PORN!" Natsu shouted while the other guild members covered their ears as Kaga's shout was heard, "MY PORN! THANKS FOR REMINDING ME!" Kaga then burst into the guild halls and went to grab his porn as Natsu watched Kaga grab his porn and bolt out of the guild hall.

"During the 7 years, that the Fairy Tail members were training, Natsu has regained one part of his emotions, and that is shouting, the reason due to him getting one part of it back, was that Natsu had repeatedly slammed his head into a tree, because that was how he lost his emotions the first time. Unfortunately, Natsu is an idiot like we all know, so he didn't think much of it." the narrator explained, while Natsu turned around asking, "Who the hell is talking?", "I don't know." Macao answered while shrugging.

"Master! I've returned from my job!" came Droy's voice while Natsu turned around asking, "You get the reward?", "Yeah! This S-Class job gave me, lets see..oh! It gave me five million jewels!", "Good, because I'm spending all that on food.", "Why can't we spend it all on repairing the guild hall?" Droy asked as he gestured at the guild hall, which practically looked like it was in ruins, as Natsu shrugged his shoulders answering, "Because, I don't feel like it, and I feel like it'll be a waste of jewels.", "Ah, okay." Droy said as he sweatdropped and entered the guild hall.

"Oi, Master! When are we heading to Tenrou Island?" Romeo asked excitedly while Natsu shrugged his shoulders answering, "In a couple of hours, but I have a meeting, so see you guys in half an hour!" Natsu said as he disappeared while waving, while Bisca said, "He's been getting a lot of meetings lately, does it have something to do with the Grand Magic Games?", "Well, we might find out sooner or later." Alzack answered while he sat beside Bisca.

* * *

 **Fiore, The Forest, Year x791:**

"Hows the eye, Akifuyu?" Natsu asked while he walked towards Akifuyu who rubbed his eye demanding, "Give me my eye back.", "Gomen, it belongs to me now." Natsu said with a smirk as Akifuyu tched and looked up into the sky, soon Natsu then said, "Just kidding!" as he threw Akifuyu's eye back to Akifuyu while Akifuyu caught it with delight and asked, "Wait, how the hell am I going to transplant this in?", "Go see a doctor, idiot." Natsu answered while Akifuyu shrugged saying, "It'll take to long, so fuck it, i'll transplant it myself." as Akifuyu shoved his eye into his socket asking, "How does it look?", "Its backwards." Natsu answered while Akifuyu shouted, "FUCK THIS! I'M SEEING A DOCTOR!" then Akifuyu sprinted away.

Akifuyu was sprinting away as he took his eye out and looked at it muttering, "God, I'm fucking stupid, how do I transplant it in backwards?", "Your an idiot!", "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Akifuyu shouted while a red cat appeared beside him as Akifuyu muttered, "Damn you, Hotaka.", "I HEARD YOU!" Hotaka shouted as he flew beside Akifuyu asking, "Ne, did you know I belong to a race called Exceeds?", "Yes, yes, now please, shut the hell up, you told me that for the past 5 years in a row." Akifuyu answered as he outstretched his hand and grabbed Hotaka's face and began squeezing, while Hotaka struggled saying, "LET ME GO!", "Yada." Akifuyu argued while he arrived in a town.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magic Council, Year x791:  
**

As usual, Natsu arrived to the meeting late as he slammed the doors open and said, "Yo!", "Late." Kaga said annoyed while Natsu asked with a smirk on his face, "Oi, Kaga, its only been about 5 minutes since you left, and your giving me the cold shoulder?", "Cold shoulder? What are you talking about?" Kaga asked while he stared at Natsu as Natsu walked over and began cackling saying, "Don't joke around!" then Natsu slapped Kaga in the head as he faceplanted into the table, soon Kaga took his face out of the table and muttered, "Damn you...".

"By the way,, where is Akifuyu?" Arashi asked while he wrote on a piece of paper which said, " _I'm the biggest badass in the world. Hell yeah! Bow down before me bitches!_ " but he scribbled it out and threw the piece of paper away and began writing on another piece.

"I just realized, I haven't been getting much screen time lately, or word time." Raikou said while he crossed both of his arms.

"Yeah, we've also realized that." Daichi said in a sarcastic tone while Raikou glared his way.

"Raikou, the reason why you haven't gotten that much screen time, or word time is because, I just got a bad feeling something major might happen." Natsu said sighing while he began waving his hand back and forth.

"I see." Raikou said while he nodded his head and then said again, "YOSH! I'VE DECIDED! ON DE-GAH!" but was interrupted by Natsu's fist meeting his face as Natsu said, "We've already got 3 people trying to destroy the world, so fuck off.", "H-Hai, N-Natsu-san..." Raikou said while he was half-conscious.

" _I wonder how the others are doing._ " Natsu grumbled under his breath as he observed the meeting room, while Daichi and Kaga were fawning over a sex tape as Kaga pointed to the screen and said, "See that girl?! I'm gonna add her to my harem!", "No way man! You don't even have a harem yet!" Daichi said while he slapped Kaga on the back while Kaga took out a Weekly Sorcerer which looked like it was from 7 years ago as he said, "I'LL ADD MIRAJANE TO MY HAREM!", "NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! SHE ISN'T JOINING YOUR HAREM! SHE'S JOINING MINE!" Daichi said while he took out his own Weekly Sorcerer from 7 years ago which had a picture of Mirajane imprinted on the front while Natsu sweatdropped muttering, "Why the hell is there white marks on Mira's face? Did they spill cream or something?".

"Man, I forgot to remove the *** stains." Daichi said while he scratched the front page with his nails as Kaga also agreed, "Yeah, I forgot to remove mine too." as he too scratched the front page with his nails, "Oh come on guys! You should clean up after yourselves!" Haruki said while he tapped his panda mask and said again, "You should use that brain of yours, that is if you have one.", "I'm pretty they don't have brains, and I'm pretty sure they don't use tissues either." Natsu said while he watched Kaga and Daichi continue to scrape the white stains off the front pages of the Weekly Sorcerer.

"Oh yeah! Natsu, to bad I didn't get to meet Mirajane in person, I bet she's so hot in real life!" Kaga said in excitement, "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't, just find out yourself." Natsu said while Kaga cocked an eyebrow saying, "Lucky bastard, your in Fairy Tail, so I bet you already fucked her.", "I didn't take away her dignity Kaga. Besides if I did, I bet every guy would be able to have sex with her, because I'm not that good looking." Natsu said while he closed his eye as Kaga jerked upwards and said, "T-Then, if you able to fuck her, THEN I MIGHT BE ABLE TOO?!.", "Possibly, if she accepts you that is, see most of these days, it requires about the size Kaga." Natsu explained while Kaga sighed and nodded his head.

"By the way, Natsu, have you lost your virginity yet?" Kaga asked while Natsu cocked an eyebrow asking, "Why are you asking me this?", "Because! Every man should know! Men talk about this all the time!" Kaga answered while Natsu answered his previous question, "No, I haven't lost my virginity yet, there you happy now?", "Yep! Because now I know I'm not the only one! If you answered yes, I would attempt assassination on you, in your sleep that is." Kaga said as Natsu glared at him saying, "Don't even try, if you did, I would kill you in my sleep.", "A-AYE!" Kaga said while he did a salute.

"Raikou, have you lost your virginity yet?" Kaga asked continuing the conversation as Raikou answered, "Yes, I have.", "FUCK YOU MAN!" Kaga shouted as he pouted and looked away from Raikou saying, "I'm not your friend anymore.", "You weren't my friend in the first place." Raikou said as Kaga turned around and pouted again saying, "I wasn't your friend in the first place either."", "Good.", "So, who'd you lose your virginity to?" Daichi asked while Raikou answered, "Oh, that was a lie to piss Kaga off.", "Ah, I see!" Daichi said with his tongue sticking while Kaga turned around and grabbed Raikou's shoulder while he said with anime tears streaming down his face, "I'M SO THANKFUL YOU DIDN'T GET YOURS TAKEN AWAY BEFORE I DID!"", "Whoa, calm down- Raikou said as he punched Kaga in the face then continuing, "-and don't grab my shoulders.", "H-Hai.." Kaga said as he laid down on the ground.

"The chairman is late." Natsu said while he tapped his foot impatiently then saying again, "Screw this, I'm out." as Natsu disappeared in a wisp of fire while the chairman soon arrived asking, "Is everyone here?", "Natsu just left." the 7 answered in unison while the chairman swore under his breath.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x791:**

"Sheesh, that slow ass chairman wasting my time." Natsu said as he opened the doors to the guild hall, while he cocked an eyebrow asking, "Where are most of our members at?", "Oh, they went to Tenrou Island already.", "But, its only been 50 minutes!" Natsu said while Macao answered, "They got impatient, so they decided to leave without you.", "Those bastards, I'm going to tear their intestines out, and make sure it spews blood everywhere.", "SCARY!" Macao said with wide-eyes while he spat booze out of his mouth.

"Oh, Romeo your still here?", "Hai, Master, I decided to wait for you instead.", "That's a good boy." Natsu said while he began patting the top of Romeo's head who said in an annoyed tone, "Please, don't do that.", "Nah, I do it when I feel like it." Natsu said while he stopped patting Romeo's head and went up to the second floor, and announced to the remaining members of the guild, "When we win the Grand Magic Games, we're reclaiming our Headquarters back!", "Yeah!" came Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo's voices.

* * *

 **Fiore, Out on Sea, Year x791:**

"Tenrou Island, has to be somewhere around these ocean corridors!" Max said while he observed the sea as Droy and Jet shouted in unison, "WE'LL BE ABLE TO SEE LEVY AGAIN! AND WE'LL PROVE THAT BASTARD GAJEEL HOW STRONG WE REALLY ARE!", "Oi! Who is that?!" Jet asked as he looked towards the ocean seeing a girl who looked about the age of 13 and had long pale blonde hair, as she also had clear green eyes.

The girl then extended both of her arms upwards, and the ocean water's level began rising as Tenrou Island appeared with a golden barrier surrounding it which the golden barrier also supported a golden Fairy Tail emblem imprinted on the front of it.

"T-Tenrou Island!" Droy and Jet said in unison while the other people on the ship stared in shock hearing Bisca mutter, "Tenrou Island...Natsu really was right.", "H-Hai." Alzack said with wide-eyes as he stared at the proclaimed destroyed island.

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x791:**

5 people had entered the guild hall while one of them said, "Its looking even more empty in here!" Natsu looked towards the direction where the voices came from as he glared the 5 asking, "Who the hell are you guys." the 5 wore cocky smiles as one of them came up to Natsu and said, "Twilight Ogre and we-GAHHHH!" the man wasn't able to finish as he was engulfed in black flames while Natsu said with a killing glare on his face, "Get out of my sight, and never come back." Natsu then swiped his arm at the other 4 and engulfed them in black fire, the 5's screams of pain echoed throughout Magnolia as they were turned into ashes.

"Damn idiots, consider who your talking to, because those might be your last words." Natsu said with a grim look on his face, Natsu looked around and sighed a breath of relief muttering, "Good thing the others left before these guys showed up, or else they would be devastated at what I just did." then Macao walked in through the door asking, "Natsu, why are there ashes there?", "Oh its nothing, just some tables I burnt." Natsu lied while Macao nodded his head and got booze from the bar as he walked to an empty table and began drinking by himself.

A few hours had passed while the guild doors were slammed open revealing a beaming Jet and Droy as they shouted in unison, "THEIR BACK!", "MAKAROV!" Macao and Wakaba said in unison as they lunged at Makarov who asked, "Macao, Wakaba? You guys grew older!" Natsu then spotted Erza as he looked at her and stuck up his hand saying, "Yo.", "Natsu." Erza said while she stared at Natsu, then Natsu heard Gray's familiar voice, "NATSU-SAN!", "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Natsu shouted as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Gray as he landed an uppercut on him while all of the Tenrou Group stared at him in shock asking in unison, "D-D-DID HE JUST SHOUT?!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 23: Now that the Tenrou Group has returned. The romance ship is sailing at a faster pace!**


	25. 3 Months of Training

**Chapter 24: 3 Months of Training.**

 **Nice chapter bro.**

 **Thanks, hey my writing improved, has it not? Because look! No massive peni-I mean paragraphs! Lol, I knew I could do it! Not really.**

 **I feel like the only person in the whole wide world, that eats BBQ chicken with chopsticks...**

 **I've also been updating daily lately, hahaha.**

* * *

 **Fiore, Magnolia, Year x791:**

"D-D-DID HE JUST SHOUT?!" the Tenrou Group asked in unison.

"Huh?" Natsu asked while he looked their way.

"W-We heard you shout..." Gray said while he laid down on the ground in pain.

"Oh really?" Natsu asked while the Tenrou Group nodded their heads in unison.

"Natsu, my boy! Why didn't you tell me you could actually shout instead of sounding like a monotone?" Makarov asked while he walked towards Natsu.

Natsu cocked an eyebrow as he said, "Oh, you meant since when I can shout?"

Makarov nodded his head as Natsu answered, "Well you see it was 5 years ago, I was banging my head on a tree repeatedly, then I just felt like shouting."

Makarov paled as he asked, "That's all?!"

"Yeah." Natsu answered while he kicked Gray repeatedly who kept on saying, "Ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH!".

"Natsu-san! Your hurting me!" Gray said while he kept on getting thrown around like a rag doll as Natsu said, "Okay, the way you should said that sentence, never say it like that again." Gray looked behind him in fear and nodded his head saying, "H-Hai Natsu-san.".

"DON'T CALL ME NATSU-SAN DAMMIT!" Natsu shouted as he kicked Gray even harder.

"JUVIA'S GRAY-SAMA IS GETTING PUNISHED! JUVIA SHALL SAVE YOU!" Juvia shouted as she attempted to make Natsu stop kicking, but instead she got kicked by Natsu as Natsu now started to kick both Juvia and Gray while both of them said in unison, "OUCH! OUCH!".

"This is getting boring." Natsu said as he stopped kicking the two of them while the Tenrou Group sweatdropped.

"Oi, Mira, this guy named Kaga wants to..." Natsu didn't continue his sentence as Mira cocked an eyebrow asking, "What does he want?", "Hmm, forget about it." Natsu answered as he waved off the question and went to the bar.

"I wonder what that guy wants with me." Mira muttered to herself while she went to the bar and began preparing drinks.

"Oh yeah, have you guys heard about the Grand Magic Games?" Natsu asked while he ordered a drink from the bar.

"No, what is the Grand Magic Games?" Levy asked while Jet and Droy attempted to talk to her.

"Its a tournament which has other participating guilds in it, and it also determines which guild is the strongest in all of Fiore." Natsu answered while the Tenrou Group nodded their heads as Natsu said again, "If we win, we'll get a prize of thirty-million jewels.".

"THIRTY-MILLION JEWELS?! WE'RE PARTICIPATING NO MATTER WHAT!" Makarov said with wide-eyes while Natsu said, "I gave Makarov his Guild Master position back, so you guys have to listen to what he says.".

The Tenrou Group nodded their heads in unison as Gajeel demanded, "OI, SALAMANDER! FIGHT ME!", "Sure." Natsu answered while he got up as Gajeel charged at him.

" **Iron Dragon's Sword!** " Gajeel said with a smirk as he tried to hit Natsu with the sword, but Natsu dodged and said, "Weak." then Natsu back-handed Gajeel sending him flying across the guild hall.

"T-That was quite fast..." Erza said as Gray got up and began nodding his head saying, "THAT'S NATSU-SAN FOR YOU!", "Stop calling me Natsu-san." Natsu said clearly annoyed as he began grumbling under his breath, " _Or else I'm gonna erase your memories of finding out about me that I saved your village._ ".

"Hey, Natsu-san! Where is Ultear at?", "Oh her? Lets just say that 'stuff' happened." Natsu answered Gray's question as he punched Gray in the face saying again, "Also, don't call me Natsu-san, droopy dick.", "D-Droopy d-dick!" Macao and Wakaba said in unison as they attempted to not burst out laughing.

"Droopy dick." Natsu said as Gray looked up and asked with his face badly bruised, "H-Hai, N-Natsu-saaan?", "First, come outside." Natsu answered while Gray nodded his head and got up, but soon began wobbling like a girl's breast that just got slapped by a pervert.

* * *

When Gray exited outside he looked around for Natsu and as he finally spotted Natsu he said, "Oi, Natsu-san!", "Good, small dick, your here." Natsu said while he walked forwards towards Gray and put his finger on his forehead and said, " **Erase.** " Gray jerked a bit as he looked around and asked, "Flame brain? What the fuck are we doing outside?".

"Shut the hell up droopy eyes, and get back inside." Natsu said with a glare while Gray glared at him as well asking, "WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY PINKY?!", "YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID?!" Natsu answered while he and Gray locked foreheads, that is until Gray jerked backwards and asked, "D-DID YOU JUST FUCKING S-S-SHOUT?!", "Got a problem?" Natsu asked while Gray nodded his head answering, "Doesn't suit your character.", "Well, too bad then." Natsu argued as he walked back inside the guild hall.

Natsu walked back inside the guild hall as he heard Gray's shout, "OI, FLAME BRAIN! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!", "Did Gray just call Natsu 'flame brain'?" Erza asked as she was eating a strawberry cake.

"Seems like he did." Natsu answered as he walked over to Erza and sat down next to her as he ordered a piece of cake.

"So, Natsu what changed for the past 7 years when we were gone?" Mira asked as she handed Natsu his cake while he answered, "Oh nothing much, we lost our regular headquarters, but we'll get it back when we win the Grand Magic Games.".

"When is the Grand Magic Games anyways, flame princess?" Gray asked as he sat down at a nearby table hearing Natsu answer, "Three months from now.", "THREE MONTHS?!" Gray asked as he bolted upwards and shouted, "WE GOTTA TRAIN THEN!".

"Then ask Makarov, because he's the Master not me." Natsu said now taking a bite of his cake, but then he noticed it was gone as he looked over to Erza with tick marks on his head as he asked, "Erza, can you give me my cake back?".

"No, I already took a bite out of it." Erza answered as she took a bite from her cake and Natsu's.

" _I feel like this happened before._ " Natsu grumbled under his breath as he ordered another cake.

Mira was extra careful as she lit the cake on fire, she lit it on fire due to her fear of Erza stealing Natsu's cake again, because Mira had a tiny little crush on our salmon-haired **Dragon Slayer,** but obviously as we all know, Natsu is a dense fuck face, so it can't be helped.

While Mira handed Natsu his cake, she had a tiny tint of pink on her cheeks as she said, "Here you go, Natsu, I lit it on fire, so someone here wouldn't steal it." Mira looked in the corner of her eye as she said that.

"Oh, arigato, Mira, fire is my favorite food anyways." Natsu said as he began digging in, while Mira stared at him with a bright smile, muttering, "He looks even handsomer than he did 7 years ago.".

Unfortunately Natsu heard it as he cocked an eyebrow muttering after taking a huge bite out of his cake, " _Handsome? The fuck are you talking about? Do I have a harem or something?_ " but Natsu shrugged it off and took another large bite from his cake.

"Hey shrimp!" Gajeel said as he walked over to Levy with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yeah, Gajeel?" Levy asked as she was reading a book.

"Lets go train for those 3 months!" Gajeel answered while smirking as Levy turned red asking, "J-Just the two of us right?" "(FUCK YOU GAJEEL! LEVY IS MINE!)" came Jet and Droy's voices from the background.

"Nah, we got Pantherlily joining us here." Gajeel answered while he ignored Jet and Droy's sentences, then Lily came over in his chibi form saying, "I can train by myself if you want me to.".

"N-No, i-its alright!" Levy said as she began imagining just her and Gajeel, alone, training, and fuc-never mind forget that stuff, lets save the sex scenes for later.

* * *

Natsu had finished eating his cake as he burped while rubbing his stomach, saying, "Man, that cake was delicious.".

Then Natsu looked in the corner of his eye as a telepathic message popped into his head, " _Natsu, I need to talk to you._ ", "H-H-Haiiii." Natsu said with a yawn as he walked out of the guild hall soon saying, "I'll be walk, I'm just gonna go for a walk.", "Okay, have a nice walk!" Mira said beaming.

* * *

Natsu was taking a stroll in Magnolia as he entered a club, while he looked around and saw Kaga and Daichi sitting over in the corner as the two were fawning over some strippers.

"Hey, why do you guys always choose this place?" Natsu asked as Kaga and Daichi answered with perverted faces, "Because, this is the only area where we can see a sexy girl's body...", "Go to hell." Natsu said as he sat down next to the two.

"B-But, if we went to hell, w-we'll meet Raikou there." Kaga said shuddering as Natsu shrugged his shoulders saying, "I forgot that Raikou was a demon, but whatever.", "WHATEVER?! WHAT DO YOU THINK RAIKOU WILL DO TO US WHEN WE ENTER HELL?!" Daichi answered as he was also shaking.

"Fuck your brains out?" Natsu asked while Kaga and Daichi answered in unison, "Yes, he will literally fuck our brains out! We've been to hell! Literally! We see Raikou in his demon form FUCKING SOULS ALL DAY LONG IN HELL!", "That's quite unusual." Natsu said sweatdropping.

"So, what'd you guys wanna talk about?" Natsu asked with a serious tone as Kaga and Daichi also answered in a serious tone, "We...WANNA MEET MIRAJANE-SAMA!", "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT WITH A SERIOUS FACE?!" Natsu shouted with wide-eyes.

"WE WANNA MEET MIRAJANE-SAMA!" Kaga and Daichi shouted in unison as their bodies became wobbly, while their bottom halves began swirling as Natsu asked with wide-eyes, "W-What?".

"WE WANNA MEET MIRAJANE-SAMA!" Kaga and Daichi repeated as they stopped dancing, then Natsu nodded his head and sighed answering, "Fine, come to the guild later.", "ARIGATO! MASTER NATSU!" Kaga and Daichi shouted in happiness.

"Since when did you guys call me Master Natsu?" Natsu asked while Kaga and Daichi answered in unison with their mouths formed into a number three, "BECAUSE, YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA INTRODUCE US TO MIRAJANE-SAMA!", "Oh, okay." Natsu said while he ordered a drink.

When Natsu received his drink, he drained the booze down in a second as he got up and said, "I'm leaving, see you guys in a few hours.", "WAIT BRING US WITH YOU!" Kaga and Daichi pleaded as Natsu sighed and answered, "Fine.", "HELL YEAH!" Kaga shouted in triumph as Daichi was crying tears of joy.

* * *

Natsu, Kaga, and Daichi arrived at the guild hall while he announced, "Mirajane, these two douches want to meet you.", "OI, WE'RE NOT DOUCHES!" Kaga and Daichi shouted in unison.

Kaga and Daichi then looked in Mirajane's direction as they both got nosebleeds and started to pitch a tent as Kaga shouted, "MIRAJANE-SAMA! I PITCHED A TENT JUST FOR YOUUU!", "WHAT THE FUCK!" Natsu shouted as he looked at Kaga with wide-eyes.

"I DID THE SAME!" Daichi shouted as he showed off his tent to the men, whom clapped saying in unison, "Your the manliest man alive!", "ARIGATO! I KNOW I AM!" Daichi shouted in triumph as he began laughing like a maniac.

"N-Natsu, w-who are t-these kind sirs?" Mirajane asked sweatdropping as she thought, " _Th-They managed to pitch a tent in front of the whole guild, and they even announced it without an ounce of shame in their voices._ ".

"These douches are Kaga and Daichi." Natsu answered while Mirajane nodded her head and stuck out her hand saying, "Nice to meet you two!", "MIRAJANE-SAMA'S HAND!" Kaga and Daichi shouted in unison as they both stretched their hands outwards, but soon Kaga said with a tick mark on his heard, "Oi, Daichi, I'm gonna be the one who shakes it first.", "NO I WILL!" Daichi argued as the two started to brawl, thus starting another one of Fairy Tail's infamous brawls.

"FLAME BRAIN! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Gray shouted as he attempted to throw a punch at Natsu, but it was blocked by him, following along with a flick to the forehead, Gray was sent flying and crashing into the wall of the guild hall as he had swirls in his eyes asking, "T-The fuck, just a flick?".

"I've grown stronger over the years-" Natsu said as he finished, "-by slamming my head into a tree bark.", "THAT'S NOT HELPFUL AT ALL!" Gray shouted as he recovered from the flick and said, " **ICE MAKE: LANCE!** " Gray shot ice lances at Natsu, but when the lances came in contact with him they instantly melted.

Gray was shocked that his ice lances were melted so easily by Natsu, and they didn't even hit him yet, "What the he-!" Gray wasn't able to finish as Natsu punched him in the face saying, "Go to sleep, imagine Juvia naked.", "H-Hai..." Gray said as he didn't listen to Natsu's statement, then he fell asleep.

"G-GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA WILL HEAL YOU BACK TO FULL HEALTH!" Juvia said as she picked up the unconscious body of Gray while she also had hearts in her eyes, then she and Gray disappeared into the distance.

"Whew, now that's out of the way..." Natsu said as he turned around to look at Erza as he finished, "-I have to deal with a certain somebody over there." Natsu then disappeared and reappeared behind Erza saying, "Erza, don't throw them around! You'll destroy the guild hall!", "FINALLY SOMEBODY UNDERSTANDS MY PAIN!" Makarov said with anime tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Hai, i'll stop." Erza said as she threw Elfman and Gajeel against the wall, "Oww..." Gajeel and Elfman said in unison as they crashed into the wall.

Kaga and Daichi then walked towards Erza and began fawning over her saying in unison, "OI! YOUR RED-HAIR IS SO BEAUTIFUL! ALONG WITH YOUR EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL FACE! YOU RIVAL EVEN MIRAJANE-SAMA! HEY! CAN WE *** ALL OVER YOU?!" Erza then got tick marks on her head along with a visible tint of red on her cheeks as she slammed both Kaga and Daichi's craniums into the ground saying, "URUSAI! AND WHY WOULD YOU DECLARE THAT RIGHT AWAY AND EVEN IN FRONT OF MY FACE?!".

Kaga and Daichi then threw Erza off themselves as they got up completely unharmed with Kaga answering, "Because, WE'RE SUPER PERVERTS!" Daichi then began nodding his head furiously in agreement saying, "Super perverts for the win!".

"We got quite a pair of perverts in here!" Mirajane said while giggling as Natsu walked up to her and said, "Mira, they will be taking a leave now.", "Hai!" Mirajane said with a bright smile as Natsu walked over to Kaga and Daichi.

"KAGA, DAICHI YOUR TIMES UP!" Natsu said as he kicked both of them out of the guild doors, which the two got thrown across Magnolia shouting in unison, "OUCH! NATSU! WE DIDN'T GET TO *** ALL OVER MIRAJANE'S BEAUTIFUL FIGURE!", "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!" Natsu shouted in the distance hearing their replies, "BECAUSE! WE'RE SUPER PER-OH GOD THAT'S A FUCKING BUILDING! STOP US ALREADY!" then a loud boom was heard across Magnolia as Kaga and Daichi slammed into a house.

* * *

"Now that's out of the way." Natsu said as he started dusting himself off, he then said to the Tenrou Group, "The Tenrou Group will head somewhere to train for 3 months, because we will be participating in the Grand Magic Games.", "You heard the lad, get training!" Makarov commanded as the Tenrou Group nodded their heads in unison hearing Gildarts say, "HEY GUYS! I FOUND OUT THAT CANA IS MY DAUGHTER, HAHAHA!" Gildarts then picked up Cana and began dancing around.

Soon, Lamia Scale had showed up as Lyon looked around seeing Juvia chasing around a now conscious Gray he ran over to her and asked, "Is this what they call love at first sight?!", "WHAT THE HELL HE CAME RIGHT OUT WITH IT!" Gray shouted while others sweatdropped.

" _I feel like the events from last time are completely jumbled up._ " Natsu grumbled under his breath as he shouted, "OI! GET YOUR ASSES OUT THEIR AND START TRAINING! OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE LESS TIME!", "HAI!" the Tenrou Group said in unison as they went separate to train for 3 months.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 24: Wow, it looks so long, yet the long ass paragraphs aren't here. Lawl!**


	26. Second Origin, Release!

**Chapter 25: Second Origin, Release!**

 **Which Harem member will make a move next?! Find out next time on Dragon Ba-I mean find out this chapter!**

 **91 reviews? 9 more to one-hundred? The fuuuuck...Damn. If only I had that many followers and favorites. XD. I appreciate the reviews, some of them help me alot, and maybe even improved my writing a bit! I think...**

* * *

 **Fiore, Beach, Year x791:  
**

Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Carla had received a letter from an anonymous person and when they went to the location, they had discovered that it was Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear.

"J-Jellal?" Erza asked while Jellal nodded his head answering, "I remember.", "D-Do you really remember though?" Erza asked.

"Yes, I regained all of my memories 6 years ago." Jellal answered with a regretful look on his face as they all heard rustling in the bushes, as it turned out to be Natsu who said, "Yo, Ultear, long time no see.", "Natsu!" Ultear said with a blush on her face while Erza and Lucy asked in unison, "Natsu? What are you doing here?".

"Oh, you know, I just followed you guys here." Natsu answered with a straight face while Gray got pissed saying, "Damn you flame brain! If only I knew you were following us, I would have turned you into a cube by now!", "Nah, no need for that droopy eyes." Natsu said while Gray got even more pissed.

"What'd you just call me, flame dick?!" Gray asked as he locked foreheads with Natsu who argued back saying, "You heard me, I called you droopy eyes!".

"I-It seems that Gray has stopped calling Natsu, Natsu-san." Ultear said while sweatdropping as Gray turned around asking, "Eh?! When did I call flame brain here Natsu-san?!".

"Just now." Natsu answered with a smirk as Gray turned around and attempted to punch Natsu, but it was blocked effortlessly by him.

"So, Ultear, what are you guys doing here anyways?" Natsu asked clearly knowing what was going to happen.

"Oh you see, we were going to help these guys-" Ultear said while she pointed to Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy as she finished, "-get a power-boost with this technique I came up with.".

"Oh I see, what kind of technique is it?" Natsu asked again with Ultear answering, "Its called **Second Origin** it unlocks another container that wizards have in their bodies.".

"You know how wizards have a magic container that holds and restores their magic?" Ultear asked as Natsu nodded his head while Ultear continued, "Well, if you were to unlock **Second Origin** you can gain a big boost for your magic power, and power.".

"Sugoi!" Gray and Wendy said in unison as Lucy and Erza were beaming while Natsu said, "Well, guess i'll try it out.", "Sure." Ultear said while she motioned the group to follow her.

"So Jellal, do you like Erza?" Natsu asked while he put on a troll face with Jellal who started to blush and answered, "W-Well I-I-I don't know how to answer t-that, Natsu.".

"I see, so your a pussy." Natsu said while he nodded his head and hummed.

"N-Nani?! Where'd you get that idea from?!" Jellal asked while he sweatdropped.

"I can tell by the look on your face, you can't even make a single move, yet you love her." Natsu said with an even bigger troll face while Jellal took a step back and asked, "W-What kind of face is that?!", "Heheh." Natsu cackled as he stared at Jellal with his face.

Natsu then stopped looking at Jellal as he took off his troll face and said, "This mask is really handy.", "T-That was a mask?" Jellal asked as he walked beside Natsu who nodded his head answering, "Yep, I bought this for 100 jewels.", "I see." Jellal said while nodding his head.

* * *

The group had arrived on the beach while Ultear said, "Who would like to go first?", "I do." Natsu answered while he walked forwards towards Ultear who smirked and whispered in Natsu's ear with a seductive tone, "Natsuuuu~, come with me!~~", "Hai." Natsu said with a confused look on his face as he muttered, " _What kind of tone was that_?".

The group cocked an eyebrow as they asked in unison, "Why'd they go over there?".

* * *

Natsu and Ultear were walking around in the forest as Natsu laid against a tree and asked, "So, are you gonna release my **Second Origin** or not?, "Yes I am, Natsu~." Ultear said while she leaned in closer to Natsu who stared into her eyes saying, "Nice.", "Nice?" Ultear asked while Natsu placed his hand on her cheek saying, "Soft, almost like Happy's fur." Ultear purred a bit as Natsu began stroking her cheek.

"Did you just purr?" Natsu asked with a smirk as he stretched out his other hand and stroked Ultear's hair, "Of course I did." Ultear answered with her own smirk as she leaned in closer to Natsu who stopped her saying, "Whoa, whoa, hold on, release my **Second Origin** first, then we can do whatever the hell your thinking.", "Fine." Ultear said while she sighed and began to draw marks on Natsu's body.

Soon, Natsu's **Second Origin** was being released, but he didn't writhe in pain as Ultear asked, "Nani? Did you already unlock your **Second Origin**?", " _Damn, guess my **Second Origin** from the future is still here._" Natsu grumbled under his breath as he said, "Probably, but I feel like I'm getting more powerful than ever." Ultear than smiled as she wrapped both of her arms around Natsu's neck saying with a seductive tone, "Natsuuu~! Why don't we get down to business now~?", "Sure." Natsu said with a smirk as Ultear leaned in closer and gently placed her lips onto Natsu's.

Natsu pulled back from the kiss as he continued to smirk and asked, "Who knew you would have these kind of feelings for me?", "It developed over the years when you helped our guild out." Ultear said smiling.

"I see." Natsu said while he placed his hand behind Ultear's head and gently stroked her hair.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?!" Erza asked completely irritated as Jellal shrugged his shoulders and sighed, answering, "I don't know, and I don't wanna find out.".

"I wanna find out what that flame brain is doing to Ur's daughter!" Gray said in annoyance as he ran over to the forest.

* * *

Natsu continued to stroke Ultear's hair as she leaned in closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "This escalated quickly." Natsu said with a smirk as Ultear continued to smile as she leaned in for another kiss, but this time deepening it.

Ultear deepened the kiss as she nibbled on Natsu's lip and poked it with her tongue, begging for entrance, Natsu was about to reveal the entrance until Gray's voice was heard, "FLAME BRAIN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Ultear jolted backwards and asked, "GRAY?!".

Natsu looked in Gray's direction and put up a hand saying, "Yo! Whats up droopy dick?", "ANSWER MY QUESTION FLAME ASS!" Gray said as he stomped his way forward and grabbed Natsu by the collar and shouted in his face with some saliva flying out of his mouth, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO ULTEAR?!".

"Oh, what I was doing to Ultear? Kissing her." Natsu answered with a straight face as Gray threw a punch at him, but it was blocked by Natsu who flew out of his grip and said, "Whoa, whoa, calm the fuck down! Lets not let any drama ensue here, because, I hate drama. Its so annoying!".

"I don't care flame brain! Give me the reason why you were kissing Ur's daughter!" Gray demanded as Natsu shrugged saying, "She started it.", "Nani?!" Ultear asked while sweatdropping as Gray looked in Ultear's direction while he asked, "Is this true, Ultear?", "H-Hai..." Ultear answered while Gray stared at her.

"Are you mad at me?" Ultear asked with sadness in her voice as Gray nodded his head sideways answering, "I could never get angry at one of Ur's family, because I owe Ur, she saved me, and even taught me my magic, so how is Ur?" Ultear than smiled as she answered, "Okaa-san is doing well, shes at home right now.", "Does she know where you are?" Gray asked with Ultear nodding her head answering, "I told her about everything.".

"Hai, okay, reunion time is over, Ultear, can you unlock their **Second Origin** already?" Natsu asked while the 3 walked back to the beach as Ultear nodded her head answering, "Sure.".

* * *

The trio arrived at the beach while Erza ran towards Natsu and grabbed him by his collar asking, "What took so long!?", "Nothing." Natsu answered as Erza nodded her head and released him from her grip.

"Is everyone ready? Because I'm going to get started on releasing your **Second Origins.** " Ultear said while everyone nodded their heads in unison excluding Jellal, Meredy, and Natsu.

Soon Ultear drew the red marks all over everyone else's bodies as they all began writhing in pain, "GAHHH!" Gray screamed as he rolled around.

"THIS PAIN IS UNBEARABLE!" Wendy said while she too was struggling with a bit of tears visible in her eyes, while Erza was trying to ignore the pain.

"By the way, where is Erza?" Natsu asked while Carla answered, "She went somewhere with Jellal, "THE TWO OF THEM ALONE?!" Juvia asked while Natsu turned around asking, "HOLY SHIT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!", "The entire time, Natsu-san! Quickly, Gray-sama lets go alone somewhere just the two of us!" Juvia answered while she dragged the body of Gray who was screaming in pain saying, "W-W-WAIT! IT HURTS!".

Natsu then noticed Meredy who was staring at Gray and Juvia with a smile as he walked over to her asking, "So, what are you smiling about?" Meredy turned his way with her smile still visible, answering, "I was just thinking about how they made no romantic progress!", "Yeah, it seems they haven't yet, GRAY STEP UP YOUR GAME MAN! IF YOU DON'T I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU SO HARD, THAT YOUR GOING TO FEEL EVEN MORE PAIN THAN YOUR FEELING RIGHT NOW!", "SCARY!" came Gray's voice in the distance.

" _By the way, I never knew where Erza went last time, I'm going to track down her scent._ " Natsu grumbled under his breath as he began sniffing the air saying, "Ultear, I'm going to see what Erza and Jellal are doing, so stay here.", "Hai." Ultear answered as Natsu walked away continuing to sniff the air.

* * *

With Erza and Jellal.

"You said that you got your memories back, right Jellal?" Erza asked as she was standing on a cliff along with Jellal, but he was sitting down, the two looked at the sunset as Jellal answered.

"Yeah.".

"Then about how you almost killed Simon?" Erza asked as Jellal nodded his head answering, "Yeah, I almost killed him, I also remember that I had amnesia then, it feels strange.".

"Can I think of you as the 'old' Jellal, and treat you that way?" Erza asked with Jellal answering, "That would make me happy, but there's still that incident with me almost killing Simon, I wouldn't blame you if you kept your distance.".

"You formed a guild to take out all the other Dark Guilds. That's how your atoning for your sins, that's what your prepared to do." Erza said, but little did the two know that Happy and Natsu were sitting on top of a nearby cliff as Natsu smirked saying with his black cloak flapping in the wind, "So, that's what you have to say, ne Erza? But, you won't be able to take down Tartaros, their my faithful companions and fellow demons, we'll see what'll happen between the war with Demon and Fairies, because surely this time, Tartaros won't lose, they've been under my personal care for the past 7 years." Natsu's smirk slowly turned into an evil smile as he finished, "Or there might be no war between Demon and Fairies." Natsu then began laughing silently as he muttered, "Tartaros and Fairy Tail, which one should I choose?".

"Aye." Happy said as he sat down next to Natsu and was chewing on a piece of fish as Natsu grabbed his scarf and looked at it muttering, "This scarf...".

* * *

"I don't know." Jellal said as he folded his hands together hearing Erza ask, "What?!".

"Certainly, I created Crime Sorciere in the beginning to make amends for my sins." Jellal answered as he continued, "I'll never be able to atone for my sins, for what I did at the Tower of Heaven, I don't even know why I wanted to form this guild, maybe I should just die." Erza then gritted her teeth as she turned around slapped Jellal which shocked him greatly.

"*Whistle sounds* Wow, that slap must have been hard, I could hear it all the way from here." Natsu said while whistling as Happy finished eating his fish and took out another one from nowhere.

"How can you talk so cowardly?!" Erza asked, "I'm not as strong as you are." Jellal answered while looking away from Erza's gaze.

"So you can't live if your not strong?! Wrong! LIVING SHOWS THAT YOU ARE STRONG!" Erza said while she outstretched her arm which pointed towards the sunset.

Then Erza lunged both of her arms forwards and grabbed Jellal's shoulders.

"Your not the old Jellal! Your not the Jellal that struggled desperately to survive!" Erza said while Jellal looked away again saying, "You may be right...".

That statement blew a fuse as Erza grabbed Jellal and lifted him upwards saying, "Why, you...-", "Erza." Jellal said, but then Jellal made a grunting noise as the two of them fell down the path of the cliff, each fall making them grunt in pain.

As the two fell down the pathway of the cliff, they hit nearby spores which shot a flurry of golden particles, which illuminated the dark sky, the two then finally landed on the ground as Jellal was on top of Erza while the two of them stared into each other's eyes.

 **Fairy Tail OST: Yousei no Kagayaki:**

"Your always right." Jellal said while he stared into Erza's eyes who said, "That isn't true, in my own clumsy way, I live my life to the fullest. Thats all".

"Erza..." whispered Jellal, "I'd thought I'd never see you again." Erza said while covering her eyes, soon Erza began crying from her good eye, as she moved her hand away and placed both of them on Jellal's cheeks, "Jellal." Erza said with a shaky voice, soon tears began falling from her artificial eye. Jellal then moved his hand and wiped away the tear, and then began moving closer to Erza's mouth.

"Look at them go." Natsu said with a smirk as Happy watched it with a creepy smile.

Erza and Jellal's lips were getting closer each second as Erza's tears continued to fall down then the two of their lips slowly met each other, but then Jellal swiftly moved and pushed Erza away.

"Damn, rejected." Natsu said while he pulled a piece of food out of nowhere and began devouring it along with Happy who said with a muffled voice, "Aye! Smhe gawt qejected!".

"I can't." Jellal said while looking away.

"I have a fiancee." Jellal finished.

Erza then screeched as she paled and backed away saying, "OH, NO, I UH...I WASN'T THINKING!".

"Oh, no, i-i-its my fault, I...uh..sorry." Jellal said while he crossed both of his legs.

"R-Really, congratulations, I didn't know! But of course, seven years have passed, yeah!" Erza said with wide eyes as she looked away from Jellal who blushed as he too looked away.

"Is she dear to you?" Erza asked, 'Yeah..." Jellal answered.

"Then you have to live for her sake too." Erza said, "Your right..." Jellal said.

 **OST Stops Playing:**

* * *

Back at the camp grounds, or whatever the fuck it is, the other members were screaming in pain as red marks coated their bodies and glowed.

Outside was Erza who somehow magically appeared there.

"Thanks to you, no one can move now." Erza said while Ultear nodded her head saying, "Natsu is able to move.", "Oh, right I forgot." Erza said sweatdropping, "Wait, why doesn't it affect you?" Ultear asked looking away briefly.

"Because of the nature of our guild, we can't stay in one place for too long. We're leaving" Jellal announced, "About the mysterious magic power at the Grand Magic Games, if you find anything out report to us via pigeon." Meredy said with a smile.

"Understood." Erza said, "As for the competition we'll be cheering you on from behind the scenes, so do your best." Ultear said, "I'd really like to go see it for myself." Meredy said with a sigh.

"Shall we go in disguise?" Ultear asked with Jellal answering, "No.", "We'll meet again, Erza." Jellal finished as he pulled up his hood while he walked away along with Meredy and Ultear as Meredy turned around saying with a smile, "Bye-bye!", "Give everyone our regards! And please take care of Gray." Ultear said as she walked away.

With Crime Sorciere.

"Ne, Jellal, why did you lie about having a fiancee?" Meredy asked as she shoved a spoonful of food into her mouth cutely, "You heard that?!" Jellal asked.

"Why don't you give yourself a break once in a while? Unless you mean to punish yourself?" Ultear asked as she sat down on the cold floor.

"Punishment is the code for Crime Sorciere, isn't it? We decided together didn't we? We decided not to fall in love with anyone that walks in the light." Jellal said while looking at the fire in the center of the trio as Ultear paled thinking, " _I THINK I JUST BROKE THAT PROMISE!_ ".

"If Erza is happy, that's good enough for me." Jellal said, "Still, couldn't you have told a better lie?" Meredy asked, "Yeah, that was low, what were you trying to do? Make yourself look cool?" agreed Ultear

* * *

Erza was strolling through the beach as she didn't notice Happy and Natsu above her as Happy said, "That's my cue!" then he appeared on the beach next to Erza as he grabbed a stick and began drawing a cracked heart.

As Erza stopped walking she thought, " _Fiancee, huh? You were always lousy at lying, nothing has changed since then. But this is better, this is our answer._ " as Erza turned around with the wind blew her red hair back and forth.

"Look, Erza!" Happy said as he continued to draw in the sand with a stick. Erza then looked Happy's way with a confused 'huh?' as she saw that Happy drew a cracked heart while Happy tried to hold in his laughter which was muffled as, "HMMPHHMPHHH!".

Erza then kicked Happy as Happy's shouts were heard, "AYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!", "WHAT THE FUCK! AGAIN?!" came Natsu's shout as he propelled himself upwards with his flames and went towards Happy as Erza thought, " _Natsu?_ ".

And just like that, it was time for the Grand Magic Games...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 25: Okay, end of chapter 25. Man I've been updating daily lately. xD.**

 **EDIT: I'll be taking a short break, so yeah. XD**


End file.
